Il avait promis
by Nolta
Summary: Destiel/ UA/ [hurt soft - HAPPY END !] - Dean est brisé et hanté par son passé. Sam lui doit tout et souhaite apporter à son frère l'aide dont il a besoin. Mais il se pourrait que l'aide vienne d'une personne aussi spéciale qu'inattendue. /!\ viol/meurtre (passé) /!\ fluffy - bad!John / angel!Cas - Warning complet en début de chapitre !
1. Prologue

**.:: IL AVAIT PROMIS ::.**

 _ **Mon premier UA, mon premier total drama et OOC.  
** Évidemment, je ne peux me passer de mon happy end, donc je spoile carrément : Tout se termine bien ! (mais je ne sais pas encore exactement comment :p). Et le côté OOC, c'est surtout au cas où puisque c'est un UA, mais j'essaie quand même de garder un minimum de ressemblance avec leur caractère de base. Mais des variantes peuvent apparaître.  
Le rating M c'est surtout pour le côté drama. Il y aura peut-être des lemons, je ne sais pas, et même si je le savais, je ne vous le dirais pas (encore) !  
_

 _Merci d'avance pour votre indulgence ! J'accepte toute critique, bonne ou mauvaise, tant que c'est constructif ! ^^_

 _ **Note parallèle :  
** Pour les personnes qui lisent ma fic "TrueSPNStory Fanfic", je ne la délaisse pas pour celle-ci, loin de là !  
Le chapitre 8 est écrit, mais je ne suis pas satisfaite, donc je vais le remanier un peu histoire de l'améliorer. Je me permets juste de lancer cette nouvelle fic UA avant la fin de l'autre parce que... J'avais la prologue en tête et que ça me bloquait un peu pour bien réfléchir à la suite (et fin) l'autre. Du coup, j'ai pu débloquer les choses en mettant tout ça par écrit. Et j'en profite pour partager directement, pourquoi attendre maintenant que c'est fait ? _  
_Pour info, "TrueSPNStory Fanfic" touche doucement à sa fin ;-)  
_

* * *

 _ **/!\ WARNING /!\  
**_ _Attention, cette histoire parle de_ _ **viol**_ _(passé), de_ _ **meurtre**_ _(passé), de_ _ **torture mentale**_ _, etc.  
Bref, plein de choses pas cool. Mais le tout trempé dans du __**destiel fluffy**_ _comme je l'aime.  
Pour les plus sensibles : Il y aura un __**happy end**_ _!  
Les personnes qui affectionnent particulièrement John n'aimeront certainement pas le rôle qu'il tient ici (le tortionnaire)._ _  
Certains_ _ **éléments surnaturels**_ _seront présents dans le récit,_ _ce n'est pas_ _un UA réaliste._

 _Il sera question de terreurs nocturnes et d'inceste. Je ne connais ces sujets **que théoriquement** , il se peut donc que des aberrations se trouvent dans le récit par rapport à ces sujets. **Je m'en excuse d'avance** , mon but n'étant pas de simplifier ni caricaturer le problème ou la souffrance des personnes qui vivent de tels troubles.  
_ _ _Il est possible que certains_ _ **propos homophobes**_ _fassent leur apparition dans le récit. J'espère que le contexte dans lequel ils apparaitront vous feront comprendre leur raison._ _En aucun cas il s'agit de choses que je pense !_ _  
__

 _\- Merci de passer votre chemin si quelque chose annoncé ici vous dérange ou de ne pas m'en tenir rigueur si vous avez tout de même tenté la lecture._  
 _\- Merci aux personnes qui se laisseront tenter, j'espère sincèrement que cela vous plaira !_

* * *

 _ **Pairing :**_ _Destiel_  
 _ **Type :**_ _UA /_ _Hurt-Comfort (happy end) / OOC (relatif)_  
 _ **Rating :**_ _M_  
 _ **Disclaimer :**_ _Rien ne m'appartient, si ce n'est l'histoire proposée ci-après._  
 _ **Spoil :**_ _Aucun._  
 _ **Note :**_ _Pardon d'avance pour les fautes d'orthographe et de frappe qui peuvent se cacher dans le texte._

* * *

 **:: PROLOGUE ::**

 **-.'.-**

 **[ Automne 1996 ]  
**

 **-'.'-**

Il plaça délicatement le casque sur les oreilles de son petit frère, volume au maximum. Il ne voulait pas qu'il entende ce qui allait se passer. Cet _enfoiré_ était allé trop loin, cet homme que son petit frère appelait encore _papa_. Lui, cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il ne l'appelait plus, tout simplement. Mais ce soir, c'était " _enfoiré"_ parce qu'il le méritait. Oh, il méritait même bien pire. Mais à ce stade, plus aucune insulte du répertoire d'un jeune de 17 ans ne faisait l'affaire.

 _\- Attends-moi, ne bouge pas..._ Articula Dean à son petit frère tout en refermant la porte du placard sur lui.

Il ne devait rien entendre, il ne devait rien voir. Dean ne voulait pas que Sam soit le témoin de ce qu'il allait faire à celui qui avait osé trahir sa promesse, sa promesse de ne jamais toucher son petit frère d'à peine 13 ans, ne jamais lui faire subir ce qu'il subissait depuis près de 6 ans maintenant. Mais cet _enfoiré_ l'avait fait, John était entré dans la chambre de son plus jeune fils, lui avait dit de ne pas faire de bruit tout en lui écrasant une main caleuse sur le visage, bien que seule la bouche soit visée. Il l'avait chevauché, les genoux sur les bras menus de Sam afin de l'empêcher de trop se débattre, et de sa main libre, il avait tenté d'atteindre l'intimité de cet enfant apeuré.

Quand l'aîné était arrivé, reconnaissant parfaitement les gémissements plaintifs, pareils aux siens les premières fois, il ne supporta pas de voir cet homme, qui se prétendait père, couché sur son petit frère terrorisé et le visage couverts de larmes, à moitié étouffé par le poids de son agresseurs. Ce dernier se frottait le bassin sur celui de l'enfant, excité de voir la peur dans son regard, le front dégoulinant de sueur, souillant dans un râle bestial le petit pyjama à motif... Obscène et répugnant.  
C'en était trop pour Dean qui, sans attendre que leur père prenne conscience de sa présence, s'avança et lui balança son pied dans la figure. Assommé par le coup, John tomba sur le côté du lit. Sam restait paralysé malgré tout, ne cherchant même plus à fuir, mais se laissant aller à pleurer, reprenant lourdement son souffle.  
L'aîné lui avait tendu la main pour l'aider à se relever, il avait attrapé un gros sac et y avait rapidement plongé quelques affaires. Des habits, leurs brosses à dents, un savon... Mais il n'eut pas le temps d'y mettre argent et nourriture qu'il entendit leur père grogner. Il reprenait ses esprits, et semblait terriblement contrarié. Alors Dean avait poussé son petit frère dans sa chambre, l'avait installé dans son placard avec le sac, et après avoir réglé le volume au maximum, il lui avait mis ses écouteurs sur la tête, allumant le walk-man dans lequel une cassette de _Metallica_ se trouvait.

Puis il avait pris sa batte de base ball, celle qu'il n'avait plus utilisé depuis 6 ans, celle qui ne servait plus que de porte manteau à côté de son lit, et il était parti retrouver son père, ce _connard_ , enragé, à l'autre bout du couloir.  
L'adolescent ne réfléchissait plus, il n'avait qu'une idée en tête et se contre-fichait des conséquences. Il ne voulait juste pas que son frère soit responsable, complice, ou ne serait-ce que témoin.

John l'avait suffisamment répété :  
 _«_ _Ça ne sert à rien de crier, ici personne ne peut t'entendre... À part ton frère... Tu ne veux pas que ton frère t'entende... ? »_  
Alors Dean l'avait toujours fermé. Au début, il avait pleuré, il essayait de dire non, sans bruit. Il ne voulait pas que Sam entende. Il ne voulait pas que Sam soit au courant de tout ça. Sam avait à peine 7 ans quand Dean découvrait l'enfer. Et John menaçait de faire subir la même chose à Sam si Dean ne coopérait pas. Alors Dean coopérait, toujours. À force, le visage fermé, l'esprit ailleurs, pendant que son père, cet homme qui n'était plus rien, juste un _monstre_ , se soulageait sur lui, en lui, avec lui. Dean avait appris à ne plus rien dire. Puis il avait supplié que Sam ne subisse jamais la même chose. Le _monstre_ avait promis.  
Dean encaissait, pour que Sam ne soit jamais la victime.

Mais ce soir, l' _enfoiré_ était allé voir Sam. Et Dean ne l'acceptait pas.

 _\- Sale petite merde..._ Souffla l'homme quand il se retrouva face à son aîné.

Le visage en sang, l'arcade fendue, Dean ressenti de la fierté, espérant lui avoir fait ressentir une bribe de douleur qui ne représentait pas grand chose malgré tout, comparé à l'humiliation et à l'horreur qu'il subissait plusieurs fois par semaine depuis tant d'années. Mais c'était au moins ça.

 _\- Je vais te massacrer !_ S'exclama le plus âgé, fou de rage.

Dean ne se dégonfla pas. Saisissant le manche de sa batte à deux mains, il n'espérait qu'une chose : que Sam ne retire pas son casque.  
John s'était avancé, chancelant, mais impressionnant malgré tout. Dean ne pouvait nier sa peur, mais son besoin de vengeance était tel qu'il ne voulait pas fuir. Il savait que son père ne le pensait pas capable du pire. Après tout, il avait déjà perdu sa mère, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de perdre son père. Donc John continuait se progression sans crainte.  
Mais pour Dean, cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait plus de père et qu'il soupçonnait même cet _enfoiré_ d'être responsable de la mort de leur mère.

 _\- Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire avec ton jouet ?_

John avait fait quelque pas de plus en direction de son fils qui le défiait du regard. Les deux face à face, dans le couloir de leur maison, maison isolée et entourée d'arbres, personne à la ronde pour les entendre. Dean attendait que l' _enfoiré_ s'approche encore un peu. Il y mettrait toute sa force. Il fallait qu'il sente le crâne se briser. Il fallait qu'il soit sûr de réussir dès le premier coup et que l'autre ne se relèverait pas. Il le fallait. Pour Sam.  
Silencieux, l'adolescent attendait, laissant son père s'énerver face à son manque de réaction. Prenant de la vitesse mais titubant toujours plus, l' _enfoiré_ était arrivé à hauteur de son aîné qui lui envoya sa batte en pleine figure, de toute sa force, toute sa hargne, toute sa colère.  
Un bruit atroce semblant provenir de la mâchoire de John se fit entendre, et ce dernier tomba à terre sous le regard épouvanté de Dean.

Son père se trouvait couché sur le sol, la mâchoire décrochée et pendante jusqu'à son épaule. Le sol se couvrait de la noirceur de l'hémoglobine alors que l'homme convulsait, les yeux exorbités, tentant vainement de respirer, s'étouffant lentement avec sa salive et le sang qui s'y mêlait.  
Paniqué et horrifié, prenant doucement conscience de ce qu'il venait de faire, Dean observait, impuissant, la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux, ne pouvant s'empêcher d'éprouver une pointe, faible mais bel et bien présente, de soulagement. L' _enfoiré_ ne pourrait plus jamais abuser d'eux.

Quand John arrêta définitivement de respirer, Dean réussi enfin à bouger à nouveau, lâchant la batte coupable et s'enfuyant vers sa chambre, le ventre complètement noué. Il s'arrêta avant de passer le pas de porte, et fit demi tour. Il ne voulait pas que Sam voit ce qu'il restait de leur père. Il alla donc chercher la couverture de lit de Sam et en couvrit le corps inerte dans le couloir, alla chercher de la nourriture et récupéra l'argent que John laissait trainer ici et là, ainsi que la somme qui restait dans son porte-feuille. Une fois qu'il eut tout ce qu'il pensait utile, il rejoignit enfin Sam qui n'avait pas bougé, le visage couvert de larmes, la musique à fond sur les oreilles. Le cadet sursauta en voyant le placard s'ouvrir. Et Dean le rassura tout en lui retirant le casque.

 _\- C'est fini... Suis-moi..._

Sam remarqua le sang qui tâchait le t-shirt de son plus grand frère mais ne dit rien, il ne posa pas de question, suivit son aîné, ne regarda pas dans le couloir, ne vit pas sa couverture couvrant son père mort et sortit de la maison. Son regard était vide, son esprit absent.  
Dean tenait le sac sur son épaule, pris des vestes au passage et lui et son frère s'installèrent dans la Chevrolet Impala que John aimait tant, bien plus que ses propres fils, tellement même que les deux garçons n'avaient jamais pu la toucher jusque là. Mais cela n'avait pas empêché Dean d'apprendre à conduire. Il avait l'âge, mais pas le permis. Qu'importe. Ils fuyaient. Pour le moment, ce n'était pas son problème. Il voulait juste quitter cet endroit...

 **-.'.-**

 **[ Printemps 2006]**

 **-'.'-**

Sam était nerveux. Il avait tout préparé pour l'arrivée de son frère. C'était la première fois que cela sentait aussi bon chez lui. La lavande et le citron. Dean allait se moquer de lui. Et tant mieux. Il voulait le voir rire. Dean avait des années de retard de rire à rattraper. Entre la prison, l'internement psychiatrique et enfin le suivit psychologique pour retrouver une vie normale...  
"Une vie normale"... Voilà bien quelque chose en quoi Dean ne croyait plus. Bien qu'il ait appris à rire à nouveau, cela restait rare, et jamais vraiment sincère. Sam voyait bien que son grand frère restait perturbé, quelque part, au fond de lui. Il avait appris à se maitriser, mais il n'avait pas passer le cap. Comment aurait-il pu ?

Avec le temps, le procès, les journaux, les on-dits, Sam avait fini par connaître toute la vérité sur ce qu'il s'était passé sous son toit pendant plus de 6 ans et ce fameux soir.  
Dean avait pu éviter une longue peine en mettant en avant la légitime défense, mais proche de sa majorité, il avait malgré tout écopé de 30 mois de prison. Prison pour mineur d'abord, puis il finirait sa peine dans une prison pour adultes. Sam n'avait pas eu le droit de voir son frère pendant cette période. Et Dean ne l'aurait pas accepté. Ensuite, ce dernier était entré dans ce qu'on aime appeler "une maison de fous". Il y était resté 5 ans. Malgré ses droits de sortie, Dean sortait peu et se renfermait de plus en plus sur lui-même, refusant de participer aux séances de groupe. On lui proposa des entretiens privés avec un psychanalyste et, la veille de ses 23 ans, Dean se décida à parler, avouant le nouveau calvaire qu'il avait subit en prison pour mineur, pendant plusieurs semaines, avant que son tortionnaire ne soit transféré ailleurs.

Abusé par son père, par un autre prisonnier, par la justice elle-même. Dean ne croyait plus en rien. Surtout pas en lui. Et il y eut les tentatives de suicide. Trois exactement. Chacune laissant des cicatrices profondes, sur les bras du jeune homme, et dans son âme.

Sam l'avait appris et était venu lui rendre visite, de force. Il venait de fêter ses 19 ans et voulait revoir Dean, ce grand frère qui lui avait sauvé la vie et qui ne semblait plus vouloir se battre pour la sienne. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de laisser mourir son aîné qui s'était tant battu pour lui. Il s'était donc enfuit, profitant de sa majorité pour n'en faire qu'à sa tête. Et quand il fut face à son grand frère, il se mit à trembler. Ce dernier n'était plus que l'ombre de lui même, amaigri dans son ensemble blanc en coton, les bras bandés cachant ses cicatrices, témoignage de tant de souffrance, les cheveux sales et en bataille, les yeux cernés... Dean s'était écroulé à terre, pleurant à chaudes larmes, comme un enfant, honteux de ce qu'il était devenu. Il avait souhaité mourir sans que Sam n'ait jamais cette image de son grand frère en tête. Et Sam s'était précipité, l'avait pris dans ses bras, sans rien dire. Ils étaient restés longtemps ainsi, sans bouger et sans que personne n'ose leur faire de remarque.

Ce fut la dernière fois que Sam pu prendre Dean dans ses bras de sa propre initiative.

Après quoi, Sam s'était battu pendant plusieurs mois pour sortir son frère de ce centre. Et Dean fut enfin libéré, à 25 ans, contre l'obligation de continuer un suivit psychologique hebdomadaire. S'il n'y avait que ça, c'était acceptable.  
Et un peu plus d'un an après, Sam lui avait proposé de venir vivre avec lui, dans sa maison, bien assez grande pour les accueillir tous les deux. Dean n'avait pas d'emploi, mais Sam gagnait bien sa vie en tant que directeur marketing dans une boîte d'informatique. Ce n'était pas un problème. Ils en avaient parlé avec sa psychologue qui trouva l'idée intéressante et autorisa Dean à espacer les séances à une fois par mois, la maison de Sam se trouvant assez loin du cabinet.

Et c'était aujourd'hui que Dean arrivait.

Sam essuya fébrilement la table de la cuisine. Il voulait que tout soit parfait. Il avait même placé un pot de fleurs séchées à la salle de bain. Il vérifia une dernière fois ses provisions, il avait prévu une tarte aux pommes pour le soir. Dean ne devait pas en avoir mangé depuis tant d'années...  
Debout au milieu du salon, il était satisfait. La chambre de son frère était prête à l'accueillir, tout était propre et rangé, le plat préféré de Dean attendant dans le réfrigérateur. Il ne manquait plus que Dean. Qui n'arrivait que dans vingt minutes...  
Sam soupira. Il s'installa sur son canapé, attendant impatiemment que le temps passe. Vingt-huit minutes plus tard, alors que Sam commençait à s'assoupir, il entendit le moteur d'une voiture approcher de sa maison et s'arrêter devant chez lui. Il aurait reconnu ce moteur entre tous : celui d'une Impala noire de collection.  
Sam bondit hors du canapé et se précipita dehors, découvrant son grand frère sortir du véhicule, déchargeant le peu d'affaires qu'il possédait. Quand Dean se redressa, les deux frères restèrent un instant sans bouger, s'observant. Depuis le temps, Dean avait reprit du poids et des couleurs, il était reposé. Ses jeans et son pull lui donnait bien meilleure allure que son pyjama d'hôpital.  
Il était magnifique.

Sam voulait lui sauter au cou, mais il savait que Dean ne supportait pas le contact physique, du moins pas s'il ne l'avait pas décidé. Alors Sam attendait, le sourire naissant doucement aux lèvres. Dean lâcha son sac au sol, s'avança et serra son frère contre lui, aussi fort qu'il le pouvait, ses bras entourant ses épaules.

\- Sam... Souffla Dean dans le creux du cou de son frère.

Il semblait heureux. Sam l'était aussi. Enfin, ils se retrouvaient.

* * *

 _... À suivre..._

 _-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

 _J'espère que vous avez aimé cette prologue et que, malgré le peu de détail et description, cela n'était pas trop violent...  
J'espère également que cette intro vous donnera envie d'en savoir plus sur comment Dean s'en sortira..._

 _À très bientôt !_


	2. Chapitre 1

**.:: IL AVAIT PROMIS ::.**

 _ **Navrée pour le temps de publication de ce deuxième chapitre !  
** J'ai eu énormément de soucis, d'imprévus, des choses à organiser... Bref !_

 _Je préfère ne pas faire de promesse sur la longueur des futurs chapitres, ni sur la "rapidité" de publication.  
Je pense publier des chapitres "courts" (comme celui-ci, environ 3000 mots) afin d'assurer une certaine régularité (j'espère une fois par semaine)...  
Ce qui n'empêche pas l'éventualité de chapitres plus longs.  
En espérant que cela vous conviendra !_

 _ **Merci infiniment** à **barjy02** d'avoir pris le temps de lire ce chapitre, de m'avoir donné son avis, ses conseils, etc.  
Elle n'est pas chargée de corriger l'orthographe. Les erreurs restantes, c'est ma faute à moi seule !  
Je vous encourage vivement à aller lire ses fics et OS qui sont **superbes** , l'émotion y est forte et magnifiquement retranscrite.  
Pour frissonner en lisant du destiel, c'est chez elle que ça se passe...!  
_

* * *

 _ **/!\ WARNING /!\  
**_ _Attention, cette histoire parle de_ _ **viol**_ _(passé), de_ _ **meurtre**_ _(passé), de_ _ **torture mentale**_ _, etc.  
Bref, plein de choses pas cool. Mais le tout trempé dans du __**destiel fluffy**_ _comme je l'aime.  
Pour les plus sensibles : Il y aura un __**happy end**_ _!  
Les personnes qui affectionnent particulièrement John n'aimeront certainement pas le rôle qu'il tient ici (le tortionnaire)._ _  
Certains_ _ **éléments surnaturels**_ _seront présents dans le récit,_ _ce n'est pas_ _un UA réaliste._

 _Il sera question de terreurs nocturnes et d'inceste. Je ne connais ces sujets **que théoriquement** , il se peut donc que des aberrations se trouvent dans le récit par rapport à ces sujets. **Je m'en excuse d'avance** , mon but n'étant pas de simplifier ni caricaturer le problème ou la souffrance des personnes qui vivent de tels troubles.  
_ _ _Il est possible que certains_ _ **propos homophobes**_ _fassent leur apparition dans le récit. J'espère que le contexte dans lequel ils apparaitront vous feront comprendre leur raison._ _En aucun cas il s'agit de choses que je pense !_ _  
__

 _\- Merci de passer votre chemin si quelque chose annoncé ici vous dérange ou de ne pas m'en tenir rigueur si vous avez tout de même tenté la lecture._  
 _\- Merci aux personnes qui se laisseront tenter, j'espère sincèrement que cela vous plaira !_

* * *

 _ **Mon premier UA** , soyez indulgents/tes. **  
**_

 _ **Pairing :**_ _Destiel_  
 _ **Type :**_ _UA /_ _Hurt-Comfort (happy end) / OOC (relatif)_  
 _ **Rating :**_ _M_  
 _ **Disclaimer :**_ _Rien ne m'appartient, si ce n'est l'histoire proposée ci-après._  
 _ **Spoil :**_ _Aucun._  
 _ **Note :**_ _Pardon d'avance pour les fautes d'orthographe et de frappe qui peuvent se cacher dans le texte._

* * *

 **:: CHAPITRE 1::**

 **-.'.-**

 **[ Automne 2005 ]**

 **-'.'-**

Au fond de son fauteuil, la psychologue Olga Dunn, semblait hésitante. Au dernier entretien avec Dean, Sam l'avait accompagné afin de proposer à la jeune femme un projet dont il avait déjà parlé avec son aîné et qui semblait l'enchanter. Inviter ce dernier à venir vivre avec lui était une idée intéressante, mais pas sans conséquence. Bien que le secret professionnel ne lui permettait pas de divulguer à Sam le détail des entrevues qu'elle avait eues avec Dean, elle avait néanmoins la possibilité de lui partager certains éléments importants afin d'assurer une certaine tranquillité aux deux frères.

D'un revers de main, elle ramena ses longs cheveux noirs derrières ses épaules et commença :  
 _\- Sam, avant de vous lancer dans ce projet, il faut que vous soyez au courant de certaines choses. Ne pensez pas qu'il sera facile de vivre avec votre frère. Il souffre encore de graves traumatismes. Il s'est créé une carapace pour se protéger et ne rien laisser paraître, mais malgré les années de suivi psychologique, ses angoisses sont encore très ancrées en lui. Comme vous le savez, il n'accepte plus aucun contact physique, particulièrement de la part des hommes. De l'embrassade chaleureuse à la simple poignée de main. La proximité de certaines personnes suffit parfois à le mettre mal à l'aise. Le fait qu'il accepte le contact avec vous, même si ce n'est que quand il le décide, est la preuve qu'il est capable de faire la part des choses, mais ce sera un long travail pour qu'il arrive enfin à ne plus faire de transfert entre le passé, les abus qu'il a subi, et les contacts physiques communs. Cela risque de le handicaper pour retrouver une vie sociale, privée comme professionnelle. Il doit apprendre à faire confiance à nouveau, et pas uniquement à vous._

La psychologue replaça ses lunettes sur son nez tout en essayant de capter le regard de Sam. Il était important qu'il soit au courant de certaines choses avant de se lancer dans son projet.

 _\- Malgré cela, si vraiment vous souhaitez que Dean vienne habiter avec vous, vous devez savoir qu'il ne faut en aucun cas le traiter comme une victime. Il a besoin de normalité. N'hésitez pas à le bousculer un peu, lui faire rencontrer des gens, découvrir des lieux nouveaux... Évidemment, le but n'est pas qu'il se renferme. S'il n'est pas prêt à vivre une nouvelle expérience, ne le forcez pas non plus, mais ne laissez pas tomber sans avoir insisté un peu. Dean fait de gros effort pour être le grand frère, l'homme, qu'il aurait aimé être, mais il lui arrive de perdre pied. Il se peut alors que ses peurs refassent surface et qu'il se comporte comme un petit garçon perdu. N'encouragez pas ce comportement en l'infantilisant. Encouragez-le à parler de ce qui le tracasse. Dans d'autres cas, plus rares, il se peut qu'il devienne violent. Là encore, tentez de le raisonner en lui parlant doucement et en gardant votre calme._

Sam acquiesça, concentré sur les instructions. Il voulait assurer mais craignait de plus en plus de ne pas être à la hauteur. Lui qui avait pensé que ce serait facile, que se retrouver leur permettrait également de retrouver une vie normale. Mais ce n'était malheureusement pas si simple.  
La psychologue marqua une pause, comme si elle allait aborder un sujet particulièrement difficile. Sam se redressa sur son fauteuil, se préparant à recevoir l'information.

 _\- Comme il dormira chez vous, je me dois de vous avertir... Il lui arrive de faire des terreurs nocturnes assez impressionnantes, parfois accompagnées de somnambulisme. Cependant, il ne faudra en aucun cas tenter de réveiller votre frère quand cela arrivera. Au mieux, vous pourrez veiller à ce qu'il ne se blesse pas. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, il ne garde aucun souvenir de ces terreurs. Si vous le réveillez, non seulement il risque de prendre conscience de sa crise mais, en prime, en se rendormant, il risque d'en faire une nouvelle. S'il se réveille malgré tout, parlez-lui d'une voix douce, comme si rien ne s'était passé._

Sam écoutait tout ce que la psychologue de son frère lui disait, attentivement. Il ne voulait pas montrer son anxiété, craignant que la femme ne lui dise qu'il était peut-être plus sage que Dean continue sa psychanalyse hebdomadaire et ne parte pas vivre avec lui. Il faisait tout pour paraître sûr de lui et confiant.

Une fois que la psychologue eut terminé de s'entretenir avec Sam de tout ce qu'il était autorisé à savoir concernant son frère, il la remercia chaleureusement, lui promettant de faire de son mieux. La femme le rassura d'un sourire et lui donna sa carte sur laquelle se trouvait son numéro de téléphone.

 _\- N'hésitez pas à appeler si vous avez des questions ou le moindre problème._

Sam prit la carte, reconnaissant, avant de s'en aller.

 **-.'.-**

 **[ Printemps 2006 ]**

 **-'.'-**

Dean finissait de ranger ses quelques affaires dans la chambre que Sam avait préparée pour lui. Elle était vraiment chaleureuse, lumineuse et spacieuse. C'était une belle pièce. Il ne s'y trouvait qu'une penderie, une bibliothèque à côté d'un petit bureau, un fauteuil sur lequel Dean avait déposé sa veste en cuir, et un grand lit faisait face à une fenêtre. La pièce n'attendait plus qu'à lui appartenir.  
Le jeune homme ne possédait pas grand chose, juste quelques vêtements, deux ou trois revues automobiles qu'il avait déposées dans la bibliothèque ainsi qu'une photo de lui, son frère et leur mère, Mary. Tout trois souriaient. Ils étaient heureux. Encore. À cette époque, l'Enfer n'existait pas.  
Même si parfois, en regardant l'image, Dean avait tendance à se rappeler l'horreur qui séparait ce moment figé et le présent, il aimait cette photo car elle lui faisait avant tout penser au fait qu'il avait connu le bonheur, la joie, le rire et qu'il ne tenait qu'à lui de les retrouver. Mais tout ceci était encore que théorique. Il devrait travailler pour y arriver enfin, et c'est bien ce qu'il comptait faire en emménageant avec Sam ; bousculer ses habitudes, sortir de sa mélancolie, oublier ses angoisses... C'était son espoir, son but. Encore devait-il y arriver. Cela n'allait pas être facile.

Il observa un instant la vue que lui offrait la fenêtre sur le jardin de Sam, et plus loin, quelques arbres qui s'écartaient sur la route qu'il avait empruntée pour venir. Il savait que non loin, il y avait la ville. Il ne se sentait donc pas isolé. Il se sentait bien.

Il sortit de sa chambre rejoindre Sam qui préparait le repas du soir.

\- Tu as pu t'installer ? Demanda Sam à son frère en le voyant arriver.

Dean hocha la tête positivement tout en observant autour de lui, découvrant encore un peu les lieux. Il faut dire qu'il était impressionné par la réussite de son petit frère. Il était également fier et soulagé de savoir que malgré leur passé, Sam avait réussi à s'en sortir. Il sourit légèrement, ému, puis s'approcha de Sam afin de voir ce que ce dernier cuisinait.

\- C'est encore un peu impersonnel, ajouta Sam, mais tu décores ta chambre comme tu le souhaites. Si tu veux accrocher des choses aux murs, changer les rideaux, ou autre, te gènes surtout pas.

Dean n'avait plus eu de chambre à lui depuis près de dix ans. Il ne savait donc pas comment il allait décorer celle-ci pour que cela fasse plus personnel. Qu'est-ce qu'il aimait ? Qu'est-ce qui le représentait vraiment ? Il n'avait plus été au cinéma, il n'avait plus écouté de musique, ne regardait plus la télévision, ne lisait plus de livres depuis tellement de temps. Il ne s'était même jamais soucié de sa couleur préférée, ne se rappelant que du blanc et du gris de la prison et de l'hôpital psychiatrique.

\- Merci Sam, se contenta de répondre Dean en souriant avant de demander, tu cuisines quoi ?

\- Cuisiner est un bien grand mot. Disons que j'essaie de préparer des burgers mais je ne pense pas être très doué...

Dean lança un oeil sur la préparation et ne put s'empêcher de pouffer. Le pain était visiblement trop cuit et imbibé de graisse, la viande ne tenait pas en steak et tombait sur les côtés, la feuille de salade était bien trop grande et flétrie par la chaleur des ingrédients voisins, sans parler de la sauce qui noyait un peu le tout.

\- Crois-moi, j'aimerais sincèrement pouvoir te dire que ça va très bien, mais je doute réussir à être convainquant en prétendant une chose pareille, répondit alors Dean, moqueur.

\- Demain c'est toi qui fait la cuisine ! Lança Sam sur un faux air contrarié.

\- Malgré le peu de choses que je sais cuisiner, je suis sûr de pouvoir trouver un truc qui aura meilleure allure que tes burgers, répliqua Dean, toujours amusé.

\- J'attends de voir ça !

Sam sourit. Bien qu'il avait espéré réussir ce plat qui était le préféré de son grand frère, il était heureux de voir que ce dernier s'amusait de son échec. Sam ne voulait pas trop materner Dean. Ce n'est pas de ça dont il avait besoin. Il se rappelait les conseils de la psychologue de Dean, et ce dernier avait surtout besoin de retrouver une relation normale avec son petit frère. Comme si rien ne s'était passé. Tout en gardant en tête que le traumatisme existait... Malheureusement.

Sam invita Dean à mettre la table sur la terrasse du jardin, ce qu'il fit avec plaisir. Il avait encore du mal à croire qu'il vivait enfin des instant de vie normale, qu'il était là, chez son frère, à préparer le couvert pour un repas raté mais qui allait certainement être le meilleur repas qu'il avait mangé depuis longtemps. Et ce fut le cas. Dean n'avait plus en tête le moindre souvenir de burger qui ait été meilleur que celui que Sam avait préparé, ce qui ravit le cadet.  
Il faisait bon ce soir-là. Quelques bougies sur la table, une petite couverture sur les épaules, et les deux frères échangeaient sur leurs envies futures, leurs projets, sachant que "le bon vieux temps" n'existait pas pour eux. Mais ils s'accrochaient à l'idée qu'ils avaient encore l'avenir à construire. Dean en profita pour féliciter Sam sur sa réussite, sa maison, son emploi. Sam sourit tout en baissant les yeux. C'était pour Dean et grâce à Dean qu'il s'était battu pour réussir. Il lui devait tout, culpabilisant presque d'avoir eu cette chance alors que Dean...

\- Au fait... Bobby m'a dit que tu étais le bienvenu si tu souhaitais aller bosser dans son garage. Comme il sait que tu aimes bien les vieilles carrosseries... Mais c'est sans obligation. Et rien ne presse...

\- Merci Sam, lui répondit Dean en regardant son verre qu'il tenait à deux mains. Je... Je vais y réfléchir. Je pense que ça me ferait du bien mais je ne me sens pas encore vraiment prêt. J'ai besoin de trouver mes marques ici pour commencer... Si ça ne t'ennuie pas.

\- Non, non, bien sûr que non. Prends ton temps.

Dean le remercia d'un regard que Sam lui rendit, compréhensif. Il ne voulait pas nier le passé, mais cela ne servait à rien d'y revenir plus qu'il n'y fallait. Ils continuèrent donc à parler de tout et de rien tout en terminant leur repas. Puis, quand la nuit commença à tomber, Sam alluma une dizaines de bougies citronnées qu'il posa sur la table, espérant qu'elles soient efficaces pour éloigner les insectes qui commençaient doucement à se montrer.

\- Une vraie fée du logis ! Le taquina Dean en le regardant faire.

\- Crois-moi, tu me remercieras de t'avoir évité d'être dévoré par les moustiques !

Dean se mit à rire tout en lançant un regard attendri à son jeune frère. Il ressentit un petit pincement au ventre et au coeur en réalisant qu'il n'avait pas vu son petit frère grandir, il ne l'avait pas vu devenir cet homme responsable et organisé qu'il semblait être. Il n'avait rien vu, enfermé pendant toutes ces années. Dean était désormais face à un adulte qui savait parfaitement prendre soin de lui, qui n'avait certainement plus besoin de son grand-frère pour avancer. Un regret de plus. Mais il ne devait pas se laisser ronger par ses regrets, bien trop nombreux. Il devait avancer, vivre, profiter à présent.

\- Je vais chercher la tarte ! Lança Sam en se levant, sortant Dean de sa contemplation discrète.

\- C'est toi qui l'a faite ?

\- Non, je l'ai achetée, je voulais être certain qu'elle soit réussie, répondit Sam riant de lui-même.

Dean sourit à son tour, amusé et touché par l'attention de son frère. Bien qu'il se doutait que, comme les burger, peu importait l'état de la tarte qu'aurait pu faire Sam, elle aurait certainement été la meilleure qu'il n'avait jamais mangée.  
Après quelques minutes, Sam revint, maniques sur les mains, avec une petite tarte artisanale qu'il avait préalablement réchauffée. Elle fumait de façon très appétissante et Dean ne tarda pas à sentir le parfum sucré que les fruits diffusaient dans l'obscurité.

\- Le pâtissier est un ami, et il l'a faite tout spécialement à ma demande, selon tes préférences.

\- Très touchant ! Sourit Dean tout en se penchant sur le dessert, se délectant déjà de son odeur.

Sam sourit à son tour, satisfait de voir l'impatience dans le regard de Dean. Attrapant un couteau, il s'empressa de couper la tarte et en offrit la plus grande part à son aîné qui la lui prit vivement des mains. Il n'attendit même pas que Sam soit servi pour la dévorer.  
Une fois la tarte terminée, dont la majorité engouffrée avec gourmandise par Dean, Sam déclara qu'il était l'heure d'aller se coucher. Il avait pris congé pour la semaine afin d'être présent pour Dean, lui faire découvrir la région et lui présenter ses amis.

Cela faisait plusieurs années que Sam habitait dans cette petite ville. Il avait d'abord emménagé dans un appartement, au centre ville, après avoir trouvé un travail dans une boîte d'informatique qui commençait doucement à se faire un nom. Il avait, depuis longtemps, comme projet de réussir dans la vie et d'offrir à son frère un avenir meilleur que tout ce qu'il avait connu jusqu'alors. Il avait travaillé dur à l'école, puis fait des études dans un domaine qui lui plaisait autant qu'il lui assurerait un bel avenir. Et il avait réussi, motivé par l'envie d'être là pour Dean. Le sauver à son tour. Rapidement, la croissance de l'entreprise donna à Sam l'opportunité de faire ses preuves et de monter les échelons, lui permettant, par la même occasion, d'avoir un salaire suffisant pour s'offrir la petite maison qui se trouvait un peu à l'écart du centre ville.  
La maison n'était pas chère et son état délabré en expliquait largement la raison. Mais Sam avait craqué. Il voulait cette maison. Pour lui, et pour son frère. Il avait cherché de l'aide pour la remettre en état, et c'est ainsi qu'il avait fait la connaissance de la plupart de ses amis actuels. Chacun l'avait aidé, à un moment ou à un autre, d'une façon ou d'une autre, à remettre en état ce qui n'était alors qu'une ruine et qui, aujourd'hui, était une jolie petite maison. Elle ne payait pas de mine et certaines finitions n'étaient pas très professionnelles, mais elle était parfaite malgré tout. Elle était tout ce dont Sam avait eu envie et dont son frère pourrait avoir besoin : un lieu rassurant, un cocon.

\- À demain, dit Sam avant que Dean ne disparaisse dans sa chambre.

\- À demain Sam, merci pour tout...

Sam lui sourit. Il ne méritait pas ces remerciements. C'était la moindre des choses. Dean, lui, méritait tellement plus de reconnaissance. Mais il ne dit rien et accepta simplement, sans rien ajouter.  
Pendant un instant, Sam se surprit à penser que tout était redevenu normal, leur vie... Que rien ne s'était jamais passé, qu'aucun traumatisme se cachait dans les profondeurs de l'esprit encore torturé de Dean, que tout se passait bien et qu'il n'y avait aucune raison pour que cela change maintenant qu'ils étaient ensembles, libres et adultes. Mais la nuit n'allait pas tarder à lui prouver le contraire.

 **.**

 **-.'.-**

 **.**

Sam se redressa d'un bond dans son lit, le coeur battant si fort qu'il en était douloureux. Il y avait eu un bruit. Non, un cri. Il l'avait entendu. Ou rêvé ? Il ne se souvenait plus. Il n'était pas sûr. Tendant l'oreille, il se concentra un instant afin de s'assurer qu'il n'y avait rien à...

\- Sam !

Il n'avait pas rêvé. C'était la voix paniquée de Dean qui lui venait de sa chambre. Sam se leva d'un bond et courut jusqu'à la chambre de Dean, ouvrit la porte, et découvrit son frère debout dans un coin de la pièce, face au mur, bras croisés contre le torse.

\- Dean ? Tout va bien... ?

Dean se retourna vivement, le regard vide, le visage tendu.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu vas encore faire ? S'exclama Dean, le ton plein de colère.

Bien que ses yeux étaient dirigés vers Sam, ils semblaient voir à travers lui, comme s'il n'était pas là. C'était extrêmement troublant.

\- Dean, calme-toi, je ne vais rien...

\- Dégage de cette chambre salopard ! Coupa Dean en regardant le vide. Tu ne l'auras pas, pas lui, tu m'entends !

Dean fit un pas en direction de Sam, menaçant. Sam recula alors jusqu'à l'entrée de la pièce.

\- Dean, tout va bien... Je...

Sam ne termina pas sa phrase, surpris de voir l'expression de Dean passer de colère à peur. Une peur terrifiante, qui lui déformait les traits. Dean se mit à reculer jusqu'au mur opposé où il se laissa glisser jusqu'au sol. Une fois à terre, genoux contre le torse, Dean les entoura de ses bras et y posa son front. Il se mit à pleurer. Sam s'approcha alors de son frère et se pencha vers lui. Il voulut lui déposer une main réconfortante sur l'épaule mais Dean eut un réflexe de rejet malheureux et lui envoya un coup de poing à la mâchoire.

\- Ne me touche pas sale porc !

Puis il reprit sa position d'enfant terrorisé, la tête entre les mains, gémissant et tremblant.  
Sam, de son côté, était un peu sonné. Il finit par comprendre que Dean était en plein délire endormi. La paume plaquée sur sa mâchoire douloureuse, il restait là, immobile, sans savoir comment réagir face à un frère qui criait sa révolte. Il l'observa un moment gémir et psalmodier des paroles incompréhensibles. Parfois, il semblait saisir quelques mots mais qui n'avaient jamais vraiment de sens. Cependant, il crut comprendre que, dans son esprit, Dean tentait de repousser leur père de la chambre de Sam, lui interdisant de lui faire du mal. Cela dura vingt bonnes minutes avant que Dean se laisse tomber sur le plancher, épuisé de son combat mental.  
Sam, chamboulé, le souleva et le coucha sur son lit, l'observa un instant avant de retourner dans sa chambre. Sa mâchoire le lançait. Il fit un passage rapide à la salle de bain et ce qu'il redouta fut confirmé par son reflet : un hématome, léger mais bien visible, commençait à faire son apparition. Sam laissa s'échapper un long soupir avant de se passer le visage sous l'eau froide.

Les terreurs nocturnes. Il les avait oubliées. Il s'était dit qu'il pourrait y échapper, que le fait de se retrouver ici permettrait à Dean de surpasser ses peurs. Mais c'était évidemment impossible, cela ne pouvait pas être si facile...

* * *

 _... À suivre..._

 _-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

 _Merci infiniment pour vos reviews, follows et favorites !  
J'ai été vraiment surprise en bien par votre intérêt !_

 **VOS REVIEWS :**

 _ **Adalas :** Tout d'abord, merci ! J'espère que le prologue ne t'as pas trop chamboulé malgré tout. Et il n'est pas prévu que les descriptions deviennent malsaine ou trop détaillées, justement, j'ai envie de resté dans le suggéré qui, selon moi, peut tout à fait faire passer le côté horrible des choses, sans pour autant tout décrire. Je n'ai même pas particulièrement envie de tout décrire, ne serait-ce que par respect pour les personnes qui le vivent / l'ont vécu..._

 _ **MicroFish :** Oh mince, désolée pour tes larmes, mais t'inquiète, le drama finira bien ! :p Je ne pourrais pas l'écrire sinon... ! Ouais, John, désolée pour lui, ma foi, c'est leur père dans la série, donc ici aussi. J'espère que la suite te plaira aussi et que ce chapitre t'aura également plu ! Castiel arrive bientôt ! :D_

 _ **Angelyoru :** Et bah, je ne pensais pas que mon texte révolterait autant, mais je suis "contente" de voir que cela a pu faire naitre des sentiments logique par rapport à l'horreur du vécu de Dean, car oui, c'est l'horreur, mais il "fallait bien ça" (hum, si je peux dire) pour qu'il ait la vulnérabilité qui amènera la suite ;) J'espère que cela ne t'a pas découragée à lire, la suite sera en grande partie plus cool et bénéfique pour ce pauvre Dean qui a déjà tant souffert ! ^^_

 _ **allys-33 :** Voilà la fameuse suite ! Désolée pour l'attente, vraiment... ! Quelques soucis perso... Mais j'espère que tu es toujours motivée à connaître la suite ! ^^ Et oui, Happy End garantis !_

 _ **Elyrine :** C'est toi qui est troublée par un monstre, toi et ton esprit (un peu ?) tordu ? :p Je ne suis pas fan de John non plus, ou plutôt, je m'en fiche de ce perso, je dois avouer. Après, comme dit plus haut, il a le rôle du père dans la série, du coup, ici aussi. Navrée pour lui. Castiel apparaîtra au chapitre suivant ! ^^ Ce sera... Tu verras ! :D_

 _ **Courtney Ackles :** Merci beaucoup ! J'espère que l'histoire te plaira ! ^^_

 _ **LifeIsNotAFairyTale :** Voilà la suite, encore désolée, je sais qu'elle a mis du temps à venir, mais elle est là ! Et la suite mettra moins de temps à être publiée ! Promis ! :D_

 _ **barjy02 :** Merci infiniment pour ta review ! Et merci également d'avoir accepté de me donner ton avis sur la suite. J'espère que ce sera à la hauteur de "tes attentes" (même si je sais que tu n'as pas forcément d'attente particulière)._

 _ **asiatiqueskpopjpop :** Encore une fois, désolée pour l'attente, vraiment ! Tellement d'imprévus s'en sont mêlés... Bref ! Voilà enfin le chapitre 1 ! Et Castiel arrivera au chapitre suivant, maladroitement :p J'espère que ça te plaira ! En tout cas, merci infiniment pour tes compliments, ça me touche beaucoup, vraiment ! Heureuse que ça t'ait plu !_

 _ **Kathexia-Castiel156 :** Tu parles de "Black Eagle" ? Oui, je l'ai vue et me semblait l'avoir mise en follow car je comptais la lire, ce n'était pas fait parce qu'en définitive, voyant que tu avais écrit de nombreux destiel, c'est carrément toi que j'ai mis en fav' :p Mais c'est chose rectifiée et je compte bien jeter un oeil au reste, mais j'ai un peu de retard autant dans la lecture que dans l'écriture de cette fic. Du coup, je vais petit à petit. Mais je laisse toujours des reviews, donc dès que j'aurai lu, tu le sauras via une review ! ^^ En tout cas, merci pour ta review, tu as raison, ce n'est pas évident de se mettre à la place de la victime (en ce qui me concerne, principalement, puisque le bourreau n'est plus là). J'ai la chance de ne pas connaître ce traumatisme, c'est donc d'autant plus difficile de le faire sans minimiser la souffrance (comme dit en intro). Loin de moi l'idée de manquer de respect aux personnes qui vivent ou ont malheureusement vécu ça..._


	3. Chapitre 2

**.:: IL AVAIT PROMIS ::.**

 _ **Un peu plus tôt que prévu, voici le chapitre 2 !**_

 _Quelque part, c'est un peu mérité, vu le temps attendu pour avoir le chapitre 1 !  
Ceci dit, je ne pense pas pouvoir garantir le chapitre 3 aussi rapidement par contre, bien qu'il soit déjà en écriture...  
Oui, je sais, je n'ai pas beaucoup d'avance... !  
Et j'ai un peu de peine à patienter quand un chapitre est terminé...  
Du coup, mes publications sont terriblement irrégulières, pardon pardon !  
_

 _Bref, donc voici le chapitre 2 !_

 _Je n'ai pas l'habitude de faire entrer en jeu certains personnages, j'espère ne pas faire trop d'OOC..._

 _ **Merci encore une fois** à **barjy02** pour sa relecture et ses avis !  
Encore une fois (et je le redirai sûrement à chaque fois), n'hésitez pas à aller découvrir son magnifique travail !  
Elle n'est pas chargée de corriger l'orthographe. Les erreurs restantes, c'est **ma faute** à moi seule !  
_

 _ **Merci également infiniment pour vos reviews, follows et favoris !  
Chaque nouvel ajout est une motivation en plus de continuer et de faire de mon mieux !  
Merci encore !**_

* * *

 _ **/!\ WARNING /!\  
**_ _Attention, cette histoire parle de_ _ **viol**_ _(passé), de_ _ **meurtre**_ _(passé), de_ _ **torture mentale**_ _, etc.  
Bref, plein de choses pas cool. Mais le tout trempé dans du __**destiel fluffy**_ _comme je l'aime.  
Pour les plus sensibles : Il y aura un __**happy end**_ _!  
Les personnes qui affectionnent particulièrement John n'aimeront certainement pas le rôle qu'il tient ici (le tortionnaire)._ _  
Certains_ _ **éléments surnaturels**_ _seront présents dans le récit,_ _ce n'est pas_ _un UA réaliste._

 _Il sera question de terreurs nocturnes et d'inceste. Je ne connais ces sujets **que théoriquement** , il se peut donc que des aberrations se trouvent dans le récit par rapport à ces sujets. **Je m'en excuse d'avance** , mon but n'étant pas de simplifier ni caricaturer le problème ou la souffrance des personnes qui vivent de tels troubles.  
_ _ _Il est possible que certains_ _ **propos homophobes**_ _fassent leur apparition dans le récit. J'espère que le contexte dans lequel ils apparaitront vous feront comprendre leur raison._ _En aucun cas il s'agit de choses que je pense !_ _  
__

 _\- Merci de passer votre chemin si quelque chose annoncé ici vous dérange ou de ne pas m'en tenir rigueur si vous avez tout de même tenté la lecture._  
 _\- Merci aux personnes qui se laisseront tenter, j'espère sincèrement que cela vous plaira !_

* * *

 _ **Mon premier UA** , soyez indulgents/tes. **  
**_

 _ **Pairing :**_ _Destiel_  
 _ **Type :**_ _UA /_ _Hurt-Comfort (happy end) / OOC (relatif)_  
 _ **Rating :**_ _M_  
 _ **Disclaimer :**_ _Rien ne m'appartient, si ce n'est l'histoire proposée ci-après._  
 _ **Spoil :**_ _Aucun._  
 _ **Note :**_ _Pardon d'avance pour les fautes d'orthographe et de frappe qui peuvent se cacher dans le texte._

* * *

 **:: CHAPITRE 2::**

 **-.'.-**

 **[ Printemps 2006 ]**

 **-'.'-**

Sam avait eu beaucoup de mal à s'endormir après avoir été témoin de la crise de panique de Dean. La psychologue l'avait mis en garde, mais le vivre était une expérience bien différente, bien plus impressionnante. En réalité, il était particulièrement troublé par la vulnérabilité de son grand frère. Bien qu'il savait parfaitement ce qu'il en était, le voir de ses propres yeux n'en restait pas moins difficile à accepter. Il se rappelait alors Dean quand il était allé le voir à l'hôpital, et qu'il l'avait trouvé complètement affaiblit. Il ne put s'empêcher de penser que même si, physiquement, Dean avait reprit des forces, psychologiquement, il était resté le même, fragile et brisé.

L'aube se montrait à peine.  
Assis à la table de la cuisine, face à une tasse de café, Sam se passa une main sur le visage tout en essayant de retrouver un peu de contenance. Il ne devait rien laisser paraître devant Dean, et heureusement, la marque sur sa mâchoire était relativement discrète mais il craignait malgré tout la réaction de son frère quand il la verrait, se demandant s'il aurait un quelconque souvenir de ce qui s'était passé durant la nuit.

Sam leva les yeux vers la fenêtre, admirant le levé de soleil derrière les arbres. Il était proche de 6h30, c'était un peu tôt pour commencer la journée, mais Sam n'avait pas sommeil. Trop de choses se bousculaient dans sa tête.  
Tout en observant l'extérieur, il sentit des larmes lui monter aux yeux. Il ressentit soudainement une immense peur l'envahir. Il ne savait pas s'il saurait apporter à son frère ce dont il avait besoin, si habiter avec lui n'était pas une mauvaise idée en fin de compte. Dean avait visiblement encore besoin d'aide et Sam ne savait pas comment la lui apporter. Mais rapidement, il se ressaisit, renifla et se redressa sur sa chaise. Il ne voulait pas baisser les bras, il ne voulait pas abandonner. Après tout, il avait la part facile, ce n'était pas lui qui devait combattre ses démons, il ne devait qu'aider, soutenir, encourager son frère à aller de l'avant. Et c'était ce qu'il allait faire !

Aujourd'hui, Sam avait prévu d'emmener Dean en ville. Il n'avait pas voulu trop charger leur première journée, au cas où Dean ne se sentirait pas très à l'aise, mais il voulait lui présenter celui qui avait préparé la tarte aux pommes et faire quelques courses. Voilà ce qui était au programme. Pour le reste, il improviserait. Il y avait suffisamment à faire, dans cette ville ou même chez lui, pour les occuper.

 **.**

 **-.'.-**

 **.**

\- Tu as bien dormis ? Demanda Sam.

Il était près de 9h quand Dean avait montré des signes de réveil. Il avait rapidement salué Sam avant de disparaître dans la salle de bain pour une bonne douche. Il semblait frais et reposé quand il entra dans la cuisine. Souriant, il ne paraissait pas perturbé par les évènements de la nuit.

\- Comme un bébé ! Répondit Dean en s'installant à la table où un café fumant l'attendait déjà.

\- Tant mieux ! Se réjouis Sam tout en déposant du pain et de la confiture sur la table.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu t'es fait ? Demanda alors Dean en observant le menton de son cadet.

Surpris par la question, Sam eut besoin d'une petite seconde pour savoir quoi répondre. Il n'avait pas pensé à inventer un mensonge pour le cas où Dean ne se rappellerait pas qu'il était responsable. Embarrassé, il bafouilla alors :  
\- Oh, heu... J'ai- Je me suis cogné contre ma table de nuit...

\- T'es sérieux ? S'étonna Dean se retenant mal de rire. Et tu dis que c'est toi et quelques amis qui avez remis en état la maison ? C'est à se demander comment tu as fait pour survivre.

Dean ricana encore un peu tout en se coupant une tranche de pain qu'il couvrit généreusement de confiture de cerises noires. Sam le suivit dans son élan, souriant à son tour, un peu tristement au début, puis sincèrement.

\- Je ne suis pas un grand manuel, il est vrai que ce sont surtout les autres qui l'ont remise à neuf. Moi je m'occupais de leur apporter les bières et déplacer les gravas hors de la maison.

\- En tout cas, c'est un superbe boulot. Lança Dean en regardant une nouvelle fois la pièce avant de mordre dans sa tartine.

Sam n'était pas mécontent d'avoir réussi à changer de sujet, il en profita pour annoncer à Dean le programme de la journée.

\- D'ailleurs, j'aimerais te présenter mon ami Gabriel, le pâtissier.

Il ne manqua pas le petit réflexe de crispation de Dean quand celui-ci entendit la proposition, mais Sam continua néanmoins son explication, comme si de rien n'était.

\- Il fait partie de ceux qui m'ont aidé pour les travaux de la maison. Il s'est occupé en grande partie des canalisations et de la cuisine. Et il était toujours le premier à proposer de faire une pause, histoire de s'enfiler un morceau de viennoiserie qu'il apportait le matin, finit Sam qui pouffa en se remémorant la scène.

Dean termina de manger sa tranche de pain, bu une gorgée de café, apparemment en pleine réflexion, mi-tenté, mi-contrarié. Il avait envie de mieux connaître les amis de son petit frère, il devait réapprendre à se mêler à la société, mais il appréhendait ses propres réactions. Il se gratta la tête, la bouche tordue par l'hésitation, alors que Sam attendait sa réponse patiemment et en silence.

\- O-ok Sam. On peut aller voir ton ami.

Sam lui sourit, tendrement, mais aussi fièrement, puis termina son café.

 **.**

 **-.'.-**

 **.**

\- D'habitude, je vais en ville à vélo, mais je ne vais quand même pas t'inviter sur le porte-bagage ? Sinon, y a le bus...

\- Non, non, on prendra ma voiture, mais c'est moi qui conduis !

\- Évidemment.

Milieu de matinée, les deux frères étaient prêts à partir en ville. Il faisait bon et la chaleur devenait vraiment agréable. Aucun nuage ne semblait décidé à faire de l'ombre, ce jour-là. Sam en avait profité pour tomber la veste et ne porter qu'un t-shirt gris. Dean, quant à lui, n'était pas encore prêt à dévoiler ses bras et Sam savait parfaitement pourquoi. Trop de cicatrices. L'aîné ne supportait pas les regards que cela engendrait et avait donc gardé sa chemise kaki par-dessus son t-shirt noir.  
Sam ne savait pas trop s'il devait encourager Dean à ne pas se soucier du regard des autres, ou s'il devait le soutenir en portant lui aussi une chemise. Mais rapidement, il opta pour ne simplement pas prêter attention aux choix de Dean sur ce genre de choses, qu'il ferait comme il pense au mieux, pour son frère comme pour lui.

Dean démarra l'Impala, satisfait du bruit que faisait le moteur. Il en profita quelques secondes avant d'enfin lancer sa voiture sur la route. Au volant, Dean semblait tellement bien, c'en était presque étonnant, sachant que c'était l'ancienne voiture de leur père. Mais Sam se doutait que c'était un peu une revanche perpétuelle pour Dean. Utiliser cette voiture qui lui avait été interdite d'approcher quand John était encore en vie, cette voiture qui avait eu tant de valeur aux yeux de leur aîné, bien plus que ses fils et sa femme n'en avaient certainement jamais eu.

Sans un mot, ils rejoignirent le centre ville en quelques minutes à peine, mais Dean ne s'arrêta que lorsque Sam lui fit signe de se garer. Il remarqua la devanture d'une boulangerie-pâtisserie et compris que c'était le lieu de travail du fameux Gabriel. Il commença à redevenir nerveux, profitant que Sam descende avant lui du véhicule pour souffler un coup. Puis il sortit à son tour, ferma sa portière et accompagna Sam, les mains au fond des poches de ses pantalons, la tête baissée. Son expression n'était pas forcément des plus chaleureuses, mais il n'y pouvait rien, il faisait de son mieux. Sam le savait également.

Ils entrèrent dans le magasin et tombèrent sur un petit homme qui semblait avoir l'âge de Dean et qui s'affairait derrière le comptoir de la boulangerie pour remettre en place quelques petits gâteaux aux fruits. Ce dernier releva les yeux en entendant la cloche de la porte tinter, et son visage s'illumina en voyant qui était arrivé.

\- Hey Sam !

\- Gabe ! Comment ça va ?

\- Tu sens cette odeur ? Chocolat et crème anglaise... ! Crois-moi, tout va pour le mieux quand je baigne dans un tel parfum.

Sam pouffa en entendant les propos tenus par son ami. C'était l'une des raisons qui lui avait donné envie de le présenter à Dean. Gabriel était un comique né. Rien que sa tête et ses expressions, ses yeux pétillants, son sourire permanent et parfois pincé, ainsi que tout ce qu'il disait prêtaient à rire.

\- Ah, au fait, je te présente Dean, mon...

\- Dean ? Ton frère ? Coupa Gabriel, surpris comme s'il était face à son idole, tout en tournant le regard vers le concerné.

Dean releva à peine la tête, tenta un sourire qui fini en coin et détourna les yeux vers la rue, à travers la vitrine, nerveux.

\- Je suis vraiment ravi d'enfin faire ta connaissance ! Sam m'a beaucoup parlé de toi !

Dean ramena son regard sur ses pieds, le visage crispé. Quelque chose le contrariait visiblement. Sam repris la parole, espérant détendre son frère et détourner l'attention de Gabriel.

\- Au fait, merci encore pour la tarte, c'était une merveille !

\- Avec plaisir ! J'y ai mis tout mon coeur sachant qu'elle était prévue pour une grande occasion ! Et est-ce qu'elle a plu à l'amoureux des tartes ? Termina Gabriel en tentant de capter le regard de Dean.

Mais Dean était de plus en plus tendu et évitait par tous les moyens de regarder le pâtissier. Se rendant compte que l'ambiance était un peu froide, Dean s'approcha de son frère et lui souffla quelques excuses maladroites avant de ressortir du magasin et retourner dans sa voiture.

\- Excuse-le, il ne se sent pas très bien depuis hier... Déclara Sam, ramenant son attention sur son ami.

\- J'espère que ce n'est pas à cause de ma tarte.

\- Non, du tout, rigola Sam. Au contraire, il l'a adorée. Il n'en a pas laissé une miette. Bon... Je ne veux pas le laisser seul. On a encore pas mal de chose à faire. Merci encore Gabe ! On s'appelle pour un verre !

\- Quand tu veux ! À bientôt !

Sam sortit du magasin en saluant son ami et rejoignit son frère qui l'attendait dans l'Impala. Dean était toujours très tendu, mâchoire serrées. Il n'avait même pas sortit ses mains de ses poches.

\- Dean ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

\- Sam, tu... ! Commença Dean avant de s'interrompre.

Il était visiblement très en colère et semblait chercher ses mots pour ne pas être trop brutal.

\- Tu as parlé à tes amis de... Du passé ?

\- Qu-quoi ? Non ! Bien sûr que non !

\- Alors qu'as-tu bien pu dire sur moi à ton ami !

\- Mais rien de particulier, juste que... Que...

Sam semblait mal à l'aise. Il se gratta l'arrière de la tête, réfléchissant à ce qu'il allait répondre.

\- Tu ne nous as quand même pas inventé une autre vie ? Lui demanda Dean.

\- Non, évidemment, j'ai juste... J'ai juste dit que c'était grâce à toi que j'en étais là, que tu étais celui qui me motivait à avancer et à donner le meilleur de moi-même. Dean... Notre passé, ton passé, ne te défini en rien, je n'ai aucune raison d'en parler. Tu vaux bien plus que ce que tu penses et c'est de ça dont j'ai parlé avec mes amis, de ta valeur, à mes yeux. Je leur ai parlé du fait que... Tu étais la seule vraie famille que j'ai et que c'était grâce à toi si je pouvais être fière de la vie que je mène aujourd'hui.

Dean fut surpris d'entendre son frère lui dévoiler comment il l'avait présenté à ses amis. Il ne pensait pas du tout correspondre à une telle description. Ému, il en fut tout d'abord contrarié, puis de la culpabilité l'envahit. Entendre son frère le mettre ainsi en avant alors qu'il ne pensait pas avoir déjà fait quoique ce soit de bien dans sa vie, c'était presque oppressant. Il ne put soutenir plus longtemps le regard de son cadet, sourcils froncés, il tentait difficilement de retenir ses larmes.

\- Dean...

Sam eut le reflex de tendre une main vers Dean mais se retint juste avant de le toucher, se maudissant d'avoir momentanément oublié qu'en aucun cas un contact physique n'était un réconfort pour son frère. Et pourtant, Dieu sait qu'il avait envie de le serrer contre lui à cet instant, lui montrer combien il l'aimait et combien il l'estimait.  
Dean reprit son souffle. Il leva les yeux au ciel, ceci l'aidant à contenir ses larmes mais ses yeux étaient rouges malgré tout. Il renifla un coup avant de se passer une main dans les cheveux et déclara, tentant de sourire, l'air de rien :  
\- On n'avait pas des courses à faire ?

\- Si, répondit Sam en lui rendant son sourire, on devait faire quelques courses...

Le sourire de Sam était malgré tout un peu amer. Dean trainait cette culpabilité mêlée de mélancolie, et Sam ne pouvait rien faire pour le réconforter. Il se sentait impuissant. Il accepta donc son échec, et indiqua à Dean le chemin du supermarché, une rue plus loin. Ils auraient pu s'y rendre à pied, mais tant qu'à faire, ils avaient trouvé plus pratique de garer la voiture dans le parking du magasin.  
Le centre n'était pas bien grand mais suffisamment pour y trouver une pharmacie, un magasin de vêtement, une librairie qui faisait également disquaire, un kiosque à journaux et un magasin d'alimentation. C'est dans ce dernier que Sam se rendait en compagnie de son frère.

\- Tu as décidé ce que tu allais cuisiner ce soir ? Demanda alors Sam à Dean, se disant que reparler du petit défi lancé la veille ne pouvait qu'être positif.

\- Heu, et ben... Je sais faire... Du riz... Répondit Dean en se grattant la nuque.

\- Du riz, ok, avec quoi ? Encouragea Sam.

\- J'en sais rien. Du curry ? Du poulet... ?

\- C'est parfait ça ! Le riz est par là, et la boucherie de l'autre côté...

\- Je vais chercher la viande... On se rejoint aux boissons ? On prendra quelques bières.

Sam accepta, surpris et heureux de voir son frère prendre l'initiative de faire quelque chose seul. Il s'éloigna donc, un peu nerveux malgré tout, comme un parent laissant son enfant seul pour la première fois.  
De son côté, Dean cherchait du regard le rayon des viandes. Il ne lui fallut pas beaucoup de temps pour le trouver, mais en voyant les personnes qui attendaient devant le boucher pour passer commande, il sentit une petite panique l'envahir. Il avait peur de se mêler à la foule, d'être bousculé, ou autre. Il préféra donc se tourner vers la viande préemballée, survolant des yeux les divers paquets de volaille. Quand il trouva l'émincé, satisfait, il tendit la main vers la poignée du congélateur et manqua de poser sa main sur celle d'un noiraud qui se servait déjà.

\- Oh, excusez-moi. Lança l'inconnu. J'avais la tête ailleurs.

Dean ne disait rien, trop ébranlé à l'idée d'avoir manqué de poser sa main sur celle d'un étranger. Ce dernier lui sourit malgré tout, un sourire sincère et aimable. Il ouvrit le congélateur, voyant que Dean ne semblait pas décidé, se servit d'ailes de poulet et demanda :  
\- Vous vouliez quelque chose de ce frigo ?

Dean attrapa rapidement son paquet d'émincé de poulet, ne vérifiant même pas la quantité dont il avait besoin et, sans regarder l'inconnu ni même le remercier, s'éloigna précipitamment, espérant retrouver Sam au plus vite.  
Sam se trouvait à deux rangées plus loin, hésitant apparemment sur deux marques de curry. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à demander son avis à Dean, il constata que celui-ci semblait quelque peu chamboulé.

\- Tout va bien Dean ?

\- Ou-ouais... J'ai trouvé le poulet.

\- Parfait, j'ai le riz et j'ai aussi pris quelques autres trucs...

Dean lança un oeil au panier de Sam et remarqua qu'effectivement, il l'avait rempli de légumes et autres céréales. Dean grimaça légèrement, s'amusant de constater à quel point son petit frère tenait à son régime sain.

\- Mais j'hésitais avec les curry, regarde, celui-ci vient de Thaïlande mais...

\- Prends le plus fort. Lui répondit simplement Dean en lui faisant un clin d'oeil.

\- Tu es sûr ? Ok, moi ça ne me pose pas de problème, mais si tu n'arrives pas à terminer ton assiette, tu ne viendras pas pleurer. Lança Sam en reposant l'un des pots de curry.

Dean sourit tout en continuant à taquiner Sam sur le sujet, persuadé qu'il supporterait mieux le piquant. Il ne leur manquait plus que quelques bières puis ils se dirigèrent vers la caisse. Une fois là, Sam vit l'expression de Dean changer, se figeant brusquement, regardant juste derrière lui. Sam se retourna, interloqué par le changement de comportement soudain de son frère et constata que la raison semblait venir du client juste devant eux.

\- Cas' ?

L'inconnu du rayon boucherie releva la tête de son sac de courses, plongeant ses yeux bleus dans ceux de Sam. Il était apparemment surpris d'être interpellé de la sorte mais sourit quand il réalisa qui lui avait parlé.

\- Oh, salut Sam, comment tu vas ? Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir ici à cette heure... Tu ne travailles pas ?

\- Non, j'ai pris congé pour être un peu avec mon frère, répondit Sam en se décalant, laissant apparaître Dean derrière lui.

Sam réalisa que Dean avait tenté de se cacher dans son dos, comme s'il n'avait pas envie d'être remarqué. Une fois encore, il ne comprenait pas le comportement de Dean mais au moins, il savait qu'avec cet ami, cela n'aurait pas d'incidence.

\- Oh, c'est ton frère ? Demanda le noiraud. On s'est croisé vers les frigos à viande... Enchanté, moi c'est Castiel.

Le dénommé Castiel n'avait même pas tenté de tendre sa main vers Dean pour le saluer, ce qui soulagea ce dernier mais ne l'empêcha pas de faire un pas de côté sans rien répondre, se cachant à nouveau derrière Sam, sur ses gardes et apparemment mal à l'aise. Sam fronça les sourcils. Dean était de plus en plus étrange. Les gens étaient décidément un vrai problème pour lui et il semblait avoir du mal à le cacher. Il tenta donc de changer de sujet et sauta sur le premier truc qui lui vint à l'esprit.

\- Joli t-shirt Cas', très adéquat !

Le jeune homme se mit à rire, un peu gêné. Son t-shirt était un peu enfantin, bleu ciel sur lequel était écrit "I'm a angel" avec deux grandes ailes dessinées dans le dos.

\- M'en parle pas, c'est ma voisine qui me l'a offert parce que je lui livre ses courses. Et comme ce sac est aussi pour elle, je me suis dit que c'était l'occasion de mettre ce t-shirt, histoire de lui faire plaisir.

\- Ta voisine ? S'étonna Sam, amusé. Mais... Elle sait que... ?

Sam laissa la fin de sa question en suspend, laissant à Castiel le loisir de comprendre le sous-entendu.

\- Oh non, non non, du tout, non ! Répondit Castiel vivement une fois qu'il eu saisit la question, puis ajouta avec un clin d'oeil : Coïncidence.

Sam sourit de plus belle alors que Castiel finissait de mettre ses achats dans son sac. Tout en saluant les deux frères, il s'en alla, suivit des yeux par Dean qui ne ramena son attention vers Sam que quand le noiraud eu disparu.  
Sam paya les courses et, après les avoir mises dans un sac en papier, reprit le chemin du parking. Il attendit d'être dans la voiture pour enfin demander à Dean :  
\- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Depuis qu'on a croisé Cas' à la caisse, tu as l'air nerveux.

\- C'est un ami ?

\- Oui, pourquoi ?

Dean sembla ennuyé par cette réponse. Il fronça les sourcils et serra les lèvres avant de déclarer :  
\- Je ne veux pas le revoir, Sam. Jamais... !

Sam resta sans voix devant cette exclamation. Que s'était-il passé dans la tête de Dean pour qu'il en vienne à rejeter de la sorte son ami ?

* * *

 _... À suivre..._

 _-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

 **VOS REVIEWS :**

 _ **Angelyoru :** Effectivement, rien ne sera facile pour les deux frères, mais comme toujours, ils sauront s'apporter soutient et réconfort l'un et l'autre, sans parler de notre petit Castiel qui débarque ! ^^  
_

 _ **barjy02 :** Je ne souhaite pas partir dans la description détaillée et malsaine qui, comme tu le dis, n'apporterait certainement rien à l'histoire. Ce n'est du moins pas ce que je veux transmettre. Ici, on parle d'une souffrance, plus besoin de revenir sur sa cause, au contraire, on cherche à l'"exorciser" pour enfin être heureux. C'est ce que je compte faire aussi par l'écrit :) Pour la part de surnaturel, tu l'as bien devinée dans ta relecture (ta NB ;-) ). J'ai tenté de le rendre plus subtile ici, mais bon, je ne sais pas si j'ai réussi :p M'enfin, les attentifs/ves l'auront vu dans le résumé de toute façon ! ^^ **  
**_

 _ **pimpiericky :** Arf, navrée pour John, mais comme tu dis, oui, c'est "juste pour les besoin de l'histoire !" XD Ceci dit, je suis contente que ça te plaise malgré ça ! ^^ Merci pour tes reviews et oui, évidemment, Sam et Castiel seront là pour Dean, comme toujours. Une bonne recette n'a pas besoin d'être changée, même si elle n'est pas réalisée dans la même cuisine :p Mwarf, hum, bref... ! **  
**_

 _ **Kathexia-Castiel156 :** Ne souffre pas trop quand même, ou alors profite aussi quand il aura des bons moments par la suite ! ^^ Happy End oblige ! Je n'ai pas eu de remarque non plus pour l'instant sur la façon de traiter le sujet, et je touche du bois pour ne blesser personne. **  
**_

 _ **MicroFish :** Y en a toujours un qui souffre et l'autre qui vendrait son âme au Diable pour le sauver ! Ah, mais j'oubliais, c'est ce qu'ils font dans la série ! XD GNA ! Donc ici, c'est Dean qui souffre, et c'est Sam qui soutient :p Mais Sam va aussi avoir ses moments moqueurs qu'on apprécie tant ! :D Et puis Castiel qui débarque... Les choses ne vont pas tarder à évoluer... Enfin, pas trop vite non plus, chaque chose en son temps ! ^^ Ouais, et pas trop rapide la lecture, sinon, je vais encore avoir du retard en écriture ! :p **  
**_


	4. Chapitre 3

**.:: IL AVAIT PROMIS ::.**

 _ **J'avoue que j'ai un peu - énormément - honte de vous avoir fait attendre trois mois et demi avant de publier ce nouveau chapitre !  
** Vous avez le droit de m'en vouloir (mais pas trop par pitié xD) ! Ceci dit, la publication redémarre !  
Je ne sais pas encore vraiment à quel rythme mais ne vous inquiétez pas, plus rapidement qu'une fois tous les trois mois ! :p  
Le chapitre 4 est d'ailleurs bientôt terminé... Mais je préviens déjà, le chapitre 5 me prendra un peu plus de temps...  
Bref, dans tous les cas, vous n'attendrez plus des mois pour avoir une nouvelle mise à jour ! xD  
_

 _ **Barjy02** m'a une nouvelle fois apporté ses conseils pour ce chapitre. **Merci infiniment à elle !** :3  
Elle n'est toujours pas chargée de la correction orthographique donc j'espère ne pas avoir laissé trop d'horreur derrière moi ! xD  
_

* * *

 _ **/!\ WARNING /!\  
Attention, cette histoire traite de viols, inceste, meurtre, torture mentale**_ _ **.**  
N'hésitez pas à aller lire les warning complets sur les premiers chapitres._

* * *

 _ **Pairing :**_ _Destiel_  
 _ **Type :**_ _UA / Hurt-Comfort (happy end) / OOC (relatif)_  
 _ **Rating :**_ _M_  
 _ **Disclaimer :**_ _Rien ne m'appartient, si ce n'est l'histoire proposée ci-après._  
 _ **Spoil :**_ _Aucun._  
 _ **Note :**_ _Pardon d'avance pour les fautes d'orthographe et de frappe qui peuvent se cacher dans le texte._

* * *

 **:: CHAPITRE 3::**

 **-.'.-**

 **[ Hiver début 2002 ]**

 **-'.'-**

 _\- Arrête Cole, j'ai pas envie !_

 _\- Allez quoi... Tu m'attires ici, tu m'embrasses, tu me chauffes..._

 _\- Je ne veux pas le faire !_

Le dénommé Cole se recula, lançant un regard intrigué à Dean.  
Sentant le yeux du noiraud fixés sur lui, Dean se senti obligé de se justifier, sans pour autant le regarder :  
 _\- C'est juste que... Qu-quelqu'un pourrait venir et..._

 _\- Personne ne descend jamais à la buanderie à cette heure._ Répliqua Cole en s'approchant à nouveau de Dean pour lui embrasser la gorge.

 _\- Cole ! Je t'ai dit que je ne voulais pas ! Laisse-moi !_ S'exclama Dean une nouvelle fois tout en repoussant le noiraud des deux mains.

 _\- Ok, ok, très bien..._ Abdiqua Cole en levant les mains en l'air en signe de reddition. _Et bien tu viendras me chercher quand tu seras décidé !_

Et Cole s'en alla, apparemment contrarié, abandonnant Dean qui, une fois seul, se laissa glisser au sol, se recroquevillant sur lui-même. Il attrapa sa tête entre ses mains, honteux, et se mit à pleurer.

 **.**

 **-.'.-**

 **.**

 _\- Monsieur Singer, c'est vous le tuteur de Dean Winchester ?_

 _\- Où est-il ?_ S'empressa de demander l'homme sans même prendre le temps de répondre à la question que lui posait la responsable de l'institution.

 _\- Il est à l'infirmerie, il est sortit d'affaire. Mais il a perdu beaucoup de sang, on lui fait une perfusion._

Bobby se dirigea vers l'infirmerie et s'arrêta dès qu'il vit Dean à travers la vitre de sa chambre. Le jeune homme semblait dormir paisiblement, mais son tuteur savait que Dean était tout sauf paisible. Il avait le teint pâle et était terriblement maigre. Un large bandage rougit couvrait son avant-bras gauche.

 _\- Que s'est-il passé ?_ Demanda Bobby d'une voix fébrile.

 _\- Il a été retrouvé ce matin, à la buanderie, étendu dans une mare de sang. Il s'est ouvert les veines du bras à l'aide d'un morceau de verre..._

 _\- Est-ce qu'on sait p-pourquoi il... ? Est-ce que c'est un appel au secours ?_

 _\- Malheureusement, cela va au-delà d'un appel au secours monsieur Singer. Une heure de plus et il serait mort. Il n'a rien laissé paraître. Cole, un autre résident, nous a dit l'avoir vu dans la soirée d'hier, et que rien n'indiquait que Dean allait faire une chose pareille..._

Bobby retira sa casquette pour se frotter la tête. Il retenait mal ses larmes, complètement sous le choc.  
Comment allait-il expliquer tout ça à Sam sans l'inquiéter ? Mais il devait le lui dire...

 **-.'.-**

 **[ Printemps 2006 ]**

 **-'.'-**

 _« Tu es exactement comme lui ! »_

Dean se plaqua les mains sur le visage, essayant de faire taire cette voix qui n'était autre que sa conscience, en vain.

 _« Écœurant, comme ton père... ! »_

Le jet d'eau froide le glaçait complètement, mais il s'en fichait.

Une fois de retour de leur petite virée en ville, Dean avait foncé à la salle de bain, sans un mot, sans explication. Qu'aurait-il pu expliquer ? Qu'il éprouvait tant de dégoût pour lui-même qu'il se sentait sale ? Qu'il avait besoin de s'isoler, se laver de ses propres pensées ?

 _« Il a fait de toi un monstre répugnant ! »_

\- Non... ! Gémit Dean, voulant fuir ses pensées.

Il se battait contre lui-même, tentait de se ressaisir. Le front appuyé contre le mur, les paupières fermées avec forces, il essayait de faire cesser ce tourbillon d'idées noires qui le torturait. Puis il se mit à pleurer tout en frappant le mur du poing, rageant à l'idée d'être si faible face à ses angoisses.

 _« Prouve-toi que tu n'es pas comme lui ! »_ S'ordonna-t-il enfin. _  
_

Dean renifla et se passa une main sur le visage. Il retrouvait doucement une respiration normale mais remarqua que ses mains tremblaient légèrement. Nerveux et frigorifié, il tenta de se calmer en remettant l'eau à une température agréable et en ne se concentrant sur rien d'autre que le contact du jet sur sa peau.  
Après une bonne demi-heure, il fini par éteindre la douche et se sécha sans oser se regarder. Mais le miroir semblait le narguer en lui renvoyant son image qu'il souhaitait éviter. Il se figea en se redécouvrant. Il avait reprit du poids et du muscle depuis qu'il avait quitté l'asile, mais les marques étaient toujours là, lui couvrant les bras. Quelques-unes, plus discrètes, sur son torse. Souvenirs que lui avait laissé son père quand il le maintenait un peu trop brusquement pour faire son affaire.  
Dean caressa du bout des doigts la longue cicatrice qui lui parcourait l'avant-bras gauche, du poignet au creux du coude.  
Sa première tentative de suicide...  
Ce soir-là, il avait voulu mourir, réellement. Disparaître totalement. Il avait voulu s'assurer qu'il se viderait de son sang, s'ouvrant le bras autant qu'il le pouvait avec ce qu'il avait trouvé. Il s'était senti partir, cette nuit là, pleurant toute les larmes de son corps, tant il se dégoûtait.

Mais on l'avait trouvé.  
On l'avait soigné...

Il avait retenté deux autres fois de mettre fin à ses jours, mais quand Sam était venu lui rendre visite, il avait eu honte, tellement honte d'avoir tenté d'en finir et d'abandonner ainsi son petit frère.

\- Dean... ? Est-ce que tout va bien ? Demanda Sam, derrière la porte de la salle de bain.

Dean sursauta, sortant brusquement de ses pensées.

\- J'arrive... Se contenta-t-il de répondre.

Sam savait parfaitement que Dean allait mal. Le châtain n'avait rien dit sur le chemin du retour et s'était précipité sous la douche alors qu'il en avait pris une le matin même. En revanche, Sam n'avait pas compris ce qui avait pu le mettre dans cet état. Il se doutait que cela avait un rapport avec son ami Castiel. Dean avait semblé terriblement contrarié suite à leur rencontre. Mais Sam ne cessait de se demander pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que Castiel lui avait fait un tel effet ? Quelle avait bien pu être la cause de cette aversion soudaine et sans raison apparente envers son ami ?  
Sam n'avait pas cessé d'y réfléchir, cherchant une raison qui puisse l'aider à accepter ce rejet, mais il ne comprenait définitivement pas. Et le pire c'est qu'il ne pouvait totalement retenir sa frustration. Il n'avait rien dit car il craignait d'être désagréable envers son frère, et ce n'était vraiment pas ce dont Dean avait besoin, car ce dernier aussi semblait particulièrement troublé, frustré et anxieux.  
Il se rappela le conseil de la psychologue de Dean, il devait l'encourager à parler de ses angoisses. C'est ce qu'il comptait faire, ne serait-ce que parce qu'il tenait à savoir ce qui avait tant perturbé son frère en rencontrant Castiel. Mais il voulait y aller en douceur, histoire de ne pas le braquer non plus.

Quand Dean sortit de la salle de bain, Sam était sur la terrasse, profitant du soleil de l'après-midi tout en buvant une limonade. Cette scène aurait amusé Dean s'il n'avait pas eu l'esprit encore embrumé par ses pensées négatives. Il avait remit sa chemise à manche longue, toujours dans l'idée de cacher ses bras, et rejoignit son frère tout en se frottant la tête avec une serviette.  
Dean s'assit à côté de Sam et se servit à boire sans dire un mot. Il ne voulait pas avoir l'air de mauvaise humeur mais il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il pouvait dire pour engager la conversation de façon naturelle après ce qu'il venait de se passer. C'est donc Sam qui se chargea de lancer la discussion.

\- Tu te sens mieux ?

Dean fut étonné de constater que Sam ne cherchait pas à faire comme si de rien n'était.  
Il but une gorgée de limonade avant de répondre :  
\- Ouais je... Ça va mieux...

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ? Demanda Sam d'un ton étrangement neutre, tout en remplissant à nouveau son verre.

Dean se figea, il ne pensait pas que Sam aurait osé lancer le sujet, surtout pas de façon si naturelle. Dean l'observa un instant, comme pour s'assurer qu'il avait bien entendu et Sam releva les yeux sur lui, attendant visiblement une réponse. Son regard dégageait beaucoup de douceur, sans pour autant vouloir ignorer la situation, comme pour encourager Dean à parler. Surpris, Dean baissa les yeux, mal à l'aise. Il voulait répondre, il avait terriblement envie de se confier à son frère, mais il avait honte, beaucoup trop pour oser parler. Ses sentiments contradictoires le contrariaient, tellement qu'il serra la mâchoire, en colère contre lui-même.

\- Tu n'es pas obligé de répondre. Reprit Sam avant que Dean n'ouvre la bouche. Mais sache que Castiel est mon ami et... Je peux t'assurer que c'est une personne plus que remarquable. Je pense que tu devrais lui donner une chance avant de refuser de le revoir.

Dean ne quittait plus son frère des yeux, analysant ce que ce dernier venait de lui dire. Il ouvrit la bouche, prêt à dire quelque chose mais se retint juste avant. Il réfléchit un instant avant d'enfin oser prononcer faiblement :  
\- Je ne doute pas de ses qualités Sam...

\- Alors quoi ? Pourquoi ne veux-tu plus le revoir ?

\- C'est que... Commença Dean, s'arrêtant en milieux de phrase.

C'était plus fort que lui. Il lui était impossible d'en dire plus. Plus aucun mot n'arrivait à se frayer un chemin hors de sa bouche. Il sentit ses yeux s'alourdir et sa vue se brouiller, mais il ne voulait pas pleurer devant Sam, il ne fallait pas. Pourtant Sam ne manqua pas le malaise qui envahissait son frère.

\- C'est pas grave Dean... Rien ne t'oblige effectivement à le revoir.

\- Je veux bien... Finit par dire Dean d'une voix si faible que Sam ne fut pas certain d'avoir bien compris.

\- Tu quoi ?

\- Je... Tu as raison, je vais lui laisser une chance. Après tout, je ne le connais pas. Donc... Je veux bien tenter de le revoir...

\- Tu n'as pas à te forcer, tu sais ?

\- Je sais. Mais... Il faut que j'y arrive. Déclara soudainement Dean, résigné, plongeant son regard dans celui de son petit frère, ce qui fit sourire Sam avec fierté.

Le cadet n'ajouta rien. Il était soulagé. Il ne savait toujours pas ce qui avait dérangé Dean en voyant Castiel, mais au moins, il avait réussi à faire revenir Dean sur son jugement. C'était au moins ça et c'était un bon début.

 **.**

 **-.'.-**

 **.  
**

Dean s'affairait aux fourneaux, tentant de ne pas faire brûler son émincé de poulet tout en remuant le mélange de curry et de lait de coco, oubliant quelque peu le riz. Sam le regardait en riant, heureux de voir son frère cuisiner. Il y avait une normalité inhabituelle dans cette scène au point que Sam en était presque ému. Il proposa un coup de main à Dean mais celui-ci refusa vivement, voulant prouver qu'il était capable de faire, seul, mieux que les burger de la veille, même si cela semblait relativement mal parti.

Pendant que Dean terminait sa recette, Sam dressait une nouvelle fois la table sur la terrasse, souhaitant profiter de la température agréable de la soirée. Quand enfin Dean apporta les assiettes, Sam dû faire un gros effort pour ne pas éclater de rire. La présentation était une catastrophe et ne donnait pas envie d'y toucher. Dean semblait en être conscient mais s'efforçait de faire comme si de rien était, comme s'il espérait faire croire que c'était exactement le résultat qu'il avait espéré obtenir.

\- Merci Dean, réussi à prononcer Sam d'une voix pincée en se retenant difficilement de pouffer.

\- Goûte avant de faire des remarques ! Déclara Dean, qui avait parfaitement vu le manège de Sam, tout en pointant l'assiette de son cadet avec sa fourchette.

Sam continuait de sourire et leva les mains, faisant comprendre à son frère qu'il allait le faire. Il attrapa sa fourchette et n'en chargea que les pointes avant de la mettre dans sa bouche. Sam écarquilla les yeux, surpris. Le riz était un rien trop cuit, mais le curry était onctueux, parfait. La viande était moelleuse, sans être trop sèche. Dean ne manqua pas la surprise de Sam et sourit à son tour.

\- Alors ?

\- Et bien écoute, je dois dire que je ne m'attendais pas à ça. C'est... Super bon !

\- Ah ! S'exclama fièrement Dean, satisfait, avant de goûter à son tour.

Il s'arrêta subitement de mâcher, sentant sa langue lui brûler. Son visage devint rouge en moins de deux, mais il s'efforça à finir sa bouchée malgré tout sans pouvoir se retenir de tousser après ça, faisant rire une nouvelle fois Sam.

\- Je t'avais dit que ce n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée de prendre le curry le plus fort !

\- La ferme Sam ! S'exclama Dean, les yeux humides et la voix rauque. J'vais pas me laisser faire par un curry !

Dean accompagna chaque bouchée d'une bonne rasade de limonade sous le regard moqueur de Sam. La bonne humeur qui planait leur fit presque oublier leurs préoccupations. Quand ils eurent terminé, Sam débarrassa et apporta deux bières pour profiter de la fin de soirée. Les deux frères sirotaient leur boisson en silence, l'oreille attentive aux chants des oiseaux et autres insectes. Mais cette ambiance relaxante fut soudainement interrompue par la sonnerie assourdissante du téléphone portable de Sam, les faisant sursauter tout les deux.

\- Han, désolé... Dit Sam en se levant.

Il alla chercher l'objet coupable qui se trouvait au salon et décrocha avant tout pour faire cesser la sonnerie. Dean l'écouta répondre d'une oreille distraite.

\- Ah, salut Benny ! [...] Eh c'est super ! [...] Ce soir ? [...] Heu... Je sais pas, on est assez fatigués [...] Ok, je lui demande mais je ne garantis rien ! Je te tiens au courant ! [...] À plus !

Dean se tourna face à son frère quand il le vit réapparaître sur la terrasse, attendant qu'il lui en dise plus, ayant parfaitement compris qu'il devait lui demander son avis sur quelque chose pour ce soir.

\- Heu, Dean... ? C'était Benny, un... ami. Il nous proposait de le rejoindre, lui et quelques autres personnes, au bar où il travaille. Il est en congé ce soir et...

Sam voyait déjà Dean se crisper à l'idée de passer la soirée dans un bar, entouré d'inconnus, d'hommes. Il reprit donc avant même de laisser le temps à Dean de donner sa réponse.

\- Mais je sais que ce n'est pas ton truc donc je comprendrais parfaitement que tu ne sois pas d'accord.

Dean hésita un instant, la bouche pincée par la réflexion, puis dit :  
\- Non, si, je... Pourquoi pas mais... Pas ce soir... J'ai... J'ai besoin d'un peu de temps. Est-ce qu'on peut envisager plutôt demain ?

\- Bien sûr ! Répondit Sam, ravit. Je propose à Benny de se retrouver demain soir...

\- Est-ce que Castiel sera là ? Demanda brusquement Dean, sans oser regarder Sam.

Sam ne sut quoi répondre, il n'en avait aucune idée. Il était possible qu'il soit là, tout comme il était possible qu'il soit absent. Il ne voulait pas devoir lui dire de ne pas venir, mais il craignait que Dean ne soit pas prêt à le revoir aussi rapidement.

\- Heu, tu... Tu veux que je lui demande de ne pas... Bafouilla-t-il avant d'être coupé par Dean.

\- Non, c'est bon. Je vais juste essayer de me faire à l'idée, d'ici demain...

\- Tu es sûr ?

\- Certain, répondit Dean en souriant, tout en levant sa bière.

Sam remarqua que le sourire de son frère était un peu crispé mais préféra ne pas s'y fier. Après tout, Dean acceptait la sortie et la présence de Castiel. Il était possible qu'il ne se sente pas prêt le moment venu, Sam s'y attendait, mais il ne voulait pas y penser pour l'instant et savourait les progrès de son frère, ne serait-ce que par le fait qu'il arrivait à envisager de sortir, entre amis. Il rendit donc son sourire à Dean et rappela son ami Benny.

\- Salut, c'est moi [...] Ouais, non, pour ce soir, on est mort, mais demain si ça joue pour toi ? [...] Ouais, je sais que tu bosses le samedi soir, mais ça t'empêche pas de profiter avec nous d'habitude ! [...] Ok, oui avec plaisir, elle est la bienvenue ! [...] Alors à demain, bye !

Et il raccrocha.  
De son côté, Dean grattait du bout de l'ongle l'étiquette de sa bouteille, préoccupé. Il fini par demander :  
\- Et c'est qui ces autres personnes... ?

Sam reprit place devant sa bière et répondit :  
\- En général, il y a Benny et Jo, sa petite soeur. Il est possible qu'il y ait Gab', Gabriel, mon ami pâtissier, Charlie et Meg, Jess, et... Castiel.

Dean acquiesça sans rien dire.

\- Ils font partie de ceux qui m'ont aidé à remettre la maison en état. Benny a fait le plus gros du travail, c'est une masse ce type, mais un vrai nounours. Il n'y a qu'à le voir avec sa soeur. Il est tellement protecteur qu'on l'accuse tous d'être la cause du célibat de Jo. Finit Sam en riant.

Dean sourit à son tour mais avec plus de retenue.

\- Charlie s'est occupée de l'installation électrique de la maison, et Meg m'a aidé pour la déco. Elle tient un magasin de meubles de seconde main, et elle m'a fait cadeau de certains d'entre eux. Le canapé et les lits par exemple. Cette table aussi ! Dit-il en donnant une petite tape sur la table de la terrasse. Elle et Charlie vivent ensemble depuis sept ans. Gabriel, tu l'as rencontré, Cas' aussi, et... Jess...

Sam marqua une petite pause avant de parler de cette dernière, faisant lever un sourcil à Dean.

\- Et Jess ? Demanda ce dernier.

\- Heu, et bien Jessica est une collègue... Elle m'a beaucoup aidé à monter les échelons dans ma boîte. Je lui suis redevable pour beaucoup de choses.

\- Et c'est pour ça que tu rougis en parlant d'elle ? Demanda Dean, amusé.

Sam lui jeta un petit regard légèrement affolé et tenta de se justifier :  
\- Je.. Quoi ? Pas du tout ! J'ai pas... !

Il souffla un coup par les narines, lèvres serrées, voyant qu'il perdait son temps à essayer de se la jouer détaché mais qu'il avait raté sa chance d'être convainquant. Il reprit donc plus calmement :  
\- Ok, il se peut que j'aie un petit faible pour elle... Mais je n'ai encore rien tenté, j'ai un peu peur de gâcher l'amitié qu'on partage pour l'instant.

\- Ce n'est pas moi qui vais pouvoir te donner des conseils à ce niveau, mais à mon avis, une nana qui aide un gamin comme toi à devenir directeur marketing de sa boîte en une année, c'est qu'elle ne doit pas être indifférente.

Sam ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais l'émotion l'empêcha de parler. À l'idée que Jessica puisse effectivement avoir craqué sur lui, il se senti frisonner et son ventre se serrer. Il faillit demander à Dean où en étaient ses relations amoureuses, mais il se retint juste à temps. Il se doutait bien qu'entre les séances chez la psychologue et les angoisses du quotidien, Dean n'avait pas dû faire beaucoup de rencontres. Il culpabilisa presque d'avoir parlé de Jessica à Dean et décida de changer de sujet.

\- Est-ce que ça te dit d'aller rendre visite à Bobby demain ? Il m'a pratiquement menacé, quand il a su que tu allais venir vivre ici, pour qu'on passe le voir.

Sam se mit à rire en y repensant.

\- Ça ne m'étonne même pas de lui, relança Dean avant de rejoindre l'hilarité de son frère.

Bobby, ce petit bonhomme bourru qui était devenu leur père de substitution malgré lui mais pour son plus grand bonheur, était un vrai phénomène. La plupart du temps, son amour pour les deux garçons s'exprimait par quelques insultes amicales mais ses actes prouvaient à quel point il était attaché à eux.

Il n'avait jamais pu cacher l'effroi, l'inquiétude et la tristesse qui l'avaient envahit en apprenant de quelle façon John était mort et ce que Dean allait devoir vivre pour "payer sa faute". Bobby n'avait jamais porté John dans son coeur, mais la mère de Dean et Sam, Mary, était un peu comme sa fille, et elle était amoureuse de John. Bobby s'était donc fait à l'idée et il devait l'accepter. À la mort de Mary, John n'avait plus jamais pris contact avec Bobby, l'empêchent également de revoir les deux garçons qu'il considérait déjà un peu comme ses petits-fils. Il n'avait pas douté une seconde que John ait pu être un père exécrable, mais jamais il n'aurait pu imaginer que cela allait aussi loin dans l'horreur. Il s'en était longtemps voulu de ne pas avoir été davantage présent pour Dean et Sam, de ne pas avoir été là quand ils avaient eu besoin de l'aide d'un adulte, de ne pas avoir compris ce que John leur faisait subir.

Quand Dean et Sam avaient fuit leur maison, ils étaient venus se réfugier chez lui. Bobby avait eu du mal à comprendre ce qui s'était passé, la seule chose qu'il avait compris était que quelque chose de grave était arrivé. Il s'était donc rendu à l'ancienne maison de Mary et son coeur avait manqué de s'arrêter quand il avait découvert le corps de John recouvert d'un drap d'enfant imprégné de sang. Il s'était alors empressé d'appeler la police qui avait interrogé les enfants. Tout s'était passé très vite. Dean avait avoué, protégeant une nouvelle fois son petit frère.  
 _« Il n'est au courant de rien, c'est moi qui l'ai tué ! »  
_ Entendre de tels propos sortir de la bouche d'un gosse de 17 ans, de la bouche de Dean, était une vraie torture pour Bobby. Les policiers avaient réussi à faire parler Dean, ce dernier expliquant ce qui l'avait poussé à commettre le meurtre de son père. Et il avait tout expliqué, les viols répétés, depuis 6 ans, l'agression de Sam ce soir là. Dean avait 17 ans, mais il s'était mit à pleurer comme un enfant, terrorisé par ce qui l'attendait.

Bobby avait longtemps culpabilisé d'avoir appelé la police mais avait fini par presque réussir à se convaincre que cela n'aurait pas changé grand chose à la suite des évènement si la police avait trouvé le corps d'elle-même. Depuis ce jour, Bobby s'était promis de toujours répondre présent pour Dean et Sam, de les aider, les soutenir, les encourager, quoiqu'ils entreprennent, quoiqu'ils fassent.

Dean n'en voulait pas à Bobby. Bien au contraire. Il l'appréciait énormément et le remerciait d'avoir été là pour Sam, de lui avoir offert un cadre dans lequel le cadet avait pu s'épanouir pleinement.  
Cela faisait plusieurs mois que Dean n'avait pas revu Bobby, et il se réjouissait, tout en appréhendant également la soirée qui l'attendait le lendemain. Il espérait que tout se passerait bien.

* * *

 _... À suivre..._

 _-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

 _Merci ! Certaines reviews m'ont vraiment particulièrement touchées et me font perdre mes mots donc... Pardon si tout n'est pas très approfondit mais... Parfois, il n'y a rien d'autre à dire à part "merci"... Et ça, je risque de le redire souvent ! ^^  
_

 _ **VOS REVIEWS :**_

 _ **Irkino :** Juste "wow" ! Merci pour ces compliments. Voilà un commentaire qui me va droit au coeur et me motive énormément. Ne t'inquiète pas, Castiel ne va pas tarder à arriver et risque de chambouler pas mal de choses, mais je ne veux pas me précipiter non plus et gâcher l'instant ! ^^ (tu me diras, depuis le temps que je fais attendre ce nouveau chapitre, je pourrais me dépêcher un peu plus ! xD)_

 _ **Microfish :** Héhé, mais toi, il faudrait que je t'aie dans ma poche, comme petite pom-pom girl, pendant que j'écris :p Merci merci, j'adore tes analyses de texte *love* ! ^^ J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre t'aura plu aussi, depuis le temps que tu l'attendais :p (merci aussi pour ça d'ailleurs !)_

 _ **Guest :** Oh, un(e) gest ! J'espère que le temps de publication de la suite ne t'aura pas frustré(e). En tout cas, merci pour ta review très flatteuse !_

 _ **Angelyoru :** Héhé, tu risques encore de croiser Dean en fragile et timide. Ouais, il est un peu OOC, j'avoue, mais bien obligé avec le passé qu'il a, mais ___j'espère que ce n'est pas trop perturbant_. Ceci dit, j'essaie de garder le maximum son caractère à côté de ça ! En tout cas, merci pour la review, j'espère que la suite te plait toujours !_

 _ **Kathexia-Castiel156 :** On va doucement comprendre pourquoi Dean ne voulait plus revoir Castiel, mais heureusement (et on s'en doutait :p), il est revenu sur son avis et accepte de le revoir pour finir ! Heureusement que tu fais la part des choses, sinon, avec le nombre de fic que tu lis, à trop t'imprégner, Dieu sait comment tu finirais... ! xD Bon, bien que je pense que pour trainer dans le monde de la fanfic faut déjà être un peu secouée de base (mais en bien hein ! :p) ! En tout cas, merci pour cette petite review ! ^^_

 _ **barjy02 :** Oui, ici, même si Dean à beaucoup sacrifié pour Sam par le passé, Sam lui donne beaucoup en retour pour l'aider à retrouver une vie normale. Et Castiel ne va pas tarder à en faire autant... Enfin, "pas tarder", je ne veux pas précipiter les choses non plus ! ^^ Mais ça va venir, et on saura aussi comment Sam et Castiel sont devenu ami, mais plus tard, quand Dean en saura aussi un peu plus sur Castiel, m'enfin, tu verras, je ne veux pas trop en dévoiler ! ^^ Merci pour ta review et ton aide pour l'écriture !_

 _ **Licorne Spatiale :** Merci pour cette magnifique review. Que demander de plus pour être motivée à continuer ! Évidemment, il m'a fallu du temps pour pondre cette suite, mais non pas par manque de motivation. Manque de temps principalement mais plein d'autres choses également sont venues m'empêcher de continuer... Pardon donc d'avoir été si longue ! Merci mille fois pour ton commentaire qui me va droit au coeur ! **  
**_

 _ **pimpiericky :** Ahaaaa, on va l'apprendre plus tard dans l'histoire comment ces deux-là sont devenus amis ;) À part ça, je suis sincèrement heureuse que tu aies trouvé que les réactions de Sam étaient convaincantes car je dois avouer que je ne sais pas ce que c'est que de vivre avec une personne qui souffre autant. Je me contente d'imaginer ce que ce doit être, tout en imaginant également ce que ce doit être de souffrir de ce genre d'angoisses... Ce n'est pas facile donc ta review m'encourage grandement ! Merci ! **  
**_

 _ **Courtney Ackles :** Désolée pour l'attente (je ne le dirai jamais assez :p), l'explication à son rejet va venir petit à petit, évidemment, mais chaque chose en son temps :p Déjà, il accepte de le revoir ! ^^ **  
**_

 _ **Elyrine :** Tu es un monstre, mais un gentil monstre qu'on aime retrouver en review ! ^^ Le rejet de Castiel par Dean, ah, c'est une raison encore autre à ce que tu proposes :p Mais bon, si on veut, on peut trouver un brin de justesse dans ce que tu as proposé, mais en le remaniant quelque peu :D Un peu de patience et tu sauras tout. Et le moment qui permettra à Dean de découvrir la vraie nature de Cas est déjà "prête" (si on veut bien)... Je me réjouis de la partager, mais là aussi : Patience ! :p Merci merci pour ta review en tout cas ! ^^ **  
**_

 _ **Maoruwa :** Oh, voilà que j'ai la pression ! xD De grands espoirs à combler ? J'espère que cette suite et le reste de l'histoire te plairont, quoiqu'il arrive, et que tes espoirs ne seront pas trop frustrés ! xD J'attends tes critiques avec impatience ! ^^ **  
**_

 _ **Pommeda :** Merci pour tes reviews que j'ai eu plaisir à lire car c'est effectivement amusant cette similitude de parcours ! ^^ Ceci dit, au moment où tu écrivais ton commentaire, je n'avais pas encore d'enfant. J'ai accouché en décembre dernier et c'est ce qui a valu cette longue pause dans l'écriture, entre la fin de grossesse qui se passait difficilement et l'accouchement qui a été plus difficile que prévu. Ensuite, la vie avec le bébé, trouver ses marques et son rythme... Sans parler de la petite déprime à laquelle j'ai eu droit, bref... Pas facile. Tout ça pour dire que je suis navrée pour l'attente et que j'espère te retrouver parmi les reviews prochaines ! Puisque tu dis être une impatiente, j'espère que l'attente ne t'aura pas trop frustrée... J'espère... ! **  
**_


	5. Chapitre 4

**.:: IL AVAIT PROMIS ::.**

 _ **Bon !  
Bonne nouvelle : **le rythme de publication devrait un peu accélérer. Je ne vais pas prétendre d'une publication par semaine, ni même d'une régularité, mais normalement, sauf imprévus, les publications devraient être un peu plus rapprochées, du moins pas plus éloignées !_ _  
Hey, après trois mois d'attente, je passe à trois semaines. Si ça se trouve, le prochain chapitre, ce sera pour dans trois jours ! :D  
Non, hum, j'ai pas envie de trop en promettre. Trois jours, peu probable, mais rapidement car une grande partie est déjà écrite !  
J'espère la semaine prochaine !  
_

 _Dans tous les cas, merci infiniment pour votre patience et merci encore de suivre mon histoire !  
N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review, ça fait toujours plaisir ! ^^  
_

 _Comme à chaque fois, **un immense merci à barjy02** pour sa relecture et ses avis qui m'aident énormément et me motivent !  
Ainsi qu'à **MicroFish** qui me donne de bons coups de pieds au c** pour avancer !_ _xD_

* * *

 _ **/!\ WARNING /!\  
Attention, cette histoire traite de viols, inceste, meurtre, torture mentale.**_ _  
N'hésitez pas à aller lire les warning complets sur les premiers chapitres._

* * *

 _ **Pairing :**_ _Destiel_  
 _ **Type :**_ _UA / Hurt-Comfort (happy end) / OOC (relatif)_  
 _ **Rating :**_ _M_  
 _ **Disclaimer :**_ _Rien ne m'appartient, si ce n'est l'histoire proposée ci-après._  
 _ **Spoil :**_ _Aucun._  
 _ **Note :**_ _Pardon d'avance pour les fautes d'orthographe et de frappe qui peuvent se cacher dans le texte._

* * *

 **:: CHAPITRE 4::**

 **-.'.-**

 **[ Printemps 2006 ]**

 **-'.'-**

\- Dean ! S'écria Bobby en ouvrant la porte.

Leur ancien tuteur affichait un large sourire en voyant les deux garçons debout sur son porche. Il avait été à deux doigts de prendre Dean dans ses bras mais retint son geste de justesse, le transformant en invitation à entrer.

\- Comment tu vas Bobby ? Demanda Dean en s'avançant, suivi par Sam.

Dean était surpris de voir que le vieil homme ne changeait pas d'année en année. Toujours la même barbe taillée aux ciseaux, la même chemise à carreaux, la même casquette visée sur la tête. Il n'avait pas pris une ride, mais avait conservé celles qui étaient apparues trop tôt.

\- Oh bah, toujours dans les bagnoles tu vois. Une bière ?

Sam et Dean acceptèrent d'un mouvement de tête, s'installant à la table de la cuisine. Bobby leur apporta leur bouteille et une tarte aux pommes. Ce détail fit sourire Dean qui expliqua que Sam avait eu la même attention pour son retour.

\- Au moins, on peut dire que vous vous souvenez de mon pêché mignon... Déclara Dean en plantant sa fourchette dans la tarte avant même qu'elle ne soit coupée.

\- Comment oublier ? Lança le garagiste. Tu nous faisais une crise quand il n'y avait pas de tarte après le repas, même qu'une fois ta mère s'est retrouvée à faire une tarte avec les moyens du bord pour réussir à te calmer. Heureusement que j'ai une réserve bien remplie au sous-sol.

Dean et Sam rigolèrent en imaginant la scène. Tous deux étaient bien trop jeunes à l'époque pour en garder des souvenirs mais Bobby arrivait toujours à retrouver de bons moments de leur passé à leur raconter. Il arrivait presque à leur faire croire qu'ils avaient eu une enfance normale. Au-delà de l'affection portée à leur ancien tuteur, les anecdotes qu'il leur racontait sur leur passé étaient également une raison qui les faisait apprécier les moments passés chez Bobby. Et cette fois ne fit pas exception.  
Tous avaient imité Dean en piochant chacun à leur tour dans la tarte à l'aide leur fourchette, riant à chaque nouvelle histoire. Il y eut celle où Dean qui était parti à la pêche avec, en guise de canne à pêche, un bâton auquel pendait une ficelle terminée par un crochet de cintre, celle de Sam qui avait confondu OVNI et luciole et Dean qui l'enfonçait dans sa confusion... Bobby en avait toujours de nouvelles à raconter. Les deux frères se demandaient parfois si elles étaient toutes vraies, mais ils ne posaient jamais la question. C'était bon de le croire.

\- Dis Bobby, mon bébé a besoin d'une petite révision au niveau des plaquettes... Tu me laisses utiliser ton matos ?

\- Bien sûr ! Répondit Bobby tout en essuyant sa moustache d'un revers de main. Tu sais où ça se trouve, je te laisse te servir.

\- Merci, répondit Dean tout en se levant et en donnant une tape amicale sur l'épaule de Bobby.

Ce simple contact surprit Bobby, sachant que Dean avait encore du mal avec ça. Une fois que Dean eut disparu par la porte pour amener sa voiture dans la casse, Bobby se tourna vers Sam :  
\- Je vois qu'il y a déjà fait des progrès. En deux jours à peine, félicitations gamin !

\- Et figure-toi que ce soir, on a prévu une petite sortie au bar de Benny ! Déclara Sam fièrement.

\- C'est sérieux ? Tu m'impressionnes... ! S'étonna une nouvelle fois Bobby.

\- Je n'ai pas de mérite, c'est surtout lui qui se surpasse.

\- Ne sois pas modeste, je suis sûr que sans toi, il n'aurait pas cette motivation.

Sam lui sourit pour le remercier mais ne put totalement cacher sa préoccupation.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse ? Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

\- Si on veut... Répondit Sam, hésitant. Rien de grave, mais...

Il chercha ses mots un instant sous le regard pesant de Bobby dont le visage affichait de plus en plus d'inquiétude. Sam se décida donc à parler pour ne pas le tracasser davantage.

\- Ce n'est pas aussi simple que je l'aurais pensé...

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

\- Et bien... Dean m'a frappé quand i-...

\- Il t'a frappé ? Coupa Bobby, très étonné.

\- Non, non, pas vraiment. Il a eu une terreur nocturne, je crois qu'il m'a pris pour papa... Et il m'a frappé avant de s'écrouler.

Bobby regarda Sam droit dans les yeux, navré, avant de dire :  
\- Tu t'es lancé dans quelque chose d'aussi noble que difficile. Je ne vais pas te mentir, j'ai eu un peu peur de cette idée de collocation au début, sachant dans quel état est Dean. Il a vécu tant de traumatismes. Mais il semble décidé à changer et tu es le seul en qui il ait encore entièrement confiance. Je suis sûr que tu peux y arriver mais il te faudra beaucoup, beaucoup de patience.

\- Il a aussi confiance en toi, Bobby, précisa Sam.

Bobby baissa les yeux, visiblement ennuyé par la réalité, et finit par dire :  
\- Tu sais fiston, j'ai fait des erreurs moi aussi. Je n'ai pas toujours su faire ce qu'il fallait et... Il lui est arrivé de m'en vouloir.

\- Pourquoi ? Demanda Sam en fronçant les sourcils, surpris par les propos du plus âgé, sans le quitter des yeux.

Bobby sembla hésiter. Il but une gorgée de bière avant de déclarer :  
\- Bah, c'est du passé tout ça ! Dean va de l'avant, c'est tout ce qui compte !

Il souleva sa casquette pour se gratter la tête avant de la remettre en place, un peu nerveux mais souriant.

\- Tu es sûr Bobby ? Tout va bien ?

\- T'inquiète pas Sam. Y a des choses qui doivent rester derrière, c'est tout.

Sam n'était pas convaincu mais n'insista pas. Connaissant Bobby, il savait que c'était peine perdue, et celui-ci n'avait pas tort. Autant ne pas remuer le passé, surtout si celui-ci n'avait rien à apporter de bon. Sam savait parfaitement que son frère avait souffert, il l'avait vu de ses yeux dans le pire état qui soit. Il n'était pas au courant des raisons précises qui l'avaient poussé à tenter de mettre fin à ses jours, ni ce qui avait développé ces angoisses jusqu'à en avoir des terreurs nocturnes, mais il avait toujours tout mis sur le compte du traumatisme vécu avec leur père et le fait que Dean n'avait eu d'autres moyens pour s'en sortir que de le tuer. Cela suffisait largement pour chambouler le plus solide des hommes. Il n'avait aucune raison d'imaginer qu'il puisse y avoir autre chose.

Et pourtant...

Sam tourna la tête, jetant un oeil par la fenêtre. De là, ils avaient une vue parfaite sur Dean essuyant une pièce métallique avec un chiffon. Cela ne faisait pas cinq minutes qu'il était sorti et déjà ses mains étaient noires de cambouis.  
Sam et Bobby sourirent en l'observant. Dean et les voitures, cela avait toujours été une vraie passion, une passion dont il avait été privé par John, en l'empêchant de revoir Bobby, en lui interdisant d'approcher l'Impala, en le privant même de collectionner des voitures miniatures.  
Aujourd'hui, ces vieilles carcasses lui permettaient de retomber en enfance et de vivre cette jeunesse qui lui avait échappée, qui avait disparu et dont il n'avait jamais profité.

 **.**

 **-.'.-**

 **.**

Il était presque 17h30, ils avaient passé la journée à discuter bagnoles et Bobby ne manquait pas de rappeler à Dean qu'il avait sa place réservée s'il cherchait du boulot. Dean avait été hésitant, bosser sur de vieilles carrosseries, c'était son rêve, mais il avait trop peur de devoir affronter les clients. Bobby avait tout de suite cerné le problème et lui avait fait comprendre qu'il était tout à fait envisageable qu'il n'ait à se charger que des réparations sans avoir aucun contact avec personne. Dean l'avait remercié et avait promis qu'il allait y réfléchir sérieusement. L'envie d'avoir une activité, surtout dans un garage qui se spécialisait dans les voitures de collection, le motivait d'autant plus à envisager la possibilité d'y travailler.

\- Bon, on ne va pas te déranger plus longtemps Bobby, déclara Sam en regardant sa montre.

\- Me déranger ? Tu veux rire ? S'exclama vivement le concerné. Vous ne me dérangez jamais, vous avez intérêt à revenir rapidement !

\- C'est promis Bobby, répondit Dean en souriant.

Le garagiste lui rendit son sourire, un sourire profond et sincère. Il était tellement heureux de voir que le jeune homme était enfin à nouveau capable d'exprimer un peu de joie. Ça n'avait l'air de rien, et pourtant c'était un pas en avant impressionnant pour quelqu'un qui avait souhaité, du plus profond de son être, mettre fin à ses jours.  
Mais Dean se sentait bien, il avait passé une journée agréable pendant laquelle il n'avait eu aucune angoisse, aucun trouble, il s'était sentit apaisé. C'était souvent l'effet que lui faisait les voitures. Elles lui permettaient de se concentrer sur quelque chose quand il les rafistolait. Il n'y avait alors plus de passé, plus de futur, juste le présent, le métal, l'huile de moteur. Ses pensées étaient focalisées sur ce qu'il faisait et plus rien ne venait le tourmenter.

Jusqu'à ce qu'ils quittent le vieux Bobby.

Alors que lui et Sam remontaient dans l'Impala, Dean sentait qu'il redevenait nerveux à l'idée de passer la soirée dans un bar. Il savait que Sam se réjouissait et c'est pourquoi il hésitait à lui partager son malaise, mais Sam prit les devants et lui demanda :  
\- Tu es toujours d'accord d'aller boire un verre ?

Le cadet savait qu'en posant la question, il s'exposait à ce que Dean change d'avis et lui réponde qu'il ne voulait plus sortir. Il le savait. Et bien qu'il était persuadé que cette petite sortie lui ferait du bien, il savait que c'était encore tôt pour Dean. Après tout, cela ne faisait que deux jours qu'il avait emménagé avec lui. Bobby avait raison, il faisait beaucoup de progrès, rapidement. Mieux valait ne pas le brusquer en le forçant à faire une chose pour laquelle il n'était pas encore prêt. Sam était donc tout à fait ouvert à l'éventualité que Dean se rétracte.

\- Oui, je veux bien... Souffla Dean après une légère hésitation.

\- Tu sais que tu n'es pas obligé, précisa Sam.

\- Ne me materne pas, lâcha Dean calmement, les yeux fixant la route. Je sais très bien que j'ai le choix et j'ai décidé d'y aller alors j'irai.

\- Très bien, de toute façon, on n'a pas besoin de rester très longtemps.

 **.**

 **-.'.-**

 **.**

Il était clair que Dean tenait à faire bonne impression face aux amis de Sam. Il voulait paraître normal, ne pas attirer l'attention, qu'on ne lui pose pas de question gênante sur lui, sa vie, son passé. Il avait mis du temps à choisir la tenue la plus appropriée pour sortir, passant d'une chemise à carreaux rouge à une unie kaki, jusqu'à ce qu'il arrête son choix sur un jeans et un pull gris, col ouvert, manche longue, classe, simple. Mais chaque détail devenait un prétexte de stress.  
Sam s'était assuré une nouvelle fois que Dean se sentait prêt à sortir. Et Dean avait encore confirmé, même si ses yeux hurlaient son envie de rester caché dans sa chambre, il tenait à ne pas flancher. Il voulait sortir, il le devait. Il voulait une vie normale et ça commençait par là.

Ils avaient reprit la chevrolet, traversant la ville jusqu'au _Howler Crow_ , le bar de Benny. Dean gara la voiture à quelques mètres du lieu et, une fois hors du véhicule, observa un instant la devanture. Il prit une profonde inspiration et s'avança lentement.

\- Benny est très moqueur, mais très gentil, il ne faut jamais le prendre au sérieux. Prévint Sam tout en marchant. Charlie a parfois tendance à être un peu trop tactile, donc ne t'assieds pas près d'elle si ça te gêne. Et si Gabriel est là, il voudra sûrement tout savoir de toi. Il a toujours été très curieux à ton sujet...

\- Sam ! Coupa Dean.

Il s'arrêta au milieu de la rue, les mains dans les poches.  
Il soupira avant de lâcher un petit rire nerveux, puis planta son regard dans celui de Sam et lui dit :  
\- Tout ira bien. Je vais apprendre à connaître tes amis, comme n'importe quel grand frère qui sort boire un verre avec son petit frère.

Sam sourit à son tour, quelque peu embarrassé.  
Il se passa une main dans les cheveux avant de déclarer :  
\- Tu as raison, excuse-moi. C'est juste que... J'en sais rien... J'ai...

\- T'inquiète, tout se passera bien, répéta encore une fois Dean en souriant à son cadet.

Ils arrivèrent face à la porte de l'enseigne du _Howler Crow_ et Sam entra le premier, cherchant ses yeux ses amis. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour trouver Charlie qui l'avait vu entrer et lui faisait signe d'approcher.

\- Sam ! Appela-t-elle.

C'était une jolie petite rouquine souriante. Elle était vive et pleine d'énergie, déjà prête à raconter milles et une anecdotes et autres histoires au premier qui voudrait bien l'écouter.  
Sam s'approcha et la salua tout en prenant place à leur table habituelle. Dean, sur ses pas, salua également Charlie d'un petit mouvement de tête et s'assit à son tour, réalisant qu'il n'était pas aussi facile que ça de jouer la normalité, sourire, faire connaissance...

\- Meg n'est pas là ? Demanda Sam à la jeune femme.

\- Si, elle est aux toilettes, elle ne va pas tarder. Répondit-elle avant de se tourner vers Dean. Alors comme ça, c'est toi le fameux grand-frère de Sam ?

\- Fameux ? S'étonna Dean un lançant un regard de travers à son cadet. Je suis son grand frère, c'est vrai, mais pour le reste...

\- Et bien, disons que Sam parle souvent de toi et qu'il nous tardait de mettre un visage sur ton prénom, précisa Charlie tout en avalant une gorgée de son cocktail. Ah ! Voilà Meg qui revient !

Elle se leva et lui fit signe d'approcher, ce que fit Meg en roulant des yeux, tout en repoussant d'un doigt ses cheveux épais derrière son épaule.

\- Tu avais peur que je me perde ? Taquina la brune qui vint se placer à côté de Charlie.

\- Meg, je te présente Dean, annonça Charlie, ignorant la boutade de sa compagne.

\- Je m'en serais doutée, sourit Meg en levant une nouvelle fois les yeux au ciel, puis elle se tourna vers Dean. Enchantée. Faut l'excuser, c'est une vraie gamine.

\- Hey ! Râla la rouquine.

\- Tu vois, totalement puérile ! Relança Meg tirant un sourire à Dean que Sam ne manqua pas.

\- Vous débarquez sans saluer le vieux Benny ? Rugit un homme imposant qui s'approcha d'eux.

Barbe parfaitement taillée, carrure épaisse, torse bombé, il avait tout de celui auquel il ne fallait pas se frotter. Mais son expression joviale détonnait quelque peu et laissait largement paraître le brave type que cela pouvait être quand on était son ami.

\- On ne voulait pas te déranger en plein boulot, répondit Sam en souriant.

\- Y a pas de boulot qui tienne quand il s'agit de saluer un ami ! Hey, tu dois être Dean, moi c'est Benny ! Dit ce dernier en tendant sa main vers l'aîné des frères.

En voyant ce bras se tendre brusquement vers lui, Dean ne put retenir sa surprise, se redressant d'un bond afin de pouvoir reculer.  
Reprendre de la distance, c'est tout ce qui l'importait sur l'instant, faisant tomber sa chaise derrière lui, sous le regard surpris des trois amis de Sam.  
Ce dernier ne savait pas comment agir pour minimiser le côté étrange de la réaction de Dean.  
La faire passer inaperçue était peine perdue.  
Il ne fallut qu'une demi seconde à Dean pour regretter son geste, levant les mains devant lui afin de signaler que tout allait bien. Il n'aimait pas se donner en spectacle ainsi. Il s'excusa d'une petite voix, se frottant la nuque tout en redressant lentement sa chaise. Il espérait qu'en faisant ceci, Benny oublierait la poignée de main, et effectivement, Benny récupéra sa main avant de déclarer :  
\- Je ne me savais pas si impressionnant... !

\- Tu veux rire ? Rigola Charlie.

\- Bon Benny, et si tu t'occupais plutôt de nous servir un truc à boire ? Proposa Sam histoire de changer de sujet.

Dean était terriblement nerveux, persuadé que tout le monde l'observait. Il n'osait plus vraiment relever la tête, déçu par sa propre réaction. Il avait l'impression qu'on le prenait désormais pour un fou, quelqu'un de bizarre qui ne correspondait pas du tout à la description que Sam avait dû faire de lui.  
C'est la tête perdue dans ses pensées qu'il accepta la tournée de bière offerte par Benny.

Quand le deuxième service fut bien entamé, Dean commençait enfin à se détendre un peu. Il ne disait pas grand chose, mais il souriait, se laissait même aller à échapper un rire de temps à autre.

Un peu plus tard, laissé seul avec Charlie et Meg, Benny retourné derrière son bar et Sam en visite aux toilettes, Dean était quelque peu mal à l'aise, réalisant que c'était la première fois qu'il affrontait seul le monde, frôlant la vie normale. Malgré ça, il ne savait pas quoi dire. Il restait donc silencieux face aux deux femmes qui n'avaient pas l'air d'avoir pris conscience du silence qui, pourtant, était déjà pesant pour Dean.  
Il s'empressa donc de combler ce vide en tentant maladroitement :  
\- Alors comme ça... Vous deux... Vous... ?

\- Nous quoi ? Interrogea Meg en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Ben vous êtes... Enfin... Ensemble quoi...

Charlie pouffa alors que Meg répondait par l'affirmative, les sourcils toujours froncés, comme si elle attendait une suite qui ne venait pas.  
Elle demanda donc :  
\- Et donc ?

\- Non rien, c'est juste que... On ne dirait pas. Disons que ça ne se voit pas vraiment, dit Dean prenant doucement conscience qu'il n'avait pas choisi le meilleur sujet de conversation.

\- Faut croire que l'image de la gouine siliconée des pornos qui passe son temps à lécher les amygdales d'une autre est quelque peu surfait, balança-t-elle, la voix légèrement teintée d'agacement.

\- Heu... Laissa échapper Dean, pris au dépourvu.

\- Du calme Meg, reprit Charlie avant de se tourner vers le châtain. Faut l'excuser mais tu n'es pas le premier à nous faire ce genre de remarque. C'est vrai qu'on n'est pas très démonstratives mais pas moins que n'importe qui. Les couples hétéros ne passent pas leur temps à se tenir la main et à s'embrasser. Mais quand tu es homo, on dirait que si tu ne te pavanes pas avec une banderole arc-en-ciel, tout en roulant des galoches à ta partenaire, c'est que tu ne t'assumes pas. On n'a aucun problème avec notre homosexualité, mais on sait que pour beaucoup c'est encore mal vu, alors on évite de s'afficher plus qu'il ne faut.

Dean acquiesça, un peu navré d'avoir posé la question.

\- Mais si tu avais été plus observateur, tout à l'heure, tu nous aurais vu nous embrasser farouchement vers le couloir des toilettes, ajouta Charlie feignant la confidence.

\- Charlie ! Coupa Meg alors que Dean s'étouffait avec sa gorgée de bière, faisant rire la rousse.

\- J'ai manqué quelque chose ? Demanda Sam qui revenait des toilettes.

\- Visiblement, on a tous manqué quelque chose, répondit Dean en s'essuyant les lèvres d'un revers de main.

\- Mais vous ne manquerez pas l'arrivée de Cas' ! S'exclama soudainement Charlie. Cas' ! Castiel, on est là !

\- Du calme Charlie, on est toujours à cette table, il sait où on est... Souffla Meg, faussement blasée par l'excentricité de Charlie.

Mais Meg fut la seul à être amusée par la situation.  
Dean se raidit, n'osant se tourner pour faire face à l'entrée afin de voir le nouvel arrivant, et Sam fixait Dean, à l'affût de sa réaction à l'approche de son ami.

* * *

 _... À suivre..._

 _-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

 _AAAAAAGHL Je sais, je suis un monstre ! Ce cliff de malade, c'est frustrant non ? :p  
Hum, non mais je sais, mais après, le chapitre allait être trop long... Bon, vous me direz, avec le temps que je fais attendre entre deux chapitres, ils peuvent bien être long, mais je n'aime pas les chapitres démesurés en milieu de fic alors que les autres sont plus ou moins de la même taille...  
Bref, mais la suite arrive rapidement, vraiment ! Comme dit en intro, elle est pratiquement entièrement écrite. Je suis tranquille ce week-end, juste un souper entre amis, je pourrai vous pondre ça pour, au plus tard, la semaine prochaine, certaine ! ;)_

 _ _-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-__

 _Merci infiniment pour vos reviews, follows et favorites !  
_

 _C'est toujours un plaisir de lire vos compliments et de voir votre intérêt pour mon histoire qui, j'en suis désolée, prend du temps à être publiée...  
Merci infiniment pour votre patience !_

 _ **VOS REVIEWS :**_

 _ **barjy02 :** Je suis contente que ça te plaise toujours au fur et à mesure de l'écriture et encore plus si j'ai réussi jusque là à rendre les personnages crédibles et agréables. Mais c'est aussi un peu (beaucoup) grâce à toi et à tes conseils avisés... ! **  
**_

 _ **Angelyoru :** C'est clair que Dean a souffert par le passé, mais ne t'inquiète pas, comme le "Happy End" l'indique, il trouvera de quoi apaiser son esprit :) Je n'en dis pas plus... **  
**_

 _ **MicroFish :** Alors... ? Tu vois que tu m'en veux ! xD J'en étais sûre ! Mais t'inquiète, la suite arrive tout bientôt ! Et (sale langue) tu vois, avant deux mois ! Non mais :p **  
**_

 _ **Kathexia-Castiel156 :** Nop ! :p ça aurait put, en effet, mais non, Cas n'a pas (eut le plaisir de) touche(r) Dean (ça fait beaucoup de parenthèses, hum)... :p Il y a une autre raison qui est la cause de son malaise. Mais on va plus ou moins rapidement découvrir de quoi il s'agit ! ^^ **  
**_

 _ **pomme . da :** Voilà encore un nouveau chapitre ! En ce qui me concerne, je n'ai même pas l'excuse de l'enfant difficile, ma fille est adorable, mais elle demande malgré tout beaucoup d'attention, elle est très agitée. Sans parler du chien... Mais surtout je m'éparpille sur plusieurs projets créatifs, j'ai la tête partout, j'ai plein d'idées d'autres histoires que je note, et qui parasitent cette histoire. Et comme c'est le soir et la nuit que je suis le plus productive, cumuler nuit blanche à écrire, entrecoupé de biberon/couche, et la journée pour bébé, chien et autres, pas évident :p Bref ! On fini par y arriver, parce que pour moi, écrire, c'est important... ! Donc merci infiniment pour ton avis qui m'a énormément touché et flatté, vraiment ! Et... Tu es dans le juste avec ton hypothèse sur Dean ;) Mais chhhhhht ! :p_

 _ **0r1gin4l :** Je dois avouer que je n'avais pas beaucoup accroché au perso de John et que j'ai été ravie de le voir mourir dans la série (pardon si ça spoil quelque chose à quelqu'un mais si c'est le cas, c'est que vous n'êtes pas allé bien loin dans le visionnage ! xD Bref !)... Cependant, je n'ai pas cherché à transformer John en monstre, j'ai voulu imaginer un passé très lourd pour Dean et l'inceste m'a semblé faire partie de ce qu'il y a de pire... John étant son père, c'était à lui de tenir le rôle... "Malgré moi..." :-\ Pour le côté fluffy... Patience :p Bon, j'aimerais ne pas tomber dans la guimauve qui ferait clairement tâche dans une telle histoire, mais il y aura malgré tout de la tendresse, Dean en aura besoin pour se reconstruire.. Et.. HEY ! J'ai failli spoiler (encore ! Et ma propre histoire cette fois ! Rooh :p)... En tout cas, merci beaucoup pour ton avis ! Et "UAtisé" est un mot tout à fait convainquant ! ;) Il me plait ! :p **  
**_

 _ **Courtney Ackles :** Bobby, mais aussi Sam, ses amis, et surtout (on s'en doute) Castiel ! ;) Petit à petit, mais sûrement ! ^^ **  
**_

 _ **Anoihya :** J'ai rarement été aussi touchée par une review... 0_0 Woah ! Merci infiniment... Je n'ai pas de mot pour te remercier comme il faut. Ton commentaire était un vrai boost, merci encore et encore ! En espérant que la suite te plaira toujours autant... *rougit* Merci... **  
**_

 _Merci à vous ! Vraiment *love*_


	6. Chapitre 5

**.:: IL AVAIT PROMIS ::.**

 _ **Total Hors Sujet ! Mais je voulais partager !**_

 _ **Hum...** Mon homme m'a demandé mon pseudo pour venir lire mes fics...  
Évidemment, après "C'est quoi ton pseudo ?" la question qui a suivit était "C'est quoi le destiel" (bon, je lui avais déjà expliqué, mais bref)...  
Il ne m'a pas (encore) demandé ce qu'était un lemon mais il va vite le découvrir :p  
Par contre, j'ai été amusée par sa vision des choses "En gros c'est Castiel qui se tape Dean"... Puisqu'il est plus fréquent de retrouver Dean en top._ _  
Pour ma part, je dois avouer que je n'ai pas d'avis tranché sur le sujet, c'est chacun son tour, en fonction du moment, on s'en fout..._  
 _ _Mais visiblement, lui imagine plutôt Cass... Il doit le trouver plus badass que Dean_ (Q¬Q') _  
_Bref, on verra ce qu'il en pense... Et on verra s'il me reporte son avis en privé ou en commentaire :p  
 **EDIT :** Bon baaah... Il m'a dit que c'était super glauque... (°_°)  
_

 ** _Bref !_**

 _Une fois n'est pas coutume, je le redirai à chaque nouvelle publication même si je dois me répéter, je le pense pour chaque chapitre un peu plus :  
Merci infiniment **barjy02** pour ta relecture et tes notes !  
Merci aussi à **MicroFish** qui m'a inondée d'ondes positives alors que j'étais pleine de doute ! ^^  
J'avoue en avoir encore et toujours, des doutes, concernant cette histoire car il n'est pas évident de traiter d'un tel sujet, mais on arrive doucement sur du plus léger...  
Cette histoire réserve encore quelques montagnes russes émotionnelles, du moins je l'espère car c'est tellement subjectif !  
Je me réjouis de connaître vos avis !  
_

* * *

 _ **/!\ WARNING /!\  
Attention, cette histoire traite de viols, inceste, meurtre, torture mentale.**_ _  
N'hésitez pas à aller lire les warning complets sur les premiers chapitres._

* * *

 _ **Pairing :**_ _Destiel_  
 _ **Type :**_ _UA / Hurt-Comfort (happy end) / OOC (relatif)_  
 _ **Rating :**_ _M_  
 _ **Disclaimer :**_ _Rien ne m'appartient, si ce n'est l'histoire proposée ci-après._  
 _ **Spoil :**_ _Aucun._  
 _ **Note :**_ _Pardon d'avance pour les fautes d'orthographe et de frappe qui peuvent se cacher dans le texte._

* * *

 **:: CHAPITRE 5::**

 **-.'.-**

 **[ Printemps 2006 ]**

 **-'.'-**

Il était presque 21h quand Castiel arriva au _Howler Crow_ , Gabriel sur les talons.  
Ce dernier n'avait pas eu le temps de se changer après le travail, arborant une chemise constellée de sucre glace.

\- Je persiste à penser que tu aurais pu me laisser cinq minutes pour me changer, dit Gabriel à Castiel.

\- Je t'ai donné plus d'une heure, répondit simplement Castiel, au moment où ses yeux se posaient sur Charlie qui lui faisait de grands signes..

\- Madame Mills a toujours été une cliente fidèle, je ne pouvais pas refuser sa commande. Et j'aurais été plus rapide si tu avais accepté de m'aider !

\- Tu aurais surtout été plus efficace si tu n'avais pas mangé des macarons à chaque fournée... Soupira Castiel. Ta chemise est parfaite, en totale adéquation avec ta personnalité. Aller, viens, rejoignons les autres.

Gabriel fit une moue boudeuse mais préféra changer de sujet :  
\- Vas-y déjà, je vais commander. Je te prends quoi ?

\- Comme d'habitude...

Gabriel roula des yeux.

\- Quand te décideras-tu à devenir un homme ? Déclara-t-il avant de s'éloigner en direction du bar.

Castiel ne releva pas la remarque et s'approcha de la table à laquelle étaient assis ses amis, salua tout le monde d'un petit geste de la main, ce qui fut pour le plus grand plaisir de Dean qui n'avait pas pour autant vraiment relevé la tête vers le noiraud.

\- Cas', je te présente Dean, le grand frère de Sam ! Annonça fièrement Charlie.

\- Je sais, je le connais déjà. Dit Castiel sans quitter l'intéressé des yeux.

\- Tu le connais ? S'étonna Meg alors que Charlie semblait déçue bien qu'autant étonnée.

\- Heu, oui, enfin, on s'est croisé hier, au supermarché. Expliqua Castiel détournant enfin les yeux de Dean.

\- Mais dis-moi Cas', tu t'es fais tout beau ce soir... ! Lui lança Charlie, réalisant qu'effectivement, Castiel s'était mis sur son trente et un.

Ce dernier était généralement accoutumé à la simplicité, t-shirt et jeans, éventuellement chemise pour les occasions spéciales. Mais là, il semblait avoir redoubler d'effort. Il avait sorti sa plus belle chemise qui semblait repassée, par-dessus laquelle il portait un veston. Son pantalon habituellement délavé par endroit et usé, semblait neuf. Sans parler du fait qu'il avait pris le temps de se coiffer, peut-être même avec un peu de gel.

Dean avait du mal à lever les yeux, jonglant entre son verre et Castiel. Il se sentait devenir nerveux, se mordillant douloureusement la lèvre inférieure tout en se tortillant sur sa chaise, mais par chance, personne ne le remarqua. Sam et Meg dévisageaient Castiel suite à la remarque de Charlie, eux aussi étonnés par sa tenue. Castiel, quant à lui, tenta de prendre une posture naturelle, les mains dans les poches arrière de son pantalon, avant de nier, mais était bien peu convainquant.

\- Pas plus que d'habitu- Non, non, je... Enfin...

Visiblement mal à l'aise, Castiel préféra se taire, ressortant les mains de ses poches. Sam prit la parole pour prévenir que Gabriel approchait, les mains chargées. Souhaitant se retirer du passage, Castiel se déplaça sur le côté mais, contrairement à l'effet voulu, percuta le pâtissier qui renversa les boissons.

\- Oh Seigneur ! S'exclama Castiel en réalisant ce qu'il avait fait. Gabriel, ça va ? Pardon !

Alors que Meg et Charlie riaient doucement de la nervosité palpable de Castiel, Sam fronça un sourcil, perplexe, et Gabriel lui lança un regard noir avant de soupirer.

\- Bon sang, Cas'...

\- Désolé, je vais rechercher à boire, déclara Castiel se dirigeant rapidement vers le bar.

\- Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ce soir ? Demanda Meg.

\- C'est Cassie, répondit Gabriel en s'essuyant les mains après avoir ramassé les bris de verre au sol. Faut pas lui demander d'être normal.

\- Je vais le voir... Dit Sam tout en demandant d'un regard à Dean s'il pouvait le laisser seul un instant.

Dean, qui était resté muet jusque là, acquiesça tout en reniflant, essayant de reprendre un peu contenance, malgré le fait qu'il était encore un peu tendu.  
Il essayait d'avoir le comportement le plus commun qu'on pouvait attendre de lui, mais il ne pouvait pas se cacher qu'il avait encore bien du mal à contrôler sa nervosité face à Castiel. Pourtant celui-ci ne semblait pas très détendu non plus, tout le monde se demandant visiblement pourquoi.

Castiel attendait que Benny lui serve sa commande, prenant appui sur l'un des tabourets face au bar. Cherchant d'une main son porte-feuille, il ne vit pas tout de suite Sam approcher.

\- Cas'... ? Tout va bien ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

Castiel se retourna face à Sam et lâcha un long soupir avant de répondre tout en se grattant la tête, nerveux :  
\- J'en sais rien... Je suis légèrement tendu... Je crois que ton frère m'impressionne un peu...

\- Il t'impressionne ? Toi ? S'étonna Sam.

\- Il y a de quoi, depuis le temps que j'attends de le rencontrer... Il a une force de caractère spectaculaire, après tout ce qu'il a vécu...

\- Pas un mot à ce sujet ! Déclara brusquement Sam tout en chuchotant. Il va encore croire que c'est moi qui t'en ai parlé... !

\- Évidemment. Dans tous les cas, je tenais à lui faire bonne impression... Puisque notre première rencontre n'a pas été très concluante...

\- Tu l'as remarqué ? J'avoue ne pas avoir compris ce qui s'est passé. Est-ce que tu sais ce que-... ?

\- Je ne lis pas dans les pensées Sam, coupa Castiel. Je devine juste ce qu'il ressent.

\- Tu as raison, pardon... Dit Sam avant de reprendre sur un air taquin. Du coup, c'est pour ça que tu t'es fait tout beau ?

\- Sam... Soupira Castiel qui s'empourprait légèrement, mal à l'aise, alors que Sam riait doucement.

\- Bon, j'y retourne, je ne veux pas laisser Dean seul trop longtemps.

\- J'arrive tout de suite, lança Castiel alors que Benny préparait son verre.

Sam retourna s'asseoir et fut ravi de voir son frère sourire tout en échangeant quelques mots à Charlie. Sam ne s'étonna pas vraiment que le courant passe avec ses amies féminines, Dean avait toujours eu plus de facilité avec les femmes. Ce n'était pas pour rien que sa psychologue en était une. En revanche, il avait plus de mal avec Gabriel qui pourtant avait un don pour détendre les gens. Mais Dean n'était pas juste une personne timide. Le détendre relevait donc du défi.

Castiel arriva peu après Sam, posant une bière devant Gabriel qui était assis en bout de table, entre Dean et Charlie. Castiel s'assit à l'opposé, entre Sam et Meg, tenant son verre de vermouth du bout des doigts.

\- Un vermouth ? T'es sérieux Cas' ? Demanda Meg avec un grimace de dédain amusé.

\- Et bien... ? Demanda-t-il, fronçant les sourcils sans comprendre, après en avoir avalé une gorgée.

Sa réaction ingénue fit rire toute la tablée. Même Dean ne put s'empêcher de suivre l'élan, pouffant doucement, constatant que ce Castiel était très particulier.

\- Ce n'est pas très viril, mais à part ça... Expliqua Meg après coup.

\- Ah ? Et qu'est-ce qu'une boisson virile ? Demanda Castiel très sérieusement.

\- Une bière ! Répondit vivement Gabriel de l'autre bout de la table en levant son verre.

Castiel fronça un sourcil et signala :  
\- Mais Meg et Charlie boivent de la bière...

\- C'est pas pareil Cas', déclara Charlie en attrapant son verre.

\- En même temps, c'est pas comme si ça nous étonnait encore de ta part, dit Gabriel au noiraud. C'était quoi la dernière fois ? Un kir ?

\- Mais je... Tenta de se défendre Castiel quand la main de Sam se posa sur son avant-bras.

\- Laisse, je crois que tu ne pourras pas trouver d'arguments pour convaincre Gabe.

\- Exactement ! Déclara Gabriel en buvant une grosse lampée de bière, louchant dans son verre.

Sam se mit à rire en se tournant vers son frère et fut aussi surpris qu'heureux de le voir lancer un coup d'œil vers Castiel en souriant légèrement. Bien qu'il se tint principalement en spectateur jusque là, il semblait doucement se détendre, surtout face à Castiel. Évidemment, Sam remarquait beaucoup de choses qui devaient certainement sembler anodines pour la plupart des gens, comme le fait qu'à chaque fois que Gabriel se penchait en avant, Dean se reculait rapidement, reprenant appuis sur son dossier de chaise, ou qu'il gardait généralement ses mains sous la table, évitant ainsi qu'elles puissent être effleurées. Malgré cela, Dean était là, souriait, semblait profiter de la soirée, jetant quelques regards à Castiel.  
Sam continuait à se demander ce qui avait provoqué la première réaction de Dean face à son ami. Peut-être ne le saurait-il jamais.

Il fallut un moment pour que Gabriel se décide à laisser Castiel, son verre et sa coupe de cheveux tranquilles. Benny profita d'un moment plus calme dans la soirée pour se joindre un instant à ses amis, restant malgré tout debout, juste appuyé sur le dossier de chaise de Meg, prêt à réagir rapidement si un client avait l'indélicatesse de vouloir commander.  
Tout le monde semblait ravi d'enfin faire la connaissance de ce frère que Sam avait apparemment mis sur un piédestal, sans que Dean ne comprenne pourquoi.  
Puis Benny raconta comment il avait rencontré Sam quand celui-ci avait débarqué en ville, avec son petit sac à dos, l'air perdu.

\- Je dois dire que je l'avais dans le collimateur au début. Avoua Benny.

\- Juste parce que tu croyais que Jo me draguait, lança Sam en hochant la tête, rieur.

Benny et les autres se mirent également à rire en entendant ce détail tellement attendu de la part du barman, toujours à surveiller les fréquentations de sa petite sœur.  
Gabriel enchaîna avec l'étrange impression que lui avait fait Sam, la première fois qu'ils s'étaient vus.

\- Charlie m'avait appelée pour que je vienne livrer des pâtisserie chez Sam, alors qu'ils étaient en plein travaux. Je n'ai jamais vu personne avoir les larmes aux yeux devant une part de tarte aux pommes.

\- Y a de quoi être ému pourtant, avait lancé Dean à la plus grande surprise de Sam.

Bien que ce n'était pas directement lié à la partie sombre de leur passé, le fait qu'il puisse parler avec autant de légèreté de l'un des éléments qui le composait était un exploit en soi.

\- Parait que c'est toi qui a fourni les meubles de mon frère ? Demanda Dean à Meg.

\- Ouais, je dois dire que j'ai eu pitié de lui. Il s'apprêtait à passer la nuit sur un tapis, m'avouant qu'il n'avait pas encore de lit.

Sam se retint de rire juste à temps au souvenir de l'histoire, alors qu'il prenait une gorgée de bière.

\- Tu allais dormir sur un tapis ? S'étonna Dean en regardant son frère qui haussa les épaules en souriant.

\- C'était ça ou dormir chez Cas', et je ne voulais pas abuser, ça faisait un mois que je dormais chez lui toutes les nuits. Alors une fois que les fenêtres et la porte étaient posées, j'ai préféré laisser Cas' tranquille.

\- Tu ne me dérangeais pas, je te devais bien ça. Annonça Castiel tout en faisant tourner son verre du bout des doigts avant de relever les yeux sur Sam en lui souriant.

Sam semblait vouloir ajouter quelque chose mais se retint, serrant les lèvres, rendant timidement son sourire à Castiel, comme s'il ne méritait pas les paroles de son ami.  
Cela n'échappa pas à Dean qui connaissait son frère sur le bout des doigts. Certes, il ne l'avait pas vu grandir, mais il voyait encore en lui le petit garçon qu'il était dix ans plus tôt, et il avait exactement les mêmes mimiques que lorsqu'ils étaient enfants. Dean savait reconnaître quand son petit frère ne disait pas tout, quand il était reconnaissant, quand une personne comptait pour lui...  
Il culpabilisa soudainement d'avoir eu un tel comportement vis-à-vis de Castiel lors de leur première rencontre, ayant laissé son égoïsme prendre le dessus.  
Son égoïsme, ses angoisses, son passé...  
Ses émotions.

Oui, Castiel l'avait troublé, sans même qu'il ne sache vraiment pourquoi.  
Troublé par ce regard d'un bleu céleste, intense, qui l'avait fixé au rayon surgelé, accompagné d'un sourire doux et sincère, sans aucune pitié cachée, juste de la sympathie, comme plus personne ne lui avait offert depuis bien longtemps.  
Le coin de la bouche de Dean trembla légèrement, hésitant à sourire, alors qu'il ne faisait plus du tout attention à ce qui se disait autour de la table. Pourquoi avait-il eu peur de ce qu'il avait ressenti à cet instant au point de se mettre en colère contre lui-même, rejetant l'ami de son frère comme s'il était coupable ? Il n'était pas trop sûr. Tout ce qu'il savait c'est qu'une nouvelle fois, tout s'embrouillait dans sa tête, ses mains se mirent à trembler sous la table, personne ne pouvait le remarquer, mais Dean avait malgré tout l'impression que dès lors tous les regards étaient tournés vers lui.  
Il savait que c'était irrationnel, il voulait calmer son esprit, apaiser ses pensées, mais le lieu ne lui permettait pas de faire le vide si facilement.  
Il avait besoin de calme.  
Il fallait qu'il sorte d'ici, qu'il parte.  
Il voulait rentrer.

\- Sam...

\- Oui, on y va Dean, répondit le cadet avec douceur, comme s'il avait suivi le fil de ses pensées.

Surpris, Dean releva les yeux sur son frère qui lui souriait, et il ne put retenir un coup d'œil vers Castiel qui lui lança également un sourire, le plus doux que Dean n'avait jamais vu, du moins plus depuis le décès de leur mère.  
Dean sentit un frisson lui remonter l'échine.  
Ce Castiel était vraiment étrange.

\- Dean ?

Sam sortit son frère de sa contemplation.  
C'est donc très mal à l'aise que Dean attrapa sa veste et se la lança sur le dos, n'osant plus relever la tête vers le groupe de peur que d'autres l'aient surpris à dévisager le noiraud.  
Il salua tout le monde sans vraiment les regarder, tout en fermant sa veste, bien qu'il ne faisait pas assez froid pour justifier ce geste, mais cela lui donnait une excuse pour ne pas lever les yeux sur eux.

Sam remercia ses amis pour la soirée, paya une tournée et suivit Dean hors du _Howler Crow_ , mais juste avant de passer la porte d'entrée, il entendit Castiel l'appeler.

\- Tu m'attends une minute ? Demanda Sam à son frère qui acquiesça tout en rejoignant la voiture, ne souhaitant plus avoir affaire à qui que ce soit pour la soirée.

Dean avait besoin de réfléchir.

\- Il faut que je puisse lui parler, reprit Castiel qui avait rejoint Sam vers l'entrée du bar. En présence des autres, Dean aura toujours une raison de m'éviter.

\- Je ne sais pas comment faire pour l'obliger à t'adresser la parole.

\- Est-ce que je peux passer chez toi demain ? Tu n'auras qu'à me laisser seul avec lui un moment...

\- Tu penses que c'est une bonne idée ? Ça me semble un peu radical...

\- Ne t'inquiète pas. Tu as confiance en moi ?

\- J'ai envie de dire oui, répondit Sam, tout en hésitant malgré tout.

\- Sam...

\- Oui, oui, j'ai confiance en toi, mais... C'est juste... Il ne faut plus qu'il souffre. Il en a assez bavé.

\- Je suis là dans cet unique but, tu le sais.

Sam lui sourit avant de laisser échapper :  
\- Oui, je le sais...

Il remercia Castiel d'un regard et lui proposa de passer chez lui en fin de matinée, ainsi, il pourrait passer le repas de midi ensemble.

\- Je vais devoir faire passer ça auprès de Dean, mais ça ira. Déclara Sam, avalant difficilement sa salive.

\- Il va finir par m'accepter, ne t'inquiète pas.

Sam sourit une nouvelle fois à son ami avant de lui dire au revoir et le quitter pour rejoindre son frère qui l'attendait dans sa voiture, devant le bar, moteur allumé.

\- Excuse-moi de t'avoir fait attendre, dit Sam en prenant place du côté passager.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ?

Sam se figea brusquement ne sachant pas du tout comment annoncer à Dean que Castiel serait présent au repas du lendemain.  
Il déglutit avec peine avant de se lancer :  
\- Heu.. Et bien, Castiel m'a proposé qu'on se revoit demain... Et... J'ai accepté...

Sam craignait la réaction de Dean mais celui-ci resta calme et répondit simplement :  
\- Tu as bien fait.

\- A-ah bon ? S'étonna Sam.

Dean soupira doucement avant de s'expliquer :  
\- J'ai réalisé que j'avais eu une réaction égoïste. Castiel semble être ton ami... Ton meilleure ami...

Sam avait acquiescé suite à cette affirmation, confirmant ce fait.

\- ... Je n'ai pas le droit de te priver d'une amitié pour des états d'âme à la con. Termina Dean.

Sam avait souhaité attraper la perche au vol pour demander à Dean ce qui le perturbait tant chez Castiel mais Dean fut plus rapide pour lui demander :  
\- Comment est-ce que vous vous êtes rencontrés ?

Le cadet sembla un peu ennuyé par la question. Il réfléchit quelques secondes avant de répondre :  
\- C'était assez simple en fait. Il cherchait quelqu'un et s'est retrouvé à frapper à la porte de mon ancien appartement. Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi, mais il m'a tout de suite inspiré de la sympathie, de la confiance. Puis on s'est revu, on s'est salué, on a discuté, de fil en aiguille, il est devenu mon ami.

\- Et... Est-ce que... Est-ce qu'il sait... Pour... Tu sais ?

Sam ne voulait pas mentir à son frère, mais il ne pouvait pas lui expliquer la vérité, du moins pas encore, pas pour le moment, pas comme ça. Il chercha ses mots un instant avant de formuler la phrase qui lui sembla la plus correcte :  
\- Il ne sait que ce qu'il a à savoir, rien de plus. Ne t'inquiète pas.

Ceci sembla rassurer Dean qui hocha la tête tout en gardant le visage tourné vers la route, comme à son habitude, concentré.

\- Tu as passé une bonne soirée ? Osa Sam.

\- Je crois. Dit Dean. Je me suis un peu ridiculisé, avec Benny...

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, tout le monde l'a déjà oublié.

\- J'ai encore pas mal de choses à apprendre, comme oser prendre la parole. Mais je ne suis pas contre une prochaine fois.

Sam était ravi de l'entendre.

 **.**

 **-.'.-**

 **.**

Il n'était pas encore tout à fait minuit. Au fond de son lit, Sam observait son plafond malgré l'obscurité qui régnait dans sa chambre. Il repensait à la soirée qu'ils venaient de passer, son frère et lui. Tout semblait s'être bien déroulé, pourtant il avait une impression amer. Il espérait que Castiel pourrait se rattraper le lendemain. Il était primordial qu'il puisse faire plus ample connaissance avec Dean. Cela faisait bientôt trois ans que Sam avait rencontré Castiel et bien plus que ce dernier disait devoir retrouver Dean, pour l'aider soit-disant. Sam se demandait comment quiconque pouvait aider Dean. Mais Castiel n'était pas n'importe qui. Oh ça non. Il voulait y croire. Son ami avait tous les arguments qu'il fallait pour que Sam puisse y croire, pour avoir accepté de tenter le coup.

Des pleurs mêlés à de la colère sortirent brusquement Sam de ses pensées. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour comprendre d'où cela provenait.  
Et il ne savait pas du tout ce qu'il devait faire.  
Devait-il aller voir son frère ?  
Était-il en train de délirer, en pleine terreur nocturne ?  
Voulait-il être réconforté ?  
Sûrement pas...  
Mais pourquoi est-ce que Dean était dans un état pareil ?

Sam se leva tout en se demandant si c'était une bonne idée, se disant qu'il aviserait sur place. Il s'appuya contre le mur à côté de l'entrée de la chambre de Dean et fut étonné de l'entendre marmonner. Il ne comprenait pas tout mais il saisit quelques morceaux de phrases malgré tout, tendant l'oreille malgré lui. Visiblement Dean avait honte de quelque chose, il disait ne pas avoir été à la hauteur, avoir été faible, semblait vouloir se persuader qu'il n'était pas comme _lui_.

Lui.  
Leur père ?  
Évidemment qu'il n'était pas comme _lui_ !  
Comment pouvait-il en douter ?  
Qu'est-ce qui pouvait amener Dean à croire qu'il était comme leur père ?

Sam se risqua à jeter un œil dans la chambre de son frère et fut surpris par ce qu'il vit.  
Assis sur son lit, les genoux ramenés jusqu'au visage, Dean avait agrippé ses cheveux, en positions fœtal. Il était clair qu'il souffrait et Sam avait beaucoup de mal à rester impassible. Il s'avança donc tout en appelant doucement son frère afin de lui faire arrêter sa crise, peut-être même l'amener à parler de tout ce qui le hantait encore.  
Mais Dean ne bougea pas.  
Sans doute encore une terreur...

Sam fit un pas de plus, approcha une main, la posa délicatement sur l'épaule de son frère.  
Il savait ce qu'il risquait.  
Il tenta.

Dès que sa main entra en contact avec l'épaule de son frère, celui-ci releva la tête, attrapa l'avant-bras de Sam dans un mouvement aussi rapide que brutal, le serrant si fort que Sam ne doutait pas qu'il aurait une marque.  
Dean lui lança un regard empreint de rage qui fit frissonner Sam.

\- Dean, c'est moi, c'est Sam !

Le visage de Dean s'adoucit lentement, comme s'il réalisait petit à petit à qui il avait affaire, desserrant son emprise sur le bras de son cadet, prenant doucement conscience de son geste. Il lâcha le bras de Sam aussi vite que s'il avait été brûlé, comme choqué.

\- Dean... Souffla Sam qui tentait de cacher la douleur qu'il ressentait au bras.

\- Sam ?... Appela Dean comme pour s'assurer qu'il ne rêvait pas.

\- C'est moi, Dean... Tout va bien ?

\- Sam... Répéta Dean en tombant dans les bras de son cadet, pleurant à nouveau.

Sam rendit son étreinte à Dean ne sachant trop quoi dire pour le rassurer. Il dit donc la première chose qui lui passa par la tête et qui lui semblait évidente.

\- Tu vas y arriver Dean, on va y arriver ensemble...

* * *

 _... À suivre..._

 _-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

 _Je sais que vous vous attendiez à un truc incroyable à l'arrivée de Castiel, la confrontation avec Dean un peu.  
Mais n'oublions pas la crainte et le malaise de Dean. Je ne me voyais pas l'écrire à l'aise, tapant la discut' sans souci.  
Du coup, c'est une petite soirée assez simple, bien que pleine de mystère...  
Dans le prochain chapitre, ils seront amenés (obligés) à échanger davantage, vous en aurez pour votre attente :p_

 _J'espère pouvoir le publier la semaine prochaine, mais je souhaite également participer au défi de la Saint-Patrick (avec une fic à trois chapitres, 10'000 mots maximum) donc ça risque de me retarder un peu.  
Mais je vous promets un petit délire amusant pour le défi ! :D Enfin... J'espère que ça vous amusera... (° . °)  
Y aura Crowley... 0:p_

 _ _-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-__

 _Merci infiniment pour vos reviews, follows et mises en favorits !  
_

 _Chaque review me fait extrêmement plaisir et me motive pour la suite !  
Merci encore !  
_

 _ **VOS REVIEWS :**_

 _ **barjy02 :** À chaque review de ta part, je suis rassurée sur ce que j'écris... Merci. J'espère rester dans "le juste". Et il y aura une réponse à toutes tes interrogations, ne t'inquiète pas ! :D **  
**_

 _ **Kathexia-Castiel156 :** Et bien oui, il était nerveux à son arrivée, l'est resté après coup. Forcément, il n'allait pas lui sauter dessus, ça aurait été trop décalé, mais la suite devrait te plaire ;) **  
**_

 _ **Angelyoru :** Adepte de Dean mal à l'aise (toi aussi) ? Tu devrais apprécier le prochain chapitre alors :p Et oui, les voitures, on ne le sait que trop bien, c'est son refuge ! ^^ **  
**_

 _ **AryaJuneGreen :** Les reviews ne sont pas des obligations ;p même si elles font plaisir. Il faut être inspiré pour en laisser :p Merci d'en avoir laissé une déjà ;) Et merci d'autant plus qu'elle m'a énormément touchée ! Ouais, j'ai précisé "Happy End" car je suis comme toi, je ne me lance pas (ou difficilement) dans un drame qui finira mal... Pour Bobby... Dean lui a pardonné ? Ou a-t-il oublié ? Ou préfére-t-il ne plus y penser... ? Mystère :p **  
**_

 _ **ShannaRya :** Ce sera une ficelle pleine de noeuds, mais je n'ai pas peur de les défaire, j'ai de bons yeux (j'aime le croire xD) et de la patience ! Je me réjouis de vous le faire découvrir ;) **  
**_

 _ **MicroFish :** Micro, la seule personne capable de laisser deux reviews sur un même chapitre x')) Et dont je ne reçois pas les comm' en notification ! T'es magicienne en prime ? :p J'étais sûre que tu m'en voudrais pour le cliff ! xD Mais tu vois, ça me fait publier plus vite les chapitres suivants, c'est plutôt positif :p Contente que le duo Charlie/Meg te plaise ! ^^ Et... J'aime bien les reviews de 1000 pages :p Si tu te sens motivée un jour 0:D **  
**_

 _ **Kitsune Aquatik :** Arf, désolée de t'avoir tant chamboulée avec ma prologue. Ne t'inquiète pas, il ne devrait plus y avoir de trucs aussi dur. Et en même temps, savoir que j'ai pu te chambouler me flatte, c'est que j'ai su être explicite dans ma narration, donc merci également :p Même si je reste navrée ! Sinon, contente que leurs menus et que la version de Castiel ici te plaisent ! ^^ C'est au moins ça :p Arf, et v'là que je te fais pleurer... Bon, pareil, je suis autant flattée que navrée, mais j'espère que ça te plait, tu ne seras pas (j'espère) déçue car tout se terminera bien pour nos héros ! ^^ Et pour Meg/Charlie, ce sont mes deux perso féminins préférés de la série, alors autant les coller ensemble :p **  
**_

 _ **0r1gin4l :** Ouais, je sais, je me suis rendue comte en le faisant que c'était rude comme cliff :p J'aime bien le fait qu'elles soient opposées ces deux, l'une très extravertie, joyeuse, fofolle, et l'autre plus... Amer et discrète. J'espère qu'elles plairont ensemble car j'adore leur perso dans la série, je voulais les retrouver ici ^^ **  
**_

 _ **pimpiericky :** Le passé de Dean est très complexe, mais comme le dit Sam à la fin de ce chapitre : ils vont y arriver, ensemble. Même s'ils ne savent pas encore qu'"ensemble" comprend aussi Castiel :p Chhhht, je n'en dis pas plus, non non ! Mais oui, les rencontres avec Castiel vont évoluer, évidemment (ce ne serait pas un destiel sinon :p) **  
**_

 _ **Zoline :** Contente que ça te plaise ! J'essaie de publier la suite le plus rapidement possible, mais j'ai une vie pas mal remplie et pas toujours facile de trouver du temps. J'ai moi aussi chaque fois hâte de publier la suite ! :p **  
**_

 _ **Eileen Ana :** Toujours contente quand mes fics plaisent ! ^^ Merci beaucoup ! **  
**_

 _ **Courtney Ackles :** Il lui faut bien des moments de détente à ce pauvre Dean ! :p Mais oui, heureusement, il y a encore quelques rares personnes avec qui il se sent relativement bien, même s'il a toujours ses démons en lui, qu'il va devoir chasser, petit à petit !  
_

 _Merci infiniment d'avoir pris le temps de me laisser une review !_


	7. Chapitre 6

**.:: IL AVAIT PROMIS ::.**

 _Plusieurs petits débuts de réponse dans ce chapitre ! J'espère que cela vous plaira !  
Je vous laisse découvrir tout ça !_

 _Merci à **barjy02** pour sa précieuse relecture !  
Je suis sincèrement navrée d'être une telle bille en passé simple (et pas que, mais surtout...)  
_

 _ **IMPORTANT :** Si jamais, j'espère pouvoir publier le prochain chapitre la semaine prochaine, ravie d'avoir tenu le rythme pour ces quelques derniers chapitres, mais je voulais tenter le défi de la St-Patrick, comme expliqué en fin de chapitre 5...  
Le délais final est pour le 17 mars, il me reste donc 4 jours, jours de semaines pendant lesquels j'ai habituellement énormément de peine à me dégager du temps mais quand je peux j'avance sur cette fic, donc si là j'utilise ce temps précieux pour une fic défi, j'ai peur d'avoir du retard avec celle-ci. Une semaine tout au plus, promis !  
Mais c'est pour ça que ce chapitre ne se terminera pas sur un cliffhanger (ce n'est pas vraiment un spoil que de dire ça... Si ?) !_

* * *

 _ **/!\ WARNING /!\  
Attention, cette histoire traite de viols, inceste, meurtre, torture mentale.**_ _  
N'hésitez pas à aller lire les_ _warning complets sur les premiers chapitres_ _._

* * *

 _ **Pairing :**_ _Destiel_  
 _ **Type :**_ _UA / Hurt-Comfort (happy end) / OOC (relatif)_  
 _ **Rating :**_ _M_  
 _ **Disclaimer :**_ _Rien ne m'appartient, si ce n'est l'histoire proposée ci-après._  
 _ **Spoil :**_ _Aucun._  
 _ **Note :**_ _Pardon d'avance pour les fautes d'orthographe et de frappe qui peuvent se cacher dans le texte._

* * *

 **:: CHAPITRE 6::**

 **-.'.-**

 **[ Automne 1996 ]**

 **-'.'-**

 _\- Regarde ce que tu as fait, Castiel._

Castiel était horrifié, détournant les yeux tant l'abomination était difficile à supporter.

 _\- Un homme est mort par ta faute, Castiel ! Ce John Winchester est mort, tué par son propre fils ! Et ce dernier va aller en prison._

 _\- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais_ , dit Castiel d'une petite voix, les bras ballants, honteux et coupable.

 _\- Et pourtant, c'est ce qui est arrivé ! Voilà pourquoi nous n'intervenons jamais dans leurs histoires._

 _\- Mais Père..._ Lâcha Castiel d'une voix tremblante.

 _\- J'espère que ça te servira de leçon et que tu auras compris._

Castiel était en colère.  
Il était coupable, il ne pouvait pas le nier, mais il n'était pas l'unique responsable.  
Les poings serrés et la mâchoire crispée, il était au bord de l'implosion.  
Il ne pouvait pas accepter d'être accusé ainsi alors que sa volonté avait été d'aider le jeune homme.  
Et ce depuis le début.

 _\- Si vous m'aviez laissé agir, tout ceci aurait pu être évité._ Tenta Castiel pour sa défense.

 _\- Tu oses mettre en doute mes exigences ?_

Castiel ne pouvait pas lutter, son adversaire était bien trop puissant pour qu'on puisse lui tenir tête.  
Il prit une profonde inspiration, les yeux pleins de larmes face à cette injustice.

 **-.'.-**

 **[ Printemps 2001 ]**

 **-'.'-**

 _« Si tu es incapable de te plier aux règles, comme tes frères et sœurs, c'est que tu n'as plus ta place dans nos rangs. Va-t-en. »_

Chassé.  
Banni.  
Castiel avait tout perdu ce jour-là, jusqu'à sa nature propre.  
Il n'était plus que la moitié de lui-même, mais il s'en fichait.  
Il y avait gagné son libre arbitre.

La vie d'un homme était détruite par sa faute.  
Parce qu'on lui avait interdit d'intervenir.  
Alors il avait désobéi.  
Mais trop tard.  
Il avait fait la seule chose qui lui avait été possible de faire sur le moment, et les conséquences n'en avaient été que plus catastrophiques.  
Il devait absolument retrouver cet homme.

Le retrouver et lui offrir la paix.

 _« Dean Winchester. »_

 **-.'.-**

 **[ Hiver début 2003 ]**

 **-'.'-**

La température était remontée de plusieurs degrés depuis quelques jours. La neige n'en était que plus humide, détrempant les vêtements de ceux qui s'aventuraient dans la rue, laissant une impression de froid des plus intense.

Sam observait l'extérieur, bien heureux d'être chez lui, au chaud. Il sirotait un verre de vin, face à la fenêtre de son petit salon, le regard perdu sur l'extérieur, fêtant l'ouverture de son dernier cartons, cinq mois après son emménagement. Il était temps. Mais il avait été tellement occupé à chercher un emploi que l'ouverture des cartons avait été le dernier de ses soucis.  
Le verre dans une main, une lettre dans l'autre ; il avait décroché un entretien. Sam était fou de joie, autant qu'inquiet. Tout allait se jouer à ce rendez-vous. Il lui fallait cet emploi.  
Détournant les yeux de la fenêtre, il regarda le costard qui se trouvait encore dans sa protection en plastique, posé délicatement sur la table. Il se demandait si ce n'était pas un peu trop habillé, trop sérieux, pour cette entrevue. Mais c'était ça ou un t-shirt et un jeans. Mieux valait mettre le costume et aviser ensuite si un look plus décontracté serait plus adapté.

Sam prit une grande inspiration, termina son verre d'une traite et, alors qu'il déposait ce dernier sur la plonge de sa cuisine, il entendit un heurt sur sa porte d'entrée.  
Il lança rapidement un coup d'œil à son horloge murale, celle qu'il avait déjà dans sa chambre, chez Bobby. Il était passé vingt-deux heures. Sam fronça les sourcils, se demandant qui pouvait bien venir lui rendre visite à une heure pareille, surtout qu'il ne connaissait encore personne dans la ville.  
Il hésita une seconde puis se décida à aller ouvrir, tombant nez à nez avec un homme des plus crasseux. Ses cheveux noirs étaient si sales qu'ils tenaient en l'air, ébouriffés dans tous les sens. Une barbe relativement fournie - Sam l'estima à un mois - lui cachait la moitié du visage. Ses vêtements étaient troués, tâchés, mais surtout, le pauvre homme sentait terriblement mauvais.  
Sam ne put retenir une grimace de dégoût, l'odeur lui piquait tellement les yeux qu'il les cligna avec force plusieurs fois avant d'enfin regarder l'homme. Ses pupilles étaient d'un bleu si intense, si pur, qu'on se demandait comment le reste avait fait pour en arriver à un tel stade de saleté.  
Il semblait frigorifié, ce qui n'étonna pas Sam vu le temps qu'il faisait et l'accoutrement de l'inconnu.

 _\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?_ Finit par demander Sam, un peu sur la défensive, sans ouvrir complètement sa porte, réalisant un peu tard qu'il avait occulté la politesse, dont le "bonsoir" de rigueur.

Qu'importe...

 _\- Bonsoir, excusez-moi de vous déranger à une heure si tardive..._

Sam fut surpris par le langage tenu par cet homme qui, lui, visiblement, n'avait pas passé outre les bonnes manières malgré son état.

 _\- ... Est-ce que vous connaissez Dean Winchester ?_ Demanda l'inconnu.

Sam se figea. Son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine avant de repartir à grande vitesse.  
Plusieurs sentiments tourbillonnèrent en lui, mais le plus intense fut certainement la peur.  
Ouvrant la porte de son appartement en grand, les mains tremblantes, il s'avança jusqu'à l'inconnu, involontairement menaçant, et s'écria :  
 _\- Que lui est-il arrivé ?_

 **-.'.-**

 **[ Printemps 2006 ]**

 **-'.'-**

Dean était installé à la table de la cuisine, face à une tasse de café. Sam n'avait pas de peine à remarquer la honte qui envahissait son frère, celui-ci se tenant la nuque d'une main, la tête tellement penchée sur sa tasse que son visage était invisible. Il ne buvait même pas vraiment, il se contentait de tourner sa cuillère dans le liquide brunâtre, la tenant du bout des doigts.

\- Dean... Je t'assure que ce n'est pas grave. Retenta Sam en s'approchant de son frère.

Mais Dean se crispa d'autant plus, ses doigts se refermant sur ses cheveux.

Sam prit place en face de lui, et Dean releva enfin légèrement la tête, pour tomber nez à nez avec la marque laissée la veille sur le bras de son cadet. Aussitôt, il replongea son regard dans son café, triturant une nouvelle fois sa nuque. Il se souvenait parfaitement de sa crise de la nuit passée, Sam l'avait réveillé en plein délire. Il se souvenait avoir senti une main se poser sur son épaule. Il avait cru voir leur père en se retournant alors il lui avait agrippé le bras de toute ses forces, espérant lui faire le plus de mal possible. Il l'avait espérée, souhaitée, cette douleur. Puis il avait entendu son frère crier, lui dire qui il était, car Dean n'était plus capable de discernement sur le moment. Et Dean avait eu peur, très peur. Ainsi que honte. Il en avait tellement voulu à leur père d'avoir fait du mal à Sam, comment pouvait-il ne pas s'en vouloir de s'en être pris à son petit frère à son tour ?  
Encore une fois, il ne pouvait que se comparer à leur père.

\- Tu n'es pas comme lui... Souffla Sam, comme s'il avait suivi la réflexion de Dean.

Ce dernier, surpris, releva la tête précipitamment, comme paniqué à l'idée que son frère ait pu lire dans ses pensées.

\- Je t'ai entendu le dire cette nuit, expliqua alors Sam, soulageant à peine son aîné avec cette explication rationnelle. Pourquoi est-ce que tu penses lui ressembler ? Tu n'as rien en commun avec lui.

\- Sam... Soupira Dean. Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles... Je... Je t'ai blessé cette nuit, rien que ça.

\- Mais ce n'était pas ton intention. Je ne pense pas devoir te rappeler le caractère tordu de notre père... Il était fou... Et je peux te promettre que tu n'es pas comme lui.

Dean sourit malgré lui. Il n'était pas convaincu. Sam devinait facilement que Dean cachait bien des tourments, il aurait aimé qu'il se confie davantage, mais il ne voulait pas le forcer. Il se contentait d'ouvrir une porte sur une discussion possible, et Dean était alors libre de la franchir ou non.  
Visiblement, Dean resterait de l'autre côté, aujourd'hui encore. Mais au moins, il avait souri.

 **.**

 **-.'.-  
**

 **.**

Castiel marchait le long de la route, en direction de la maison de Sam, les mains dans les poches, le regard perdu dans le vague.  
Il n'aimait pas se déplacer en voiture quand rien ne le lui obligeait, profitant des bruits que la forêt environnante lui faisait parvenir. Mais ce jour-là, son esprit était davantage occupé à ruminer ce qu'il allait pouvoir dire à Dean pour vraiment apprécier les chants d'oiseaux.  
Il se passa une main sur la nuque, tendu, cherchant la meilleure façon d'engager la conversation avec le frère de son meilleur ami, mais aucune formule de ne lui semblait adaptée. Et malgré les quarante minutes de marche qu'il venait de parcourir, Castiel n'avait toujours pas trouvé quoi dire quand il arriva chez Sam.  
Ses mains étaient moites. Il les essuya rapidement sur son pantalon, légèrement nerveux, avant de frapper à la porte. Sam lui ouvrit aussitôt, à croire qu'il l'avait vu arriver ou qu'il attendait derrière la porte.

\- Salut Cas' ! Lança Sam avec enthousiasme, tout en remettant en place les manches de son pull.

Il préférait que Castiel ne voit pas les hématomes que son frère lui avait laissés pendant la nuit.

\- Salut Sam... Lui répondit Castiel en jetant un coup d'œil derrière son ami avant de demander plus doucement ; Il est là ?

\- Évidemment, où veux-tu qu'il soit ? S'étonna Sam.

\- Oui, non, bien sûr, c'est idiot. Déclara Castiel, avant de relancer ; Alors ?

Il s'était reculé d'un pas, écartant les bras, afin de montrer à Sam sa tenue du jour : jeans bleu clair et pull gris, léger.

\- J'ai cru comprendre que j'en avais un peu trop fais, hier. J'espère que ce sera plus adapté, expliqua Castiel.

\- Du calme Cas', ce n'est pas un rendez-vous galant, répondit Sam en souriant.

\- Le principe est pourtant le même ; je dois tenter de séduire ton frère pour qu'il me fasse confiance. Dit Castiel en regardant fixement Sam.

\- Mouais, enfin, je doute que ça se joue sur la tenue. Répondit Sam en fronçant les sourcils, amusé par la comparaison. Tâche de ne pas lui dire n'importe quoi, comme tu sais si bien le faire, ne sois pas trop direct dans tes... Révélations, et tout ira bien.

Sam fit signe à Castiel d'entrer avant de fermer la porte derrière eux.

\- Dean prend sa douche. Expliqua-t-il. Ça va bientôt faire une heure qu'il y est. Je crois que c'est sa façon à lui d'éviter ton arrivée. Mais sers-toi quelque chose à boire, je vais lui dire que tu es là.

Castiel ne se fit pas prier, ouvrant un placard duquel il sortit un grand verre, pendant que Sam se dirigeait vers la salle de bain.

Castiel était venu de nombreuses fois rendre visite à Sam, il était ici un peu comme chez lui. Ils avaient passé des nuits entières à refaire le monde, dont une qui avait marqué un réel tournant dans leur relation. Chacun leur tour, ils s'étaient confiés la façon avec laquelle ils auraient aimé agir pour Dean, ce qu'ils auraient pu ou dû faire quand il en était encore temps. Accusant leur peur d'agir, leur incertitude, leur faiblesse d'être la cause de leur lâcheté.  
Ils se considéraient déjà comme de bons amis, mais cette nuit là, ils surent que cette amitié était bien plus forte qu'ils ne l'avaient réalisé jusqu'alors. Ils avaient un but commun, un secret commun, une culpabilité commune.

Regardant une nouvelle fois le vide, son verre de thé glacé à la main, Castiel essayait de réfléchir une nouvelle fois à ce qu'il pourrait dire, mais rien ne lui traversait l'esprit. Un grand vide y avait pris place et ne semblait laisser entrer aucune idée.

\- Castiel...

Perdu dans une réflexion infertile, l'interpellé sursauta en entendant son prénom. À deux doigts de lâcher son verre, il le rattrapa de justesse, avant de le poser sur la table pour plus de sécurité.

\- Hello Dean. Salua Castiel en voyant le châtain face à lui, cheveux encore humide. Comment vas-tu ?

\- Tranquille... Répondit Dean laissant un long silence s'installer avant d'oser demander ; Et toi ?

\- Bien, merci, je vais bien. Répondit nerveusement Castiel en posant ses mains sur ses hanches, tentant d'avoir l'air détendu.

Les deux hommes s'observaient étrangement, tout deux aussi nerveux l'un que l'autre. Sam ne put se retenir de penser avec amusement qu'ils avaient effectivement l'air de deux écoliers à leur premier rendez-vous, mais sachant que la cause de leur nervosité était tout autre, il préféra éviter de le signaler, même avec humour. Au contraire, il décida de faire ce que le noiraud avait proposé la veille, autrement dit, les laisser seuls un moment.

\- Je vais vite faire une course pour le repas, je reviens tout de suite, dit-il.

\- Tu n'as pas fait tes courses, s'étonna Castiel alors que Dean lançait un regard paniqué à son frère.

Sam lâcha un soupir, exaspéré à l'idée que son ami ne comprenne pas le subterfuge. Il avait décidément du mal avec la subtilité.

\- Tu veux que j'y aille ? Proposa Dean, espérant éviter de se retrouver seul avec l'ami de son frère.

\- C'est gentil Dean, mais je dois aller chercher une commande à la boucherie. Et Rufus, le boucher, est un peu particulier, je préfère m'en occuper moi-même.

Dean le supplia malgré tout du regard. Sam lui répondit de son air le plus navré possible, culpabilisant quelque peu mais se dit que c'était pour le bien de son frère qu'il mettait au point un tel stratagème, même si, sur le moment, cela ressemblait à de la simple torture mentale.

\- Je n'en ai pas pour long, promis. Se sentit-il obligé d'ajouter pour Dean.

Et il s'en alla, sans oser se retourner. Il savait parfaitement que ce qu'il faisait subir à Dean à cet instant était un supplice, mais il continua malgré tout sa route, sautant sur son vélo. Il n'en aurait que pour vingt minutes. Il espérait que cela leur suffirait pour entamer une conversation car il ne voulait pas faire durer le calvaire de son frère plus qu'il ne fallait.

Une fois que Sam fut parti, Castiel ressentit parfaitement le malaise de Dean, si puissant qu'il en devenait palpable. Une main dans la poche de son jeans, l'autre sur la nuque, ce dernier peinait à refaire face au noiraud. Mais Castiel ne lui en tenait pas rigueur, avec tout ce que Dean avait subi, les traumatismes contre lesquels il devait encore se battre, on ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir d'être un peu maladroit socialement. D'autant que Castiel n'en menait pas large non plus de son côté. Il avait également sa part de malaise à gérer. Il n'était pas très doué pour les rapports humains, la plupart du temps, l'humour, le second degré, les sous-entendus, le cynisme et le sarcasme lui échappaient complètement. Pour être sûr de se faire comprendre, il ne fallait pas tourner autour du pot, il fallait dire les choses telles qu'elles étaient. Voilà aussi pourquoi Castiel avait tendance à être parfois trop direct. Heureusement, il ne manquait pas de diplomatie ni d'empathie pour trouver la meilleure façon de faire passer un message.  
Mais cette fois-ci, il ne trouvait pas les mots pour exprimer ce qu'il avait à dire à une personne aussi sensible que l'était Dean.  
Il opta pour une autre solution ; laisser Dean venir à lui. Il se dit qu'avec cette méthode, il ne risquait pas de paraître intrusif auprès de Dean, ce serait déjà ça de pris pour gagner sa confiance. Il attrapa son verre qui se trouvait encore sur la table, proposa vaguement un à Dean un thé glacé, et ce dernier bafouilla un refus instinctif plus que réfléchi, puis, sans se formaliser de la réponse du châtain, alla s'installer sur la terrasse ensoleillée.

Dean le regarda s'éloigner et s'asseoir sur l'une des chaises du jardin, hébété par ce comportement étrange. Autant il était heureux de voir que Castiel ne s'encombrait pas de fausse politesse, se forçant à discuter alors qu'il n'en avait pas envie, autant il lui était inhabituel de voir quelqu'un se comporter ainsi en présence d'une autre personne.  
Il profita que Castiel lui tournait le dos pour l'observer un instant, hésitant à le rejoindre. Il craignait de devoir engager la conversation s'il se risquait à être poli en allant prendre place vers le noiraud. Il réfléchit tout en se servant une bière. Il en but une gorgée tout en s'avançant vers l'extérieur. S'arrêta. Hésita. Fit demi-tour. Soupira. Regarda dehors. S'avança à nouveau, lentement. Jura entre ses dents et se décida enfin à sortir.

Castiel sourit discrètement quand il sentit enfin Dean se décider à le rejoindre. Il avait fermé les yeux, appuyé sur le dossier de sa chaise tout en laissant les rayons lui caresser les joues, et souleva une paupière à l'approche du jeune homme. Il le regarda prendre place un peu plus loin, toujours silencieux. Cela ne le dérangeait pas, il l'était également. Il lui adressa un sourire poli avant de refermer les yeux. Il devinait que Dean était troublé et se doutait que son comportement en était la cause.

\- Heu... Laissa échapper Dean, faisant ouvrir les yeux à Castiel qui se tourna légèrement du côté de Dean. Tu viens souvent rendre visite à mon frère ?

Castiel ne put s'empêcher d'être satisfait. Il n'avait pas eu à lancer la conversation, Dean l'avait fait le premier, choisissant ainsi un sujet sur lequel il serait à l'aise.

\- Je ne sais pas. Une fois par semaine. Parfois plus, parfois moins.

Dean ne répondit rien, acquiesça légèrement la tête avant de boire une gorgée de bière.

\- Mais maintenant que tu vis ici, je ne vais plus m'incruster si souvent, précisa Castiel.

\- Je ne voudrais pas changer vos habitudes... Dit Dean à contre cœur, ce que Castiel devina sans problème.

\- Nous n'avions aucune habitude. On improvisait. Expliqua Castiel. Sam est vraiment quelqu'un de très attirant.

Surpris par les propos de Castiel, lâchés sans aucun hésitation ni retenue, Dean manqua de s'étrangler avec sa gorgée, se mettant brusquement à tousser. Castiel s'était redressé d'un coup, faisant complètement face au châtain qui retrouvait doucement son souffle.

\- Oh, ce n'est peut-être pas ainsi qu'on dit... Grimaça Castiel en fronçant les sourcils, constatant l'effet qu'avait eu sa remarque.

\- Qu'on dit quoi ? Questionna vivement Dean tout en se raclant la gorge, se frappant le plexus du poing.

\- Et bien qu'il est plaisant de retrouver un ami avec qui on se sent à l'aise de parler ouvertement de tout. On sera alors plus enclin à être attiré par une personne comme lui que par une personne antipathique, ou même par la solitude.

\- En gros, tu préfères passer un bon moment avec un ami que seul ou mal accompagné. Résuma Dean, incertain.

\- Voilà, c'est ça.

Dean fixa Castiel, yeux ronds, mais finit par se décrisper, secouant la tête tout en riant doucement de la maladresse verbale de son interlocuteur. Il lui lança un petit regard amical que Castiel lui rendit, heureux d'avoir décrocher un rire à Dean, même si pour ça, il avait dû, une fois de plus, se ridiculiser en étant à côté de la plaque. Il ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il devait faire plus attention au sens du vocabulaire qu'il utilisait, surtout pour s'adresser à Dean, mais se laissa rapidement regagner par le plaisir d'avoir enfin quelque peu détendu leur échange.

\- Et sinon... Tu fais quoi dans la vie, Castiel ?

\- Je suis photographe.

\- Sérieux ? S'étonna Dean qui n'aurait pas pensé une seule seconde que cet homme ait pu avoir un métier artistique.

\- Oui, je suis sérieux, répondit Castiel. J'aime cette façon d'attraper un instant de vie, un sentiment, pour le garder à jamais, parfait, sans que le temps ne vienne l'entamer et nous en faire oublier des bribes.

Dean eut une légère pensée pour la photo qu'il avait déposée en arrivant sur la petite bibliothèque de sa chambre, celle sur laquelle on pouvait le voir, lui, son frère et sa mère, heureux. Il devait avouer qu'il aurait pu facilement oublier cette partie heureuse de sa vie si cette photo n'avait pas été là pour la lui rappeler.

\- Je crois que je vois exactement ce que tu veux dire, souligna Dean en reprenant une gorgée de bière.

Castiel le regarda à nouveau, fermant un œil, ébloui par le soleil, l'obligeant presque à sourire. Tout se passait pour le mieux, mais le plus difficile était encore à faire.

* * *

 _... À suivre..._

 _-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

 _Voilà pour le 6e chapitre qui, j'espère, vous aura plu !  
Je me réjouis (terriblement) de vous partager la suite !  
_

 _-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

 _Merci infiniment pour vos reviews, follows et favorites !_

 _Tous vos compliments me vont droit au cœur, vraiment !  
Vous n'imaginez pas l'encouragement et la motivation que vous représentez pour moi !  
Merci merci merci !  
_

 _ **VOS REVIEWS :**_

 _ **Elyrine :** M'étonne pas que tu aimes quand c'est glauque :p Avec le fics qu'on trouve sur ton profil (superbes d'ailleurs ! Mais je suis encore traumatisée par "Le Mal", "Je veux ton coeur" et "Couleur : noir foncé" xD Bref, dans tous les cas, fait plaisir de te retrouver en review ! :D Merci beaucoup et je ne manquerai pas de faire passer le bisou à ma puce, je risque même d'en faire plus d'un ! xD **  
**_

 _ **barjy02 :** Merci infiniment de toujours prendre le temps pour une review alors que j'ai également droit à un premier avis en relecture. Voici déjà quelques réponses, un peu plus de Castiel, un peu plus de sa rencontre avec Sam... Mais bientôt tout le reste... Je me réjouis tellement de partager les prochains chapitres, jusqu'au dernier, raaaah ! Bref ! Chaque chose en son temps comme on dit ! ^^ **  
**_

 _ **pimpiericky :** Il va falloir attendre encore un peu avant qu'il découvre la vérité sur Castiel, mais il va la découvrir, c'est sûr. En tout cas, merci pour tes compliments, je suis heureuse que ça te plaise ! **  
**_

 _ **Angelyoru :** Comment ne pas se moquer - gentiment - de Castiel quand il devient si nerveux :p Et ouais, sa virilité, mais je crois que lui s'en fiche, il ne s'encombre pas de telle futilité superficielle car je crois pouvoir dire que notre petit Castiel n'a rien à prouver niveau virilité... ;) Hum... **  
**_

 _ **MicroFish :** Voilà un début de réponse quant à pourquoi est-ce que Castiel veut tant parler avec Dean, mais évidemment, je garde encore un peu de mystère pour l'instant. Mais tout sera dévoilé ! :D Je suis contente que ça te plaise et suis navrée pour ton petit cœur :( Mais il appréciera la suite du coup, j'ai encore du fluff dans ma manche :p **  
**_

 _ **Kathexia-Castiel156 :** Tout se passe pour le mieux, bah oui, quand même, faut que ça avance :p Mais ils n'en ont pas fini d'être nerveux... :p Y a de quoi en même temps... Chacun ayant des secrets délicats... **  
**_

 _ **0r1gin4l :** Pas de cliffhanger ici non plus, et quelques débuts de réponses sur le passé de Castiel et le fait qu'il cherche Dean... Mais oui, comme tu peux le voir, la relation entre Dean et Cas se détend, heureusement... Je rappelle que c'est un Destiel :p En tout cas, merci infiniment pour tes encouragements et compliment ! ça me motive biene t ça me fait super plaisir de partager cette histoire à vous ! ^^ **  
**_

 _ **AryaJuneGreen :** Il est vrai que les reviews me font extrêmement plaisir, avoir un retour sur ce que les gens pensent de notre histoire, c'est agréable et constructif, ça m'aide beaucoup à améliorer mes écrits, ça me motive énormément et ça me force à garder un rythme de publication que j'ai du mal à tenir, faute de temps. Mais je m'organise, pour vous ! ^^ ça me donne l'impression de faire quelque chose qui plait et c'est vraiment flatteur et encourageant ! ^^ En tout cas, sache que toutes tes questions trouverons leur réponse, mais petit à petit... Même le pourquoi il se sent comme son père... ;) En tout cas, je suis contente que ma version des perso te plaise ! ^^ **  
**_

 _ **Courtney Ackles :** Si tu as aimé, sache qu'il y en aura encore beaucoup ! :p Et oui, c'est clair que ça me motive, je ne vais pas le cacher ! Mais j'adore aussi voir quelqu'un ajouter une de mes fics en fav ou en follow, même si cela reste plus discret ! ^^ **  
**_


	8. Chapitre 7

**.:: IL AVAIT PROMIS ::.**

 _ **Hey !  
**_

 _Désolée pour le retard de publication, avec le défi de la St-Patrick, j'ai pas eu trop le temps, vraiment, pardon !  
Du coup, voilà le nouveau chapitre, et le chapitre 8 ne devrait pas tarder non plus... !  
Par contre, le week-end prochain, je suis occupée tous les jours, vendredi soir chez des amis, samedi chez les beaux-parents et dimanche à la baby shower d'une amie...  
Donc je ne pense pas avoir beaucoup de temps pour écrire. Cependant, j'aimerais essayer de ne pas avoir une semaine de retard pour autant et écrire dès que je peux ! D'autant que je sais parfaitement où aller avec mon prochain chapitre (enfin, "prochain"... Le 9e chapitre donc... Le 8e est écrit au 3/4), donc ça devrait aller assez vite si mon homme me laisse quelques heures chaque soir de semaine ! :D  
Après, ce sera en fonction aussi du temps libre de barjy02 et de sa relecture ! Car évidemment, elle fait les choses quand elle peut et surtout quand elle veut, non mais :p  
_

 _D'ailleurs, je me répète, mais je le pense toujours si fort, **merci infiniment barjy02** , pour tes conseils, tes remarques, tes nuances, et surtout, tes encouragements !_

* * *

 _ **/!\ WARNING /!\  
Attention, cette histoire traite de viols, inceste, meurtre, torture mentale.**_ _  
N'hésitez pas à aller lire les warning complets sur les premiers chapitres._

* * *

 _ **Pairing :**_ _Destiel_  
 _ **Type :**_ _UA / Hurt-Comfort (happy end) / OOC (relatif)_  
 _ **Rating :**_ _M_  
 _ **Disclaimer :**_ _Rien ne m'appartient, si ce n'est l'histoire proposée ci-après._  
 _ **Spoil :**_ _Aucun._  
 _ **Note :**_ _Pardon d'avance pour les fautes d'orthographe et de frappe qui peuvent se cacher dans le texte._

* * *

 **:: CHAPITRE 7::**

 **-.'.-**

 **[ Printemps 2006 ]**

 **-'.'-**

Il ne devait pas en avoir pour plus de vingt minutes et voilà qu'il avait dépassé la demi heure. Cela n'avait l'air de rien pour la plupart des gens, mais pour quelqu'un comme Dean, cela pouvait rapidement tourner au drame. Sam pédalait aussi vite qu'il le pouvait pour ne pas être encore plus en retard.

La boucherie faisait partie des quelques petits commerces qui restaient ouverts le dimanche pour s'assurer de tenir la concurrence que représentait le centre commercial qui s'était implanté au centre-ville une dizaine d'années plus tôt. Sam essayait d'aller le plus souvent chez les commerçants indépendants mais il est vrai qu'il lui était généralement plus facile d'aller au supermarché quand il voulait rapidement se débarrasser de la corvée des courses, trouvant tout au même endroit.  
Mais il se rendait malgré tout régulièrement à la petite épicerie du coin, ainsi qu'à la boucherie de Rufus, comme ce dimanche.  
Il avait perdu beaucoup de temps à attendre que les trois clients arrivés avant lui fassent leur choix parmi les quelques spécialités que proposait le boucher. Quand le tour de Sam était arrivé, après avoir chaleureusement salué Rufus, dont la blancheur du sourire contrastait avec sa peau basanée, il régla sa commande en faisant au plus simple, demandant une séries de brochettes différentes pour trois.  
Le boucher lui avait emballé tout ça minutieusement et Sam avait ensuite balancé le paquet hâtivement dans son sac sous le regard légèrement contrarié du vendeur qui soupira en souhaitant une belle journée au jeune homme.

Sam voyait enfin sa maison, à une centaine de mètres à peine.  
Quelques secondes et la distance était parcourue.  
Il n'attendit pas que son vélo soit à l'arrêt pour passer sa jambe par-dessus la selle afin d'en descendre, attrapant son sac et rentrant précipitamment chez lui.  
Il traversa la pièce principale, rejoignant Dean et Castiel sur la terrasse, et ce qu'il vit le laissa sans voix.  
Depuis l'arrivée de Dean, trois jours plus tôt, ce dernier avait sourit quelques fois, pouffé parfois, mais là, il _riait_.  
Il riait face à un Castiel qui semblait confus, se grattant nerveusement l'angle de la mâchoire.

Dean riait _avec_ Castiel.

\- Tu crois vraiment que ça ne fonctionnerait pas de cette façon ? Demanda le noiraud.

Sam le suspecta aussitôt d'avoir une nouvelle fois dit une ânerie dont il était le spécialiste.

\- C'est de la mécanique, pas de la magie ! Répondit Dean riant encore avant de lever les yeux sur son frère qui se tenait debout non loin, le paquet de brochette en main.

Castiel se retourna, cherchant à savoir ce qui retenait l'attention de Dean, alors que ce dernier semblait soudainement mal à l'aise, silencieux, détournant le regard, comme s'il avait été surpris à faire quelque chose de mal.

\- Ah, Sam, tu es là ! On parlait voiture... Ton frère s'est rendu compte que je n'y connaissais rien.

\- C'est le moins que l'on puisse dire ! Lança Sam, encore un peu étonné par la scène à laquelle il venait d'assister, puis changea de sujet, tout en levant son paquet en l'air ; J'ai pris des brochettes, je vais préparer le grill.

\- Je vais t'aider, annonça Castiel. Le charbon est toujours dans la réserve ?

\- Oui, derrière les conserves, répondit Sam, ce à quoi Castiel acquiesça avant de disparaître à l'intérieur.

Dean et Sam, restés seuls, étaient silencieux, nerveux sans savoir pourquoi. Puis Sam tenta :  
\- Tu as pu mieux faire connaissance avec lui ?

\- Un peu, se contenta de répondre Dean sans relever les yeux.

\- Le courant à l'air de bien passer...

\- Si on veut.

Cette dernière réponse était terriblement froide, surtout si on la mettait en parallèle avec le fou-rire dont Sam avait été le témoin en arrivant.  
Décidément, c'était à n'y rien comprendre.  
Sam, dos à son frère, fronça les sourcils, tout en préparant le grill.  
Le comportement de Dean semblait n'avoir aucune logique.  
Il devait parler à Castiel.

\- Je vais voir si Castiel s'en sort, le paquet de charbon est peut-être un peu lourd, dit Sam en abandonnant une nouvelle fois son frère, mais avec moins de scrupule cette fois-ci.

Une fois dans la maison, Sam jeta un dernier coup d'œil vers Dean, le voyant se frotter nerveusement le sommet du crâne.  
Quelque chose semblait vraiment le tracasser.

Sam se dirigea vers la réserve, accordant quelques secondes à ses yeux pour qu'ils s'habituent à l'ombre intérieur. De son côté, Castiel avait rempli un sceau de charbon et s'apprêtait à les rejoindre mais s'arrêta en voyant Sam débarquer.

\- Tout va bien avec mon frère ? Demanda ce dernier.

\- Je crois oui. On a discuté de mon métier de photographe et il m'a parlé de sa passion pour les voitures. On a surtout parlé de mécanique jusqu'à ton arrivée.

\- Donc tu ne lui as rien dit...

Castiel soupira tout en posant le seau, qui commençait à devenir lourd, au sol.

\- Tu imagines que c'est facile ? Je ne peux pas lui annoncer ça comme ça, de but en blanc.

\- Non, je me doute, mais il va quand même falloir y passer, dit Sam d'un air navré, les mains sur les hanches tout en regardant le seau. Après tout, tu es _là_ pour ça.

\- Je le sais. Soupira Castiel, ennuyé par cette vérité. Mais j'aimerais d'abord qu'il soit plus à l'aise en ma présence. C'est encore fragile.

Sam acquiesça, les lèvres pincées.

\- Il avait l'air nerveux quand je suis arrivé... Finit-il par lâcher.

\- J'ai remarqué. J'ai ressenti comme une vague de honte l'envelopper à ce moment, mais j'ignore totalement ce qui a provoqué ça, répondit Castiel en attrapant l'anse du seau.

Sam afficha une mine contrariée mais n'ajouta rien, aidant son ami à porter le charbon jusqu'au jardin.

 **.**

 **-.'.-  
**

 **.**

\- T'as un contrat en cours ? Demanda Sam en reprenant place à la table après être allé chercher les dernières brochettes qui doraient sur le grill.

\- Non, plutôt un travail personnel. J'ai rendez-vous chez Bobby dans deux semaines, pour faire des photos dans sa casse, expliqua Castiel tout en terminant sa brochette, reposant la pique en bois dans son assiette.

\- Tu connais Bobby ? Lança Dean, surpris, la bouche encore pleine.

\- Sam me l'a présenté quand je suis arrivé en ville. J'avais besoin d'une voiture, et Bobby m'en a remise une en état. Elle ne m'a pas quittée depuis, mais je ne l'utilise que pour mes déplacements professionnels.

Dean acquiesça, avalant enfin son morceau de viande.

\- Ok, on se croisera peut-être du coup, lança-t-il une fois sa bouchée avalée, les yeux sur son assiette.

\- Ah ? S'étonna Castiel, tout en fronçant les sourcils et en inclinant quelque peu la tête, tentant de comprendre comment cela pouvait être possible.

\- Bobby m'a proposé de travailler avec lui dans son garage pour retaper les bagnoles, expliqua Dean qui n'avait pas manqué l'expression de Castiel tout en s'essuyant les doigts à sa serviette. Je vais surtout m'occuper des voitures plus que des clients, du coup, je serai du côté de la casse et non du garage.

Sam observait son frère en silence. Il avait envie de sourire de le voir s'ouvrir ainsi au monde extérieur, à Castiel, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver le comportement de Dean étrange. Un peu comme s'il semblait mal à l'aise à l'idée d'être sympathie avec Castiel. Sam le soupçonnait même de jouer la comédie par respect pour leur amitié, feignant la convivialité, souriant exagérément quand Castiel était à côté de la plaque ou parlait de son travail, le regard pétillant. Mais il suffisait que Castiel lui tourne le dos où que Dean remarque que Sam l'observait pour qu'il reprenne un air tendu, comme contrarié.

\- Je croyais que tu n'aimais pas la mécanique... Lança Dean, sortant Sam de ses pensées.

\- Je n'y comprends rien, ce n'est pas la même chose. Mais je la trouve fascinante. Et toutes ces vieilles carrosseries cachent de nombreux souvenirs, des voyages en familles, des rendez-vous amoureux, des rires, des pleurs...

\- Pour finir à la casse... Coupa Dean, un peu amer.

\- C'est vrai. Mais ce n'est pour autant la fin pour ces voitures. Tu es bien placé pour le savoir, puisque ton rôle sera de les remettre en état.

\- Certaines d'entre elles n'ont plus rien à offrir, ce n'est pas pour rien qu'elles ont terminé dans ce cimetière à ferraille.

Castiel sourit tout en se resservant à boire.

\- Celles qui sont trop amochées pourront toujours servir à réparer d'autres voitures. Puis c'est quand on pense que quelque chose est devenu inutile qu'il faut changer son regard. On se rend alors compte qu'on s'est trompé. Ces voitures que tu considères vides et inutiles seront un sujet magnifique à photographier, elles auront énormément à m'offrir et ce sera un gros défi pour moi que de réussir à capter tout ça.

Dean ne savait pas vraiment quoi ajouter à ça, pris au dépourvu, il restait silencieux. Sam se précipita donc, reprenant la parole à son tour :  
\- Un défi ? Tu rigoles, tu es doué ! Tu as déjà une idée de la façon dont tu vas travailler ton sujet ?

\- J'ai quelques idées, mais il faudra voir comment la soleil se reflétera sur la peinture, le métal, les vitres, et tout le reste. Je m'y rendrai en début de journée, pour prendre le temps d'observer la lumière évoluer dans l'environnement et choisir les meilleurs moments. Répondit Castiel avant de se tourner vers Dean. À moins que je ne te gène en m'incrustant sur ton lieu de travail.

Dean jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Sam avant de répondre qu'il n'y avait aucun souci, conscient qu'il n'avait pas vraiment son mot à dire, puisqu'il ne travaillait pas encore vraiment au garage de leur vieil ami. Mais ça, il n'osa pas le préciser.

Castiel était encore chez Sam quand le soleil commença à se coucher. De nature quelque peu frileuse, il s'était couvert les épaules d'une petite couverture qui servait habituellement pour les soirées de fin d'été. Ils avaient bu pratiquement toute la réserve de thé glacé et buvaient chacun une bière.  
Castiel termina sa dernière gorgée et Sam lui demanda s'il voulait encore quelque chose.

\- Non merci, c'est gentil. Je vais rentrer, il commence à faire nuit et je suis à pied. Et je dois me lever tôt demain, j'ai un gros boulot de développement pour le journal...

\- _Foto-Graphik_ ?

\- Exactement... Et ils sont extrêmement exigeants. Répondit Castiel en soupirant, après s'être levé et avoir posé la couverture roulée en boule sur sa chaise.

\- Tu veux la veste ? Pour le retour... Proposa Sam.

\- Oh... Heu... Je veux bien... Répondit le noiraud, remerciant la proposition d'un sourire timide.

Sam se mit à rire, face à cette habitude définitivement non assumée de la part de son ami, et lui donna une veste qui semblait effectivement être là juste pour ça, pour Castiel.

\- N'oublie pas de me la ramener sinon, tu ne l'auras pas la prochaine fois...

\- Promis.

Tous trois se levèrent, débarrassant la table des verres qu'il restait, et Sam referma la porte fenêtre qui menait au jardin. Sam savait que cet instant angoissait quelque peu son frère car les au revoir signifient souvent "poignée de main", et Dean ne pouvait pas se douter que Castiel n'avait pas l'intention d'avoir le moindre contact avec lui, connaissant son aversion pour la chose.  
Dean cherchait donc par tous les moyens à s'occuper les mains.

\- Bon, je vous laisse, déclara Castiel. Merci beaucoup pour l'accueil et... Sam, tes brochettes étaient fameuses ! Dean, je suis heureux d'avoir fait plus ample connaissance avec toi, depuis le temps que...

Un blanc.

Castiel reprit une petite inspiration et termina :  
\- ... Depuis le temps que Sam me parle de toi... !

Sam, dans le dos de Dean, lui fit les gros yeux avant de secouer la tête nerveusement.  
Castiel avait effectivement encore bien des choses à dévoiler à Dean, mais les lui balancer comme ça, juste avant de les quitter, n'était vraiment pas la meilleure chose à faire.

\- De même, ce serait sympa de remettre ça, lâcha Dean un peu plus vite qu'il ne l'avait souhaité, regrettant aussitôt ses paroles.

Son sourire fondait lentement, très lentement, comme s'il espérait que cela passe inaperçu, mais il était clair que son visage se fermait.  
Enfonçant ses mains dans les poches, Dean tentait de garder la face, du moins tant que l'ami de son frère serait présent.

\- Avec grand plaisir, répondit malgré tout Castiel, tout sourire.

\- Merci d'être venu Cas', c'était vraiment sympa, comme d'habitude, ajouta Sam tout en raccompagnant Castiel à l'entrée.

Dean les observait, sans plus bouger, regardant Sam serrer chaleureusement la main de Castiel, puis lui lancer une tape amicale sur l'épaule que son ami lui rendit, sur le bras.  
Il frissonna.  
Non, il ne se sentait pas encore prêt pour tout ça.

\- Alors ?

Dean redressa brusquement la tête du côté de son frère.

\- Alors quoi ? Demanda-t-il un brin sur la défensive, faisant froncer les sourcils à Sam.

\- Tu t'es décidé, tu vas aller travailler avec Bobby.

Dean détourna aussitôt le regard, frottant nerveusement le plan de travail de la cuisine du bout des doigts.

\- Je pense, ouais. C'est la meilleure chose à faire si je veux me sentir un peu normal.

\- C'est une très bonne idée. Si tu veux, on peut aller le voir demain pour lui en parler.

Dean acquiesça. Il était très fatigué et n'avait plus vraiment envie de parler.  
Sam le comprit et, après s'être assuré qu'il ne voudrait pas dîner, lui proposa d'aller se coucher.  
Ce que Dean fit sans se faire prier.

 **.**

 **-.'.-  
**

 **.**

Il commençait à faire vraiment sombre quand Castiel arriva chez lui, et il était frigorifié. Il faisait vite frais une fois que le soleil n'était plus là pour réchauffer la peau, malgré la saison.

Il attrapa ses clefs et tenta d'ouvrir la porte de son appartement mais il faisait trop nuit et Castiel n'y voyait rien. Il avait beau tâtonner avec sa seconde main, il ne trouvait pas la serrure. Castiel n'aimait pas perdre patience, mais ce genre de détail avait le don de rapidement le faire soupirer. Il se redressa, ne s'étant même pas rendu compte qu'il s'était penché pour être à hauteur de la poignée dans l'espoir de mieux voir, et inspira profondément.  
Il jeta un coup d'œil circulaire autour de lui.  
Personne...  
Il ouvrit sa main, paume en l'air, et l'observa un instant avant que celle-ci s'illumine faiblement, juste ce qu'il fallait pour l'aider à ouvrir sa porte. Une fois ça fait, sa main redevint aussi normale qu'avant.  
Castiel entra dans son appartement, heureux de retrouver la chaleur de son foyer.

Il déposa sa veste sur la poignée de la porte d'entrée, ainsi, il savait qu'il ne l'oublierait pas au moment de la prendre pour la rendre à Sam. Il posa ses clefs sur le meuble à côté du porte manteaux et retira ses chaussures pour enfiler ses pantoufles.  
Il aimait ces petites habitudes, ces petits rituels, qui le rendait plus humain chaque jour.

Castiel ne put retenir un sourire triste en y pensant, sourire qui très vite laissa place à de l'agacement. Sa condition humaine ne lui déplaisait pas, au contraire. Il avait rencontré des gens merveilleux, des personnes qui lui auraient été impossible, interdit, de rencontrer dans son ancienne vie. Venir sur Terre fut la meilleure décision qu'il ait prise de toute sa longue vie. Mais il ne devait pas oublier pourquoi il avait fait le choix de rejoindre les Hommes, pourquoi il avait décidé de tout laisser derrière lui, tout perdre.

 _« Dean »_

Il se gratta nerveusement la tête.  
Comment pouvait-il engager le sujet avec lui ?  
C'était tellement difficile...  
En prime, il y avait de forts risques pour qu'il se fasse rejeter.  
Casser la figure ?  
Peut-être bien.

Castiel se prépara du thé tout en faisant travailler ses méninges, réfléchissant à la stratégie à adopter.  
Il s'installa sur son canapé, au centre de la pièce, posa la tête sur le dossier et ferma les yeux, laissant la tasse lui réchauffer les mains.

Il chercha les meilleurs mots, les meilleures formules, les meilleures phrases, mais tout semblait ridicule en comparaison à la gravité de l'aveu.  
Castiel se sentait tellement responsable, tellement coupable.  
Il ne savait pas comment il avait été amené à voir ce garçon d'à peine 10 ans, encore heureux à cette époque. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait un enfant d'Homme. Il l'observait, curieux, tentant de comprendre ce que signifiait ses éclats de voix qu'il exprimait quand il jouait avec sa mère et son petit frère. Il l'observa ainsi pendant de longues semaines avant d'être surpris puis sanctionné pour n'avoir pas su tenir sa place. Il lui était interdit d'avoir le moindre lien avec les Hommes. Castiel n'avait donc plus cherché à revoir Dean. Jusqu'au jour où il s'était montré à lui, comme la première fois, sans qu'il ne comprenne comment ni pourquoi.  
Et cette fois-là, le garçon n'exprimait plus aucun joie.  
Il semblait éteint.  
Vide.

Castiel avait fini par comprendre ce qui avait changé le petit garçon heureux, la torture que vivait Dean. Elle lui était insupportable à lui qui n'était que spectateur, comment pouvait-on espérer qu'un si jeune enfant supporte cette abjecte atrocité ?  
Castiel dut rassembler tout son courage pour oser avouer à ses paires qu'il était lié à cet humain, qu'il l'observait, et pour demander de lui venir en aide, mais sa requête fut balayée, et lui, dénoncé et sanctionné une nouvelle fois. Ce n'était pas à lui de s'occuper de ça. Et personne ne semblait vouloir s'en occuper, pire encore, personne ne semblait vouloir ne serait-ce que se pencher sur son cas.  
Les humains devaient régler ça eux-même.

Les anges n'étaient pas là pour ça.

Castiel rouvrit les yeux avant d'observer son reflet dans son thé, but une gorgée puis posa sa tasse sur la table basse qui lui faisait face.  
Penché en avant, le visage enfoui dans sa main, il continuait à réfléchir.  
Il se remémora ce moment où, usant de toute sa puissance, il avait guidé Dean. Il l'avait guidé dans sa maison, montant l'escalier qui menait à l'étage des chambres, afin de l'amener à voir que son père trahissait sa promesse, cette promesse qu'il avait faite à Dean de ne jamais toucher à son petit frère, Sam.  
Dean avait toujours encaissé l'horreur en silence tant que Sam était épargné, il gardait le secret pour le bien de son cadet, pour le préserver, lui qui avait déjà eu beaucoup de mal à faire le deuil de leur mère. Mais si leur père ne tenait pas parole, Dean n'avait alors plus aucune raison de supporter ce supplice. Il avait donc décidé d'y mettre un terme. Après quoi, il ne s'était pas contenté de prendre la fuite avec Sam, il n'avait pas juste dénoncé les maltraitances que lui faisait subir son père.  
Non. Il avait fait bien pire.  
Il l'avait tuer, de rage, pour en finir, une fois pour toute, pour s'assurer que plus jamais il ne toucherait à Sam.

Castiel avait été horrifié par la tournure des événements, persuadé d'en être l'unique instigateur.  
Il n'avait pas pu cacher ses agissements bien longtemps à ses supérieurs, il avait dû rendre des comptes. On lui avait alors expliqué qu'il n'était jamais possible de prévoir comment un humain allait réagir.  
Castiel l'avait appris à ses dépens.  
Dean avait mal agi.  
Par sa faute.

Mais Castiel restait persuadé qu'il aurait pu l'aider si on l'avait laissé faire.  
Il aurait pu éviter tout ça.  
Et il voulait réparer ses erreurs.

D'un geste empli de rancœur, Castiel s'agrippa les cheveux, avant de se frotter le visage avec énergie.  
Cette soirée n'était pas très fructueuse. Ses idées tournaient en rond, sa culpabilité lui sautant au visage de façon cyclique, insupportable.  
Castiel termina son thé refroidi, se leva et attrapa sa veste avant de quitter son appartement en claquant la porte.

Il avait besoin de prendre un peu l'air, de marcher, loin du regard de tous, pour se _libérer_ un peu.  
Ces corps humains étaient bien étroits pour tant de sentiments qui se bataillaient.

* * *

 _... À suivre..._

 _-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

 _Un peu plus sur Castiel cette fin de chapitre...  
Chapitre suivant, ce sera au tour de Dean de se dévoiler un peu...  
Il arrive très bientôt !  
_

 _-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

 _Merci infiniment pour vos reviews, follows et favorites !_

 _C'est toujours un plaisir de lire vos compliments et de voir votre intérêt pour mon histoire qui, j'en suis désolée, prend du temps à être publiée...  
Merci infiniment pour votre patience !_

 _ **VOS REVIEWS :**_

 _ **Angelyoru :** Il veut surtout plaire à Dean pour pouvoir l'aider. Il ne se rend pas compte qu'il y a "plaire" et "faire bonne impression" :p Mais bon, c'est Cass quoi :p Mais oui, il va doucement réussir à redonner confiance à Dean, évidemment ;)_

 _ **barjy02 :** Normalement, les questions devraient toutes trouver des réponses, du moins j'espère avoir réfléchis à tout... Mais pour le moment, je ne me retrouve pas coincée, je me réjouis juste de tout dévoiler, mais sans aller trop vite non plus... Castiel photographe, pour une "bonne" raison, on dira :p Enfin, disons que j'ai mes raisons, mais on devrait voir tout ça à la casse de Bobby... Je n'en dis pas plus !  
Merci pour le défi St-Patrick, mais il m'a beaucoup retardé, grrr ! -_-' **  
**_

 _ **MicroFish :** Comme dit à barjy, normalement, j'ai des réponses à tout ça, j'espère ne rien oublier. Déjà là, tu en sais un peu plus sur ce que Cass à fait et pourquoi il pense qu'il a merdé... Pour la rencontre de Sam et Cass... ça va venir :p Le détail suivra :D Et pourquoi Castiel "doit tellement" à Sam etc. :D en espérant que les réponses te plairont ! ^^' **  
**_

 _ **Kathexia-Castiel156 :** Et oui, Cass est un ange ici aussi :p Mais après, c'est "ma" version d'un ange... Pas tout à fait comme dans SPN... Ne serait-ce qu'avec les ailes, et ce qu'ils appellent "grâce", c'est plutôt sa "puissance" ici... Enfin, ça sera mieux expliqué par la suite... ;) **  
**_

 _ **0r1gn4l :** Oh merci infiniment, heureuse que ça te plaise tant et désolée pour les temps d'attente un peu long parfois... J'espère que tu aimeras toujours, car gentiment, les choses deviennent plus claires et se dévoilent... ^^ **  
**_

 _ **Courtney Ackles :** Héhé, j'aime Castiel en ange, donc même dans un UA, il reste ange :p Mais comme dit en-dessus, ce sera ma version de l'ange... Oui, photographe pour de bonnes raisons qu'on découvrira plus tard, ainsi que la rencontre de Sam et Cass, en détail, plus tard aussi... ! ^^ **  
**_

 _ **Guest :** xD Heuuuu thanks ! Je sais pas si tu repasseras par ici, je me permets de prendre ta review comme un compliment. Je n'ai rien contre une traduction :p Mais je ne suis pas suffisamment douée pour la faire moi-même, donc navrée... ! ^^' Et pour la même raison, je réponds ici en français... **  
**_

 _ **AryaJuneGreen :** Merci beaucoup pour ton compliment, ça me touche beaucoup que tu apprécies autant mon histoire ! ^^ Tu n'es pas la première à te poser de nouvelles questions à chaque début de réponse. Ce chapitre t'en dévoile un peu plus sur Cass, mais évidemment, pas tout :p Pour tout comprendre, il faudra attendre la fin de l'histoire :D Bah oui, un peu de suspens que diable :D Mais je vais faire en sorte que ça ne tire pas en longueur pour autant ! ^^' **  
**_

 _ **pimpiericky :** On en apprend encore plus ici, j'espère que ça te plait, mais on ne sait toujours pas tout. Pas tout à fait. Mais ça va venir, petit à petit :D **  
**_

 _ **Kitsune Aquatik :** C'est clair que c'est pas évident, les angoisses qui te bouffent, j'avoue que je m'inspire pas mal de choses connues également... Même si c'est pas les mêmes raisons... Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! J'espère que la suite te plaira ! **  
**_

 _ **pomme. da :** Pas de honte à avoir :p Le fait de savoir que tu lis (et que ça te plait) suffit à me faire super plaisir ! Et aussitôt demandé, aussitôt servie, voilà un peu plus de détails sur Castiel et son passé. Pas encore tout, mais déjà un peu. On en saura plus petit à petit, aussi sur Dean et Sam et tout ça. Évidemment. Et leurs explications sont déjà partiellement écrites, quand Cass dit tout à Dean, mais faudra voir si c'est plaçable tel quel quand le moment viendra, faudra sûrement un peu retoucher, mais l'idée est posée, déjà :p Comme beaucoup d'autres passages ! :D que je me réjouis de partager ! ^^ Pas de souci pour les reviews, vraiment... ça fait plaisir, mais ce n'est pas un dû, je ne veux pas que ce soit une contrainte :p Surtout si c'est par manque de temps, je suis bien placée pour le comprendre ! ;) **  
**_


	9. Chapitre 8

**.:: IL AVAIT PROMIS ::.**

 _Le voilà ce fameux chapitre qui aurait dû arriver en début de semaine (et le chapitre précédent aurait dû être publié la semaine passée...) !  
Encore désolée pour le retard, et, à mon plus grand regret, ce week-end sera très chargé, donc je ne pense pas non plus être dans les temps pour le prochain chapitre, mais il arrivera au plus vite, c'est promis !  
_

 _Et encore, merci à **barjy02** pour ses relectures !  
Deux chapitres, cette semaine, donc merci énormément d'avoir pris le temps, surtout avec le SDL de Paris en parallèle !_

* * *

 _ **/!\ WARNING /!\  
Attention, cette histoire traite de viols, inceste, meurtre, torture mentale.**_ _  
N'hésitez pas à aller lire les warning complets sur les premiers chapitres.  
_

 _ _Je le redis, certains_ _ **propos homophobes**_ _apparaissent dans le récit. J'espère que le contexte dans lequel ils apparaissent ne vous fait pas penser une seconde que c'est ma façon de voir les choses !_ _  
__

* * *

 _ **Pairing :**_ _Destiel_  
 _ **Type :**_ _UA / Hurt-Comfort (happy end) / OOC (relatif)_  
 _ **Rating :**_ _M_  
 _ **Disclaimer :**_ _Rien ne m'appartient, si ce n'est l'histoire proposée ci-après._  
 _ **Spoil :**_ _Aucun._  
 _ **Note :**_ _Pardon d'avance pour les fautes d'orthographe et de frappe qui peuvent se cacher dans le texte._

* * *

 **:: CHAPITRE 8 ::**

 **-.'.-**

 **[ Printemps 2006 ]**

 **-'.'-**

Dean était allé se coucher tôt, sans un mot, Sam n'avait rien redit à ça. Il savait que cet après-midi passé en compagnie de Castiel avait été une réelle épreuve pour son grand frère. Il avait non seulement accepté de faire sa connaissance mais avait également supporter sans broncher le fait de rester seul avec lui pendant que Sam faisait ses achats en ville. Il avait ri et avait fini par prendre la décision, au fil de la discussion, de travailler avec Bobby. Tout ceci était vraiment réjouissant.  
Pourtant, Sam n'arrivait pas à se défaire de cette impression amère.

La nuit avait été plutôt calme pour une fois, bien que Sam ait entendu son frère gémir et parler pendant une bonne partie de la nuit. Il avait également reconnu de légers pleurs, mais rien de d'affolant comparé aux nuits précédentes. Cette fois-ci, il ne s'était pas levé. Dean faisait des cauchemars, autant qu'il n'en s'en souvienne pas en évitant d'être réveillé en plein milieu.

Mais Dean s'en souvenait, il s'en souvenait même parfaitement.  
Toute la soirée, cela lui avait travaillé l'esprit.

 _« Castiel_. »

Cet homme ne voulait plus quitter ses pensées depuis la première fois qu'il l'avait vu, comme si un lien invisible s'était activé, les avait connecté l'un à l'autre quand, au rayon surgelé, ils avaient choisi le même frigo et que leurs yeux s'étaient croisés. Ça lui avait fait l'effet d'un coup de poing dans de ventre. Et il avait eu la trouille. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il ressentait ça, mais c'était la première fois qu'il le ressentait avec autant de violence. Alors il avait eu peur et avait fui, car il savait comment ça se terminait à chaque fois. Puis il avait quand même voulu essayer, pour son frère. Ils avaient passé un bon après-midi tous les trois, excellent même. Dean avait eu beaucoup de plaisir à partager un moment simple avec cet homme un peu naïf sur certains sujets.

 _Putain ouais_ , il avait adoré !

Est-ce que ça faisait de lui un monstre ?  
Certainement.

Définitivement, son père l'avait bien plus souillé qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé.  
Recroquevillé au fond de son lit, Dean s'était mis à pleurer, se demandant pourquoi il n'avait pas droit à une vie normale, à des sentiments normaux.  
Malgré ça, il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'en rajouter, d'un faux air détaché, il avait joué la comédie, prétendant qu'ils se verraient à son boulot. Son boulot qui n'existait même pas encore. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il avait fait ça. Tout ce qu'il savait c'est qu'il avait dès lors une bonne occasion de revoir Castiel sans pour autant avoir besoin de lui parler s'ils travaillaient tous les deux, chacun de leur côté. C'était donc sans réfléchir qu'il avait prétendu qu'il serait là, parce qu'il voulait juste le voir. Et il fut soulagé de ne pas avoir eu à rendre de compte à Sam après coup. Celui-ci avait dû penser que Dean cherchait juste à passer pour quelqu'un de normal.

Pris de fatigue, Dean avait fini par s'endormir, mais les cauchemars ne furent pas plus reposant.  
Il se revoyait, ce fameux jour.  
L'anniversaire de Sam, ses 10 ans.  
Mais Dean n'était pas de la fête.  
Son père non plus.  
Ce jour-là, tout avait changé.  
Dean avait changé.

Il s'en était persuadé.

Mais il devait se maîtriser, pour son frère.  
Être son ami...  
Juste son ami.

\- Tu penses que je lui ai fait bonne impression ? Demanda Dean, pendant le petit déjeuner, sans oser regarder son frère.

\- Je n'en doute pas. Cas' prend les gens tels qu'ils sont, sans se poser de question. Et je crois qu'il a vraiment apprécié faire plus ample connaissance avec toi.

Alors qu'un sourire se dessinait sur les lèvres de Dean, il s'empressa de le cacher en buvant une gorgée de café.  
Quand il reposa sa tasse, il se força un peu trop à paraître neutre, fronçant les sourcils. Sam s'en rendit compte et sourit doucement avant de dire à son frère :  
\- Dean, tu as le droit d'être heureux qu'il t'apprécie.

Dean manqua de s'étouffer avec sa gorgée de café. Ses joues s'empourprèrent aussitôt et, comme un enfant, il tenta de se défendre :  
\- Ça n'a rien à voir, crétin ! J'ai juste envie qu'on me prenne pour un gars normal !

\- Tu _es_ un gars normal Dean. Ce n'est pas parce que tu n'as pas le même passé que la plupart des gens que tu es quelqu'un de différent. Tu as le droit d'avoir des amis, de rire, de travailler... De tomber amoureux...

Sam avait hésité avant de dire ces derniers mots. Il savait que tout ce qui touchait à l'amour était difficile pour Dean. Cela impliquait un rapprochement, une confiance, une intimité, d'âme, de cœur, et de corps, de nombreuses choses qui ne faisaient plus partie de la vie de Dean, et qui prendraient du temps à en faire partie à nouveau.

\- Laisse tomber, d'accord... ? Déclara Dean quelque peu froidement tout en terminant son café.

Sam ne s'attendait pas vraiment à une autre réaction, mais c'était sans importance car il savait qu'au fond, Dean commençait à s'ouvrir, même s'il avait encore du mal à s'y faire.

\- Tu n'as pas changé d'avis concernant la proposition de Bobby ? Demanda-t-il, histoire de changer de sujet.

\- Non, je veux tenter le coup.

\- Je l'appellerai tout à l'heure pour savoir à quelle heure on peut passer le voir pour lui en parler.

\- Ok, je vais me doucher...

Sam le suivit du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse dans la salle de bain, puis il replongea les yeux dans son assiette. Dean n'était pas prêt de tomber amoureux. C'était clair. Mais pour le reste, ça se faisait doucement. L'amour finirait par suivre, Sam en était persuadé.

Dans la salle de bain, Dean était resté immobile après avoir fermé la porte derrière lui.  
Le corps complètement figé. Ses pensées, elles, tournaient à toute vitesse.

 _« C'était quoi ces frissons ? Tu recommences ? Tu t'accroches ? Tu nous la rejoues grosse fiotte ? »_

Dean se mordit les lèvres jusqu'à en avoir mal. Ses poings se serraient, tremblant. Il sentait la nausée l'envahir.  
Il tenta néanmoins de se justifier auprès de sa conscience.

 _« C'est à cause de cet enfoiré ! C'est à cause de lui si je ressens tout ça ! »_

Pris de violents haut-le-cœur, il se pencha au-dessus du lavabo, fit couler l'eau et s'aspergea le visage.  
Malgré ça, son estomac continuait ses montagnes russes.

 _« T'as jamais eu le cran de passer le cap de toute façon... T'as trop peur de ce que ça signifierait. Ça voudrait dire que t'es vraiment comme ton enfoiré de père... »_

Première remontée acide.  
Contenue.  
Il inspira profondément, puis expira lentement, mais son rythme cardiaque accélérait malgré ses efforts.  
Dean ferma les yeux, essayant de penser autrement, de penser à autre chose.

 _« Mais tu rêves de te le taper hein ? Tout comme tu voulais baiser Cole... Ou peut-être que tu aurais préféré te faire baiser par Cole ? T'es qu'une sale petite pédale... ! »_

C'en était trop.  
Il n'était plus lucide.  
D'un revers de bras, il envoya balader les flacons placés sur le bord du lavabo qui allèrent s'écraser contre le mur opposé. Mais ceci ne calmant pas son dégoût envers lui-même, il donna un coup de poing dans le miroir qui lui faisait face et qui continuait de se moquer de lui en lui renvoyant son image, l'image d'un homme instable, écœurant.  
Il se mit à pleurer, sans même voir que les articulations de sa main saignaient.  
Il perdait pied.  
Il tombait.  
Tout devenait noir.  
Il put juste entendre la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrir avec fracas...

\- _Dean !_

... Avant de sombrer complètement.

 **.**

 **-.'.-  
**

 **.**

Le ciel s'était légèrement couvert en fin de journée. Le vent sifflait dans les entassement de ferraille, regroupant les nuages dans le ciel et laissant présager qu'une pluie de printemps était à présager pour la soirée.

\- Ah les garçons, venez ! Les accueillit Bobby en les voyant arriver. Je suis désolé, je n'ai vraiment pas pu me libérer plus tôt. J'ai du retard avec ma compta, et un gros client m'a demandé de faire la révision de tous ses véhicules pour la semaine prochaine ! Alors j'essaie de prendre un peu d'avance.

\- Combien y en a ? Demanda Dean en entrant chez son ami après l'avoir salué d'un mouvement de tête, les mains dans les poches de sa veste.

\- Il m'a parlé d'une trentaine de voitures, c'est un collectionneur, elles arrivent jeudi après-midi. Je suis flatté qu'il ait choisi mon garage pour ce job, mais avec les autres bolides à retaper, la compta, et tout le reste, j'ai du boulot par-dessus la tête.

\- Et bien tu vas être content ! Lança Sam en regardant Dean, l'encourageant à parler.

Bobby suivit son regard, sans être trop sûr de deviner et attendit que Dean s'exprime.

\- J'accepte de travailler avec toi. Je pense que je suis prêt. Sam ne sera pas éternellement en congé et j'aurai besoin de m'occuper.

Bobby ne retint pas son sourire qui lui fendit le visage de part en part, les yeux brillants, ému. Mais il tenta de ne pas faire trop transparaître son émotion dans sa voix et demanda simplement :  
\- Parfait, tu veux commencer quand ?

\- Sam a pris congé jusqu'à vendredi, je me disais que je pourrais passer dans la semaine, histoire que tu me montres un peu comment fonctionne ton affaire, et je commencerais lundi prochain.

\- Ça me va ! Lança joyeusement Bobby. On va fêter ça avec une petite bière !

Il se dirigea vers son réfrigérateur mais s'arrêta en posant sa main sur la poignée, lâcha un long soupire et déclara :  
\- J'ai été tellement occupé, j'ai oublié de ramener des bières de la réserve.

\- Attends, je vais aller en chercher, déclara Dean qui espérait en profiter pour traîner un peu au milieux des voitures, la réserve de Bobby se trouvant au garage.

Sans attendre de réponse, il avait fait demi-tour et était ressorti, les mains toujours au fond des poches.  
Sam cachait mal son anxiété et Bobby lui demanda :  
\- Y a un truc qui te chiffonne fiston ?

\- Mh, hésita Sam en se frottant le front. Je sais pas trop. Dean m'a fichu la trouille ce matin.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

\- Je ne sais pas ce qui lui a pris. On discutait, tout allait bien, du moins aussi bien que ça peut aller avec lui. Puis il est parti prendre sa douche et j'ai entendu un grand fracas. Je l'ai rejoint aussi vite que possible, il était livide, il avait pleuré et s'est blessé la main en brisant le miroir.

\- Et rien ne laissait supposer qu'il allait faire une crise ? Demanda Bobby, sourcils froncés.

\- Rien du tout. On reparlait d'hier. Cas' est venu déjeuner chez nous, on a passé une super moment. Dean a même ri avec lui. Et ce matin, il espérait lui avoir fait bonne impression.

\- Dean espérait avoir fait bonne impression à Castiel ? Répéta Bobby.

\- Ouais, je crois qu'il a vraiment besoin de se lier à d'autres personnes que toi et moi, des gens qui ne connaissent pas son passé, se faire des amis.

Mais Bobby semblait douter de cette explication, se grattant nerveusement la barbe, perplexe.

\- À quoi tu penses ? Demanda alors Sam.

Le plus âgé hésita un instant. Il détourna les yeux un instant, contrarié, ne sachant trop quoi dire :  
\- Eh bien... Commença-t-il avant de soupirer lourdement. Je ne crois pas que ce soit à moi de te l'annoncer...

\- Mais enfin de quoi est-ce que tu parles ? Commença à s'inquiéter Sam.

\- Sam... Ton frère est...

À peine Bobby eut-il entamé sa phrase que Dean revint les mains chargées de trois pack de bières.

\- Wouh, quel vent ! Déclara ce dernier, en souriant doucement. Je me doute qu'on ne boira pas tout, mais ça te fera de la réserve, au pire !

Alors qu'il se retournait pour fermer la porte, Bobby souffla à Sam qu'il en reparlerait plus tard. Mais Sam savait que, pour Bobby, cela revenait à dire _« Sujet clos »_ , ce qui n'était pas pour le rassurer, se demandant ce que Bobby avait bien pu vouloir lui annoncer sur son frère.

\- Attends, je vais t'aider ! Déclara l'ancien tuteur à Dean, tout en attrapant un des pack de bières.

Sam ne bougea pas, soucieux d'imaginer ce qu'aurait pu être la fin de la phrase laissée en suspens à l'arrivée de Dean. Son frère était... Un asocial, un suicidaire, un angoissé, un psychopathe, un maniaque... De la plus ridicule à la pire des idées en passant par certaines vérités déplaisantes, toutes les hypothèses y passaient.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu t'es fait ? Demandait Bobby, à Dean, tout en lui montrant sa main.

Il connaissait la réponse. Mais ne pas demander à Dean offrait deux possibilités, soit il connaissait déjà la réponse, ce qui n'aurait pas forcément plu à Dean, soit il s'en fichait. Bobby préféra donc faire comme s'il n'était au courant de rien et qu'il s'inquiétait de sa santé.

\- Oh... Je... Je me suis écorché en faisant une petite révision à l'Impala. Répondit Dean en jetant un coup d'oeil à son frère, s'assurant qu'il ne démentirait pas.

Mais Sam était toujours trop occupé à tenter de deviner l'élément qui lui manquait. Il ne put s'empêcher de repenser à Dean qui, dans un délire, avait dit être comme leur père. Mais ça ne devait pas être ça, ça ne _pouvait_ pas être ça dont Bobby voulait parler. Sam refusait d'imaginer que Dean puisse être comme cet homme, capable de faire du mal à qui que ce soit. Et quel rapport pouvait-il y avoir avec Castiel ? Cela avait-il seulement un rapport avec lui ? Ou juste avec l'hypothèse que Dean semblait avoir besoin de se faire des amis ? Il était complètement perdu.

\- Sam ? Tout va bien ? Demanda Dean qui avait remarqué son air anxieux.

\- Hein ? Sursauta Sam sortant brusquement de ses pensées. Oui. Oui, oui, tout va bien, pardon, je réfléchissais à un truc...

\- Allez, arrête de réfléchir ! Lança Bobby joyeusement. On boit une bière, ton frère a trouvé du travail, ça se fête !

\- C'est pas comme si j'avais dû faire des démarches... Dit Dean, amusé, tout en imitant Bobby qui avait levé sa bière.

\- Boucle-la, t'as un job, c'est tout ce qui compte ! Relança le vieille homme taquin.

Sam leva sa bière à son tour, essayant de sourire, mais c'était peu convainquant.

\- À ton nouveau travail ! Dit Sam en frappant sa bouteille à celle de son frère, le regardant fièrement malgré l'inquiétude que Bobby avait fait naître en lui.

Ils discutèrent des attentes de Dean pour son travail, ce qu'il souhaitait faire ou ne pas faire, ce qu'il se sentait prêt et capable de faire. Les souhaits de Dean étaient relativement simples, tout ce qu'il voulait c'était de rester le plus possible en tête à tête avec la vieille mécanique et éviter les clients. Bobby confirma encore une fois que ça ne poserait aucun problème et que s'il assurait avec les bagnoles, il n'y aurait aucune raison que lui n'arrive pas à se charger des clients.  
Puis Dean se leva pour aller rechercher une tournée et Bobby en profita pour rapidement souffler à Sam :  
\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ton frère, y a rien de grave. Mais je préfère qu'il t'en parle lui-même quand il en ressentira le besoin.

Sam eut à peine le temps d'encaisser l'information que Dean revenait, trois bières ouvertes en main.

\- Et tu veux travailler tous les jours ? Relança Bobby à Dean, revenant sur le sujet de leur discussion.

\- Heu, on peut dire que oui, pour commencer. On verra si je tiens le coup et comment ça se passe. Mais comme en plus tu as une grosse charge de travail cette semaine, je pense que je ne serai pas de trop.

\- En effet. Et je dois avouer que je suis ravi que tu m'annonces ça !

Le barbu attrapa sa bière et, avant d'en boire une gorgée, ajouta :  
\- Au fait, Castiel passera mardi pour faire quelques photos de la casse. Tu peux avoir un congé si sa présence te dérange.

Dean ne put s'empêcher de lancer un rapide coup d'œil à Sam avant de lancer, le plus naturellement possible, même si un certain malaise était palpable :  
\- Oh, heu, oui, c'est vrai, il nous en a parlé, j'avais oublié.

Il se frotta les mains sur son jeans, but une gorgée de sa bière. Ses épaules exprimaient clairement une tension, mais malgré ça il arrivait à avoir l'air relativement détaché et naturel.

\- Non, mais ça ne fait rien. Tu as besoin de mon aide. Il travaillera de son côté, et il n'est pas censé venir me déranger pendant que je bosse.

\- Il n'est pas censé non... Répéta Bobby sans lâcher Dean du regard.

Il tiqua légèrement en pensant percevoir un éclair de déception dans l'oeil de Dean. Il renifla avant de reprendre plus joyeusement:  
\- Donc, fiston, tu vas avoir l'honneur de poser tes mains sur une Bentley Continental, une Ford Mustang, une Mercury Cougar et j'en passe ! T'as intérêt à assurer !

Rapidement, les yeux de Dean se mirent à briller et un léger sourire se dessinait au coin de ses lèvres, comme un enfant à qui on aurait dit que sa commande au Père Noël est bien arrivée mais qu'il doit encore patienter quelques jours.

 **.**

 **-.'.-  
**

 **.**

Sur le retour, il pleuvait des cordes et la visibilité n'était pas très bonne sur ce tronçon, Dean n'en était que plus concentré et prudent. Sam, de son côté, n'était pas mécontent de ne pas avoir à conduire, l'esprit encore trop perturbé par ce qui s'était passé avec leur vieil ami. Certes, Bobby avait dit de ne pas s'inquiéter, mais quand, l'air soucieux, on lance _« Ton frère est... »_ pour ajouter _« Je préfère qu'il t'en parle lui-même. »_ il y avait de quoi titiller la curiosité. Et l'anxiété. Bobby était décidément très mystérieux lorsqu'il parlait de Dean et de son passé.  
Contrarié, Sam avait l'impression d'être mis à l'écart de certains détails qui auraient peut-être pu l'aider à gérer les crises de Dean. Il s'était engagé à aider son frère et pourtant, on ne lui disait pas tout.  
Il se racla la gorge, prit une petite inspiration, avant de tenter de lancer le sujet, brisant le silence qui régnait dans la voiture :  
\- Dean...

\- Mh ?

\- Tu sais je...

Il fit une petite grimace d'hésitation avant de reprendre :  
\- Je suis fier de toi, pour le boulot...

\- Merci, répondit Dean en lui faisant un petit sourire, sans pour autant quitter la route des yeux.

\- Et... Pour hier. Avec Castiel. Je sais que tu ne voulais pas le revoir à la base...

Dean lui lança un rapide coup d'oeil, intrigué cette fois, avant de répéter :  
\- Merci.

Sam prit une nouvelle inspiration et, prenant son courage à deux mains, il se lança :  
\- Tu sais, j'ai vraiment envie que tu vives la vie dont tu rêves. C'est pour ça que je t'ai proposé de venir habiter avec moi.

\- Je sais oui, continuait de répondre Dean, attentif, semblant attendre où Sam voulait en venir.

\- J'imagine que ce n'est pas tous les jours facile pour toi, et dis-toi bien que dans ces moments, ce n'est pas évident pour moi-non plus...

Dean soupira, il pensait comprendre où son cadet voulait en venir, mais Sam continua malgré tout.

\- Si tu veux te confier, tu sais que tu peux me parler, je suis prêt à tout entendre, vraiment.

\- Sam...

\- Je suis sérieux, coupa le plus jeune. Il faut que tu oses me parler si tu veux que je puisse t'aider autrement qu'en étant simple spectateur. Ne serait-ce que pour comprendre ce qui se passe dans ta tête quand tu as une de tes crises et ne pas me retrouver complètement démuni et impuissant... Comme ce matin... !

Dean se mit mordiller nerveusement sa lèvre inférieur. Que pouvait-il dire ?

\- Ok Sam, j'essaierai... Répondit-il simplement. _  
_

Mais sa conscience lui hurlait le contraire.

 _« Je doute qu'il soit prêt à savoir qui est réellement son frère. »_

* * *

 _... À suivre..._

 _-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

 _Un peu plus sur Dean cette fois-ci, j'espère que vous ne trouverez pas ce chapitre trop sombre.  
Mais si je peux me permettre un petit spoil, le chapitre qui suit devrait être un peu plus sympa.  
Je n'en dis pas plus...  
_

 _-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

 _Merci infiniment pour vos reviews, follows et favorites !_

 _Encore merci, comme toujours, mais toujours aussi sincèrement, pour vos reviews qui me donnent vraiment envie d'avancer, et de vous publier la suite le plus vite possible !  
_

 _ **VOS REVIEWS :**_

 _ **Angelyoru :** J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre ne te semblera pas trop triste, mais c'est pour mieux comprendre aussi le ressenti de Dean et pour mieux les faire se rapprocher (hum, c'est pas vraiment un spoil, puisque j'ai écrit en gros DESTIEL :p)... En tout cas, contente si tu as apprécié ce premier "rapprochement" (si on veut, disons que Dean accepte de lui parler, c'est déjà pas mal) !_

 _ **pimpiericky :** Voilà le tour de Dean de nous partager ses sombres émotions, mais effectivement, cela va commencer à évoluer en bien pour Dean... Avec encore quelques chutes car ce n'est pas si facile, mais il y a du soleil qui se profile dans sa petite vie ^^_

 _ **MicroFish :** Que de questions ! :p Mais plein de réponses suivront évidemment, et tu en auras pour chacune de tes questions, ne t'inquiètes pas ! :D En tout cas, je suis contente de voir que ça te fait travailler les méninges :D J'espère que les réponses prévues te plairont ! ;)_

 _ **Kathexia-Castiel156 :** Si Castiel n'est pas un ange, ce n'est plus tout à fait Castiel :p Non, je rigole, y a plein d'UA où il est humain qui sont absolument superbes ! Mais j'avais envie de le garder ange, parce que j'aime bien qu'il y ait une petite part de surnaturel qui reste. Autant profiter de cette particularité fort sympathique :D_

 _ **barjy02 :** Merci beaucoup. Comme tu le sais par messages privés, j'ai toujours peur de ne pas maîtriser "mes" persos (du moins cette version de ces perso), et tes reviews me rassurent énormément. Pour ça (aussi) je te suis infiniment reconnaissante ! *love*_

 _ **Or1gn4l :** Wouh, merci beaucoup, ça c'est du compliment :p Ceci dit, je ne veux plus faire attendre autant que la fin de l'an passé où trois mois se sont écoulé avant de vous donner la suite, surtout après le cliff du chapitre 2 xD Mais je suis vraiment touchée par ta review, merci beaucoup ! Et je suis vraiment contente que ça te plaise, et ça, malgré la surprise de l'UA surnaturel :p_


	10. Chapitre 9

**.:: IL AVAIT PROMIS ::.**

 _ **Vous aussi vous avez remarqué ?**_

 _Ouais, une semaine de retard dans ma publication, je sais, c'est pas terrible, mais la semaine passée, j'ai eu tellement de truc à faire, je n'ai pas eu une seconde !  
Par contre, j'ai une bonne nouvelle... Pour moi, ouais pardon... Mais, avec ma petite famille, on va déménager dans une jolie maison, avec un grand jardin, une belle terrasse, etc. Bref ! Je suis trop contente !  
J'annonce ça, car il faudra prévoir une irrégularité (oui, pire que maintenant) dans mes publications, avec les démarches à faire pour relouer notre appartement actuel, les cartons à faire, la connexion Internet qui devra être coupé d'un endroit et activée de l'autre côté...  
J'essaierai de faire en sorte que ça ne se remarque le moins possible, mais je préfère prévenir à l'avance quand même, au cas où...  
Et pour la peine, je tenterai d'éviter au maximum les cliffhangers, pour ne pas être détestée de laisser trainer une fin ouverte...  
_

 _Ah, et une mauvaise nouvelle n'arrivant jamais seule [mh], j'aurai du retard aussi ces prochaines semaines car j'ai encore un défi à faire :p  
Ouais, encore, c'est terrible ! ^^'  
Et j'aimerais tenter une jolie expérience : Un concours d'écriture pour les 2 ans du groupe des " **Passionnés de Littérature MM"** a été lancé ! Il s'agit d'écrire une nouvelle qui serait publiée dans un recueil dont tous les bénéfices seront reversé à l'association " **Le Refuge** " qui aident les jeunes gays, lesbiennes et personnes transidentitaires qui se retrouvent en situation de rejets, de détresse ou de mal-être profond, sans plus nulle par où trouver le soutien dont ils peuvent avoir besoin.  
J'aimais énormément le projet (que vous pouvez retrouver sur la page FB des PMM et sur leur site) et je tiens vraiment à y participer.  
Comme il ne s'agit pas ici de proposer une fiction mais un texte pour ainsi dire parfait, il va me falloir beaucoup de temps pour l'écrire, le [faire] corriger, le peaufiner, etc. pour enfin oser l'envoyer avant le délais final qui se trouve être la fin du mois de mon déménagement... Donc je risque, en prime d'être légèrement limitée matériellement !  
M'enfin bref ! Pardon pour cet interlude passionnant...  
_

 _J'ai eu de gros doutes sur ce chapitre, énormes même !  
Donc c_ _omme chaque fois, merci infiniment à **barjy02** pour sa relecture, pour avoir mis le doigt sur les incohérences qu'on y trouvait !  
Merci aussi à **MicroFish** qui m'a, une fois de plus, encouragée dans mon moment de doute !  
_

 _Je vous laisse découvrir ce chapitre qui donne un petit coup de pied à la relation Dean/Cass !  
Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 _ **/!\ WARNING /!\  
Attention, cette histoire traite de viols, inceste, meurtre, torture mentale.**_ _  
N'hésitez pas à aller lire les warning complets sur les premiers chapitres._

 _Je le redis, certains_ _ **propos homophobes**_ _apparaissent dans le récit. J'espère que le contexte dans lequel ils apparaissent ne vous fait pas penser une seconde que c'est ma façon de voir les choses !_

* * *

 _ **Pairing :**_ _Destiel_  
 _ **Type :**_ _UA / Hurt-Comfort (happy end) / OOC (relatif)_  
 _ **Rating :**_ _M_  
 _ **Disclaimer :**_ _Rien ne m'appartient, si ce n'est l'histoire proposée ci-après._  
 _ **Spoil :**_ _Aucun._  
 _ **Note :**_ _Pardon d'avance pour les fautes d'orthographe et de frappe qui peuvent se cacher dans le texte._

* * *

 **:: CHAPITRE 9 ::**

 **-.'.-**

 **[ Printemps 2006 ]**

 **-'.'-**

\- Jeudi dans la journée ? Bon... Bah, très bien, merci beaucoup... Au revoir... Dit Bobby dans le combiné du téléphone avant de raccrocher brutalement et bougonner. Quelle bande d'abrutis !

Dean, dos appuyé sur le comptoir du garage, pouffa gentiment en entendant son vieil ami râler de la sorte. Il s'essuya les mains avec son torchon couvert de graisse de moteur et attrapa la bougie d'allumage qui était posée devant Bobby, à côté du téléphone.

\- Bon, j'installe déjà celle-ci, déclara Dean toujours souriant, jetant un rapide coup d'oeil à l'horloge avant de poursuivre, et je m'activerai pour remplacer les autres, en espérant qu'elles ne soient pas livrées en retard...

\- Boucle-là, tu vas nous attirer la poisse ! Grogna encore le barbu tout en refermant le classeur de fourniture pour Aston Martin.

Dean avait rapidement pris ses marques au garage. Bobby lui avait fait le tour du propriétaire quatre jours plus tôt et le jeune homme avait eu les yeux pétillants pendant toute la visite, d'autant plus en voyant, alignées, les voitures de collection qui attendaient leur révision, sachant que cette tâche serait effectuée en grande partie par lui. Dean était souriant et enthousiaste, ce qui réjouissait Bobby. Même si les nuits du jeune homme étaient encore compliquées, aux dires de Sam, au moins, la journée, il semblait heureux.  
Il avait commencé la veille, premier jour de la semaine, Bobby lui avait tendu sa combinaison de travail, cachant son émotion. Il l'avait commandée depuis plusieurs semaines déjà, dans l'espoir que Dean la porte un jour, et voilà que le moment était enfin arrivé. Elle lui allait parfaitement, à croire qu'elle avait été faite sur mesure, mettant en avant les muscles que Dean avait retrouvé depuis sa sortie du centre psychiatrique.  
Les longues manches avaient fini de le persuader de porter sa tenue de mécano, mais rapidement, à travailler sous le soleil qui, en plus, se reflétait sur les carrosseries qui l'entouraient, Dean cuisait littéralement et avait fini par défaire le haut de sa combinaison, attachant les manches autour de sa taille, restant en t-shirt.  
Personne ne venait le déranger du côté de la casse, sauf Bobby, et c'était rare. Et même si Dean n'aimait pas que quiconque les voient, Bobby connaissait parfaitement ses cicatrices, leur âge, leur raison d'être et comment elles avaient été faites. De toute façon, Bobby n'en parlait pas, il ne les regardait même pas. Il ne voulait pas les voir pour être exact. Il préférait se concentrer sur le présent, plus encourageant et réjouissant que ces marques du passé.

\- T'inquiète, tout sera prêt à temps ! Annonça Dean en faisant un clin d'œil à Bobby tout en relançant un regard à l'horloge.

Bobby observa Dean s'éloigner avant de vérifier l'heure à son tour. Il était 9h48. Rien d'alarmant. Pourtant, depuis qu'il avait commencé le boulot, à 7h30, Dean avait regardé une vingtaine de fois le cadran, apparemment préoccupé par le temps.  
Le bonhomme se frotta la barbe, réfléchissant un instant à ce qui pouvait stresser son protégé, avant de hausser les sourcils et ranger son classeur. Ce n'était sûrement pas très important et il ne voulait pas s'inquiéter pour si peu.

\- Bonjour Bobby... Fit soudainement une voix masculine et légèrement rauque.

\- Oh Cas', tu m'as fait peur, je ne t'ai pas entendu arriver.

\- Pardon, s'excusa-t-il l'air navré. Je devais arriver plus tôt, je voulais profiter du soleil du matin mais j'ai eu un petit contretemps.

\- C'est moi qui suis désolé pour toi. Tu penses que tu pourras quand même faire ce que tu veux ?

\- Sans problème. Il y a toujours moyen de travailler un sujet, qu'importe le moment. Le résultat n'est juste pas toujours celui qu'on attendait, mais on peut avoir de bonnes surprises...

\- À toi de voir, ponctua Bobby en quittant l'arrière du comptoir, rejoignant Castiel. Tu connais le chemin.

\- Oui, merci ! Lança joyeusement le noiraud tout en replaçant la lanière de son sac d'objectifs sur son épaule avant de prendre la même route que celle empruntée par Dean quelques minutes plus tôt.

Pendant un instant, Bobby pensa qu'il n'était peut-être pas très judicieux de laisser Castiel rejoindre Dean sans avoir préalablement prévenu ce dernier, mais il se dit rapidement que cela faisait partie des... Risques du métier.

De son côté, Dean avait la tête plongée sous le capot de l'Aston Martin rouge qui scintillait sous le soleil, faisant perler la sueur sur le front du jeune mécanicien.

\- Hello Dean.

L'interpellé sursauta, lâchant sa clé à douille dans les entrailles de la voiture. Il avait parfaitement reconnu la voix qui l'avait salué.  
Il se redressa d'un bond afin de faire face au nouvel arrivant, se passa une main dans les cheveux, mal à l'aise, avant de croiser les bras sur son torse, réalisant qu'il ne portait toujours pas le haut de sa combinaison.

\- Castiel ? Heu... Se-salut...

Dean n'avait pas vraiment relevé les yeux sur le noiraud.  
Il ne bougeait plus, bras serrés contre lui.  
Il savait pourtant que Castiel devait arriver, il avait passé son temps à regarder l'heure, se demandant à quel moment il débarquerait, guettant pour ne pas manquer son arrivée.  
Mais dès qu'il se plongeait dans une voiture, il avait tendance à tout oublier, jusqu'au temps qui passe et tout ce qui l'entourait.

\- Tu ne la récupères pas ? Demanda Castiel après une seconde.

\- Hein ? S'étonna Dean avant de réaliser que Castiel parlait de la clé.

Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à l'outil qui était tombé juste à côté du collecteur d'admission. De là, il pouvait l'attraper sans problème, mais pour ça, il aurait fallu qu'il déplie le bras, au risque que Castiel remarque ses cicatrices, chose impensable pour Dean.

\- Heu, si... Répondit-il malgré lui, sans pour autant bouger.

Castiel lui sourit, comme s'il comprenait ce qui ennuyait le jeune homme, et lui dit :  
\- Je vais aller faire quelques photos derrière l'empilement de voitures, juste là. Je te laisse travailler tranquille. Peut-être à tout à l'heure.

\- Mh, ouais, à plus... Lança Dean, nerveux et honteux, en lui faisant un signe minuscule du bout de ses doigts libres, les bras toujours noués.

Dès que Castiel eut disparu derrière les carcasses, Dean décroisa les bras, se pencha pour saisir sa clé à douille qu'il glissa dans une poche et, après en avoir détaché les manches, s'apprêtait à remettre le haut de sa combinaison de travail, mais arrêta son mouvement, observant ses bras couverts de graisse de moteur. Ses cicatrices étaient à peine visibles sous la crasse, sans parler du fait que la tenue de protection lui tenait horriblement chaud.  
Il s'en voulut soudainement d'être pareillement complexé, s'empêchant une fois de plus de vivre normalement. Il est vrai que les cicatrices de son passé étaient relativement explicites quant à la façon dont elles avaient été faites, mais cela ne devait pas pour autant l'empêcher d'avoir une vie normale, une vie où son passé serait une bonne fois pour toute derrière lui.  
Plus facile à dire qu'à faire, mais il décida malgré tout de tenter l'expérience en restant en t-shirt, se disant qu'il ne risquait pas grand chose puisque Castiel était parti à l'autre bout de la casse pour faire ses photos. Et la saleté qui couvrait ses bras étaient également bienvenue.

Il attrapa la clé à douille et termina de retirer les bougies de la voiture en attendant que les nouvelles n'arrivent, essayant de ne plus penser à Castiel qui se promenait non loin.  
Il termina ce travail en moins de deux, se tournant rapidement vers une Corvette C1, magnifique modèle turquoise de 1960, dont seule la carrosserie était encore d'origine, au plus grand déplaisir de Dean.  
Il travailla sur la Chevrolet jusqu'au soir, ne voyant pas le temps passer. Il ne prit même pas le temps de faire une vraie pause déjeuner quand Bobby lui proposa de s'arrêter un moment. Sandwich dans une main, la bouche pleine et les yeux rivés sur le tachymètre tout en donnant des coups d'accélérateur, il remercia la proposition d'un rapide mouvement de main qui signifiait clairement _« Je suis occupé »._  
Ce n'est que quand Castiel revint vers lui, appareil photo autour du cou, qu'il sortit enfin de sa bulle.

\- Une corvette ? Tenta le photographe en s'approchant.

Dean releva les yeux, un peu plus sûr de lui cette fois, et, tout en s'essuyant les mains sur son torchon sale, confirma.

\- Tout juste. Modèle de 1960. Ce n'est pas ma préférée, son moteur n'est pas très puissant...

\- Non, toi tu préfères l'Impala...

Ce n'était même pas une question, Castiel avait parlé d'un ton doux, comme un vieil ami qui le connaîtrait sur le bout des doigts, tout en relevant les yeux sur lui, souriant, le visage penché sur le côté afin de mieux l'observer.

\- Exact... Souffla Dean, plongeant à son tour son regard dans l'océan scintillant qui le dévisageait avec tendresse.

Ils ne réalisèrent pas qu'ils étaient restés figés tout en se fixant l'un et l'autre, jusqu'à ce que Bobby ne débarque, bières à la main, se raclant la gorge de la façon la moins naturelle qui soit.

\- Bière ? Demanda-t-il alors que les deux jeunes hommes tournaient difficilement le regard vers le barbu.

\- Avec plaisir, merci ! Répondit Castiel, naturellement, tout en attrapant une bouteille décapsulée qu'on lui tendait.

Dean avait plus de mal à assumer le fait d'avoir été surpris en plein contemplation. C'est donc sans un mot ni un regard pour son ancien tuteur qu'il attrapa la bière.

\- Vous en êtes où ? Demanda Bobby, s'adressant à ses deux vis-à-vis.

Dean baragouina qu'il en avait bientôt terminé avec la corvette, sans vraiment articuler, le goulot de sa bière déjà entre les lèvres.

Voyant qu'il n'en dirait pas davantage, Castiel enchaîna, enthousiaste :  
\- J'ai pu faire pas mal de photos, surtout vers midi, la lumière était magnifique ! Il y a une vieille Jeep en très mauvais état là-bas, je crois que je l'ai photographiée sous toutes les coutures.

\- Et on pourra les voir, ces photos ? Demanda Bobby en avalant une gorgée de bière.

\- Bien sur, cette série sera exposée ce week-end à la petite salle _Weston & Wall_. Pamela Barnes a racheté la salle et m'a demandé de l'inaugurer, elle m'a laissé carte blanche sur le thème.

\- La salle au-dessus du resto d'Ellen ? C'est devenu une salle d'expo ? Demanda Bobby, surpris, avant d'ironiser. Soirée huppée et tenue correcte exigée ?

Castiel se mit à rire et répondit :  
\- Non, ta chemise à carreaux et ta casquettes seront les bienvenues !

\- J'aime mieux ça ! Déclara Bobby en avalant une nouvelle gorgée de bière, imité par Dean qui ne disait pas un mot. Et tu exposes tout le week-end ?

\- Jusqu'à dimanche, oui. On fait la mise en place vendredi soir. Pamela a fait des travaux pour créer une véritable galerie d'art à ce qu'elle m'a expliqué. Il faudra donc que j'aille voir sur place comment exploiter l'espace et à quelle taille faire mes tirages et quelle quantité, quel système d'accroche je peux envisager, sans parler de tout le travail de sélection des photos, d'installation, de mise sous cadre si c'est faisable... Autant dire que je ne vais pas avoir beaucoup de temps pour moi d'ici là.

\- Comme quoi, photographe, c'est un vrai boulot ! Lança Bobby.

Castiel sourit une nouvelle fois. Il était vrai qu'on le taquinait souvent sur son métier qui lui prenait énormément de temps. Les gens ne réalisaient pas toujours à quel point le travail postproduction était conséquent. Ils pensaient souvent qu'il suffisait d'appuyer sur le déclencheur et voilà, travail terminé.

\- Et toi... ? Demanda Castiel à Dean.

Ce dernier manqua de s'étrangler en réalisant que le noiraud lui parlait. Il s'essuya la bouche d'un revers de main et bafouilla :  
\- M-moi ? Je... Moi quoi ?

\- Tu passeras voir l'exposition ?

Malgré son visage radieux, le regard que lui jetait Castiel était presque suppliant. Dean fronça très légèrement les sourcils, se demandant pourquoi cela semblait tant lui tenir à cœur. Il eut soudainement l'impression d'avoir une forme d'importance pour Castiel, et, sans qu'il n'ose se l'expliquer, il adorait cette idée.  
Il dût se mordre la lèvre afin de réprimer un sourire qui aurait semblé déplacé, et répondit simplement :  
\- Avec plaisir.

Mais quand Castiel reçut cette réponse avec un sourire des plus réjoui, Dean ne put retenir le sien plus longtemps, souriant bêtement à son tour, sous le regard médusé du plus âgé qui soupira tout en secouant la tête.  
Bobby termina sa bière d'une traite avant d'annoncer :  
\- Bon les jeunes, j'ai une commande de plaquettes à passer avant que le fournisseur ne ferme, je vous laisse.

Ces derniers tournèrent à peine le visage vers Bobby qui s'en allait, sans vraiment oser se lâcher du regard. Bobby leva une nouvelle fois les yeux au ciel en constatant l'hypnose dont étaient victimes les deux jeunes hommes et disparut à l'ombre de son garage.

Dean tenta de se reprendre, conscient qu'il n'avait pas à observer Castiel ainsi.  
Il cherchait un sujet de conversation pour faire cesser ce silence qui aurait dû être gênant et qui pourtant était agréable.  
Il craignait d'avoir l'air étrange aux yeux de Castiel à le fixer de la sorte, mais se dit qu'après tout, le noiraud aussi le regardait sans rien dire.  
Mais ce n'était pas normal.  
Très vite, le malaise reprit le dessus et Dean coupa le lien visuel, baissant la tête, mains sur les hanches.

\- Tu n'étais pas là, samedi soir, au _Howler Crow_... Lança Dean essayant de relancer la discussion mais qui s'en voulut aussitôt.

Cela ressemblait presque à un reproche.  
Il pesta intérieurement.

\- J'ai eu beaucoup de travail pour le journal, je n'ai pas réussi à me libérer, même si ce n'était pas l'envie qui manquait.

De son côté, Castiel se demandait pourquoi il se sentait le besoin de se justifier de la sorte.

\- Le _Graphoto-Truc_ ?

\- _Foto-Graphik_ , ouais, corrigea Castiel, un éclair d'amusement dans le regard, plissant le coin de ses yeux.

Dean était soulagé de voir que Castiel ne semblait pas lui en vouloir pour le ton employé plus tôt.

De l'intérieur, Bobby pouvait voir Dean et Castiel discuter, sans pour autant entendre ce qu'ils se disaient. En voyant les regards timides et les sourires gênés que ces deux-là s'échangeaient, le vieille homme ne put s'empêcher de rire en les imaginant glousser comme de jeunes adolescentes.  
Secouant la tête tout en remettant un peu d'ordre sur son bureau, il devait avouer être un peu surpris de découvrir que Castiel pouvait apprécier les hommes, réalisant rapidement qu'il ne lui avait jamais connu de compagne. Mais Castiel était quelqu'un de bien, Bobby en était persuadé, et il ne pouvait qu'espérer que cela puisse aider Dean à enfin sortir de son placard.

Vingt minutes plus tard, les deux plus jeunes rejoignirent Bobby.

\- Je vais rentrer, déclara Castiel au patron des lieux. Merci encore de m'avoir laissé photographier ta casse. J'espère que le résultat vous plaira. Termina-t-il en lançant un œillade à Dean.

\- Et bien on se réjouit de voir ça ! S'exclama Bobby un peu plus fort qu'il ne l'avait souhaité, essayant de ramener les deux rêveurs sur Terre.

\- Bonne soirée ! Et à très bientôt ! Ajouta encore le noiraud tout en leur faisant un petit signe de main avant de s'éloigner.

\- Bonne soirée Cas'... Lâcha Dean en lui rendant son salut, tout sourire.

Et, alors que Castiel quittait le garage, Dean avait repris appui sur le comptoir, et Bobby, dans son dos, ne le lâchait pas des yeux.  
Dean sentit rapidement le regard de son vieil ami posé sur sa nuque, réalisant doucement le comportant mièvre qu'il avait eu en compagnie de Castiel. Il tenta néanmoins de rester naturel, croisant les bras sur son torse, se raclant la gorge, décroisant les bras, mettant les mains dans les poches, baissant les yeux...

\- Quoi ? Finit par lâcher Dean en faisant face à Bobby qui ne l'avait pas lâché.

\- Il n'a rien dit sur tes bras... Répondit simplement le barbu en haussant les épaules.

Dean, qui ne s'attendait pas à cette remarque, tiqua une seconde, réalisant qu'en effet, Castiel n'avait même pas une seule seconde regardé ses bras. Au point que lui-même n'avait plus pensé une seconde à ses cicatrices.

\- En même temps, il avait mieux à regarder... Ajouta Bobby d'une petite voix, tout en baissant les yeux sur sa paperasse.

Dean piqua un phare.  
Il ne savait pas quoi répondre à ça. Et même si quelque part ça lui faisait plaisir, la part de malaise devait être équivalente au plaisir.  
Non, elle la dépassait largement.  
Dean était terriblement gêné.

Face à cette réaction, Bobby se mit à rire et déclara :  
\- Vis ta vie mon grand. Et surtout, ne te pose pas de question... Tu ne dois rien à personne...

Le visage de Dean se ferma brusquement, baissant les yeux vers le sol. Bobby savait parfaitement que sa remarque aurait cet effet sur son protégé, mais il avait néanmoins trouvé important de la lui partager. Cependant, il n'ajouta rien, attendant que Dean s'exprime, ce qui pouvait prendre du temps.  
Ou ne pas arriver.  
Mais Bobby voulait croire qu'il allait dire quelque chose.

\- Ne dis rien à Sam.

\- Ne pas lui dire quoi ?

Dean releva aussitôt ses yeux affolés sur Bobby. Était-il sérieux ? Il ne pouvait pas ne pas avoir compris ! Et surtout, Dean ne voulait pas devoir être plus explicite.  
Alors Bobby soupira.

\- T'inquiète, je ne lui en parlerai pas.

Dean acquiesça, tout en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure. Il semblait soudainement terriblement honteux.  
Bobby remarqua que les yeux du jeune homme étaient de plus en plus humides, sa mâchoire tremblante.  
C'était mauvais signe.

\- Dean, hey, tout va bien, lui dit-il comme pour le rassurer.

Ce dernier restait silencieux.  
Il baissa les yeux, faisant tomber les larmes qui s'étaient accumulées dans ses yeux. Prenant appui sur le bord du comptoir, il se pencha en avant, n'osant plus regarder son ami. Bobby aurait aimé lui poser une main réconfortante sur l'épaule, mais n'en fit rien, cela ne fonctionnait pas comme ça avec Dean. Mais Bobby n'avait jamais été doué pour l'émotionnel, et cela lui avait souvent porté préjudice avec Dean.

\- Hey fiston... Tu ne fais rien de mal, affirma le vieux.

Dean ravala sa honte, grognant de colère en entendant les paroles de son ami tout en lui tournant vivement le dos.  
Il serra les poings avant d'oser dire :  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?

\- Castiel était radieux... Dit Bobby en haussant les épaules, comme s'il annonçait une évidence.

Dean renifla avant de lâcher un soupire.  
Il marqua un temps, hésitant, puis demanda :  
\- I-il avait l'air... Heureux ?

Bobby se mit à rire en voyant Dean l'éviter du regard tout en se frottant la nuque et confirma joyeusement.

\- Et comment !

Dean tenta de réprimer le plaisir qu'il ressentit en entendant ça, mais ne put s'empêcher de se mettre à rire, nerveusement, un peu gêné.

 **.**

 **-.'.-**

 **.**

 _« N'oublie jamais de t'épanouir par tous les moyens, Dean... »_

\- Tu as passé une bonne journée ? Demanda Sam en s'installant à la table de la cuisine, devant une assiette de spaghetti bolognaise.

\- Assez ouais...

 _« Vis ta vie mon grand. Et surtout, ne te pose pas de question... »_

\- Castiel est passé faire ses photos ?

\- Ouais...

\- Et ça s'est bien passé ? Demanda Sam, hésitant quelque peu.

 _« Tu ne dois rien à personne... »_

\- Heu... Ouais...

Dean ne réussit pas à se retenir de rougir légèrement en y repensant. À vrai dire, sa journée tournait en boucle dans son esprit, ou plus exactement les moments passés avec Castiel. Ainsi que les paroles de Bobby. Il tentait de s'y raccrocher comme à une bouée dans une mer agitée par l'orage.  
Il savait parfaitement qu'il n'y avait aucun mal à apprécier quelqu'un, ça lui était déjà arrivé, plusieurs fois. Mais quand il commençait à s'attacher, il savait que le désir risquait de se manifester...  
Et alors, il ne pouvait plus ignorer le dégoût qu'il éprouvait pour lui-même, pour ce que son corps souhaitait, réclamait...  
Pour ce que son père avait fait de lui.

\- Tu ne veux pas en parler ? Tenta Sam.

\- Hein ? Si, non, pardon, je réfléchissais... Je...

 _« Tu ne fais rien de mal... »_

Dean hésitait, Sam l'encourageait du regard.

\- J'étais en t-shirt...

Il n'avait pas osé.

\- Quand Cas' était là ? S'étonna Sam, la joie marquant doucement ses traits.

Dean confirma d'un hochement de tête, laissant enfin son bonheur s'exprimer, souriant avec son frère et profitant de cet instant.  
Même si Dean cachait encore la véritable raison de ce bonheur.

* * *

 _... À suivre..._

 _-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

 _Une petite note juste pour vous dire que je me réjouis de vous partager le moment de l'expo ! :p  
Mais avant ça, il y aura un ou peut-être deux chapitres...  
_

 _-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

 _Merci infiniment à vous pour vos reviews, follows et favorites !_

 _Chaque semaine, de nouvelles mises en fav et follow, merci à vous, lecteurs anonymes ou non !  
Merci infiniment !  
_

 _ **VOS REVIEWS :**_

 _ **Pour commencer, merci pour vos reviews !  
Je le redis ici, parce que j'adore vous lire, c'est tellement agréable ces retours sur histoire !  
Merci infiniment !  
J'écrirais presque mes chapitres juste pour le plaisir de vous lire, ça encourage énormément, surtout pour moi qui doute tant de la cohérence de mon histoire.  
Merci !**_

 _ **AryaJuneGreen :** Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, voilà Dean à la casse de Bobby et oui, ce dernier toujours aussi paternel et protecteur. Dean va encore connaître des bas, mais les hauts arrivent doucement. On va le voir heureux plus souvent, douter aussi, etc. Mais je n'en dis pas plus... Et oui, Castiel est un ange :p On va en entendre parler de plus en plus de ça aussi ! :D Donc de plus en plus de réponses :p Contente que ça te plaise ! ^^_

 _ **Kathexia-Castiel156 :** Tu as raison, Bobby en sait un paquet sur le passé de Dean, peut-être même plus encore que ce qu'on pense... Peut-être même plus que Dean lui-même... allez savoir :p Mais je ne dis rien ! :D En tout cas, jolie anticipation ;) Et oui, Dean fait mal au coeur... Ce n'est pas évident à vivre et de s'en sortir, mais il va y arriver, on croit en Castiel et Sam, et Bobby, et les autres ! ^^  
_

 _ **MicroFish :** Moe ! Merci ! :D On aura bientôt le fin mot de l'histoire sur cette honte qui hante Dean... Effectivement, il a du mal avec son homosexualité, mais il y a aussi quelque chose de précis dans son passé qui lui fait croire qu'il est si monstrueux... La réponse viendra :p Bientôt... Enfin, mmh, je dirais... d'ici 3 chapitres... Arf, si je me goure, tu vas m'en vouloir ! xD Bon, alors disons 4 chapitres... Pas plus normalement... Bon, je ne fais pas prévision, et voilà, la réponse arrivera prochainement xD  
_

 _ **Angelyoru :** Oui, les choses se mettent en place lentement. Il faut que Dean ose parler de ses angoisses pour avancer. Déjà, il peut se confier à Bobby, c'est une bonne chose. Et, Destiel oblige, il finira par faire confiance à Castiel, mais ça prendra du temps... ;)  
_

 _ **pimpiericky :** C'est d'autant plus difficile quand l'attirance n'est pas "commune", conventionnelle... La société n'aide pas à rendre la chose facile, mais avec ses traumatismes en plus, c'est clair que Dean à de quoi être mal dans sa peau. Heureusement, cela va changer... :)  
_

 _ **barjy02 :** Malgré son passé, Dean veut avancer, mais il est rattrapé par ses traumatismes, évidemment. Il va à son rythme, aidé par Sam et Bobby (pour l'instant), mais quand les sentiments s'en mêlent, on ne contrôle pas la vitesse de son attachement pour une personne... Et Castiel est évidemment quelqu'un de bien et d'attachant, qui cherche, en plus, le contact (pas forcément physique, on s'entend) avec Dean, pour l'aider. Donc c'est doublement difficile, c'est sûr. Un gros dossier va bientôt être mis à jour et Sam comprendra enfin certaines choses... Et les choses pourront enfin avancer... Bientôt :)  
Merci beaucoup pour tout !  
_

 _ **Courtney Ackles :** Aucun souci ! Un retard de review ? Y a pas de date limite :p Alors que moi je suis continuellement en retard de publication ! xD Merci en tout cas ! Et en effet, rien n'est simple pour Dean, dans cette histoire...  
_

 _ **Kitsune Aquatik :** Ouais, c'est clair que l'esprit de Dean est embrouillé, il n'arrive pas à voir les choses telles qu'elles sont. Les idées noires qui tournent dans sa tête parasites les belles possibilités qui s'offrent à lui, mais heureusement, il sait quand même trouver le courage pour parfois tenter le coup, il avance, doucement, mais sûrement ! ;) Et ouais, Sam s'inquiète énormément pour son frère, mais avec des mystères comme Bobby fait, y a de quoi se poser des questions, ne serait-ce que par curiosité ! :p Heureusement, il finira par comprendre ! ^^  
_

 _ **Jessabel :** Merci pour ta review et a remarque pertinente :p La réponse est simple, je vais donc essayer de ne pas spoiler pour réponse... Tout d'abord, il y a le secret médical qui empêche la psy de parler de ça avec le frère de Dean. Autant, elle peut le partager avec un autre médecin, autant le frère du patient n'a rien à savoir. Elle l'a d'ailleurs su elle-même des psy du centre psychiatrique où Dean était interné. Ensuite, Dean ne veut absolument pas que Sam le sache... Il le dit dans ce chapitre, les raisons seront dévoilées plus tard... Donc la psy a expliqué à Sam qu'il supporte mal le contact physique, surtout de la part des hommes, qu'il peut avoir des crises d'angoisse et qu'il faut l'encourager à parler, espérant qu'il se dévoile à son frère. C'est à lui de dire ce qu'il en est. Quelque part, Sam sait que la sexualité et quelque chose qui pose problème à Dean, même si cela devait être avec des femmes, le fait qu'il aime des hommes n'étant pas lié à son vécu. Et comme de toute façon, il a du mal à avoir le moindre contact physique avec un homme, Sam balaie le problème... Mais oui, ça finira par se savoir, mais la psy ne pouvait pas en parler. On va d'ailleurs retrouver la psy bientôt... ;)  
Merci beaucoup pour ta review, j'espère que tu verras cette réponse ! :)  
_


	11. Chapitre 10

**.:: IL AVAIT PROMIS ::.**

 _ **Dernière mise à jour : Le 11 avril...  
**_

 _Encore une fois, une longue attente, mais à force d'écrire la nuit, j'avoue que j'avais besoin de repos, donc de dormir la nuit, donc je ne pouvais plus écrire, plus le temps, enfin, peu, donc je faisais un peu, par-ci par-là, ce qui nous vaut ce chapitre, après un mois d'attente...  
Il a été difficile à pondre car il ne fait pas vraiment avancer l'histoire. Il se contente d'introduire Jess, et faire une transition douce au prochain chapitre dans lequel il y aura quelques bouleversements... Mais je ne vous en dis pas plus !  
_

 _Merci pour votre patience ! Merci infiniment !  
Merci de suivre mon histoire malgré tout :) Je vous suis infiniment reconnaissante !  
Merci aussi, toujours, à **barjy02** , qui me guide (et corrige quand elle repère une faute mais ce n'est pas son job...) dans mon récit !  
Merci à toutes et tous !_

* * *

 _ **/!\ WARNING /!\  
Attention, cette histoire traite de viols, inceste, meurtre, torture mentale.**_ _  
N'hésitez pas à aller lire les warning complets sur les premiers chapitres._

* * *

 _ **Pairing :**_ _Destiel_  
 _ **Type :**_ _UA / Hurt-Comfort (happy end) / OOC (relatif)_  
 _ **Rating :**_ _M_  
 _ **Disclaimer :**_ _Rien ne m'appartient, si ce n'est l'histoire proposée ci-après._  
 _ **Spoil :**_ _Aucun._  
 _ **Note :**_ _Pardon d'avance pour les fautes d'orthographe et de frappe qui peuvent se cacher dans le texte._

* * *

 **:: CHAPITRE 10 ::**

 **-.'.-**

 **[ Printemps 2006 ]**

 **-'.'-**

Assis devant l'écran de son ordinateur sur lequel défilait les photos prises au garage de Bobby, accompagnées d'un clic répétitif, Castiel ne regardait pas vraiment les clichés, c'est même tout juste s'il les voyait. À vrai dire, il était fortement perturbé par les vagues d'émotions qui l'avaient submergé pendant toute la journée, alors qu'il était en compagnie de Dean. Son corps humain lui faisait définitivement ressentir de bien étranges sensations, d'autant plus quand il était question de cette mission qu'il souhaitait mener à bien, concernant Dean, tenter de lui offrir une vie normale, une vie meilleure, la vie qu'il mérite.

D'un doigt sur la souris, il continuait à afficher, l'une après l'autre, les images de ces instants figés à la casse, dont certains instants troublants, bien que plaisants...

Pamela Barnes lui avait commandé un travail libre, elle lui avait laissé carte blanche, confiante, après avoir vu son travail dans le journal pour lequel il travaillait depuis plusieurs années maintenant. Elle voulait quelque chose de percutant et d'original pour inaugurer la salle d'exposition qu'elle prévoyait de créer. Au départ, Castiel devait avouer avoir eu des doutes quant à ce que le projet choisi plaise à Pamela. Maintenant qu'il voyait le résultat, il craignait au contraire qu'il la rende un peu trop enthousiaste. Mais il n'avait pas grand chose d'autres à lui proposer ni le temps de réaliser un autre projet.  
Il y avait bien la série de la vieille Jeep qui était réussie, et quelques bons clichés de vitres brisées, d'amoncellement de pneus, quelques voitures noircies par des incendies... Mais ça ne suffirait pas. Il avait pourtant cru qu'il aurait eu de quoi faire.

Il se laissa tomber en arrière, prenant appui sur le dossier de son fauteuil, dépité par le résultat de son travail. Il se passa une main nerveuse dans les cheveux avant de se frotter vivement le visage, essayant de trouver comment il allait se sortir de ce pétrin. Mais il n'y avait pas de solution. Il avait rendez-vous le lendemain matin, à 8h, avec Pamela Barnes et il n'aurait d'autres choix que de lui présenter ces photos. Au mieux, il pouvait sélectionner les clichés cadrés serrés, mais cela ne changerait pas grand chose, au final...

\- Imbécile ! Ne put-il retenir de se dire à lui-même.

 **.**

 **-.'.-**

 **.**

\- Dean ? Tu es déjà là ? Lança Sam à son frère en le voyant entrer dans l'open space.

Les mains dans les poches, ce dernier observait l'environnement dans lequel il venait de pénétrer, essayant d'imaginer son frère diriger cette boîte. Il s'avança d'un pas presque nonchalant jusqu'à son cadet.

\- Bobby m'a lâché plus tôt, j'ai terminé les révisions. Il ne manque plus que les bougies de l'Aston Martin qui arrivent demain et le boulot sera terminé.

\- T'es sérieux ? On peut dire que t'es efficace ! S'exclama Sam tout en posant les papiers qu'il était en train de trier sur son bureau.

\- Niveau bagnoles, j'avoue que je me défends, confirma Dean, souriant faussement modestement.

Sam se réjouit de voir son frère si rayonnant suite à sa journée de travail, mais l'arrivée soudaine d'une jeune femme, le regard plongé dans un dossier, lui fit rapidement oublier le bonheur de son grand frère.

\- Sam, pourrais-tu m'envoyer le rapport de bogues du...

\- Oh Jess ! Je te présente mon frère, Dean. Coupa Sam, jonglant entre l'enthousiasme et la nervosité.

La jeune femme releva alors les yeux de ses papiers et adressa son plus beau sourire à Dean, repoussant d'un geste rapide ses longs cheveux blonds derrières ses épaules fines et naturellement élégantes.

\- Depuis le temps que j'entends parler de toi, je suis très heureuse de faire ta connaissance, déclara-t-elle en lui tendant la main pour le saluer.

\- Je ne te la serre pas, je sors du garage, je ne dois pas être très propre, répondit Dean en gardant ses poings serrés au fond de ses poches.

Jess accepta la remarqua et récupéra sa main sans plus de questionnement.  
Dean enchaîna aussitôt :  
\- Je suis aussi content de te rencontrer, j'ai également beaucoup entendu parler de toi... Jess... Finit-il en lançant un regard entendu à Sam.

\- Ah... ? S'étonna-t-elle en se tournant à son tour vers ce dernier qui lui lança un sourire des plus tendus.

\- Heu, hum, oui, je lui ai raconté comment tu m'avais accueilli dans l'entreprise et, heu, aidé à obtenir la place que j'occupe aujourd'hui. Sans toi, je n'en serais certainement pas là, termina-t-il en la fixant un peu plus intensément qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Jessica détourna les yeux, amusée. Elle n'avait certainement pas manqué le regard que son collègue lui lançait, ce qui sembla agacer ce dernier qui devenait quelque peu mal à l'aise à l'idée d'avoir été repéré et regarda ailleurs à son tour.

\- Je vais vous laisser, dit-elle alors, terminant à l'attention de Sam : N'oublie pas de m'envoyer le rapport de bogues du _LGE *****_ Garth  & Sons.

Et elle reparti par là où elle était arrivée, tout en lançant un dernier coup d'œil à Sam.

\- Et ben... Lança Dean amusé, quel regard...

\- J'avais réussi à paraître naturel pendant plus d'un, tu débarques et je me paie la honte de ma vie !

Dean se mit à rire avant d'ajouter :  
\- Ça fait un an que tu te retiens de lui dire ce que tu ressens ?

Sam se contenta de soupirer sans répondre. Ce n'était effectivement pas très téméraire de sa part, mais il préférait ça plutôt que se faire jeter.

\- Je ne pense pas qu'elle t'ait trouvé ridicule... Finit par dire Dean.

\- Tu parles... Souffla Sam tout en se replongeant dans les documents qui jonchaient son bureau.

\- Mignonne en tout cas... ! Tenta Dean sur un ton plus enjoué.

\- Je ne suis peut-être pas très dégourdi mais en attendant, si tu pouvais ne pas me la piquer, ça m'arrangerait, déclara Sam d'un ton narquois, retrouvant le sourire.

\- T'inquiète, elle est jolie, mais ce n'est pas mon genre, affirma Dean en prenant appuis sur le bord du bureau de son frère, observant ce que son cadet trafiquait.

Sam se demanda soudainement quel genre de filles pouvaient bien lui plaire. Et s'il avait déjà pu avoir une petite amie malgré son passé dans des instituts spécialisés. Malgré tout ça, avait-il pu laisser un peu de place à une relation, même courte, superficielle, de prendre forme ? Et si Dean pouvait affirmer que Jessica n'était pas son genre, alors quel était son genre ?  
Il hésita un instant avant d'enfin oser poser clairement la question :  
\- Et on peut savoir ce qui te plaît ?

Dean se figea l'espace d'un instant, un instant si court que Sam ne remarqua même pas le frisson de terreur qui traversa le regarde de son aîné.  
Celui-ci s'empressa donc de se débarrasser de la question, ainsi que de la réponse, et balança machinalement :  
\- Les brunes...

Sam répéta, presque étonné, haussant les sourcils :  
\- Les brunes ?

\- Mouais, pourquoi pas ? Demanda Dean, relevant les épaules.

\- Oui, non, en effet, pourquoi pas. C'est juste que...

Une nouvelle fois, Sam hésita à terminer sa phrase, n'osant aller au bout de sa pensée.  
Il prit une petite inspiration et se lança, espérant ne pas mettre Dean mal à l'aise.

\- C'est juste que pendant un instant je t'ai imaginé en couple et...

Dean se mit à rire doucement et demanda :  
\- Et du coup, c'était qui la jolie brune qui m'accompagnait ?

Soulagé qu'il ne le prenne pas mal, Sam lui rendit son sourire.

\- J'en sais rien... Une brune... Mais si tu veux, j'en connais quelques-unes que je pourrais te présen...

\- Merci Sam, coupa Dean, retrouvant son sérieux, affichant un air désolé. Mais je ne préfère pas me lancer là-dedans pour le moment.

Sam hocha la tête, lèvres pincées, conscient que c'était peut-être effectivement un peu tôt pour que Dean ne fréquente quelqu'un.

\- Occupe-toi déjà d'inviter Jess au restaurant avant de chercher à caser ton frangin ! Ajouta Dean en riant.

Sam se tendit brusquement tout en faisant signe à Dean se parler moins fort ce qui ne manqua pas d'amuser encore plus ce dernier.

 **.**

 **-.'.-**

 **.**

\- De quoi avez-vous besoin exactement ? Demanda Meg aux deux frères qui lui rendaient visite à son magasin.

Meg Master était propriétaire de son propre commerce depuis près de six ans. Elle était douée dans son domaine et avait mis en place des partenariats avec des menuisiers, ébénistes, décorateurs et autres professionnels qui ajoutaient une touche unique au mobilier de seconde main qu'elle vendait. Ainsi, certains meubles dévoilaient parfois une originalité qu'ils n'avaient jamais connu auparavant, même neuf.  
Les gens se déplaçaient de loin pour venir dans le magasin de Meg, elle avait su se faire connaître grâce à un site vitrine qui exposait ses concepts. Elle faisait un bon chiffre d'affaire, ce qui lui avait permit d'offrir à Sam une grande partie de ce qui meublait sa maison. Et voilà qu'il repassait à son magasin pour finir d'aménager la chambre de Dean qui avait grandement besoin d'un peu de personnalisation. Mais cette fois-ci, Sam était bien décidé à payer.

\- On vient voir les rideaux, on aimerait bien rendre la chambre de Dean un peu plus... Habitée, expliqua Sam alors que Dean, plus en retrait, jetait des coups d'oeil circulaires dans la salle.

\- C'est par là, indiqua Meg en leur indiquant le fond de la salle. On vient de recevoir une nouvelle série d'une couturière québécoise avec qui je travaille depuis quelques mois. Elle fait un travail magnifique et très original en utilisant des vêtements d'occasion. Personnellement, j'ai complètement craqué sur son style...

Une fois vers l'alignement de tissus, Dean les fit défiler d'un mouvement rapide jusqu'à s'arrêter sur l'un d'eux. Il se figea et l'attrapa d'une main tremblante.

\- Sam... C'est...

\- Ça alors...! Dit le plus jeune à son tour, surpris. C'est le même motif que la robe qu'elle portait à son enterrement...

Meg, qui s'était apprêtée à demander ce que leur rappelait ce textile se retint de justesse, devinant que les deux jeunes hommes parlaient de leur maman, Sam ayant confié à ses amis qu'il avait perdu ses parents, dont sa mère quand il était encore enfant.  
Mal à l'aise, elle culpabilisa un peu d'avoir venté les mérites créatifs de sa couturière particulière alors que celle-ci avait envoyé une réalisation qui semblait rappeler de lourds souvenirs à ses clients et amis.

\- Je-je suis désolée... Se contenta-t-elle de dire d'une petite voix.

\- Ce n'est rien, ce n'est pas ta faute, c'est juste... Inattendu, en réalité, répondit Sam.

\- Je crois... Je vais prendre celui-ci, ajouta alors Dean sans prêter attention à ce qui se disait à côté de lui.

\- Tu en es sûr ? S'étonna Sam.

\- Certain. Affirma alors Dean, plongeant son regard dans celui de son frère.

\- Alors... Très bien... Meg, est-ce que... ?

\- Oui, je te le prépare. Allez jeter un coup d'œil au reste, je vous rejoins.

Sam acquiesça et s'éloigna, suivi de près par Dean.  
Une fois qu'ils furent à une certaine distance de leur amie, Sam s'assura encore une fois du choix de Dean.

\- Je ne sais pas pourquoi, ça me semble évident, répondit Dean. Mais je ne veux pas que cela te mette mal à l'aise, de ton côté.

\- Non, non, moi ça ne me dérange pas... C'est pour ta chambre après tout.

Dean le remercia d'un hochement de tête accompagné d'un sourire empreint d'une certaine tristesse nostalgique. Sam crut deviner ce à quoi pensait Dean. Il se rappelait leur mère, ces instants où il leur arrivait encore de rire, de jouer en courant autour de la table du salon, de mettre de la farine partout dans la cuisine quand ils préparaient une tarte aux pommes... Tous ces souvenirs balayés par la folie d'un père ignoble.  
Sam voulut changer de sujet au plus vite et s'avança vers des bibliothèques dans lesquelles étaient exposés quelques bibelots relativement kitchs ; des statuettes en plâtre peintes à la main, des petits animaux empaillés, des fleurs en plastique, des poupées en porcelaine...

\- Meg ne l'avouera jamais, mais elle adore ce genre d'objets. Je ne sais même pas si ces horreurs sont à vendre, expliqua Sam.

Cette remarque tira un sourire forcé à Dean qui comprit ce que son frère cherchait à faire. Et il l'en remerciait intérieurement.  
Ils continuèrent à se moquer gentiment des goûts étranges de la jeune femme jusqu'à ce que celle-ci les rejoigne, le rideau proprement plié entre les mains.  
Elle n'eut aucun problème à deviner la raison de leurs rires étouffés et déclara en approchant :  
\- C'est mon exposition de curiosités qui vous amuse ?

\- On admirait ! Répondit Sam aussitôt.

\- Je vois ça, ajouta-t-elle en leur lançant un regard faussement vexé.

D'ordinaire, elle ne se serait pas privée de répliquer plus sèchement, mais vu la situation, elle se contenta de leur faire signe de la suivre jusqu'à l'entrée, là où la caisse se trouvait.  
Tout en entrant le prix du rideau dans sa caisse, Meg leur demanda :  
\- Vous allez à l'expo de Cas', ce week-end...?

\- Son expo ? S'interrogea Sam avant de réaliser en se tournant vers Dean. Ah, son expo de photos de la casse de Bobby ? Oui, évidemment ! Tu vas y aller aussi ? Comment se fait-il que tu sois au courant ?

\- Cas' est passé ce matin, avec madame Barnes, pour me louer du mobilier pour l'expo. Je crois que je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi nerveux.

\- Ah bon ? Pourtant ce n'est pas sa première expo. Dit Sam en fronçant les sourcils.

\- J'en sais rien. Il osait à peine relever la tête. Il n'a pas dû me regarder dans les yeux une seule fois. D'ailleurs, c'est elle qui m'a parlé de l'expo. Lui ne semblait pas vouloir aborder le suejt. Du coup, évidemment que j'irai, j'ai envie de savoir pourquoi ça le met dans cet état !

Dean fronça les sourcils, étonné par les propos de Meg. Il ne lui avait pas semblé que Castiel soit particulièrement mal à l'aise la veille. Au contraire, il avait insisté pour que lui et Bobby viennent admirer l'exposition.  
Sam termina de payer le rideau et retournèrent à la voiture qui attendait au soleil, devant la boutique. Dean déposa sur la banquette arrière le sac contenant le rideau avec une délicatesse démesurée, empreint d'une sorte de respect. Sam préféra ne pas faire de remarque à ce sujet.

\- C'est étrange... Lança ce dernier, pensif, tout en s'installant du côté passager. Castiel est un très bon photographe pourtant, il n'y a aucune raison qu'il soit mal à l'aise à l'idée d'être exposé... J'ai bien envie de lui lancer un coup de fil tout à l'heure, histoire de savoir si tout va bien.

Une fois de retour chez eux, Dean posa le rideau sur le petit bureau de sa chambre qui se trouvait face à la fenêtre, n'osant pas tout de suite l'installer.  
Sam ne posa pas de question, comprenant que Dean avait certainement besoin de temps, et tenta d'appeler son ami, mais celui-ci ne répondit pas.  
Les trois tentatives de Sam le firent tomber sur son répondeur pour le moins particulier.

 _« ... -and je dois parler... Ça enregistre ? ... Ah... Vous êtes bien sur le répondeur de Castiel Nov... » ***bip***_

Sam le connaissait par cœur, il avait passé un après-midi entier avec Castiel pour l'enregistrer.  
C'était le mieux qu'il était parvenu à tirer de lui.

\- Cas', c'est Sam. Je... Je voulais savoir si tout allait bien. Meg nous a dit t'avoir vu à son magasin et tu lui as paru nerveux. Si y a quelque chose qui ne va pas, tu sais où me trouver... Bye.

Et il raccrocha.  
Dean le rejoignit dans le salon, lui demandant s'il avait des nouvelles.

\- Je n'arrive pas à le joindre, mais je lui ai laissé un message, il me rappellera.

 **.**

 **-.'.-**

 **.**

Un poulet pour le repas du soir, au four pour une heure. Les deux frères en profitèrent pour se lancer dans l'installation du rideau à la fenêtre de la chambre de Dean. La tringle avait déjà été installée, non sans mal. Dean avait beau être quelqu'un de manuel, il avait une nette affinité pour les voitures. Les travaux domestiques n'étaient définitivement pas de son ressort. Sam n'avait pas frimé non plus, du haut de son échelle, en s'y reprenant à trois fois avant de réussir à centrer la tringle au-dessus de la fenêtre.  
Ils en étaient donc à enfiler les anneaux dans les œillets du rideau, et bon sang, ce qu'ils pouvaient être nombreux.

Sam se mordilla légèrement l'intérieur de la joue, hésitant à lancer un sujet délicat, mais finit par tenter, se disant qu'après tout, il était normal qu'il s'intéresse à son frère.  
\- Est-ce que tu as déjà été en couple... ? Demanda Sam timidement, brisant le silence appliqué qui régnait dans la chambre.

Le visage de Dean se crispa légèrement, faisant regretter sa question à Sam, mais, au plus grand étonnement de ce dernier, Dean répondit :  
\- Pas vraiment...

Cette réponse souleva de nombreuses questions dans l'esprit de Sam. "Pas vraiment" voulait malgré tout dire "oui", même si... "Pas vraiment". Dean leva un œil sur son frère et devina son interrogation sur ce que cachait cette réponse, mais il n'ajouta rien pour autant, il ne voulait pas plus en dire. Il n'était pas prêt. Malgré tout, il se dit que si son frère lui posait une question à laquelle il n'aurait qu'à répondre par oui ou par non, il le ferait, peu importe la question. Et son regard le fit comprendre à Sam qui relança :  
\- Rien de sérieux ?

\- Difficile de vivre une histoire sérieuse quand on est dans un institut psychiatrique... Y a pas que des sains d'esprit là-dedans, tu sais. Moi le premier.

Et Dean laissa échapper un rire nerveux.

\- Dis pas n'importe quoi...

\- Bah je n'étais pas vraiment des plus stables à cette époques... Encore aujourd'hui...

\- Je trouve que tu t'en sors super bien. Coupa Sam, souriant avec fierté à son aîné. T'as repris un rythme de vie normal, t'as un job, tu t'es fait des amis, et... Tu as même réussi à accepter Castiel, alors qu'au début...

\- Je sais... Pardonne-moi pour ça... J'étais mal à l'aise vis-à-vis de lui...

\- Et maintenant ?

Dean chercha ses mots.  
Maintenant...  
Maintenant quoi ?  
Était-il vraiment plus à l'aise qu'avant ?  
Il ne pouvait pas oublier ce que Bobby lui avait dit, vivre sa vie, sans rien devoir à personne.  
Mais pouvait-il vraiment vivre cette vie, suivre cette envie scandaleuse, aussi méprisable qu'abjecte, cette tare qui lui venait, à n'en pas douter, de son père, ce monstre ?

Alors oui, quand il était avec Castiel, il ne pouvait nier le plaisir qu'il éprouvait, le laissant prendre le dessus. Il tentait de s'y accrocher, mais lorsqu'il se retrouvait seul avec ses pensées, la honte s'emparait de lui, lui rappelant pourquoi il ressentait ça. Bobby ne semblait pas le comprendre... Il n'était pas juste une homme attiré par les hommes... Il savait qu'il était bien pire que ça. Et ça, personne ne pouvait le comprendre.

\- Je ne sais pas...

Il aurait tellement aimé que son frère soit au courant, il aurait aimé qu'il sache. Mais il ne voulait pas lui en parler, il n'arrivait pas à prononcer les mots, ils refusaient de sortir de sa bouche. Quant à laisser une autre personne le faire, il n'arrivait pas davantage à le proposer. Cela serait revenu à l'avouer lui-même. C'était trop honteux pour que ce soit révélé à son frère avec son accord. Le mieux aurait été que Sam devine. C'est ce qu'espérait Dean au plus profond de lui. Mais comment le pouvait-il s'il s'obstinait à lui cacher la vérité ?

Prenant son courage à deux mains, il tenta de glisser un sous-entendu dans la suite de sa réponse :  
\- Il faut croire qu'il a réussi à me charmer.

Il avait lancé ça innocemment, souriant à Sam, essayant de lui faire comprendre tout ce que cette simple phrase pouvait cacher. Mais Sam ne vit rien, il se contenta de rendre son sourire à Dean, satisfait, se replongeant dans sa tâche, glissant les trois derniers anneaux dans leur trou.

\- Ok, c'est terminé ! On va pouvoir l'accrocher ! Annonça-t-il en soulevant le tissu.

Déçu, Dean ne laissa malgré tout rien paraître. Mêlé à la déception, le soulagement l'inondait également, réalisant qu'il n'aurait pas su comment réagir si son frère avait été davantage perspicace, il n'aurait pas su quoi dire, quoi répondre à ses interrogations. Il n'aurait pas été prêt à tout raconter, tout dévoiler.  
Il attrapa un des coins du rideau et aida Sam à le placer sur la tringle.  
À peine l'installation terminée, un tintement les rappela à la cuisine, signifiant que le poulet était prêt.

* * *

 _ ***LGE :** Logiciel de Gestion d'Entreprise..._

* * *

 _... À suivre.._

 _-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

 _Merci infiniment pour vos reviews, follows et favorites !_

 _Je me réjouis d'avoir vos impressions sur la suite !  
_

 _ **VOS REVIEWS :**_

 _ **0r1gn4l :** Merci beaucoup pour ta review, elle m'a énormément encouragée et réconfortée ! Malgré tout, désolée pour cette attente relativement longue, j'essaie de faire au plus vite, mais je ne veux pas bâcler l'histoire que j'ai en tête, donc lier les deux, c'est délicat, mais je m'accroche ! :p Effectivement, parfois, LGBT, pour certains, ça semble sectaire xD Mais bon, tant que nous on sait de quoi on parle ! ^^ J'ai bientôt deux histoires pour ce projet d'ailleurs. Il faut que je me grouille, sinon je ne serai pas dans les temps (bon, j'ai jusqu'à fin juillet, mais quand même, ce sera plus vite là que je ne le pense :p)_

 _ **Kathexia-Castiel156 :** Héhé, contente que tu aies aimé le chapitre 10. J'ai eu du plaisir à faire un peu lâcher la pression à Dean, moi aussi. Il y aura encore quelques vagues dans son état mais ça va vers le mieux, donc j'espère te faire sourire encore :) Et oui, Bobby est vraiment top, bourru et grincheux, mais quand il faut, il sait ce qu'il faut faire... !_

 _ **Angelyoru :** Ils se rapprochent et en même temps, quand est-ce qu'ils oseront vraiment enfin franchir l'étape du contact... ? Mh... Héhé... Le rapprochement va évidement continuer, mais à son rythme, ne pas sauter les étapes, au risque de faire reculer Dean et ce n'est pas ce qu'on veut :p Et ce cher Bobby, toujours là quand on a besoin de lui ! ;)_

 _ **MicroFish :** Toi et tes reviews... T'es une bombe de réconfort et de motivation ! J'adore :p Je vais t'utiliser comme "flatteuse" officielle :D Mwarf ! Non, mais plus sérieusement, je ne sais même pas quoi dire, à part **Merci** ! Pour ce qui est du corps de Dean... Le chapitre suivant en parlera davantage (oui oui, de son corps :p) donc j'espère que tu apprécieras :D Hum... ! En tout cas... tes reviews sont de vrais moteurs, merci ! *Kiss-Love-Kitch-Arc-en-ciel-Papillon*_

 _ **barjy02 :** Les choses évoluent lentement, j'espère pas "trop" lentement. Mais je ne veux pas non plus rendre le tout improbable et sauter les étapes, du moins trop radicalement... Il sort de sa "grotte", ose le monde, tente les relations, mais qu'en sera-t-il avec Castiel ?... Les photos seront dévoilées dans le chapitre suivant... Ainsi que beaucoup d'autres choses... Je me réjouis déjà de ta relecture, ton avis, précieux, tellement... Tu n'imagines pas à quel point... !_

 _ **Courtney Ackles :** Ils tissent leur cocon, doucement, mis sûrement :) Je suis contente que ça te plaise et que tu ne trouves pas trop lent. Le chapitre suivant devrait néanmoins donner un petit coup de pied en avant ! ;)_

 _ **Elyrine :** Héhé, 100e, wow, Félicitation ! :D Merci et merci ! Oh, c'est très gentil de ta part, je veux bien une relecture de la part de la plus experte en orthographe ! Je pense que e ne sera pas de trop me connaissant ! MicroFish et barjy peuvent en témoigner, niveau écriture, c'est un peu la cata... Surtout avec mon passé simple xD M'enfin ! J'accepte volontiers, je t'envoie mon texte quand il est terminé ! ^^ Je ne sais pas du tout quand par contre... Avec tout ce que j'ai à faire et ce qui se profile en prime :p Mais vraiment, merci merci !_


	12. Chapitre 11

**.:: IL AVAIT PROMIS ::.**

 _ **L'expo !  
**_

 _La voilà, la fameuse... ! Si on peut dire parce que... Vous verrez, au-delà du fait que j'aurais bien aimé voir les photos (et les avoir pour vous les partager :p), c'est toujours délicat de mettre par écrit du visuel ou de l'audio...  
M'enfin, j'espère que ce dénouement (pseudo) vous plaira !  
_

 _Merci encore et toujours à **barjy02** , et également à **vous tous** qui me lisez !  
Sans vous, je n'oserai simplement pas partager cette histoire !  
 **Merci !**_

* * *

 _ **/!\ WARNING /!\  
Attention, cette histoire traite de viols, inceste, meurtre, torture mentale.**_ _  
N'hésitez pas à aller lire les warning complets sur les premiers chapitres._

 _Je le redis, certains_ _ **propos homophobes**_ _apparaissent dans le récit. J'espère que le contexte dans lequel ils apparaissent ne vous fait pas penser une seconde que c'est ma façon de voir les choses !_

* * *

 _ **Pairing :**_ _Destiel_  
 _ **Type :**_ _UA / Hurt-Comfort (happy end) / OOC (relatif)_  
 _ **Rating :**_ _M_  
 _ **Disclaimer :**_ _Rien ne m'appartient, si ce n'est l'histoire proposée ci-après._  
 _ **Spoil :**_ _Aucun._  
 _ **Note :**_ _Pardon d'avance pour les fautes d'orthographe et de frappe qui peuvent se cacher dans le texte._

* * *

 **:: CHAPITRE 11 ::**

 **-.'.-**

 **[ Printemps 2006 ]**

 **-'.'-**

La semaine s'achevait enfin. Il avait terminé les révisions sur toutes les voitures de collections et le client de Bobby avait été épaté par la rapidité et la qualité du service fourni par le garage, ce qui avait empli Dean de fierté, mais il n'en avait rien laissé paraître. Bobby avait tenté de le faire craquer en en rajoutant une couche, à coup de compliments et de félicitations, mais Dean avait tenu bon, riant malgré tout de l'acharnement de son ancien tuteur.  
Ils n'avaient plus reparlé de cette fameuse journée avec Castiel. Bobby savait. Dean savait que le barbu savait. À quoi bon en parler ? D'autant qu'il n'y avait rien à en dire. Bobby avait prétendu avoir vu Castiel ravi par leurs échanges maladroits, mais Dean n'en était plus si sûr. Castiel n'avait plus donné signe de vie depuis. Sam avait bien tenté de l'appeler le jour suivant, mais son ami s'était contenté de lui renvoyer un message assez bref, expliquant qu'il n'avait pas le temps de rappeler, trop occupé par l'organisation de l'exposition.  
Dean avait joué les détachés, après tout, il n'était pas sensé être touché par ce comportement distant, pourtant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être contrarié.

La nuit suivante, Dean avait eu une nouvelle terreur nocturne, impressionnante.  
En colère contre sa mère, il lui en voulait d'être partie et de ne plus avoir été là pour le protéger, pour l'empêcher de changer et devenir, à son tour, un être abjecte. Sam avait eu beaucoup de mal à apaiser Dean qui, plongé dans son délire, avait tant pleuré et hurlé sa haine contre lui-même ainsi que sa rage envers son père qu'il avait fini par s'endormir recroquevillé sur lui-même, enroulé dans sa couverture.

Sam s'était alors demandé si ce rideau était réellement une bonne idée. Il en avait douté depuis le début, mais s'était également dit qu'après tout, pourquoi pas ? D'autant que Dean lui avait bien dit qu'il savait que ce tissu ne pouvait pas avoir appartenu à leur maman. Pourtant, l'imaginer là lui plaisait, autant que cela le culpabilisait. Dean avait tellement honte de ce qu'il était devenu depuis la mort de sa mère, tellement honte d'avoir autant changé, de ne plus être le petit garçon souriant qu'elle avait connu autrefois. Malgré tout, il aimait penser qu'elle puisse être présente et veiller sur lui.

Le lendemain, la fatigue se lisait sur le visage de Dean, le malaise également, mais il ne semblait pas pour autant se rappeler de ce qu'il s'était passé, ou plutôt, ne semblait pas penser qu'il ait pu s'agir d'autre chose que d'un simple cauchemar et en avoir fait profiter son frère. Alors Sam avait fait comme si de rien n'était, demandant joyeusement à Dean si c'était aujourd'hui qu'il terminait enfin son boulot sur l'Aston Martin.  
Le sortant de ses pensées et changeant de sujet, Dean avait enfin commencé à se détendre.

La journée de vendredi avait semblé épouvantablement longue à Dean. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, il attendait avec impatience de se rendre à l'exposition de photo, histoire de voir comment Castiel se comporterait avec lui. Peut-être pour savoir à quoi s'en tenir, savoir s'il était en droit d'espérer. Espérer quoi ? Il l'ignorait complètement. Mais il voulait néanmoins revoir Castiel.

Et enfin, samedi, 17h30.  
Lui et Sam devaient retrouver Bobby devant l'entrée du restaurant d'Ellen, le _Circle_. Tous deux étaient sur leur trente-et-un. Sam portait une chemise claire, grise chinée, avec un jean bleu ciel taillé au centimètre. Il avait replié les manches sur ses avants-bras, espérant encourager Dean à faire de même, laissant apparaître un petit bracelet de cuir qu'il confia avoir reçu de Jess quand il avait obtenu sa place de directeur marketing. Dean, de son côté, portait un pull marine col en V qui lui tenait bien au corps, ainsi qu'un jean sombre qui plissait légèrement sur ses bottes.  
Il faisait bon, le soleil était encore haut dans le ciel. L'été se faisait sentir.

Quelques personnes leur passèrent à côté pour monter à la galerie.  
Dean se surprit à espérer qu'il n'y ait pas trop de monde, de peur de se retrouver dans l'incapacité de se déplacer sans être bousculé. _Touché_.  
Il prit une grande inspiration, comme pour tenter de se détendre. Sam se tourna vers lui et, comme s'il devinait ce qui tracassait Dean, lui lança un regard encourageant, souriant. Tout allait bien se passer.  
Dean lui rendit son sourire, sentant ses épaules se décrisper.

Bobby arriva après un quart d'heure. Dean trépignait, mais intérieurement, cachant une fois de plus ce qu'il ressentait. Il préféra imiter son frère qui se moquait gentiment de leur vieil ami qui avait également tenté de s'habiller de façon un peu plus élégante qu'à son habitude, arborant une chemise blanche qu'il avait visiblement pris la peine de repasser.

Ils se dirigèrent vers l'entrée de l'immeuble, juste à côté de la devanture du restaurant, et se rendirent à l'étage. Une fois là, de la musique leur parvint aux oreilles, un vieux rock léger. Dean apprécia. Il sentit que l'ambiance allait lui plaire.

À peine eurent-ils passé la porte que Meg et Charlie leur tombèrent dessus. Mais aucun signe de Castiel. Sam fut étonné, lui qui supposait que ce dernier aurait été debout à l'entrée, attendant leur arrivée avec impatience.  
La galerie était spacieuse, ce qui réjouit Dean. Cela permettait à chacun de se déplacer sans avoir à se frôler les épaules, tout en permettant de voir les clichés qui avaient été développés à grande échelle. De l'entrée, ils pouvaient déjà en voir deux, en noir et blanc. L'un mettait en avant des jeux de lumière se reflétant sur le métal, créant des clairs obscures originaux et un deuxième cliché montrait une répétition des formes, avec des éléments difficilement identifiables pour ceux qui ne pouvaient reconnaître l'alignement de portières de la casse.

\- Vous n'avez pas vu Cas' ? Demanda Sam à ses deux amies.

\- Si, il est à l'arrière, il n'arrête pas d'aller et venir. Répondit Meg. Il est tellement tendu, on dirait que c'est sa première expo...

\- Je vais aller le voir... Lança Sam avant de se tourner vers son frère, vérifiant d'un coup d'œil si tout allait bien pour lui.

Dean acquiesça comprenant l'inquiétude de Sam.

\- Je vais rester avec Bobby, déclara alors Dean. On va déjà faire un petit tour.

Sam hocha la tête en lui souriant, les lèvres pincées.

\- Ah magnifique ! Déclara soudainement Bobby en s'avançant à l'opposé d'où était parti Sam.

Dean chercha des yeux une photo qui puisse mériter une telle exclamation mais constata que Bobby parlait en réalité de la table sur laquelle était disposée des boissons et de petits apéritifs.  
Il suivit son vieil ami en riant doucement, les mains dans le fond des poches. Il devait avouer qu'il avait bien envie d'une bière, lui aussi. Ensuite, il irait voir les photos.

De son côté, Sam avait traversé une partie de l'expo sans regarder une seule photo, passant à côté de visiteurs visiblement enthousiastes. Les gens semblaient apprécier ce qu'ils voyaient, ce qui était surprenant de la part de certaines personnes qui ne paraissaient pas du tout familière avec le monde de la mécanique ou de l'automobile. Mais Castiel avait un don et savait transmettre des émotions dans chacune de ses photos, peu importe le sujet.

Sam atteint enfin une petite pièce fermée par un rideau. C'était apparemment une zone réservée aux personnes liées à l'organisation. Il resta donc de son côté et se contenta d'appeler :  
\- Castiel ? Tu es là ? C'est Sam...

Le rideau s'ouvrit brusquement, laissant apparaître un Castiel avec les joues légèrement rougies.

\- Sam ! S'exclama-t-il, sa voix mêlant joie et nervosité.

\- Cas' ? Tout va bien ?

Sam était surpris par le comportement de son ami. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait le stresser autant ?  
Il n'eut pas le temps de lui poser la question que Castiel se laissa tomber contre lui, geignant :  
\- Sam, c'est la catastrophe ! Il va être fou de rage. Mais je n'ai pas pu faire autrement. Je t'assure, elle ne m'a pas laissé le choix. J'ai...

\- Cas' ! Cas', du calme, le coupa Sam. Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Qui va être fou de rage ? Bobby ?

\- Non, ton frère !

\- Dean ? Pou-pourquoi ? Demanda Sam, abasourdi par l'annonce.

\- Vous n'êtes pas encore allés dans l'alcôve ?

\- Non, on vient d'arriver. On pensait que tu serais là pour nous accueillir.

Castiel se figea un instant, fixant Sam, l'air presque terrorisé, avant de lâcher, toujours plaintif :  
\- Seigneur, je fais tout de travers.

\- Du calme, Castiel, explique-moi...

\- Il se trouve que j'avais prévu de proposer une série de clichés de vieilles carrosseries, mais je me suis laissé... Emporter, si je peux dire, et je n'avais pas suffisamment de photo sur ce thème. J'ai été obligé de proposer le reste à Pamela et elle a voulu en faire un tirage spécial pour l'alcôve.

\- Mais un tirage de quoi ? De quoi est-ce que tu me parles ?

Castiel soupira et sortit de sa cachette, tirant Sam jusqu'au lieu-dit pour montrer la raison de son angoisse.

 **.**

 **-.'.-**

 **.**

Bière à la main, l'autre dans la poche de son pantalon, Dean déambulait de cliché en cliché, appréciant la beauté du travail. Les photos étaient, pour la plupart, en noir et blanc, faisant ressortir les contrastes que produisaient les matériaux photographiés. Le sujet n'était pas toujours facilement reconnaissable, ressemblant à une composition abstraite et envoûtante aux yeux de Dean qui, pourtant, savait qu'il y avait là des carcasses de voitures empilées. Fasciné, il passait d'une photo à l'autre, comme hypnotisé, oubliant de boire sa bière qui se réchauffait doucement dans son verre.

\- Il est doué, n'est-ce pas ? Lança Bobby, derrière lui.

\- C'est incroyable, répondit Dean sans décrocher les yeux de la photo de la vieille Jeep. Je n'aurais pas pensé qu'il était possible de sortir de telles... Œuvres... De ces vieilles caisses en miettes.

Bobby n'eut pas le temps de répliquer que des exclamations d'émerveillement s'élevèrent dans la foule, provenant apparemment d'une petite pièce à part d'où les gens semblaient faire la file pour en observer ses secrets.  
Intrigués, Dean et Bobby tentèrent de voir ce qui y était exposé, mais trop de monde leur bouchait la vue. Ils attendirent que les personnes ressortent de la pièce afin d'aller à leur tour voir les photos qui s'y trouvaient, mais Dean se figea à peine eut-il approché l'entrée de la petite pièce, découvrant avec stupeur les cinq clichés qui couvraient les murs.

\- Oh bordel... Laissa échapper Bobby tout aussi abasourdi.

Les cinq photos montraient Dean travaillant sur la Corvette. Aucune ne laissait voir de qui il s'agissait, soit le cadrage était trop serré, soit l'angle de vue l'empêchait.  
Mais Dean se reconnut parfaitement.

Il y avait Dean assis au volant de la voiture, un reflet sur le pare-brise lui cachant la tête, Dean s'essuyant les mains sur un vieux torchon sale, cadrage serré sur les bras et le torse, Dean penché en avant sous le capot de la Corvette, Dean prenant appui contre la portière, le visage dans l'ombre d'un contre-jour, et enfin, Dean s'essuyant le front, dos au photographe, face au véhicule.

Cinq magnifiques clichés aux couleurs pâles, néanmoins contrastées, et chaleureuses, permettant de ressentir la canicule de ce jour-là.

L'une des photos laissait clairement voir les cicatrices qui ornaient ses bras, malgré la graisse de moteur qui les recouvrait, mais les quelques personnes encore présentes dans l'alcôve ne semblaient pas y faire attention. Bien au contraire. Elles regardaient l'ensemble et, comme pour chaque photo de l'exposition, semblaient n'y voir que la beauté de ce qui y était représenté.  
Et il en était de même pour Dean qui, étrangement, l'espace d'un instant, n'avait plus vu un monstre en lui, mais un homme, plutôt séduisant à vrai dire, superbement mis en valeur par l'angle des prises de vue, la lumière, les poses qui semblaient parfaites, aussi naturelles soient-elles.  
Il se redécouvrait complètement, sous un autre angle, il se voyait comme il ne s'était jamais vu, comme il n'aurait jamais penser se voir un jour.

\- Un photographe partage son point de vue à travers ses photos, déclara une femme à l'homme qui l'accompagnait tout en quittant la pièce. Il a la capacité de montrer les choses aux autres telles qu'il les voit...

Dean se sentit rougir suite à cette remarque et tenta de se cacher dans son verre, buvant une gorgée tout en essayant d'ignorer le fait que sa bière était devenue chaude et avait perdu son gaz.  
Il ne put s'empêcher de se demander si, comme l'avait signalé la femme, Castiel avait effectivement cette vision de lui, si cette mise en valeur de sa personne était dû au regard du photographe ou uniquement à ses compétences techniques.  
Ses pensées tourbillonnaient dans son esprit. Malgré le fait qu'il s'étonnait d'apprécier ce qu'il voyait, cela le contrariait d'être ainsi exposé. Il devait avouer que le travail de Castiel était splendide et était surpris d'arriver à aimer l'image qu'il renvoyait sur ces tirages gigantesques, mais cela ne changeait malgré tout rien au fait qu'il ne supportait pas de se voir, ce qu'il représentait restait trop difficile à assumer.

Il continua néanmoins à observer les photos quand Meg et Charlie entrèrent à leur tour dans l'alcôve.

\- Eh ben... Lâcha Charlie qui avait apparemment un petit verre dans le nez. J'ai comme l'impression que ce n'est pas le pare-choc qu'il visait sur cette photo, mais les jolies petites fesses du mécano...

Dean manqua de s'étouffer avec sa bière alors que Bobby serrait les lèvres afin de ne pas rire.

\- Charlie, contrôle-toi un peu... ! Lui lança Meg

Sam et Castiel débarquèrent à ce moment, ce dernier terrifié à l'idée que Dean soit tombé sur les photos de lui, exposées sans son accord. Il s'arrêta net, à côté de lui, le dévisageant intensément, cherchant tout signe de colère dans son regard. Mais il n'en trouva pas. Dean semblait surtout étonné, et mal à l'aise. D'autant plus en voyant son cadet les rejoindre.

\- Cassie, tu nous caches des choses... Relança Charlie en voyant le noiraud arriver. T'aurais pas eu un faible pour le mécano ?

\- De... De quoi ? Bafouilla Castiel tout en s'écartant de Dean qui le rendait nerveux, alors que Sam se tournait vivement vers son ami, les yeux écarquillés de surprise.

\- En même temps, le mécano n'a pas non plus l'air d'être du genre à repousser un mec... Ajouta encore Charlie tout en se penchant vers la photo de Dean appuyé contre la corvette, méconnaissable.

\- Charlie ! S'exclama Meg.

Dean toussa de malaise.  
Sam se mit à rire nerveusement et annonça :  
\- Heu, Charlie, en fait, c'est Dean le mécano... Donc je ne pense pas que...

Croisant le regard que lui lançait son aîné, Sam laissa sa phrase en suspens.  
Ce qu'il vit dans les yeux de Dean le stupéfia.  
Ce dernier semblait le défier, sourcils froncés, comme s'il lui demandait _"Et si elle avait raison, que ferais-tu ?"_.  
Sam écarquilla les yeux sans réussir les détourner de ceux de Dean.  
Meg, Charlie, Castiel et Bobby les observaient, sans oser ajouter quoique ce soit.

Quand enfin Sam réussit à décrocher son regard de Dean, ce fut pour le planter dans celui de Bobby, comme pour demander confirmation.  
Il avait forcément mal compris.  
Ce dernier lui lança un regard triste, comme s'il attestait en silence ce que Dean n'avait pas osé exprimer.  
Sam n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il voyait dans l'expression de leur ancien tuteur.  
Il resta pantois, remuant la bouche, sans rien réussir à dire.  
Alors Dean baissa les yeux, apparemment déçu.  
Il tourna les talons et s'en alla, quittant l'exposition, sans un mot.

\- D-Dean ! Appela Sam, reprenant difficilement ses esprits, tout s'avançant par où était parti Dean mais une lourde main lui empoigna le bras.

\- Laisse-le fiston... Il a sûrement besoin d'air, lui souffla Bobby, sans le lâcher.

\- Tu... Tu étais au courant ? Demanda Sam, la voix tremblante, entre colère et culpabilité.

\- Viens... J'ai deux-trois choses à te dire...

Bobby lâcha le jeune homme et, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à sortir de l'alcôve, Castiel l'arrêta :  
\- Est-ce que c'est... Ma faute ?

\- Non Cas'... Lui répondit Bobby avec douceur. Au contraire, il fallait que ça sorte.

 **.**

 **-.'.-**

 **.**

L'un en face de l'autre, Sam et Bobby avaient commandé une bière au restaurant d'Ellen, juste en-dessous de la galerie. Sam avait les mains dans les poches de son jean, les yeux fixés sur son verre, le visage crispé, silencieux. Mille questions lui tournaient dans la tête, mais il ne savait pas par où commencer.

\- Sam j-... Commença Bobby.

\- Tu es au courant depuis quand ? Coupa brutalement Sam.

\- Depuis... Sa première tentative de suicide. C'est à ce moment que j'en ai été sûr.

\- Mais tu t'en doutais déjà avant ?

\- En effet... Confirma-t-il avant de commencer, hésitant. Avant que... Votre maman ne s'en aille, Dean n'avait alors que huit ou neuf ans, il avait un ami qui venait régulièrement jouer chez vous, Michael. Peut-être que tu t'en souviens ?

Sam secoua la tête de gauche à droite, il n'en avait aucun souvenir.

\- Un jour, reprit Bobby, il a déclaré qu'il se marierait avec Michael quand ils seraient grands. Ta maman avait trouvé ça mignon... Ton père beaucoup moins...

Bobby prit une gorgée de bière, s'essuya la moustache d'un revers de main, nerveux.  
Sam attendait la suite en silence.

\- J'ai rapidement compris que ton père n'approuvait pas que Dean puisse tenir de tels propos. Ton père est devenu fou de rage. Il a fini par frapper ton frère. Ta mère a tenté de s'interposer, j'ai aussi voulu calmer le jeu, mais j'ai fini par être mis à la porte. Je n'ai rien pu faire, à part vous accueillir chez moi le lendemain. Ton frère et ta maman étaient couverts d'ecchymoses. À chaque fois que ton frère parlait de Michael, ton père plongeait dans une colère noire. Et cela finissait toujours de la même façon.

Bobby prit une nouvelle gorgée de bière.  
Cette fois-ci, Sam l'imita.

\- Ta maman est morte un an après. Michael a fini par déménager. J'ai alors fait promettre à Dean de ne plus jamais parler de mariage avec son ami, ou qui que ce soit d'autre... Sur le moment, je pensais le protéger de ton père, mais... La suite, tu la connais... Ce que votre père a fait, et tout le reste...

Sam avait du mal à croire ce qu'il entendait.  
Il n'arrivait pas à se dire qu'il avait pu être tenu à l'écart d'un tel secret.

\- Tu as dit qu'à la première tentative de suicide de Dean, cela avait confirmé tes doutes... Pourquoi ? Demanda Sam froidement, encore en colère.

\- Parce que c'est son petit ami qui nous a raconté ce qui était arrivé à Dean.

Sam toussa sa gorgée en entendant la réponse directe que lui servit Bobby.  
Décidément, il avait du mal avec l'idée que son frère ait pu avoir un petit ami.

 _Un petit ami..._

\- Pourquoi personne ne m'a jamais rien dit ? Explosa finalement Sam.

\- Dean ne voulait pas que tu sois au courant. Il... Il pense qu'il est comme ça à cause de ce que votre père lui a fait. Il est persuadé d'être devenu...

\- Un monstre... Termina Sam, pensif. Il n'arrête pas de le répéter pendant ses angoisses nocturnes...

Sam prit une profonde inspiration, détournant les yeux vers le plafond.  
Bobby remarqua les larmes qui s'y étaient accumulés, faisant scintiller le regard du jeune homme.

\- Je n'avais pas compris... Je ne savais pas pourquoi il pensait être devenu comme notre père.

Sam souffla un coup, essayant de se ressaisir.  
Il était en colère contre son frère qui n'avait pas eu suffisamment confiance en lui pour oser lui parler de tout ça, en colère contre Bobby qui n'avait jamais cherché à lui faire comprendre malgré tout, en colère contre lui-même, de ne pas avoir pensé que son frère puisse préférer les hommes, de lui avoir parler de lui trouver une copine, de ne pas avoir eu la réaction qu'il fallait quand enfin il avait compris...

\- Il faut que... Il faut que je lui parle, déclara Sam, finissant sa bière d'un traite avant de se lever.

Après un regard vers Bobby, le remerciant d'une certaine façon, mais sans oser exprimer sa gratitude, encore trop empreint de rancœur, il sortit un billet de sa poche qu'il lança sur la table, quittant le restaurant.

Bobby termina son verre, doucement, puis leva un doigt en regardant la serveuse qui comprit qu'il reprenait une bière.

* * *

 _... À suivre..._

 _-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

 _Le prochain chapitre est pour ainsi dire écrit (je le termine d'ici ce soir).  
Je l'envoie en relecture chez la merveilleuse barjy02 et sitôt que la relecture est faite, je vous le partage !  
Donc ça ne devrait pas tarder !  
_

 _ **Gros WARNING pour le prochain chapitre par contre !**  
Il débute avec du lourd... !  
N'oubliez pas : cette histoire se termine sur un MEGA HAPPY END ! ;)_

 _-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

 _Merci infiniment pour vos reviews, follows et favorites !_

 _C'est toujours un plaisir de lire vos compliments et de voir votre intérêt pour mon histoire qui, j'en suis désolée, prend du temps à être publiée...  
Merci infiniment pour votre patience !_

 _ **VOS REVIEWS :**_

 _ **Angelyoru :** Dean ne se rend pas compte à quel point son secret lui pèse, mais comme tu peux le remarquer, ce chapitre-ci permet enfin de faire éclater la vérité. Maintenant, reste à savoir comment se passera la confrontation entre Sam et Dean. Cass, on le retrouvera plus tard :p **  
**_

 _ **MicroFish :** J'espère que tu n'auras pas trop attendu cette suite, et ne t'inquiète pas, la suite arrive encore plus vite ! C'est même la première fois que je publie un chapitre avec le suivant quasiment écrit (me reste plus qu'un paragraphe à peaufiner...). Et sinon, comme d'habitude quoi : Merci, merci merci merci... MERCI ! Que dire ? Merci ! **  
**_

 _ **Kitsune Aquatik :** Héhé, ouais, Bobby et Sam, des phénomènes, mais pour le bien de Dean ! ^^ Évidemment, je n'oublie pas Jess (pauvre Sam, et sa vie amoureuse à lui, alors ?) mais voilà, ça reste en second plan... Enfin, le second plan est encore très retiré pour l'instant, car il y a beaucoup de choses à secouer en premier plan :p Mais ça se met en place... "doucement", si on veut parce que là, ça remue bien tout le passé de Dean... ! ^^ **  
**_

 _ **Kathexia-Castiel156 :** Alors ? C'était ce que tu imaginais pour la nervosité de Castiel ? :p Ouais, Sam n'en mène pas large, mais bon, ça va finir par se décoincer de son côté aussi ! ^^ Et ouais... Aurait-il dit les brunes par réflexe ou en pensant à Castiel ? Mystère :p **  
**_

 _ **barj02 :** Merci beaucoup ! Je suis vraiment touchée que cette histoire te plaise :) Pour Dean, tu découvriras en avant-première dans le chapitre suivant pourquoi il pense qu'aimer un homme fait de lui un monstre, pourquoi cela le torture autant... Heureusement, il ne sera pas seul :) Mais tu t'en doute ;) Pour Sam, évidemment que ça saute aux yeux... Pour une personne qui regarderait Jess de façon objective, ce qui n'est pas son cas :p Mais je ne les oublie pas, ils auront aussi leur part dans l'histoire ;) Et oui, tu as deviné juste pour l'expo... Castiel n'a pas pu s'empêcher de photographier le beau Dean au travail ^^ **  
**_

 _ **Elyrine :** Ne soit pas si triste pour Dean, tout le mal est derrière lui... N'oublie pas "Happy End", je ne suis pas folle comme toi :p Après une histoire pareille, une bad end et c'est moi qui me pends ! xD Mais le chapitre suivant sera bien difficile, la première partie du moins, j'espère que ça te plaira quand même ;) Toi qui aimes généralement quand c'est dramatique... Tu m'en diras des nouvelles ;) Et sinon, le bout de chou va bien ! ^^ Elle dort actuellement sur mon grand lit, juste à côté de moi, pendant que j'écris... ça lui fait comme un grand parc duquel je peux la voir tout en écrivant, donc top ! :p **  
**_

 _ **Guest :** Merci beaucoup d'être passé/e lire ma fic ! J'espère te recroiser et que cela t'a plu ! ^^_

 _ **0r1gn4l :** Et bien non ! Tu ne te trompais pas ! :p Par contre, Dean ne l'a pas si mal pris, il était juste un peu mal à l'aise, comme tu as pu le constater... ! ^^' Par contre, c'est la suite qui va exploser ! Pour le rideau, je pense que c'est un peu des deux, glauque et mignon. Je me rend bien compte qu'on parle d'une personne décédée, leur maman qui plus est, mais c'est un souvenir, comme une photo. Et encore, ce n'est pas sa robe, juste la même... Pour le moment, ce rideau reste secondaire, mais il aura un petit rôle à jouer par la suite... Tout petit, après tout, ce n'est qu'un rideau :p Et sinon : VOILÀ Sam est au courant ! Et la suite arrive très vite ! ^^ **  
**_

 _ **MERCI !**_


	13. Chapitre 12

**.:: IL AVAIT PROMIS ::.**

 _ **Attention, le début du chapitre est relativement difficile.  
Non explicite, je précise... !  
**_

 _Voilà, maintenant que ça, c'est dit (plus de précision en WARNING, ci-dessous), je vous laisse découvrir ce chapitre qui ne m'as pas été particulièrement facile à écrire de par son caractère difficile émotionnellement, mais qui permet de faire avancer l'histoire, de faire comprendre un peu mieux le malaise de Dean, de crevé l'abcès ! Ensuite, le fluff sera de retour !  
On oublie pas : **HAPPY END !** :D  
_

 _Merci **barjy02** pour ta relecture et tes précieux conseils !  
Merci encore et toujours !_

* * *

 _ **/!\ WARNING /!\  
Attention, cette histoire traite de viols, inceste, meurtre, torture mentale.**_ _  
N'hésitez pas à aller lire les warning complets sur les premiers chapitres._

 _ **/!\ WARNING /!\**_ _ **/!\ WARNING /!\**_ _ **/!\ WARNING /!\  
** J'ai presque envie de dire "âmes sensibles s'abstenir" mais pour les personnes qui suivent l'histoire, c'est un peu frustrant.  
Donc je me permets donc de signaler **/SPOIL\** que la première partie du présent chapitre décrit **une scène d'inceste sur mineur.**  
 **Non explicite** , elle décrit avant tout l'état émotionnel des protagonistes - mais quand même...  
_

 _Quelques **propos homophobes** sont également présents dans ce chapitre. **  
**_

* * *

 _ **Pairing :**_ _Destiel_  
 _ **Type :**_ _UA / Hurt-Comfort (happy end) / OOC (relatif)_  
 _ **Rating :**_ _M_  
 _ **Disclaimer :**_ _Rien ne m'appartient, si ce n'est l'histoire proposée ci-après._  
 _ **Spoil :**_ _Aucun._  
 _ **Note :**_ _Pardon d'avance pour les fautes d'orthographe et de frappe qui peuvent se cacher dans le texte._

* * *

 **:: CHAPITRE 12 ::**

 **-.'.-**

 **[ Printemps 1993 ]**

 **-'.'-**

De sa chambre, il entendait les rires des autres enfants.  
Les copains d'école de Sam.  
Ce dernier les avait invités pour fêter son anniversaire, Sam passait le cap de la dizaine. Il était tellement heureux, et fière. Ça y était, il était grand.  
Dean avait ri en le voyant dévaler l'escalier pour les rejoindre à la cuisine, tellement heureux et impatient de voir ses amis arriver.  
John, leur père, n'était pas du genre à permettre ce genre d'événement, pourtant, au grand étonnement des deux frères, il avait accepté, sans que Sam n'ait besoin d'insister. Dean n'avait depuis bien longtemps plus confiance en leur père et se méfiait de tout ce qui pouvait sembler gentil. Mais étrangement, John avait paru sincère dans la démarche.

Ensemble, ils avaient acheté de la décoration qu'ils installèrent au jardin, placèrent une grande table qu'ils couvrirent d'une nappe, posant en son centre un gâteau que leur père avait commandé chez le pâtissier du centre ville. Une dizaine d'enfants étaient attendus pour l'occasion. Sam allait et venait, souhaitant que tout soit parfait pour quand la fête débuterait.  
Et tout fut parfait.  
Tout les enfants s'amusaient, riaient.  
Dean s'en réjouissait pour son petit frère, mais de son côté, il ne trouvait pas la force de rire.  
Elle l'avait quitté depuis bien longtemps déjà.  
Craignant de gâcher la fête de Sam, Dean avait rejoint sa chambre, s'isolant, mal à l'aise.  
Il n'avait que 14 ans et pourtant, il n'était déjà plus un enfant.  
Innocence volée...

 _\- Dean... ?_

Dean se figea en reconnaissant la voix de son père.

 _\- Tu ne joues pas dehors avec les autres ?_ Reprit ce dernier en entrant dans la chambre et en refermant la porte derrière lui, à clef.

Dean avait espéré être tranquille, au moins aujourd'hui, car John aurait dû surveiller Sam et les autres enfants. Mais au lieu de ça, il les avait laissé, livrés à eux-même.  
Et tout ça pour quoi ?

Dean se tourna vers son père, nerveux.  
Il savait parfaitement ce qui l'attendait.  
Et regrettait de ne pas être effectivement resté pour jouer avec Sam et ses amis.

 _\- Tu as peut-être envie que je m'occupe de toi... ?_ Susurra John à l'oreille de son fils tout en s'asseyant à côté de lui sur le lit.

Dean ne disait rien, ne bougeait plus. Comme à chaque fois, il préférait ne rien faire, ne rien dire.  
S'imaginer quitter son corps, ne plus être là.  
Ailleurs...  
Très loin d'ici...  
Encore plus déterminé que d'habitude à rester silencieux.  
Personne ne devait savoir.  
Il se laissa donc faire, se laissant aller comme un pantin.  
Il s'étendit sur le lit, face au mur, dos à l'homme qui défaisait sa ceinture et baissait son pantalon. Même de dos, Dean reconnaissait ce bruit pour l'avoir bien trop souvent entendu. Puis il sentit la chaleur abjecte de son père se coller à lui, son membre raide se frotter contre ses fesses, ses mains caleuses le parcourir. D'abord les épaules, les hanches, puis le torse, le ventre, et enfin l'entre-jambe.  
Dean restait immobile. Il attendait que les choses se passent.  
Si son père décidait de se soulager contre lui tout en le tripotant, alors il aurait de la chance. Si on peut dire.  
Quand il avait droit à la totale, il restait pleurer dans son lit jusqu'à que son père quitte la chambre en lui disant que ce qui lui arrive est de sa faute, puis il allait s'enfermer aux toilettes, pour vomir jusqu'à qu'il ne crache plus que de la bile et que sa gorge le brûle, et enfin, il se douchait, longtemps, jusqu'à ce que son père lui ordonne de quitter la salle de bain. Dean ne se sentait malgré tout jamais propre.  
Sali jusqu'à la moelle.

Les yeux fermés, les lèvres serrées, la main de celui qu'il se refusait d'encore appeler père posée sur son entre-jambe cherchait à se frayer un passage sous ses vêtements. Alors Dean plia les jambes afin de lui compliquer la tâche, mais John s'en rendit compte et lui tira la tête en arrière, l'agrippant par les cheveux.

 _\- Ne joue pas à ça avec moi..._ Lui souffla John de son haleine chargée.

Alors Dean déplia les jambes, terrifié, les yeux humides et rougissants de rage.  
Mais il restait silencieux.  
Puis la grosse paluche de son père trouva enfin son chemin sous le sous-vêtement de son fils, lui imposant une caresse interdite qui déjà donnait la nausée à Dean. Sa colère le fit gémir et John se mit à rire, prenant les plaintes de son aîné pour un invitation à accélérer le mouvement. De sa main libre, il tenait le visage de Dean contre le sien, soufflant son plaisir malsain à la figure du pauvre garçon.  
Alors Dean s'enfuit, mentalement du moins, car c'était la seule chose qu'il pouvait encore faire.  
Il quittait sa chambre et s'envolait loin de tout ça, loin de son père, de cette maison. Il retrouvait sa mère qui l'attendait, avec son frère, encore si jeune.  
Dans ce monde, pas de John, juste des sourires, de la tendresse, de la confiance.  
Il aurait tellement aimé que cette vie soit réelle, et que l'autre ne soit qu'un cauchemar à oublier...  
Mais il finissait toujours par se réveiller, et le cauchemar revenait, plus vrai que jamais.  
Et cette fois bien plus encore.  
Dean fut brutalement ramené à cette réalité abjecte par un frisson qui le traversa, partant de chaque extrémité de son corps pour exploser entre ses jambes.  
Dans la main de son père.

Dean était tétanisé.

 _\- Et bien... Je vois que tu aimes ça..._ Chuchota John en riant de façon malsaine, tout en levant sa main à présent humide à hauteur de leurs yeux.

Horrifié, Dean observait cette main, couverte de _son plaisir_ , qui dansait devant son visage.  
Comment avait-il pu jouir dans la main de son père ?  
Comment ?  
La nausée le reprit.  
Alors qu'il tentait de réprimer un nouveau haut-le-cœur en prenant appui sur un coude, John lui plaqua sa main souillée sur le visage et entama de se soulager à son tour en libérant le derrière de son fils. Dean tenta de se libérer, étouffé par cette main écœurante.

 _\- Arrête de bouger !_ Ordonna John qui peinait à faire son affaire.

Mais Dean ne pouvait plus s'empêcher de se débattre.  
Il n'avait plus d'air, il n'arrivait plus à respirer.  
Il voulait vomir.  
Il voulait pleurer.  
Comment avait-il pu ?  
Comment avait-il pu aimer ce que son père lui faisait ?

Mais John ne le lâchait pas, au contraire, il cherchait à le maintenir, renforçant sa prise, écrasant encore plus sa poigne sur le nez, la bouche de Dean, qui ne put se retenir plus longtemps.  
John lâcha enfin Dean quand il sentit le liquide chaud lui remplir la main, comprenant rapidement ce qu'il se passait.  
Il recula vivement, sauta hors du lit alors que Dean tentait de reprendre son souffle en se mettant à genou.  
Sans trop savoir pourquoi, Dean ne put s'empêcher de penser que son père était ridicule, le pantalon et le caleçon à mi-cuisse, les attributs pendouillant risiblement, apparemment refroidi par ce qui venait d'arriver.

 _\- Tu te fous de moi !_ Hurla alors John, fou de rage tout en s'avançant d'un pas afin de gifler Dean de sa main sale. _C'est comme ça que tu me remercies, alors que tu viens de prendre ton pied ?_

Les yeux écarquillés, Dean ne bougeait plus.  
Son visage tourné contre le mur, il n'était même pas sûr d'avoir senti la baffe.  
Il savait juste qu'il l'avait reçue, mais il était bien trop choqué pour réussir à réagir.  
Il n'était à nouveau plus que ce pantin dans lequel il s'enfermait quand cela devenait _trop_.  
Et là, c'était trop, _beaucoup trop_.

 _\- Tu me dégoûtes !_ S'exclama encore John avant de cracher sur son fils et quitter la pièce tout en se rhabillant.

Dean resta prostré sur son lit, le visage maculé de son sperme et de son vomi, avant de se laisser tomber en avant dans ses draps, hurlant sa colère et sa tristesse.  
Il avait aimé les caresses de son père.  
Il était devenu comme lui, un monstre.

Il n'avait alors que 14 ans...

 **-.'.-**

 **[ Automne 2005 ]**

 **-'.'-**

 _\- Est-ce que vous comptez lui en parler ?_

Avachi au fond de son fauteuil, coudes sur les accoudoirs, mains sur les cuisses, il faisait face à sa psychologue, Olga Dunn, qui l'observait par-dessus ses lunettes, les mains occupées par un grand bloc-note et un stylo.

 _\- Pourquoi faire ?_

 _\- Afin qu'il puisse au mieux appréhender vos réactions. S'il souhaite vous aider, il faut qu-..._

 _\- Je n'ai pas besoin qu'il m'aide ! Je me débrouille._

 _\- Dean..._ Lâcha Olga avec douceur tout en posant le bloc de papier sur ses genoux. _Votre frère souhaite vous aider, c'est pour cette raison qu'il vous a proposé de venir habiter avec lui._

Dean détourna le visage, se mordillant la lèvre.  
Il savait que Sam espérait lui faire retrouver une vie normale en le faisant venir vivre chez lui, mais Dean refusait d'envisager que son petit frère soit au courant de ce passé qu'il voulait faire disparaître au fond de lui.

 _\- J'ai rendez-vous avec lui dans une semaine_ , continua la psychologue. _Souhaitez-vous que je lui en touche un mot ?_

 _\- Non !_ S'exclama Dean, terrifié à cette idée. _Jamais ! Personne ne doit lui en parler ! Ça ne le regarde pas !_

 _\- Dean..._ Soupira la femme tout en glissant ses cheveux derrière son oreille. _Ce que vous éprouvez est tout à fait normal, vous avez vécu un traumatisme et..._

Dean se mit à rire en entendant sa psychologue parler.  
Qu'en savait-elle ?  
Elle ne connaissait ce genre de traumatisme qu'au travers de bouquin, de témoignage de patients...  
L'avait-elle vécu elle-même ?  
Pas du tout.  
Elle pouvait bien aller se faire voir avec ses belles paroles.

\- _Écoutez..._ Déclara Dean en se levant de son fauteuil. _Je ne veux pas qu'il soit mit au courant, c'est clair ? Ça me regarde... Occupez-vous de lui expliquer l'organisation qu'on a convenu pour mes entretiens futurs. Le reste, je gère._

 _\- Bien..._ Abdiqua-t-elle. _Je ne peux pas vous forcer..._

 _\- J'espère bien... !_

 _\- ... Mais je vous encourage vivement à essayer. Pour vous avant tout. C'est un fardeau qui vous empêche d'avancer._

 _\- Ça va, je m'en sors._

Olga tenta de soutenir son regard mais Dean détourna les yeux. Évidemment, le discours était confiant mais ce n'était pas le cas du mental qui était encore fragile, elle le savait. Malgré ça, elle lui sourit et dit :  
 _\- Nous ne sommes pas pressés... J'ai confiance en vous._

Surpris par les propos de la femme, Dean lui refit face.  
Il bafouilla des remerciement et la salua avant de quitter son cabinet, troublé.

 **-.'.-**

 **[ Printemps 2006 ]**

 **-'.'-**

\- Dean ! Cria Sam en entrant chez lui.

Il avait pris un taxi, son frère ayant récupéré l'Impala qu'il eut le soulagement de retrouver devant chez lui. Pendant un instant, il avait eu peur que Dean ait fait une bêtise, une grosse bêtise. Mais Dean avait promis de ne jamais retenter de se suicider, et Sam avait juré d'avoir confiance en lui. Il le devait s'il voulait l'aider à avancer.

Pouvait-il considérer cette cachotterie comme une trahison ?  
Pour l'instant, il s'en fichait, il aurait tout le temps d'y réfléchir plus tard.  
Tout ce qui l'importait sur le moment était de retrouver Dean.

\- Dean ? Répéta Sam en entrant en trombe dans la chambre du concerné.

Vide.  
Sam commençait à avoir peur.  
Où pouvait bien être son frère ?

\- Je suis là... Lui lança froidement une voix depuis la terrasse.

Soulagé, Sam se précipita vers Dean assis à la table du jardin.  
Ce dernier jouait du bout des doigts avec son verre de whisky, la bouteille de Jack Daniel's déjà bien entamée restée posée devant lui.

\- Dean... Je...

Sam prit une inspiration avant de reprendre :  
\- Je suis désolé, je... J'ignorais que...

\- Que quoi ? Lança vivement Dean. Que ton frère était pédé ?

\- Non, je... Dean...

Sam leva les yeux aux ciel, comme si celui-ci pourrait lui souffler les bons mots.  
Il se mordilla l'intérieur de la joue avant de dire :  
\- Pourquoi tu ne m'as jamais rien d-

Dean se releva brusquement, faisant sursauter Sam, tout en jetant son verre encore à moitié plein devant lui, l'envoyant se briser sur quelques cailloux qui formaient la bordure de la terrasse.

\- Bordel Sam ! Que voulais-tu que je te dise ?

Les yeux rivés sur les bris de verre, Sam ne savait pas quoi répondre. Il était perdu.  
Dean fit malgré tout mine d'attendre une réponse tout en sachant qu'elle ne viendrait pas puis reprit :  
\- Que ton grand frère est une tarlouze ! C'est ça que tu veux entendre ?

Sam ferma les yeux.  
Non, ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait entendre.

\- Qu'après le paternel, c'est un détenu de la prison pour mineur qui me passait dessus, plusieurs fois par semaine ? Continua Dean.

Sam était choqué par ce qu'il apprenait.  
Il ne pouvait retenir les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux.  
il secouait la tête, culpabilisant en apprenant ce que son frère avait subi et qu'il ignorait.

\- Ou que si j'ai essayé de me butter c'était parce que je ne supportais pas ce que j'étais devenu, que malgré mon passé, le fait même d'être attiré par des hommes me donnait l'impression de vouloir revivre ces viols que j'avais subi ?

\- Non... Bafouilla Sam d'une petite voix sans oser relever les yeux sur son frère, retenant mal un sanglot de culpabilité.

Les propos de son frère étaient si durs.

\- Alors c'est quoi que tu veux entendre ? S'écria Dean.

Les lèvres tremblantes, Sam n'arriva pas à articuler sa réponse.  
Il leva une nouvelle fois les yeux, ouvrit la bouche, mais rien n'en sortit.

\- Réponds-moi Sam ! Que voulais-tu que je te dise ? Hurla encore Dean.

\- J'en sais rien ! Dit enfin le plus jeune. J'en sais rien du tout ! J'aurais juste voulu que... Que tu me fasses confiance !

\- Confiance ? Parce que tu crois que si je ne t'ai rien dit c'était par manque de confiance ?

Sam haussa les épaules, il avait de plus en plus de mal à contenir ses larmes.

\- Je ne t'ai rien dit parce que je ne supporte pas ce que je suis, ok ? Je ne voulais pas que tu saches que j'étais devenu aussi méprisable que notre enfoiré de père ! Que je ne valais plus rien !

\- Comment peux-tu dire des choses pareilles ?

\- Parce que c'est la vérité Sam ! Il...

Dean n'osa pas terminer sa phrase, ravalant ses paroles, lèvres pincées.  
Détournant le regard, il attrapa sa tête entre ses mains.  
Il bouillonnait de l'intérieur, il fallait que ça sorte, mais les mots fuyaient, trop honteux à prononcer.  
Il fallait pourtant qu'il trouve la force d'avouer cette vérité sordide.

Sam profita de son hésitation pour relancer :  
\- Papa était un pervers pédophile, Dean. Ce n'est pas ce que tu es ! Être homo ne veut pas dire qu'on aime se faire abuser par son père !

\- Bordel Sam ! S'exclama Dean tout en attrapant la bouteille de whisky et lui faisant subir le même sort qu'à son verre. Est-ce qu'il faut vraiment que je te fasse un dessin ? Notre saloperie de père... ! Il a fini par réussir à me faire jouir !... Tu comprends ?

Alors que Dean envoyait balader sa chaise d'un coup de pied rageur, Sam resta muet devant cet aveux.

\- J'avais beau essayer de me persuader que je n'aimais pas ça, continua Dean qui tentait de retrouver son calme, ne craignant plus de dire les choses mais sans pour autant oser regarder son frère. Je m'efforçais à penser à autre chose, je voulais fuir, et le faisais mentalement... Mais sous ses mains, mon corps s'acharnait à me montrer à quel point ça me plaisait... ! Et le paternel en remettait une couche !

Sam laissa enfin les larmes glisser le long de ses joues.  
Tout en écoutant son frère, il ne put s'empêcher de poser sa main sur sa bouche, horrifié par les propos de son grand frère.

\- Après quoi, j'ai réalisé que j'étais attiré par les mecs, comme si je cherchais à reproduire encore et encore les abus... Alors non Sam, quand la personne qui te fait prendre ton pied pour la première fois est ton père, tu ne peux être qu'une espèce de pervers malsain. Et quand j'ai pris conscience de ça, je n'ai pas voulu t'en parler... Parce que tu étais la seule personne qui me regardait encore comme quelqu'un de normal...

\- Dean... Tu... Comment peux-tu penser que...

Sam prit une grande inspiration. Il voulait retrouver un peu de contenance.  
Il était en colère, très en colère. Non pas contre Dean, mais contre leur père, contre l'injustice qui s'était acharnée sur son frère, tout ce qu'il avait enduré et qui avait fini par déformer sa réalité.

\- Dean... Ce n'est pas parce que ton corps réagit que tu aimes ce qu'on te fait... À ce niveau-là, on est des putains de machines. On te stimule, ça réagit. C'est quand même dingue que ce soit moi qui doive te l'expliquer... !

Sam soupira et dit d'un ton étonnamment calme :  
\- Tu es un crétin.

Dean fronça les sourcils, étonné par les propos de Sam.  
Il venait de lui cracher tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur depuis plus de dix ans et s'attendait à ce que Sam lui hurle dessus, en colère, ou alors le réconforte d'une façon ou d'une autre. Et au lieu de ça, Sam se tenait droit face à lui, et l'insultait.  
Mais Sam ne laissa pas le temps à Dean d'exprimer son étonnement.

\- Je t'aime Dean, tellement. Et ce que tu as vécu, je m'en balance ! C'est injuste et inqualifiable, c'est ton passé, on ne pourra jamais le changer. Mais il te reste ton avenir et ça, je me suis promis de faire en sorte qu'il soit au moins aussi beau que ton passé était pourri !

Sam marqua une pause alors que Dean restait sans voix.

\- Tu n'es pas comme notre père, et tu ne le seras jamais. Ta vision de toi-même est si déformée, c'en est terrifiant. Pourtant, tu es ce mécano sur les photos de Cas', ce mec en t-shirt qui ne cache pas ses bras, passionné par son boulot, qui s'est fait des amis, qui reprend sa vie en main, sûr de lui, admiré par son petit frère...

Et les sanglots de Sam lui remontèrent le long de la gorge, explosant dans ses dernières paroles.

\- Tu es tout ce que j'ai Dean... Alors je t'interdis de dire que tu ne vaux rien !

Et ce fut au tour de Dean de sentir la douleur et la culpabilité lui alourdir les épaules.  
Il avait tellement craint que Sam ne l'estime plus s'il devait être mis au courant qu'il n'avait jamais imaginé que ces aveux auraient pu chambouler son cadet.

\- Oh Sam...

Dean se redressa et fit la seule chose qui lui semblait logique, la seule chose que Sam attendait et souhaitait également.  
Il s'avança jusqu'à son petit frère, et le pris dans ses bras, si fort et pourtant si tendrement.  
Sam lui rendit l'étreinte, entourant ses épaules, et une de ses mains se posa à l'arrière de la tête de Dean, réconfortante.  
Dean ne dit rien, accueilli le geste avec une sérénité qu'il ne connaissait plus depuis longtemps.

Ils restèrent ainsi un bon moment, perdant la notion du temps, quand Dean déclara, tout en reculant légèrement :  
\- Faut pas non plus trop abuser des bonnes choses...

Et Sam se mit à rire, bien plus que ne le méritait cette boutade mais il était tellement heureux de voir que Dean arrivait à faire de l'humour.

Une fois qu'ils se furent lâchés l'un l'autre, Dean recula, les mains dans les poches arrières de son jean.

\- Alors comme ça, je suis un crétin ?

\- Un gros crétin ! Confirma Sam, faisant rire Dean à son tour.

Et Dean prit conscience de cette soudaine sensation de légèreté qui l'avait envahie.  
Comme s'il venait de se libérer d'un poids, qu'il sortait enfin réellement de prison, de cette cage qu'il s'était forgée avec ses pensées obscures.  
Étrangement, il avait envie de rire, encore et encore, si fort.  
Il était soulagé, apaisé, suite à ce que Sam lui avait dit.

Son petit frère l'aimait, toujours, malgré tout.  
Sans dégoût ni honte.

* * *

 _... À suivre..._

 _-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

 _Merci une nouvelle fois pour vos messages qui me font toujours autant plaisir !  
J'adore avoir vos retours, voir les réactions que cette fiction fait naître en vous.  
Parfois vives, parfois drôles, toujours étonnantes... !  
Merci infiniment !  
_

 _-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._ _-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

 _ **VOS REVIEWS :**_

 _ **Angelyoru :** x')) Tu m'as bien faite rire avec ton petit dialogue ! Mais du coup, j'avais un peu peur pour ce chapitre, parce qu'il est bien pire que le précédent, donc si déjà tu avais envie de massacrer John, qu'en est-il à la fin de la lecture de ce chapitre ? 0_0' Oui, je crois qu'il vaux mieux rester concentré sur les deux tourtereaux ! ^^'_

 _ **barjy02 :** C'est bien le but de ce passage, de cette "bourde" :p À la base, j'hésitais à mettre en scène Castiel qui propose à Dean d'être son modèle, mais je trouvais trop directe et incohérent de faire accepter Dean. Je trouvais ce côté "involontaire" plus amusant en prime et permettant plus de choses (de faire exploser la vérité) ! ^^ Pour la suite, tu as deviné juste. Sam ne peut pas en vouloir à Dean d'être gay alors qu'il ne l'a pas choisi, il ne comprend effectivement pas pourquoi Dean n'a pas eu le courage de lui en parler, mais il finit par comprendre tout ce que cela impliquait... J'espère que ce passage est réaliste, pas trop rapide. _

_**AryaJuneGreen :** Waah, j'espère que tu aimerais autant ce chapitre, aussi difficile soit-il, il débloque bien la situation ! Mais du coup, effectivement, je pense que tu vas encore plus détester cette version de John ^^ Et pour Bobby, effectivement, il a été maladroit par le passé, il le sous-entend quelques chapitres plus tôt, mais lui et Dean auront l'occasion d'en reparler ! ^^_

 _ **0r1gn4l :** Ah ^^' Encore une review contre John, décidément ! Le "pauvre" (si je peux dire, c'est vrai que je n'y vais pas de main morte avec lui). Du coup, je n'ose même pas imaginer comment tu t'amuses à le torturer dans ta tête après ce nouveau chapitre ! xD En tout cas, je suis désolée si ça te remue autant ! Je peux te garantir que le pire est passé ! Et que le prochain chapitre sera que du fluffy tout doux ;) Pour réconforter, j'étais obligée ! ^^ Ceci dit, j'ai bien aimé ton clin d'oeil à Dr Who... J'ai une idée de crossover SPN / DrWho noté dans mon calepin depuis un an :p Faudrait que je... Non, rien du tout, chaque chose en son temps :p_

 _ **MicroFish :** Wah il est quand même pas super à l'aise dans la foule. Il ne se laisse pas trop approcher quand même mais ouais, il se laisse tenter, il n'en est plus à son premier passage au magasin (chapitre 1... :p) Alors ce chapitre, kesst'en penses ? ^^ Ouais, je sais, terrible... 0_0_

 _ **Kitsune Aquatik :** Du coup, rythme de publication un peu plus rapide ces temps, mais je ne vais pas tarder à refaire une pause... J'en parlerai au début de mon prochain chapitre. Donc tu auras le temps de lire :p Et non, Dean ne peut pas en vouloir à Castiel alors qu'il s'étonne lui-même d'apprécier. En fait, c'est ça surtout. Il aurait fait une crise, de honte pour commencer, s'il n'avait pas soudainement été subjugué par cette vision de lui, se demandant si c'est Castiel qui le voit ainsi... ^^ Maintenant, j'espère que cette suite t'aura plu, le reste sera plus soft, fluffy ! ^^_

 _ **Kathexia-Castiel156 :** Et voilà, tout s'est "bien passé" (si on peut dire) entre Sam et Dean, Dean enfin soulagé d'un poids ! ^^ Et oui, Castiel ne réalise pas bien ce que cela signifie encore pour lui, mais il avait déjà bien de quoi être mal à l'aise, et surtout, il craignait la colère de Dean, mais heureusement, il y a échappé ! ^^_


	14. Chapitre 13

**.:: IL AVAIT PROMIS ::.**

 _ **13e chapitre !  
**_

 _Voilà un chapitre qui se veut "détente" par rapport à la lourdeur du chapitre précédant.  
J'espère qu'il vous fera revenir une bribe de sourire pour Dean et Castiel, à partir de là, les choses devraient avancer un peu plus...  
Pas toujours positivement, je préviens, tout n'est pas réglé et Castiel a encore beaucoup de choses à dire à Dean, il ne faut pas l'oublier...  
_

 _Mais en attendant... Voilà !_

 _ **INFORMATION** **:** Je l'ai dit, ici ou ailleurs, je ne sais plus à force de le noter un peu partout, mais **je vais déménager d'ici fin juin** , je vais devoir préparer mes affaires, encartonner tout mon bazar, etc. J'espère pouvoir garder mon ordinateur jusqu'au bout, ainsi qu'une connexion internet, ce qui devrait être faisable, mais **j'ai peur que le temps d'écrire me manque** encore plus que d'habitude, mon homme étant persuadé qu'il ne faut que 3 jours pour tout mettre en carton... Alors comme je suis un peu plus stressée que lui, je commence l'emballage avant, seule (abandonnée, misérable, perdue dans les méandres de mon bordel), jonglant avec bébé et chien.  
Tout ça pour dire que, **ne voulant pas vous laisser sur quelque chose de négatif, je tenais à publier ce 13e chapitre** , j'espère fortement pouvoir vous proposer au moins encore le 14e d'ici fin juin (peut-être même le 15e ? Mh...) mais sans garantie, d'autant que, comme je l'avais dit, je me lance dans ces concours d'écriture. Une des nouvelles a été envoyée, vous la connaissez peut-être, elle parle d'un laveur de vitre :p (un de mes OS, complètement remanié, etc. mais la base existant déjà, j'ai pu rapidement la corriger et l'envoyer) Maintenant, le plus difficile reste à faire, l'autre nouvelles qui doit être écriture du début à la fin (elle est déjà écrite à moitié) et corrigée par 40 personnes différentes !  
Et j'aimerais également participer à un autre concours LGBT qui me tient particulièrement à cœur, prenant la parole pour mon oncle et romançant une histoire qu'il a vécu... pour le 23 juin ! xD  
Bref, tout ça pour dire que j'espère pouvoir vous publier le 14e chapitre, mais sans sûreté (mais je me connais, quitte à ne pas dormir, je vais me sentir obligée de l'écrire...)_

 ** _Merci ! à barjy02 pour sa relecture, toujours aussi pertinente ! et à MicroFish pour ses coups de boost - et ses corrections pour ce coup ! :3_**

* * *

 _ **/!\ WARNING /!\  
Attention, cette histoire traite de viols, inceste, meurtre, torture mentale.**_ _  
N'hésitez pas à aller lire les warning complets sur les premiers chapitres._

 _Je le redis, certains_ _ **propos homophobes**_ _apparaissent dans le récit. J'espère que le contexte dans lequel ils apparaissent ne vous fait pas penser une seconde que c'est ma façon de voir les choses !_

* * *

 _ **Pairing :**_ _Destiel_  
 _ **Type :**_ _UA / Hurt-Comfort (happy end) / OOC (relatif)_  
 _ **Rating :**_ _M_  
 _ **Disclaimer :**_ _Rien ne m'appartient, si ce n'est l'histoire proposée ci-après._  
 _ **Spoil :**_ _Aucun._  
 _ **Note :**_ _Pardon d'avance pour les fautes d'orthographe et de frappe qui peuvent se cacher dans le texte._

* * *

 **:: CHAPITRE 13 ::**

 **-.'.-**

 **[ Printemps 2006 ]**

 **-'.'-**

Debout face à la fenêtre de la cuisine, une tasse de thé à la main, Sam observait sa terrasse, repensant aux évènements de la veille.  
Il était à peine 5h30 du matin, le soleil n'était pas encore levé.  
Sam but une gorgée de son thé, puis prit une profonde inspiration, se rappelant les horreurs que Dean lui avait avouées.  
Tout ce qu'il avait vécu et enfoui tout au fond de lui.  
Tant d'atrocités.  
Sam comprenait mieux certaines choses.  
Il fronça les sourcils, s'efforçant d'occulter tout ça. Non pas qu'il souhaitait faire comme si cela n'avait jamais existé, mais ainsi qu'il l'avait dit à Dean, tout ceci faisait partie du passé et ils ne pourraient rien y changer. Il fallait aller de l'avant, construire le futur, son futur, meilleur qu'il ne pourrait jamais l'imaginer. Alors Sam pouffa doucement en repensant à ce qui l'avait sorti de son sommeil. Dean... Encore une fois. Mais cette fois-ci, Sam s'en était pourtant réjoui car la raison avait été que Dean ronflait effroyablement fort, profitant pour une fois de sa nuit pour dormir profondément, comme apaisé.  
Sam se doutait que ses secrets avaient dû être un fardeau terriblement lourd à porter pour son grand frère. Il lui en avait voulu de ne pas avoir osé lui en parler, mais avait tout aussi rapidement compris ce qui avait retenu Dean, sa crainte d'être jugé, rejeté, encore.  
Heureusement, ce dernier avait fini par comprendre que jamais Sam ne ferait une chose pareille.  
Dean était Dean, son grand frère, son héros, celui qui s'était sacrifié pour lui offrir une meilleure vie que la sienne.  
Et il l'aimait, simplement.

\- Sam ?

L'appelé tourna les yeux vers la voix, découvrant Dean debout à l'entrée de sa chambre.

\- Tu ne dors pas ? demanda ce dernier.

\- Non... répondit simplement le plus jeune. Il fait trop chaud dans ma chambre...

\- Pareil, j'ai l'impression de dormir dans un four, avoua Dean, faisant prendre conscience à Sam que son frère ne portait pas de haut.

Pour la première fois, il se montrait torse nu, intégralement, comptant peut-être sur l'obscurité pour être légèrement caché, mais cela n'amoindrissait pas pour autant le pas de géant que cela représentait. Et Sam sourit à nouveau, regardant son frère avec énormément de fierté dans les yeux.

Ils avaient parlé longtemps la veille, jusqu'au petit matin, avant d'être rattrapés par la fatigue que l'émotion avait engendrée. Dean avait raconté sa première tentative de suicide, la raison qui lui avait fait avoir si peur de lui-même, le dégoût qu'il avait ressenti, d'avoir pu être attiré par son ami Cole. Sam n'avait pas su quoi répliquer, mais il n'y avait rien à redire à tout ça. Ils avaient fini par parler de tout et de rien, de Jessica et les tentatives d'approche maladroites de Sam, du passé chez Bobby, avec leur maman, d'une soirée de Noël en particulier et d'une partie de cache-cache qu'ils avaient faite en forêt. De beaux souvenirs auxquels se raccrocher pour construire l'avenir.

Dean s'avança jusqu'à la fenêtre, se retrouvant à côté de son petit frère. Il lança également un regard à l'extérieur avant de dire :  
\- Je te rachèterai une bouteille de Jack Daniel's.

Sam se mit à rire doucement, et répondit :  
\- J'y compte bien...

Dean rit à son tour, baissant les yeux sur ses bras. Il les observa brièvement avant de relever les yeux sur Sam. Ce dernier but une gorgée de son thé sans vraiment prêter attention aux marques visibles sur les bras de son aîné. Il avait lancé un regard furtif vers elles, mais sans plus s'en formaliser. Alors Dean sourit de plus belle et passa sa main dans les cheveux de son cadet, l'ébouriffant légèrement par la même occasion.

\- Merci Sam.

\- Merci à toi Dean, pour ta confiance.

Dean plongea son regard dans celui de son frère et Sam vit l'émotion faire scintiller ses pupilles à la lumière des premiers rayons de soleil qui pointaient à l'horizon. L'aîné sourit encore une fois avant de rejoindre sa chambre.

\- Je vais essayer de me reposer encore un peu... À tout à l'heure.

\- À toute.

 **.**

 **-.'.-**

 **.**

Sam rangeait la cuisine, préparant de quoi faire une grande pizza maison pour le repas de midi alors que Dean en avait profité pour prendre une douche. Il commençait à vraiment douter de sa capacité à étaler la pâte quand quelqu'un sonna à la porte d'entrée.  
Essuyant la farine de ses mains dans un torchon, Sam alla ouvrir et fut surpris de voir la personne qui se tenait debout derrière la porte.

\- Cas' ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Sam ! Comment va ton frère ? Où est-il ? Il est en colère ? Dis-moi qu'il me reste encore une chance ?

\- Cas', Cas', du calme, tout va bien, il va bien, il prend sa douche. Mais entre, l'invita Sam en s'écartant.

\- Oh, Dieu merci, dit Castiel tout en pénétrant dans la maison. Que s'est-il passé hier soir ? Il est parti précipitamment, j'espère que ce n'est pas à cause des photos.

\- Non, ne t'inquiète pas. Il ne t'en veut pas du tout. Ça a juste ravivé quelques vieux souvenirs, mais c'était une bonne chose.

\- Ah bon ? s'étonna Castiel tout en s'asseyant près de la table où la pâte à pizza gisait à moitié étalée, trouée sur un côté et encore bien trop épaisse pour faire honneur à la tradition.

\- Oui, sourit Sam, heureux. Il s'est enfin ouvert à moi, il m'a confié ses angoisses, et il a passé sa première nuit sans cauchemar.

\- Oh, se réjouit Castiel. Et bien c'est... C'est génial !

\- Mais, je voulais te poser une question Cas'...

\- Oui ?

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu as... ?

Sam ne put terminer sa question que la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit, faisant apparaître Dean encore trempé, vêtu uniquement d'une serviette lui entourant la taille.  
Tête baissée, main sur la nuque, Dean n'avait pas remarqué la présence de Castiel et commença :  
\- Sam, concernant...

Mais il s'interrompit aussitôt en découvrant Castiel assis à côté de son frère.

\- Cas' !

\- Dean, lâcha à son tour le noiraud d'une petite voix alors qu'il n'arrivait pas à cligner des yeux, hypnotisé par le corps dénudé et ruisselant qui se trouvait face à lui.

L'un comme l'autre semblait figé, observant leur vis-à-vis avec autant d'insistance que de malaise, immobiles, alors que Sam jonglait de l'un à l'autre, médusé par ce qui se passait devant lui. Réalisant que la situation durait depuis quelques secondes déjà et qu'elle ne se débloquerait pas, il se permit de se racler la gorge sans discrétion et avec exagération. Cela eut l'effet escompté car Dean et Castiel sortirent de leur contemplation, aussi mal à l'aise l'un que l'autre, à en croire la rougeur naissante sur leurs joues.

\- Je vais m'habiller, souffla Dean en baissant les yeux et filant vers sa chambre.

Castiel le regarda s'en aller et ne réussit à détourner le regard vers Sam que quand la porte ne fut fermée.  
Sam l'observait les yeux écarquillés, bouche bée, complètement abasourdi, avachi sur la table comme s'il craignait de tomber.

\- Quoi ? S'étonna Castiel, cachant mal son embarras.

Mais Sam n'arrivait même pas à trouver les mots pour s'exprimer, au lieu de ça, il ne put qu'afficher encore plus d'étonnement en ouvrant davantage la bouche, sourcils froncés, les mains gesticulants, cherchant quoi dire.  
Troublé, Castiel le regarda, la tête de biais, essayant de comprendre ce que ce manège signifiait mais n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir longtemps avant que Sam n'explose :  
\- C'était quoi ça ?

\- Ça quoi ?

\- Ça ! Ce regard sur mon frère !

\- Je ne sais pas trop, commença Castiel en se grattant la tête. Je me suis senti bizarre tout à coup. Ton frère est un très bel homme, alors je...

\- Il... ? Quoi ? Oh bon sang, Cas'...

Sam prit une profonde inspiration, l'arête du nez entre les doigts, tentant de retrouver son calme avant de demander :  
\- Cas', tu... Ne me dis pas que tu as le béguin pour mon frère ?

\- Le quoi ? s'étonna Castiel sans comprendre.

\- Le béguin ! C'est quand on apprécie beaucoup une personne, expliqua Sam en se redressant d'un coup, toujours sous l'emprise de la surprise.

\- Évidemment que je l'apprécie, sinon, je ne chercherais pas à l'aider, répondit alors Castiel, un peu perdu.

Sam rigola nerveusement avant de tenter d'être plus clair. Il oubliait souvent qu'il parlait à une personne à qui les subtilités du langage échappaient encore quelquefois.

\- Non, Cas', ce que je veux dire c'est que... Tu as aimé regarder son corps, tenta-t-il, un peu embarrassé à l'idée de devoir définir ça à son ami. Ça te plaît de le voir... Tu l'apprécies davantage que tu n'aimes les autres personnes.

\- Oh, je... Non... Enfin... Je... Sam, en tant qu'ange, je ne peux pas aimer un être humain différemment des autres.

\- Quand la maison était en travaux et qu'on était torse nu, Benny et moi, je peux t'assurer que tu ne nous observais pas avec la même fascination, dit Sam en se redressant, les mains sur les hanches.

Castiel ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais se ravisa, se remémorant l'époque, et réalisa qu'effectivement, autant Benny que Sam l'avait laissé complètement indifférent. Ce qui était toujours le cas, en y repensant.

\- Oh, je... Et bien... Peut-être bien qu-...

Dean ressortit de sa chambre à cet instant, ne laissant pas l'opportunité à Castiel de terminer sa phrase. Il avait enfilé un jean et un pull léger à manches longues. Sam avait presque espéré qu'il ressortirait en t-shirt mais il ne fallait pas non plus trop espérer. Tout ne pouvait pas se régler en une nuit.

\- Pardon, s'excusa Dean en s'approchant d'un pas hésitant. Je n'avais pas entendu que tu étais là.

\- Pas de souci, je suis passé à l'improviste, expliqua Castiel sous le regard insistant de Sam qui tentait d'analyser le comportement de son ami envers son frère.

Regard que Castiel commençait à trouver pesant et le lui fit comprendre en fronçant les sourcils. Sam sortit brusquement de sa concentration et se remit à la préparation de sa pizza, essayant de l'étirer au maximum, non sans continuer de jeter des coups d'œil sur Castiel et Dean qui se servait une bière et en offrit une à Castiel qui le remercia.

\- Je voulais savoir si tu allais bien, tu es parti précipitamment hier. J'espère que ce ne sont pas mes photos qui t'ont contrariées. Je sais que j'aurais dû te demander l'autorisation mais tout s'est passé tellement vite, je n'ai pas vraiment eu le choix, le délai était terriblement court, et...

Castiel s'était laissé emporté dans sa tirade que Dean coupa brusquement en levant une main en l'air et en lui souriant :  
\- Aucun problème Castiel, tes photos étaient splendides. C'est vrai que j'ai été surpris mais on ne me reconnaissait pas, et puis... Ça m'a permis d'entendre quelques compliments de la part des visiteurs.

\- Alors tant mieux, dit Castiel à son tour, ses épaules se détendant. C'est vrai que cela facilite la qualité des clichés quand le modèle est aussi beau que toi.

Dean s'étrangla à moitié avec sa gorgée. Il ne s'était pas attendu à un tel compliment lancé aussi naturellement de la part de leur ami. Sam non plus d'ailleurs, et il manqua de peu de lâcher la pizza enfin terminée sur son plateau, prête à être enfournée.

\- Pardon, j'ai encore dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ? s'excusa Castiel, confus.

\- Dire à un ami Ô combien il est beau ? demanda Sam, plongeant la pizza au four, avant d'ironiser. Non, ce sont des choses qui se disent constamment.

\- Ah... Souffla alors Castiel, soulagé, alors que Dean lançait un regard de travers à Sam.

Sam tenta de changer de sujet et proposa à Castiel de rester manger avec eux, lançant également un rapide coup d'œil à Dean afin de s'assurer que cela ne le dérangeait pas. Dean répondit un peu plus vivement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu que ça ne l'ennuyait pas, regard fuyant. À vrai dire, les paroles de Castiel tournaient dans son esprit, surpris à l'idée que l'ami de son frère puisse le trouver beau, lui. Que cet homme puisse l'apprécier, physiquement. Dean se questionnait de plus en plus sur l'orientation de Castiel car ce n'était pas le premier signe qui lui laissait croire qu'il pouvait l'intéresser, ce qui ne faisait qu'accroître son propre intérêt pour le noiraud.  
Mais tout ceci le mettait mal à l'aise vis-à-vis de son frère. Bien sûr qu'à présent il était au courant pour son homosexualité, mais cela n'était pas pour autant facile de l'assumer, dans la vie, comme face à Sam. Et cela ne changeait pas le mal-être que cela provoquait encore en lui, cette répugnance qu'il ressentait au moindre intérêt physique qu'il portait à Castiel quand, par hasard, ses yeux se posaient sur ceux, bleu profond, de Castiel, sur ses lèvres appétissantes, ses mains soignées et parfaitement manucurées, son derrière magnifiquement galbé dans son jean...  
Mais il ne pouvait pour autant pas s'empêcher de profiter du spectacle quand le noiraud aida Sam à mettre la table, encore moins quand il se pencha pour sortir la pizza du four.  
Et c'est à cet instant que Sam surprit le regard rêveur de Dean sur les fesses de Castiel.

\- Elle semble parfaite ! déclara fièrement Castiel, pizza en main, tout en l'apportant à la table où les deux frères se dévisageaient, l'un surpris, l'autre paniqué.

Alors que Castiel prenait place à la table, il ne put s'empêcher d'observer Sam et Dean sans comprendre.

\- Tout va bien ?

\- On ne peut mieux ! affirma Sam, décrochant enfin ses yeux de Dean qui était mort de honte et qui ne disait plus rien. Allez, on se la mange cette pizza ?

Dean savait que son frère n'était pas idiot au point de ne pas comprendre. Après tout, il n'avait pas su rester naturel au garage, quand Castiel était passé faire les photos, pourquoi en aurait-il été davantage capable aujourd'hui, surtout après que Castiel lui ait balancé un tel compliment de façon inattendue.  
Dean avait un doute quant au fait que Castiel puisse également ressentir un petit quelque chose pour lui, mais il savait aussi que c'était une personne très particulière qui s'exprimait parfois de façon un peu maladroite et directe. Il pouvait très bien se faire des idées.  
Et si c'était le cas, qu'allait penser son frère s'il devait apprendre qu'il avait craqué pour son meilleur ami et que Sam devait lui apprendre que Castiel n'était pas du tout attiré par les hommes ?  
Dean commençait à être vraiment mal à l'aise à cette idée. Il se concentra donc pour ne plus se laisser aller à des observations malvenues, même si ses efforts arrivaient un peu tard.

La pizza fut engloutie en un rien de temps et ne fit qu'ouvrir l'appétit des trois amis. Sam proposa donc quelques préparations rapides à se mettre sous la dent, le tout arrosé de bière, prolongeant le repas jusqu'à la moitié de l'après-midi.  
Il arriva que Castiel et Dean soutiennent leur regard un peu trop longtemps pour être innocents. Et Sam ne pouvait que constater les faits, se demandant si son frère aurait une nouvelle confidence à lui faire ou s'il garderait ce nouveau secret pour lui, détournant les yeux à chaque fois qu'il se savait surpris à contempler Castiel.  
Puis vint le moment de faire la vaisselle. Venu à l'improviste, Castiel se proposa mais Dean insista davantage encore pour s'y coller, estimant que ce n'était pas à l'invité de faire les corvées. Le noiraud finit par accepter et, avec l'aide de Sam, apporta la vaisselle sale à Dean qui noyait une éponge de liquide vaisselle. À ce stade, ce dernier réalisa qu'il lui faudrait remonter ses manches jusqu'aux coudes pour cette tâche. Et c'est ce qu'il fit, luttant pour ne pas paniquer à l'idée qu'on puisse voir ses cicatrices, tentant de se convaincre que dos à son frère et Castiel, il y avait peu de risques que cela n'arrive.  
Et la mousse se mit à envahir la plonge, faisant rire Sam qui se moqua doucement de son grand frère.

\- Si tu voulais organiser une soirée mousse, fallait me le dire... !

Et Dean s'autorisa à rire lui aussi.

Alors qu'il rinçait la dernière assiette, Castiel se leva de table et lui apporta le couteau qui avait servi à couper la pizza et qui avait été oublié au bout de la table. Il le déposa délicatement dans l'évier afin de ne pas risquer de blesser Dean, ses mains à moitié cachées par la mousse.  
Et leurs doigts s'effleurèrent, juste un peu, juste de quoi faire frissonner Dean.  
Ce frisson lui fit étonnement du bien, au point que, dans un reflex pas tout à fait maîtrisé, il remua faiblement les doigts afin de profiter davantage de ce contact inattendu.  
Cela ne dura qu'une seconde mais, pour la première fois depuis tellement longtemps, il ne chercha pas à le fuir. Si bien qu'il se tourna vivement face au noiraud, qui avait également senti cette furtive caresse, étonné, et ne chercha plus à décrocher son regard du sien, qu'importait ce que penserait Sam.  
Perdant la notion du temps, Dean se laissa absorber par la douceur du regard qui se perdait également à le dévisager avec ce qu'il crut interpréter comme une certaine avidité.  
Castiel fut le premier à baisser les yeux, gêné, reculant d'un pas. Il s'essuya sa main couverte de mousse sur son pantalon pendant que Dean reprenait ses esprits, ravalant difficilement sa salive alors qu'un frisson lui remontait la nuque jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux.

\- Je... Je vais vous laisser, dit alors Castiel, sans trop savoir où regarder.

Il semblait relativement troublé, et Dean craignit soudainement être la raison de ce malaise, avoir une nouvelle fois mal interprété et avoir eu un comportement gênant aux yeux de Castiel. Il préféra ne rien dire alors que leur ami remerciait Sam pour l'invitation, tout en attrapant sa veste.

\- Tu es sûr de vouloir rentrer ? Tu ne nous déranges pas...

\- Oui Sam, j'ai encore beaucoup de choses à faire pour demain. J'ai reçu plusieurs travaux de retouches pour la semaine et...

Castiel laissa sa phrase en suspens, comme si la suite allait de soi.

\- Ok, alors... Merci d'être passé. Tu sais que tu es toujours le bienvenu.

\- Merci Sam, je ne l'oublie pas, répondit Castiel avec un sourire tout en les saluant, quittant la maison.

Sam referma la porte derrière son ami, resta un instant face à celle-ci, main sur la poignée, repensant à tout ce qui s'était passé ces dernières heures. Il n'avait pas vu le discret contact responsable de la fuite de Castiel, mais il savait que quelque chose avait troublé son ami quand il s'était approché de son frère car il aurait été impossible de manquer la façon dont ces deux-là s'étaient fixés à cet instant.

\- Précipité comme départ... lâcha Sam innocemment.

Dean se contenta de confirmer par un léger grognement osant à peine refaire face à son cadet qui revenait vers la cuisine.  
Ce dernier attrapa deux bières et, après s'être assis à la table, décapsula les bouteilles et en posa une en face de lui, invitant son frère à le rejoindre.  
Dean capitula et accepta l'invitation, buvant sa bière un peu trop vite, cachant sa nervosité comme il le pouvait. Car il savait parfaitement de quoi Sam allait lui parler.  
Mais il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il lance le sujet de cette façon.

\- Tu devrais tenter ta chance... Je crois que tu lui plais bien...

Dean se mit à tousser sa bière avant d'afficher sa mine la plus déconfite, observant Sam, les yeux ronds. Il s'essuya à peine les lèvres d'un revers de main, trop perturbé pour savoir quoi répondre. Alors que cela aurait dû le faire sauter de joie, ses pensées étaient tout aussi figées que son corps.  
Sam haussa les sourcils. Il se demanda brusquement s'il avait bien fait d'en parler et si tout ceci n'était pas un peu trop rapide pour Dean, malgré sa tentative de paraître naturel. Les lèvres pincées, il tenta de sourire à Dean, mais sa propre nervosité devait à présent être évidente.  
Il but une gorgée de bière, histoire de se donner un peu de contenance.  
Perdu dans ses réflexions, Sam ne remarqua même pas que Dean avait repris ses esprits, retrouvé un calme approximatif ou, du moins, suffisant pour demander :  
\- Tu le penses vraiment ?

Sam baissa le goulot de sa bouteille, laissant échapper un rire de soulagement.

\- Vraiment... confirma-t-il, faisant naître un sourire gêné mais réjoui sur le visage de son aîné.

* * *

 _... À suivre.._

 _-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

 _Merci infiniment pour vos reviews, follows et favorites !_

 _C'est toujours un plaisir de lire vos compliments et de voir votre intérêt pour mon histoire qui, j'en suis désolée, prend du temps à être publiée...  
Merci infiniment pour votre patience !_

 _ **VOS REVIEWS :**_

 _ **Kathexia-Castiel156 :** Oui, ce n'était pas facile à écrire non plus, et effectivement, on aurait bien envie de prendre Dean dans nos bras et pour une fois pas juste pour sa belle gueule :p Heureusement, il est bien entouré et tout s'arrange doucement... :)_

 _ **MicroFish :** Ouais, j'y suis allée fort, c'est vrai, et en même temps, tout vient de là alors je me sentais obligée de l'écrire pour que le lecteur sache sans devoir le faire raconter en détail à Dean qui en souffre suffisamment, d'autant que Sam n'a pas besoin de connaître le détail. Pour ce coup, j'ai été effectivement un peu plus sadique que toi, quoique bon, toi tu es sadique de faire des chapitres de 1000 mots à peine qui se terminent tous en cliff ! xD C'est pas mieux ! Pour mon petit coeur ! :p_

 _ **Kitsune Aquatik :** Oui, comme dit au-dessus, je pense que c'était indispensable pour le lecteur de connaître ce moment qui a réellement marqué le début du dégoût que Dean a pu ressentir pour lui-même, mais qu'il n'aurait pas été utile de le lui faire raconter en détail à qui que ce soit. Donc je l'ai partagé en flash-back. Il ne devrait plus y avoir de moment aussi difficile ! ^^ _

_**Angelyoru :** Erf, j'espère que ce chapitre te permettra de t'apaiser quelque peu ^^' En tout cas, je suis... Contente ? Je crois... si j'ai pu faire naître des émotions si fortes en toi, ça voudra dire que j'ai bien réussi mon coup :p Mais la suite devrait quelque peu changer tout ça ;) J'espère... D'ailleurs, sans spoiler, je me lance un gros défi pour la fin, mais je n'en dis pas plus... 0:p_

 _ **SupernaturalFrenchGirl :** Ah, en voilà au moins une qui a rit ! :D Ouais, c'était un peu l'idée le côté décalé de Sam qui balance une petite insulte à son frère, parce qu'il l'aime :p Merci de l'avoir repéré :D Et heureuse d'avoir pu te redonner le sourire, j'ai effectivement cru comprendre que le final de la S.12 était assez tristounet pour noter ange préféré... :( M'enfin... Ici, il restera jusqu'au bout ! ^^_

 _ **barjy02 :** Tes reviews me font toujours un tel bien, me motivent, de chapitre en chapitre, j'ai bon espoir de ne pas aller n'importe où et tu me rassures, merci infiniment pour ça aussi. Tu es géniale !_

 _ **Courtney Ackles :** Et pas facile à écrire, mais nécessaire pour mieux comprendre le mal-être de Dean. Maintenant, il peut enfin passer à autre chose. Pas si facilement, évidemment, mais il a pu se confier à son frère, et c'est un immense pas en avant !_

 _ **Guest :** Merci pour ta review et ton passage sur ma fic ! ;)_

 _ **0r1gn4l :** Tu sais dire des choses qui vont droit au coeur toi ;) Merci infiniment, ta review m'a énormément touchée. Et oui, le bonheur, il sera au bout du chemin, peut-être même un peu avant, c'est promis ! ^^_

 _ **Callisto111 :** Héhé, merci pour tes reviews tout au long de ta lecture, je suis vraiment contente que ça t'ait plu et j'espère que la suite te plaira également ! En tout cas, on peut dire que tu es perspicace parce que tes intuitions étaient généralement bonnes ;) Va pas trop spoiler la suite hein :p Merci encore beaucoup !_

 _ **Guest :** Je soupçonne que ce soit Callisto111 qui ait oublié de se connecté pour cette review, mais dans le doute, je réponds séparément :p Voilà encore une review qui m'a touchée droit au coeur, c'est pas super français, mais voilà, c'est l'émotion. Je suis vraiment très contente de réussir à faire ressentir aux gens l'émotion que j'espère faire dégager de ces instants, sombres ou joyeux. Donc merci, merci infiniment !_

 ** _MERCI À VOUS TOUTES ET TOUS !_**


	15. Chapitre 14

**.:: IL AVAIT PROMIS ::.**

 _ **Bonjour à toutes et tous !  
**_

 _Tout d'abord, je voulais partager avec vous ma joie !  
 **Mon texte a été accepté à l'unanimité pour être édité dans le recueil de nouvelles en faveur de l'association "Le Refuge".**  
Je sais que j'avais proposé à certaines personnes d'ici de relire mes texte, mais je n'ai eu le temps de n'en proposé qu'un seul qui, en plus, était une réadaptation de ma fic "Le timide du coeur et le laveur de carreaux" que j'ai renommé "De l'autre côté de la fenêtre".  
Dean est devenu Loïc, Castiel est devenu Adrien, Charlie est Emma, Sam n'est plus le frère mais le meilleur ami et s'appelle David, il n'y a plus qu'une seul chapitre, mais découpé, rythmé différemment. Bref, complètement revu pour l'occasion.  
Je n'ai donc pas fait relire à des personnes susceptibles de l'avoir lu en version fanfic SPN afin qu'il n'y ait pas d'influence par rapport à la première version...  
Je voulais des relectures neutres, qui ne connaissent pas SPN, et encore moins la première version de l'histoire.  
J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas.  
_

 _Et pour ce qui est du deuxième concours, j'attends des nouvelles. La première sélection est en cours.  
Franchement, si mon second texte passe ne serait-ce que cette étape, je serai aux anges.  
Il y a des milliers de texte en jeu et je ne sais pas si j'étais vraiment dans le thème. J'ai fait un texte complètement dramatique et ils demandaient un message positif pour les LGBT+ xD genre le truc qui a fait pleurer ma mère alors qu'elle ne l'a même pas lu, je me suis contenté de le lui résumer... M'enfin...  
On verra :p On pire, je le partagerai ici en UA drama :D  
Et ce deuxième texte, je l'ai envoyé, genre le dernier jour du concours, donc je n'ai pas eu le temps de l'envoyer relire à beaucoup de monde...  
Encore une fois, désolée... :( _

_À part ça, j'ai bien envie de tenter le **défi des vacances d'été proposé par Kitsune Aquatik** sur le groupe FB "Défis pairing fanfictions". J'ai déjà mon idée d'histoire, plus humoristique cette fois, histoire de changer un peu, sans pour autant délaisser "il avait promis", ne vous inquiétez pas ;) Elle passera en premier ! Je me contente d'annoncer ;)_

 _Et enfin, **merci à toutes les personnes qui m'ont soutenue moralement pour mon déménagement** , ce n'était pas de tout repos. On reçoit des meubles ce samedi matin (15 juillet) et enfin, on pourra terminer de ranger le salon ! *confettis*  
Sinon, j'ai un joli coin écriture, avec mes livres vers moi. J'attends encore mon petit fauteuil confortable, qui arrivera avec les meubles, parce que là, j'ai mal au dos ! xD_

 _Voilà pour les nouvelles ! J'espère que ce n'est pas trop du charabia, il est minuit 44 et je suis morte de fatigue, sans parler de mon mal de dos...  
_

 _Sinon, encore merci infiniment à **barjy02** pour le temps qu'elle me réserve pour relire mes chapitres.  
Et merci aussi encore à **MicroFish** , un concentré de motivation et d'encouragements qui font du bien !_

 _ **Désolée pour les éventuelles incohérences niveaux bagnoles** , j'ai fait des recherches mais je suis nulle coté mécanique, donc j'espère que ça tiendra la route malgré tout. J'ai tenté de faire en sorte que oui, mais quand on comprend pas les infos qu'on trouve, qu'il faut creuser, creuser, creuser pour savoir ce quoi parler le premier article trouvé, c'est vraiment pas évident... x'((_

* * *

 _ **/!\ WARNING /!\  
Attention, cette histoire traite de viols, inceste, meurtre, torture mentale.**_ _  
N'hésitez pas à aller lire les warning complets sur les premiers chapitres._

 _Je le redis, certains_ _ **propos homophobes**_ _apparaissent dans le récit. J'espère que le contexte dans lequel ils apparaissent ne vous fait pas penser une seconde que c'est ma façon de voir les choses !_

* * *

 _ **Pairing :**_ _Destiel_  
 _ **Type :**_ _UA / Hurt-Comfort (happy end) / OOC (relatif)_  
 _ **Rating :**_ _M_  
 _ **Disclaimer :**_ _Rien ne m'appartient, si ce n'est l'histoire proposée ci-après._  
 _ **Spoil :**_ _Aucun._  
 _ **Note :**_ _Pardon d'avance pour les fautes d'orthographe et de frappe qui peuvent se cacher dans le texte.  
_

* * *

 **:: CHAPITRE 14 ::**

 **-.'.-**

 **[ Printemps 2006 ]**

 **-'.'-**

Castiel marchait au bord de la route, en direction de la ville, longeant la petite forêt qui isolait la maison de Sam. Le visage fermé, il n'arrêtait pas de frotter nerveusement sa main, là où celle de Dean l'avait effleurée, se demandant pourquoi ce bref contact lui avait fait ressentir une telle décharge dans tout le corps.  
Cette histoire de préférence envers Dean dont avait parlé Sam, c'était ridicule. Un ange était bien incapable de faire une différence entre un humain ou un autre, il les aimait tous, tous de la même façon.  
Cependant...  
Quel était ce lien que Castiel avait toujours ressenti pour Dean, qui lui avait tourné les yeux vers ce garçon torturé bien des années plus tôt, qui l'avait poussé à désobéir aux ordres, qui lui avait fait perdre sa place au Ciel ? D'où lui venait cet intérêt pour lui ? Il ne l'expliquait pas. Et ce soir, pour la première fois, il avait eu un contact avec Dean et cela l'avait fortement chamboulé.  
Castiel serra le poing, tremblant légèrement. Il sentait son cœur s'emballer et ne comprenait pas du tout ce qu'il ressentait, ce qui se passait en lui. Tout ce qu'il savait était qu'il devait quitter la route, aller dans le bois, s'enfoncer là où personne ne pourrait le voir. Alors il tourna les talons et se mit à courir.  
Déjà, des faisceaux de lumière semblaient fendre son corps, comme projetés par ses épaules, sa poitrine, ses mains, son visage.  
Il devait fuir, ne pas être vu dans cet état.  
Il n'arrivait plus à se contenir.  
Trop d'émotions, beaucoup trop.

Un éclair éblouissant apparut soudainement au cœur de la forêt, celle-ci gardant secret le phénomène dont elle venait, une nouvelle fois, d'être témoin.

 **.**

 **-.'.-**

 **.**

\- Il va y avoir de l'orage ce soir, dit Dean alors qu'il terminait de ranger la cuisine.

\- Ah bon ?

\- Je crois avoir vu un éclair...

Il s'installa à côté de Sam, sur le canapé du salon, posant deux tasses fumantes de café devant eux, sur la table basse. Sam le remercia d'un léger mouvement de tête et se pencha pour attraper sa tasse. Les deux frères n'avaient presque pas parlé depuis le départ de Castiel. Mais ils ne ressentaient pas de malaise malgré tout, au contraire. C'était un de ces silences apaisants, quand tout va bien.  
Pourtant, une question brûlait les lèvres de Sam qui se décida à la poser après plusieurs minutes d'hésitation :  
\- Dean... ?

\- Mh ?

\- Heu, je... Je me sens un peu con de te demander ça mais... commença Sam en riant nerveusement tout en se frottant le front.

Dean fronça un sourcil, tournant à peine la tête du côté de son cadet, se demandant ce qui pouvait le tracasser.

\- En fait, j'ai un peu discuté avec Jess, jeudi dernier, on a commencé à parler de toi... Et elle m'a demandé ce que tu faisais dans la vie alors j'ai répondu que tu étais mécano et...

Dean attendait, silencieux, attentif, se demandant ce que Sam pouvait bien avoir à lui demander de si embarrassant, commençant à redouter la réponse qu'il aurait à donner.

\- Et donc, je crois qu'elle aime bien les bagnoles et... Tu vois, moi j'y connais rien du tout alors, je me demandais si-...

Dean éclata de rire, se décrispant en comprenant où voulait en venir son petit frère, alors que ce dernier s'arrêta net, observant Dean, surpris par sa réaction.

\- Et tu veux que je te fasse un petit cours de base, c'est ça ? demanda Dean, les yeux encore plissés par l'amusement. Histoire de pouvoir frimer un peu ?

Sam, gêné, se mit à rougir, déglutissant lentement avant d'acquiescer.

\- Sans souci, je te montre ça tout à l'heure sur mon bébé, déclara Dean en buvant une gorgée de café avant de se retourner, l'air soudainement grave, face à son cadet. Mais attention ! S'il arrive quoique ce soit à ma bagnole... !

\- T'inquiète, je ne vais pas y toucher, je veux juste une base théorique, ça suffira, répondit Sam amusé par la réaction de Dean.

Dean relâcha les traits, souriant à nouveau tout en observant son petit frère du coin de l'œil. Sam s'en rendit compte et bouscula son frère d'un coup d'épaule, mal à l'aise.

\- Hey, j'ai bien le droit d'être ému, s'exclama Dean. Mon petit frère est amoureux !

\- Oh la ferme ! lâcha Sam en pouffant, les joues toujours légèrement teintées, faisant rire Dean de plus belle.

Dean fut rapidement imité par son frère, se rendant compte du ridicule de la situation. Puis quand Dean retrouva quelque peu son calme, il dit :  
\- Merci Sammy...

\- De passer pour un imbécile ?

\- De m'offrir l'opportunité de jouer mon rôle de grand-frère, répondit Dean, toujours souriant.

\- Dean... Tu _es_ mon grand-frère, tu l'as toujours été, et rien ne pourra changer ça.

Les lèvres pincées, Dean opina légèrement, touché par les paroles de son cadet.

\- Et puis ce n'est pas comme si j'avais le choix, ajouta Sam en reprenant sa tasse. Tu es le seul mécano que je connaisse, en dehors de Bobby et il habite à une heure de route.

\- Évidemment... Souffla Dean tout en sachant pertinemment que Sam mentait.

Dean se rappelait un échange avec Benny, le serveur du _Howler Crow_ , et celui-ci avait laissé entendre qu'il avait travaillé plusieurs années dans une carrosserie avant d'atterrir comme serveur dans ce bar.

Dean attrapa sa tasse et en termina son contenu d'une traite avant de dire, enthousiaste :  
\- Allez, viens suivre ton premier cours de mécanique !

Sam sourit en voyant l'entrain qui animait Dean, et le suivit sans se faire prier.

Tous deux se retrouvèrent la tête sous le capot de la voiture de Dean, ce dernier plus passionné que jamais, racontant l'histoire de l'Impala, remontant jusqu'à l'histoire même de Général Motors, détaillant chaque pièce du moteur, chaque matériaux de l'habitacle.

\- ... Elle peut passer de 0 à 100 km/h en moins de 10 secondes !

Sam ne pouvait s'empêcher d'observer son frère, fasciné par son euphorie quand il était question voiture. Silencieux, il tentait d'enregistrer chacune de ses paroles, chacune des informations. Du moteur aux essuie-glaces, des plaquettes au levier de vitesse, en passant par la taille des pneus et la sécurité routière...

\- ... Ici, les soupapes, qui permettent l'arrivée d'air et du carburant, le piston comprime le tout, ce qui déclenche la combustion, ça c'est le fonctionnement du moteur, basique. Là, c'est la poulie damper, elle est reliée au vilebrequin, ici, lui-même relié aux pistons. Elle permet, via le mouvement des pistons, de faire fonctionner l'alternateur, la clim sur les voitures modernes, et divers autres accessoires...

Dean tripotait pièces mécaniques et boulons, ses doigts se couvraient petit à petit de graisse tout en longeant les joints, les tuyaux etc. mais il ne semblait même pas s'en apercevoir. Quand Dean parlait mécanique, plus rien d'autre n'existait.  
Le cours dura jusqu'au soir, sans même qu'ils ne voient le temps passer. Sam en savait maintenant assez pour s'en sortir en cas de panne simple en bord de route. Dean avait même été jusqu'à lui faire un rapide topo sur les avantages et les désavantages qu'il y avait entre différents types de jantes.

 **.**

 **-.'.-**

 **.**

Cela faisait maintenant trois jours que les deux frères avaient mis au point leur stratagème, simple au premier abord. Dean devait appeler Sam pour lui demander un conseil sur une réparation mécanique quelconque, facile, un truc que Sam saurait maîtriser, à un moment où il serait en compagnie de Jessica. Mais les occasions manquaient, et quand elles se présentaient, Sam oubliait d'envoyer le message servant de "signal d'appel" à Dean ou se dégonflait. Dean avait encouragé Sam à se lancer, ne lui laissant plus qu'une chance de tenter le coup.  
Ce mercredi matin serait donc sa dernière opportunité, espérant que Jessica passe le voir pour créer cette situation complètement tirée par les cheveux. Et la jeune femme finit par se présenter dans son bureau, un énorme dossier dans les mains.

\- Sam... ?

\- Jess ! S'exclama Sam surpris, frappant lourdement sur son téléphone afin d'envoyer le fameux message à son frère, préparé à l'avance afin de ne pas oublier.

La machine était lancée.

\- J'ai un petit souci avec le dossier Bauhmer, il me manque le contrat de-...

La jeune femme fut interrompue par la sonnerie du portable de Sam.  
Nerveux, ce dernier l'attrapa et ne fut pas surpris de voir que c'était son frère qui tentait de le joindre.  
Il leva un doigt en l'air, s'excusant silencieusement auprès de Jessica, tout en décrochant.

\- Dean ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Sam souffla un coup, satisfait. Il avait réussi à paraître naturel.  
C'était déjà ça.

\- ... Je suis au boulot Dean, qu'est-ce que tu v- [...] Ok [...] Mh... [...] La boîte à vitesse ? [...] Ah, ouais, deux arbres... [...] T'as sûrement les plaquettes des baladeurs qui sont grippées, faut lubrifier. [...] Et ben change d'huile ! [...] De rien. Bye.

Et il raccrocha, nerveux, sous le regard curieux de Jessica. Il releva les yeux sur elle, prêt à écouter ce qu'elle était venue lui dire.

\- Excuse-moi, c'était mon frère, dit-il en rangeant son téléphone dans sa poche. Je t'écoute.

\- Pas de souci, dit-elle, souriante. Un souci avec une voiture ? Je croyais que ton frère était mécanicien.

\- Il l'est, mais parfois, il a besoin d'un second avis, alors... Il m'appelle, termina Sam, haussant les épaules, feignant le naturel et la modestie.

\- Tu t'y connais aussi ?

\- Oh, tu sais, on a baigné dans le cambouis toute notre enfance, expliqua Sam.

Ils restèrent un bref instant silencieux, face à face, Sam plus nerveux que jamais mais réussissant à dissimuler sa nervosité dans un sourire, et Jessica l'œil pétillant, amusée. Elle prit une petite inspiration, sortant de sa rêverie, et dit enfin :  
\- Il me manque le contrat de mise en production du logiciel de statistiques pour le dossier Bauhmer & Cie.

\- Oh, sursauta Sam, ayant besoin d'une seconde pour se remettre dans le contexte de la requête. Oui, je t'apporte ça, il doit être passé entre les gouttes et il a fini dans la pile des archives.

Il recula d'un pas, hésitant.  
Elle l'observa s'éloigner, le remerciant d'un sourire.  
Un fois dans le local des archives, isolé de ses collègues, Sam rappela Dean qui décrocha après à peine une tonalité.

\- Abruti !

 _\- Qui ? Moi ?_ s'étonnait le plus âgé. _  
_

\- Non, moi ! Bon sang... Tu penses qu'elle s'est rendue compte de quelque chose ?

 _\- J'ai moi-même été surpris par le naturel dont tu faisais preuve pour débiter tes âneries. Ça peut passer inaperçu. À moins que... Est-ce qu'elle s'y connait en bagnole ?_

\- ... J'en sais rien ! se lamenta Sam, paniqué. C'est l'angoisse !

 _\- Je pense que si elle s'était rendue compte de quoi que ce soit, elle aurait éclaté de rire, donc rassure-toi, je suis sûr qu'elle n'y a vu que du feu.  
_

\- J'espère que tu as raison... marmonna Sam, encore légèrement sceptique, avant de relancer, Hey, Dean... Merci.

 _\- De rien, crétin_ , lui répondit Dean affectueusement avant de raccrocher.

Sam joint les mains sur son portable, levant les yeux au plafond, s'insultant encore une fois tout en priant silencieusement que Jessica n'ait pas remarqué que sa petite démonstration de connaissances mécaniques ne tenait pas la route. Il ferma les yeux, inspira profondément, relâcha ses épaules qui étaient crispées depuis son entrée aux archives, et ressortit de la pièce, espérant que son frère ait raison. Il ferma la porte derrière lui et se retrouva face à Jessica qui attendait le contrat de Bauhmer & Cie.

\- Ah... Heu... Je-j'ai oublié le-le contrat... bredouilla Sam, se retournant vivement pour retourner aux archives, ne laissant pas le temps à la jeune femme de réagir autrement que par une légère expression intriguée.

Sam fonça jusqu'à la pile d'archive à classer, fouilla parmi les documents jusqu'à trouver celui qui l'intéressait, le tout en s'invectivant mentalement. Il attrapa le papier et ressortit précipitamment du local.

\- Tiens, pardon, j'ai un peu la tête dans la lune ces temps-ci, se justifia Sam en tendant le contrat à Jessica.

\- Pas de souci Sam, dit-elle en souriant, tout en ajoutant le document à son dossier. Merci.

Sam lui sourit à son tour et, alors que chacun s'en retournait à son travail, Jessica s'arrêta, serrant le dossier contre elle, comme un bouclier et, tout en refaisant face à son collègue, lui demanda :  
\- Sam ? Tu aurais... Du temps pour un verre... Un de ces quatre ?

Sam releva brusquement la tête, surpris par les paroles de Jessica.

\- Heu, pardon, je... bafouilla-t-elle, semblant regretter sa proposition. Tu as sûrement d'autres chos-...

\- Non ! Coupa Sam un rien trop enthousiaste. Enfin, je veux dire, oui ! Oui, j'ai du temps, non je n'ai rien d'autre. Quand ?

\- Ce soir ? Tenta-t-elle, téméraire, tout en fronçant un sourcil, le regard dénonçant une certaine incertitude.

\- Sans problème ! accepta-t-il, retenant de plus en plus difficilement sa joie d'éclater, les mains sur les hanches, le visage pincé.

Jessica semblait tout aussi ravie, le sourire collé aux lèvres, le rouge lui montant aux joues. Elle ne savait pas quoi ajouter. Elle se contenta donc d'acquiescer, heureuse, et reprit sa route vers son bureau.  
Sam attendit de la voir disparaître à l'angle du couloir pour laisser exploser sa joie, serrant les poings devant son visage, les yeux fermés, victorieux, avant de réaliser qu'il se trouvait dans un open space.

 **.**

 **-.'.-**

 **.**

La journée touchait à sa fin et Sam trépignait d'impatience autant que de nervosité à l'idée d'aller boire un verre avec Jessica. Ce n'était pourtant pas la première fois qu'ils se retrouvaient autour de la même table, Jessica rejoignait parfois l'équipe d'amis de Sam, dans laquelle elle s'était faite une petite place, au _Howler Crow,_ le samedi soir, mais c'était bien la première fois que ça ne se présentait pas à l'improviste et encore plus en tête à tête.

Il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'envoyer un message à Dean pour le mettre au courant, trop heureux que tout ait fonctionné comme prévu mais tout en redoutant d'avoir à laisser son grand frère seul pour la soirée. Il se doutait que Dean lui interdirait de laisser passer cette chance d'avoir un rendez-vous avec Jessica, mais cela n'empêchait pas Sam de s'en vouloir. Il avait l'impression de l'abandonner. Il réussit néanmoins à se déculpabiliser légèrement en se disant que les choses semblaient mieux aller pour Dean.  
Depuis qu'ils avaient pu se parler à cœur ouvert, Dean dormait beaucoup mieux et n'avait plus fait de terreur nocturne. Tout juste un cauchemar la veille, mais Dean était allé se désaltérer à la cuisine et était retourné se coucher. Rien de plus.  
Et puis de toute façon, Sam n'avait pas prévu de rentrer trop tard de son rendez-vous.

Il repensa au plan concocté avec son frère, faisant croire à Jessica qu'il s'y connaissait en mécanique. Il ne put se retenir de pester en se repassant en tête ce moment où il avait dit n'importe quoi au téléphone. Mais son amie ne semblait pas avoir remarqué et le résultat fut là malgré tout. Puis Sam se demanda si cette histoire ne frôlait pas la manipulation, et si Jessica n'avait pas souhaiter l'inviter juste parce qu'il lui avait fait croire qu'il s'y connaissait en mécanique. Tout ceci lui sembla soudainement très superficiel.  
Puis Sam secoua la tête. Non, Jessica n'était pas ce genre de filles. Il avait peut-être réussi à titiller sa curiosité, mais ils s'appréciaient depuis plusieurs années. Même si ce détail lui avait plu, il y avait forcément autre chose.

Un léger toussotement le sortit de ses pensées, le faisant se retourner vivement.

\- Tu es prêt ? demanda Jessica qui se tenait debout devant lui, un châle entre les mains.

\- Heu, ce... C'est déjà l'heure ? demanda-t-il surpris.

\- Oh, si tu as encore du travail, ce n'est pas grave, on peut repousser à une autre fois, s'empressa d'ajouter la jeune femme.

\- Non, non, pas du tout, c'est juste que je n'ai pas vu le temps passer, ou plutôt si, l'après-midi m'a semblé tellement long que je ne pensais pas que les dernières minutes défileraient aussi rapidement.

Jessica sourit, rassurée, et lui demanda :  
\- Tu veux aller où ?

Pris au dépourvu, Sam hésita à proposer le _Howler Crow_ mais ce dit que cela manquait quelque peu d'originalité, sans parler du fait qu'il ne souhaitait pas forcément tomber sur toute leur bande d'amis. Mais changer les habitudes avait un petit quelque chose de romantisme mal camouflé qu'il n'était pas prêt à justifier. Il devait donc choisir un lieu commun, pas trop isolé, fréquenté mais pas trop, et encore moins par leurs amis, quelque chose qui puisse paraître totalement sans arrière pensée. Ou peut-être se compliquait-il trop la vie.

\- Ça te tente d'aller au _Circle_ ? proposa Jessica, coupant Sam dans sa réflexion qui avait sans doute été bien trop longue.

Le bar d'Ellen était une bonne idée, c'était un bar sympa à l'ambiance rock-country. Mais comme Benny travaillait souvent, ils se retrouvaient plus souvent au _Howler Crow_ afin de pouvoir être en sa compagnie malgré ses horaires de travail. Ce soir, Benny bossait, il y avait donc peu de risques de tomber sur ses amis qui, s'ils décidaient de sortir, opteraient plus probablement pour le bar de Benny.

\- Le _Circle_ , c'est parfait... répondit Sam, cachant une fois de plus sa nervosité derrière un large sourire.

Il ferma le dossier sur lequel il travaillait, enregistra son document à l'écran, éteignit son ordinateur et attrapa son pull posé sur le dossier de son fauteuil de bureau.

\- Allons-y, dit-il tout en l'accompagnant le long du couloir qui menait à la sortie du bâtiment.

Du coin de l'œil, Sam ne manqua pas le geste de soutien, les deux pouces en l'air, tel un ado encourageant son meilleur ami à conclure, que lui fit son collègue, Ash, un geek à l'allure démodée mais visiblement très perspicace concernant les relations entre ses collaborateurs. Sam lui fit les gros yeux tout en espérant que Jessica ne se retourne pas à ce moment.

 **.**

 **-.'.-**

 **.**

\- Alors ? interrogea la jeune femme tout en reposant son mojito sans alcool. Quel genre de relation vous avez, ton frère et toi ?

Sam prit une seconde avant de répondre. Accoudé au bord de la fenêtre du bar, il jeta un œil à l'extérieur, repensant au soir de l'expo de Castiel.  
Le voyant hésiter, Jessica reprit :  
\- Mais peut-être que cela ne me regarde pas...

\- Non, ce n'est pas ça, je cherchais par où commencer, expliqua Sam en ramenant son attention sur sa bière.

\- En tout cas, vous devez avoir une relation très fusionnelle... Je veux dire, pour que tu lui proposes de vivre avec toi.

\- En effet, répondit Sam en souriant. Il a tout sacrifié pour moi. Je lui dois énormément. Dean est quelqu'un de vraiment admirable. Je crois qu'il ne se rend pas compte à quel point je lui suis redevable. C'est grâce à lui si j'en suis là, aujourd'hui.

Cette déclaration fut suivit d'un petit silence, un silence empli de respect.

\- Et donc... Ton frère et toi avez grandi au milieu de voitures ? reprit-elle sur un ton plus enjoué.

\- Heu, ouais... Si on veut, répondit Sam, riant tout en baissant les yeux, un peu honteux de son mensonge.

\- C'est votre père qui vous a initié à la mécanique.

\- Oh, non, c'est ce bon vieux Bobby qui a eu cet honneur. Ce n'était pas vraiment le genre de notre paternel...

\- "Était" ? releva Jessica en fronçant les sourcils, craignant de comprendre.

\- Ouais, il est... Mort... annonça Sam, détournant les yeux sur l'extérieur, tout en buvant une gorgée de bière.

\- Oh, pardon, je... J'ignorais, je suis désolée...

\- Ne le sois pas, lâcha Sam dans un souffle. Ce n'était pas vraiment un enfant de chœur. Il a mérité ce qui lui est arrivé...

Le visage de Jessica se plissa davantage encore suite à cette révélation. Elle se doutait qu'il était malvenu de demander plus de détail, mais la curiosité lui titillait néanmoins l'esprit. Et Sam s'en doutait, regrettant soudainement de n'avoir pas su se retenir d'en dire autant.  
Il but une nouvelle gorgée et sourit à Jessica, comme pour lui faire comprendre que tout allait bien mais qu'il souhaitait changer de sujet. Elle saisit le message et lui rendit son sourire avant de reprendre :  
\- Et donc, pourquoi t'être détourné de la mécanique pour suivre une formation dans l'informatique ?

\- J'ai simplement suivi le cursus pour lequel j'avais le plus de facilité. Je voulais être sûr de réussir, je ne pouvais pas me permettre de rater mes études alors que tout le monde comptait sur moi.

\- Dans ce cas, pourquoi être venu habiter dans cette petite ville ? Tu as un poste agréable dans notre société mais tu aurais pu avoir bien mieux dans une grande ville, d'autant que tu en as largement les capacités.

\- Peut-être, mais je voulais me rapprocher de Bobby. Il... Il s'est toujours occupé de nous, nous a aidés dans les moments les plus difficiles. Je pensais aller habiter encore plus près de chez lui, mais quand je suis tombé sur l'annonce de cette maison à retaper, j'ai sauté sur l'occasion.

\- Ta vie ne semble pas avoir été de tout repos... laissa échapper Jessica, sirotant son mojito tout en se demandant si Sam se confierait davantage.

\- Non, en effet... Mais ce n'est pas moi qui ait eu à supporter le pire, avoua Sam en fronçant les sourcils, le regard perdu dans le vide.

Jessica comprit qu'il n'en dirait pas plus, voyant qu'il n'ajoutait rien suite à ça.  
Elle décida donc de changer de sujet et déclara, étonnée :  
\- Tu portes toujours ce truc ?

Surpris par le brusque changement de ton et de sujet, Sam écarquilla les yeux tout en cherchant du regard ce que Jessica pointait, et tomba sur le petit bracelet en cuir qu'elle lui avait offert le jour de sa promotion, une année plus tôt. Il ne le retirait que pour prendre sa douche, le remettant à son poignet sitôt qu'il en sortait, craignant de le perdre. Il le portait depuis tellement de temps qu'il oubliait généralement qu'il l'avait à son poignet, même si ne pas l'avoir lui procurait une sensation de manque.  
Soudainement mal à l'aise, Sam chercha comment justifier le fait qu'il portait encore ce bracelet qui n'avait certainement été qu'une petite attention pour marquer le coup.

\- Oh, oui, c'est... Heu... bafouilla-t-il avant de s'arrêter brusquement, riant de son malaise.

Après tout, ne souhaitait-il pas faire comprendre à Jessica qu'elle lui plaisait ?  
Il devait arrêter d'avoir peur de dire les choses.  
Il prit donc une petite inspiration avant d'avouer :  
\- Il a beaucoup de valeur à mes yeux.

Il n'avait pas osé regarder Jessica tout en faisant cette révélation, mais comme elle ne disait rien, il finit par relever les yeux. Elle souriait timidement, visiblement émue. Elle se mordilla la lèvre, comme si elle hésitait à répondre, puis se lança à son tour :  
\- C'était effectivement un cadeau qui avait une certaine valeur symbolique pour moi aussi.

Furtivement, leurs yeux se croisèrent et tous deux se mirent à rire doucement en prenant conscience du temps perdu à ne rien avoir osé se dire, chacun détournant le visage, un peu intimidé par la situation. Mais rapidement leurs regards se captèrent à nouveau, ne pouvant plus se lâcher cette fois, hypnotisés, silencieux, profitant juste de l'instant.

 **.**

 **-.'.-**

 **.**

Accoudé à la table de la cuisine, Dean mangeait ses pâtes trop cuites sans enthousiasme. Il avait pris ses repas seul pendant des années et, bien qu'il ait cru à l'époque qu'il préférait la solitude, aujourd'hui, il se rendait compte que ça ne lui avait pas manqué. Manger avec son frère était nettement plus agréable.

Alors qu'il jouait du bout de la fourchette avec deux pâtes collées l'une à l'autre, il repensait à ce que lui avait dit Sam, l'encourageant à tenter une approche auprès de Castiel. Bobby avait sous-entendu la même chose. Dean se mit à sourire bêtement avant de se forcer à ne pas se réjouir trop vite. Il ne devait pas oublier ce qui se passait quand il tentait d'avoir une relation normale avec une personne qu'il appréciait. Tout allait bien tant qu'il n'était pas question de contact, d'intimité, d'échange physique, ne serait-ce que des caresses.  
Le pire était qu'il avait tendance à occulter tout ça quand il se retrouvait face à celui qui lui plaisait. Il n'avait jamais eu de peine à tomber amoureux, c'était quand il fallait passer à la suite que tout se compliquait.  
Il fut parcouru d'un frisson d'angoisse à l'idée d'en arriver là. Il aurait préféré que ce frisson soit plaisant mais il ne l'était pas. Le désir qu'il pouvait éprouver envers un homme était toujours mêlé à un tel dégoût qu'il n'arrivait jamais à en profiter.  
Il grimaça, repoussant son assiette, contrarié que ses pensées restent aussi sombres malgré le fait que tout était réuni pour le réjouir.

Cela faisait trois jours qu'il n'avait pas revu Castiel. Sam lui avait expliqué que son ami travaillait toujours sur plusieurs mandats en même temps, ce qui lui laissait peu de temps libre, même s'il aimait se réserver les samedis soirs pour les sorties au _Howler Crow_. Et que cela ne les avait jamais empêché de se voir chez Sam.  
Dean avait craint être la cinquième roue du carrosse pendant leurs soirées entre amis mais fut agréablement surpris d'être si bien accepté. Plus que bien accepté en réalité. Mais il se demandait ce que pouvait penser Sam à l'idée que son frère et son meilleur ami puissent avoir une attirance l'un pour l'autre. Ils n'en avaient pas reparlé depuis le dimanche soir, et Dean ne savait pas si c'était parce que Sam était mal à l'aise à l'idée d'aborder le sujet, s'il essayait de faire comme si de rien n'était. Dean avait peur de gâcher leur amitié, surtout si cela devait mal se passer. Encore une raison qui le retenait de faire ce pas en avant vers Castiel.

Dean lâcha un lourd soupir, abandonnant son assiette encore à moitié pleine. Il n'avait plus faim. Trop de préoccupations lui tournaient en tête. Il se leva de table, déposant sa vaisselle dans l'évier de la cuisine, quand quelqu'un frappa contre la porte, assez lourdement.  
Dean se figea. Il n'avait vraiment pas envie de devoir faire face à un démarcheur ou tout autre inconnu qui passait par là. Il tenta de faire comme si de rien n'était, restant silencieux, mais les coups se firent entendre à nouveau, plus fort encore cette fois-ci.  
Capitulant, Dean se dirigea vers l'entrée, préparant déjà mentalement sa réplique pour se débarrasser rapidement de l'importun. Une fois la porte ouverte, il se retrouva nez à nez avec Castiel, essoufflé.

\- Cas' ? s'étonna Dean.

\- Dean, tu es là. Je dois te parler de quelque chose, c'est important, déclara Castiel d'un ton décidé.

* * *

 _... À suivre..._

 _-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

 _Alors oui, je sais, le cliffhanger, vous n'aimez pas trop, je sais déjà que vous m'attendez devant chez moi avec quelques buffet à vaisselle à m'envoyer en pleine poire mais point d'inquiétude, la suite arrive vite ! Promis !  
_

 _-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

 _Je ne sais pas quoi dire de plus que chaque fois, merci infiniment pour vos retours qui me touchent chaque fois un peu plus !  
Merci d'aimer mon histoire !  
_

 _ **VOS REVIEWS :**_

 _ **Angelyoru :** Héhé, ouais, un peu de douceur dans ce monde de brute ! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre t'aura aussi plu ! ;) _

_**Callisto111 :** Un chapitre tout simple mais qui, mine de rien, offre son lot de révélations ! :D Et ce n'est pas fini ! :p  
_

 _ **Kathexia-Castiel156 :** Ouais, on ne peut pas dire qu'ils soient doués pour le relationnel ces deux là, mais à partir de maintenant, ça devrait avancer un peu plus ;)  
_

 _ **0r1gn4l :** Oh merci infiniment pour cette review hyper touchante ! Vraiment, ça me touche énormément... ! Effectivement, on avance dans le tunnel, y a encore pas mal de virage, mais on avance bien ! :D  
_

 _ **MicroFish :** Et toi tu prends le temps de penser à mes cartons ?! Mais What !? :p Merci en tout cas, et... De rien... Je crois... Je suis contente que ça te plaise tant, même si je peine toujours autant à le croire, mais mon égo aime tes flatteries, alors merci infiniment ! Et j'espère que le mode "heureuse" et toute ta joie seront encore là pour la suite ! ^^  
_

 _ **pimpiericky :** Joli rattrapage ! Et merci d'avoir pris le temps de laisser plusieurs review malgré tout ! Je sais que ce n'est pas toujours évident de laisser des review quand on a déjà la suite ! Merci beaucoup !  
_

 _ **barjy02 :** En effet, chacun à leur façon est perturbé par son attirance, mais cela va être développé et précisé, encore un peu. Pour le moment, le ressenti de Castiel est survolé, on approche des révélations... Doucement mais sûrement. Sam est important pour Dean, pour sa reconstruction, mais en même temps, il connait le secret de Castiel. On espère que Dean n'en voudra pas trop à Sam quand il découvrira la vérité... 0:)  
_

 _ **Kitsune Aquatik :** Et la voilà, la suite, tout aussi douce et calme, si on ne prend pas en compte la nervosité de ce pauvre Sam :p Mais au moins, rien de dramatique ici !  
_

 _ **AryaJuneGreen :** Après avoir pris grand soin de ma petite famille (et je n'arrête jamais :p), je continue encore et toujours sur ma lancée. Enfin, la relation Dean / Cass évolue et va doucement se diriger vers... [SPOIL SPOIL SPOIL ! ALERT !] ... Ah, pardon... Je me tais ! :p  
_

 _ **Courtney Ackles :** Merci, oui, je pense que ça fait du bien après la dureté du chapitre précédent. ça fait du bien, un peu de douceur ! ^^  
_

 _ **Ellis Ravenwood :** Merci énormément pour ta review ! Je suis contente que tu penses que je ne creuse pas ma propre tombe avec cette histoire et que tu la trouves crédible, c'est mon but et je suis contente que pour toi, il soit atteint ! J'espère que ça continuera, hésite pas à dire si tu penses que quelque chose ne tient pas (enfin, hormis le côté surnaturel de Castiel, l'ange...). J'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas pour le cliff de fin de chapitre, cette fois, mais je ne tarderai pas à terminer le chapitre suivant ! Promis ! :p Pas de mois d'attente ! ;)  
_


	16. Chapitre 15

**.:: IL AVAIT PROMIS ::.**

 _ **Ce chapitre aurait dû être publié depuis longtemps, mais le site bug !  
DÉSOLÉE !  
**_

 _J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira... !  
La suite arrive très vite, je suis dessus à fond car je pense que le chapitre prochain devrait vous plaire !  
_

 _Je voulais aussi m'excuser de ne pas écrire à toutes les personnes qui mettent cette fic - ou une autre - en favoris ou follow, j'avoue que j'ai un peu de mal à suivre et ai même du mal à répondre aux reviews sur mes anciennes fics, c'est le bordel dans mes mails et notification, je ne sais plus où j'en suis...  
Mais ça me fait extrêmement plaisir ! Vraiment ! Merci de m'encourager avec vos reviews adorables, vos follow, favoris etc. !_

 _Autre chose : Je vais publier une petite fic Wincest BDSM... Pas que j'aie décidé de changer de style, pas du tout, au contraire, c'est à l'opposé de ce que je sais et aime faire, mais c'est un "cadeau" pour une personne qui souhaitait lire du Wincest BDSM (Sam!top en prime) donc j'ai tenté le défi...  
 **En aucun cas le Wincest ne retardera l'écriture et la publication de cette fic-ci !**_

 _Et enfin, merci encore et toujours à barjy02, toujours aussi pertinente dans ses notes et remarques.  
Sans elle et ses encouragements, je ne sais pas si j'oserais poster mon histoire..._

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 _ **/!\ WARNING /!\  
Attention, cette histoire traite de viols, inceste, meurtre, torture mentale.**_ _  
N'hésitez pas à aller lire les warning complets sur les premiers chapitres._

 _Je le redis, certains_ _ **propos homophobes**_ _apparaissent dans le récit. J'espère que le contexte dans lequel ils apparaissent ne vous fait pas penser une seconde que c'est ma façon de voir les choses !_

* * *

 _ **Pairing :**_ _Destiel_  
 _ **Type :**_ _UA / Hurt-Comfort (happy end) / OOC (relatif)_  
 _ **Rating :**_ _M_  
 _ **Disclaimer :**_ _Rien ne m'appartient, si ce n'est l'histoire proposée ci-après._  
 _ **Spoil :**_ _Aucun._  
 _ **Note :**_ _Pardon d'avance pour les fautes d'orthographe et de frappe qui peuvent se cacher dans le texte._

* * *

 **:: CHAPITRE 15 ::**

 **-.'.-**

 **[ Printemps 2006 ]**

 **-'.'-**

Il était presque 22h quand Sam arriva chez lui, les mains dans les poches, se repassant en boucle la soirée. Lèvres pincées, sourcils froncés, il se maudissait de n'avoir pas su réagir assez vite.  
Il resta prostré devant sa porte d'entrée pendant plusieurs minutes, se demandant si cela aurait des conséquences sur la suite de sa relation avec Jessica. Les signes avaient pourtant été clairs, mais il n'avait rien vu. Il s'était contenté de lui faire la bise quand, une fois arrivé devant l'appartement de la jeune femme, celle-ci était resté silencieuse, le visage tendu, offert, vers lui, espérant certainement d'être embrassée. Mais ce n'est qu'en s'écartant qu'il remarqua ses yeux fermés et sa mine déçue, réalisant qu'il avait manqué l'occasion.  
Mal à l'aise, il n'avait pas traîné et était parti sans se retourner après un rapide _"au revoir, à demain"_.

\- Sombre abruti ! grommela-t-il tout en cherchant ses clefs dans la poche de son jean.

Il tenta de ne pas faire trop de bruit au cas où son frère aurait été se coucher tôt, mais il se figea en découvrant ce dernier hilare, penché sur la table de la cuisine, l'épaule appuyée contre celle de Castiel, assis à côté de lui, qui tentait visiblement d'expliquer quelque chose sans y arriver, rejoignant Dean dans son éclat de rire malgré ses tentatives de garder son sérieux.  
C'était la première fois que Sam voyait son frère partager une telle proximité avec une personne, un homme qui plus est, qu'il ne connaissait pas depuis au moins plusieurs années. Autant dire qu'il n'y avait que Bobby et lui qui bénéficiaient de ce privilège. Il ne sut comment réagir, restant immobile à l'entrée, tout en observant la scène jusqu'à ce que Dean ne le remarque et le sorte de sa contemplation.

\- Sam ? Tu es là depuis quand ? demanda ce dernier en se redressant vivement, retrouvant son calme et un rien de nervosité.

Castiel avait également pris un peu de distance vis-à-vis de Dean, mal à l'aise d'avoir été observé par Sam.

\- Heu... Je... Je viens de rentrer... répondit celui-ci tout en fronçant les sourcils, déconcerté, pointant la porte derrière lui du pouce.

Il n'arrivait pas à se faire à l'idée que son frère se laisse autant approcher. Alors effectivement, Sam avait compris que son frère n'était pas indifférent à son ami, mais il ne s'attendait pas à le voir se rapprocher de la sorte, et aussi rapidement, même si cela semblait logique. D'autant qu'il l'avait encouragé à tenter sa chance, Castiel éprouvant lui aussi un intérêt particulier pour Dean. Mais il ne fallait pas oublier la nature de Castiel et la raison qui l'avait amené sur Terre, des précisions dont il faudrait tenir Dean informé avant d'entamer toute relation. Sam se doutait bien que Dean aurait du mal à avaler que son béguin ne soit pas vraiment humain, sans parler du reste.

\- Cas', qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? finit par demander Sam, toujours surpris.

\- Il est passé me voir, il avait un truc à me dire, répondit Dean à la place du noiraud.

\- Un truc à te dire ? s'étonna Sam.

Est-ce que par hasard, Castiel avait enfin trouvé le courage de tout avouer à Dean ? Peu probable, Dean était trop décontracté. Personne n'aurait pu se retrouver hilare comme il l'était quelques minutes plus tôt tout en sachant ce que Castiel avait à dévoiler sur lui. Pas même le plus impassible des hommes.

\- J'ai été contacté par une agence de pub, se dépêcha de répondre Castiel, afin de s'assurer que Sam ne mette pas les pieds dans le plat. Ils voudraient utiliser l'image de Dean pour faire leur affiche. Donc j'avais besoin de son accord avant d'accepter le projet.

Sam resta un instant silencieux, essayant d'assimiler l'information.

\- Tu... ? Quoi ? D-des photos ?

De quoi est-ce que Castiel parlait ? D'une affiche publicitaire ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas profité de cette soirée, seul à seul, pour tout avouer à Dean ?  
Sam se frotta le front un instant et demanda à son frère :  
\- Et tu as accepté ?

\- Hein ?

Dean sursauta, sortant de ses pensées, bras croisés, debout à côté de Castiel qui était, quant à lui, toujours droit comme un i sur sa chaise. Puis il reprit, une fois qu'il eut compris le sens de la question :  
\- Heu, non, enfin, pas encore... Je ne sais pas. Castiel m'expliquait ce que ça impliquait... Mais il n'était pas très clair... termina-t-il en bousculant Castiel d'un coup d'épaule, souriant à nouveau en repensant aux explications relativement confuses et compliquées que le photographe lui avait présentées.

Sam fut une nouvelle fois surpris par ce geste qui, pourtant, semblait si naturel.  
Dean avait fait un bond en avant considérable et Sam ne put s'empêcher de sourire en l'observant interagir avec Castiel. Tout semblait si normal. Sam se demanda si le fait que Dean ait enfin pu se confier à lui l'avait aidé à évoluer dans le bon sens et se sentir plus libre de vivre sa vie pleinement. Il n'en savait rien. Tout ce qu'il savait c'était qu'il voyait son frère sourire, sourire à celui qui lui plaisait, l'effleurer amicalement.  
Agir normalement, simplement.  
Aux yeux de Sam, c'était merveilleux.

\- Mh, ouais, je n'ai jamais été très doué pour donner des explications, déclara Castiel tout en se grattant nerveusement la tête.

\- Ça c'est clair ! lâcha Sam, riant doucement au souvenir du soir de leur rencontre, lorsque Castiel avait tenté de lui expliquer qui il était.

Jamais Sam n'avait entendu un discours aussi nébuleux.

Puis enfin, Sam se décida à retirer son pull et se servir d'une bière pour rejoindre les deux autres à la table de la cuisine.

\- Alors ? Ta soirée... Raconte ! lança Dean, se doutant que Sam n'aurait pas de gêne à parler devant son meilleur ami.

\- Oh, la cata ! soupira Sam en se laissant tomber sur une chaise.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda Dean alors que Castiel écoutait, attentif.

\- Ça avait bien commencé, on a passé une soirée vraiment sympa, on a discuté de tout et de rien, et même que...

\- Que quoi ? pressa Dean.

\- Bah, je crois qu'elle m'apprécie aussi...

\- En voilà une surprise, ironisa Dean en croisant les bras sur son torse. Et alors ? C'est ça la cata ? T'aurais préféré qu'elle te déteste ?

\- Non, mais justement... À la fin de la soirée, devant chez elle... Le moment fatidique où tu choisis comment tu lui dis au revoir et qui changera tout...

\- T'as foiré ton baiser ? s'exclama Dean à deux doigts d'éclater de rire une nouvelle fois.

\- Tu me prends pour un ado ? Bien sûr que non... Je ne l'ai pas embrassée, j'ai... J'ai pas osé. J'ai pas compris qu'elle attendait que je le fasse, alors je suis parti en vitesse, mort de honte, expliqua Sam en s'affaissant sur la table.

Dean et Castiel le dévisageaient sans rien dire et il fallut quelques secondes à Sam pour s'en rendre compte avant d'éclater :  
\- Je sais, j'ai merdé, vous allez me regarder comme ça longtemps ?

\- Comment as-tu su qu'elle voulait que tu l'embrasses ? demanda alors naïvement Castiel.

\- Ça se ressent... À la façon qu'elle avait de me regarder, son air déçu quand je lui ai fait la bise, sa façon de se mordiller la lèvre, comme pour me faire comprendre que j'avais raté ma chance... termina Sam, légèrement rêveur, repensant à la bouche de Jessica qu'il ne s'était pas permis d'approcher.

Il grogna, agacé, se laissant complètement tomber sur la table, le front posé contre le bois.

\- Du calme, elle va te laisser une seconde chance, t'inquiète, le rassura Dean, le sourire toujours collé aux lèvres.

\- Je sais pas du tout comment je vais réussir à lui faire face, demain... gémit Sam sans se redresser.

\- Je n'ai jamais eu à affronter de telles subtilités, dit Castiel, pensif, sans tenir compte de l'état pitoyable de son ami. Dans une situation pareille, je pense que j'aurais aimé qu'on me fasse comprendre les choses clairement. Au moins, cela n'engendre aucun malentendu.

Sam releva les yeux à ce moment, voulant, au premier abord, dévisager son ami qui, décidément, n'avait aucune notion de romantisme, mais quand il capta le regard que Castiel et son frère échangèrent à cet instant, comme s'ils se savaient concernés par les propos du noiraud, ce fut au tour de Sam de sourire, moqueur, face au malaise de son aîné. Et Dean s'en rendit compte, virant au grena en une seconde.

\- Quelqu'un veut une bière ? demanda ce dernier, en se précipitant vers la terrasse, où se trouvait la réserve.

\- J'ai encore la mienne, répondit Sam en buvant une gorgée, toujours souriant.

\- Je veux bien, mais après, je vais devoir rentrer, dit Castiel à son tour.

Dean acquiesça sans même le regarder et disparut, laissant Sam et Castiel seul. Sam profita de ce court moment pour s'entretenir avec son ami.

\- Cas' !

\- Quoi ? sursauta celui-ci.

\- Tu ne lui as rien dis ? Tu débarques ici, t'es seul avec Dean et tu ne penses pas à lui parler de... Qui tu es ?

\- Je... Si, j'étais venu pour ça, mais... Je...

Castiel chercha ses mots un instant, avant de reprendre, légèrement honteux :  
\- J'ai pas osé. Au moment où il a ouvert la porte, j'étais convaincu, mais j'ai rapidement déchanté. J'ai... J'avais trop peur qu'il me rejette.

\- Qu'il te rejette ?

Castiel baissa la tête, comme honteux. Et cela ne plut pas du tout à Sam.

\- J'ai peur de lui dire la vérité, parce que je sais qu'il risque de m'en vouloir, de me repousser, et de... Ne plus m'apprécier.

Sam comprit à cet instant ce que voulait lui dire Castiel. Attiré et attaché, il craignait de perdre Dean en lui avouant qui il était vraiment.  
Ils n'avaient pas beaucoup de temps pour tenir cette conversation, Dean pouvait revenir d'une seconde à l'autre. Sam décida donc de ne pas tourner autour du pot et se lança :  
\- Cas'... Si vraiment tu aimes mon frère, alors tu dois lui dire la vérité. Il sera en colère, c'est certain, mais tu lui dois d'être honnête. Il a trop souffert pour être trahi une nouvelle fois.

\- Je sais Sam... souffla Castiel au moment où Dean réapparaissait, bières en main.

\- Y avait plus que ça ! dit ce dernier en posant deux Kronenbourg sur la table. Sam, faudra vraiment renflouer les stocks.

\- Je passerai au supermarché, demain, après le boulot.

Le simple fait de prononcer ce dernier mot lui fit repenser à Jessica, au malaise qu'il ressentait à l'idée de devoir lui refaire face. Il fit la grimace et Dean se mit à rire, comprenant parfaitement ce qui lui avait traversé la tête.

Tout en buvant cette dernière bière, Castiel réussit enfin à expliquer à Dean tout ce qui allait découler de son mandat pour l'agence de publicité, que le contrat stipulerait clairement que la photo utilisée pour l'affiche ne pouvait en aucun cas être utilisée pour une autre campagne, que l'affichage publique ne serait réalisé que dans les grandes villes, certains magazines, aucun spot télévisé ne pourrait utiliser son image, etc. Il ajouta quelques autres détails qui ne le concernait que lui, comme l'interdiction de retoucher la photo ou son format d'une façon où d'une autre, lui demander son accord pour chaque nouveau support, et autre. Dean écouta attentivement, autant parce que ce qui allait advenir de sa photo lui importait, mais également parce qu'il aimait entendre Castiel parler. Il avait beau être sérieux et concentré, il arrivait toujours à s'emmêler dans ses explications, rendant le tout adorable.  
Il savait que Sam l'avait repéré, en pleine admiration de Castiel. Mais étrangement, il s'en fichait. Ou plutôt, il n'arrivait plus à faire semblant de rien, il voulait oser, aller de l'avant. Quelque chose lui disait que peut-être, cette fois, avec cet homme si particulier, quelque chose pouvait fonctionner. Il adorait y croire et cela le rendait heureux.

\- Bonne nuit Cas', lança Dean à la porte, quand Castiel reprit la route de chez lui.

\- Bonne nuit, Dean... lui répondit-il, relevant à peine les yeux, mais souriant.

\- Fais gaffe sur la route, tu sais qu'elle est pas sûre la nuit, ajouta Sam, brisant quelque peu la douceur de l'instant.

Mais cela n'empêcha pas pour autant le contact visuel que les deux hommes tentèrent de maintenir le plus longtemps possible.

\- Je ferai attention Sam, répondit Castiel, avec un léger temps de retard, sans lâcher Dean des yeux.

Ce dernier s'en rendit compte et, amusé, baissa le regard.

Sam referma la porte après avoir respectueusement attendu que Castiel ne soit plus visible. Il se tourna face à Dean et ne put retenir un rire, sourcils relevés, taquin.

\- Qu-quoi ?

\- Tu t'es vu ? demanda Sam en éclatant de rire, tout en se servant de l'eau.

Dean ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais il ne sut quoi dire. Il ne pouvait qu'avouer. Il se mit à rire à son tour en se frottant la nuque.  
Sam, qui buvait une gorgée d'eau tout en observant son frère par-dessus le bord de son verre, fronça un sourcil en voyant son embarra.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda alors Sam, posant son verre sur la table.

\- Je ne sais pas trop... répondit Dean, apparemment préoccupé. Depuis que... Depuis que je t'ai dit que j'étais... Gay... On n'en a pas vraiment reparlé... Enfin, peut-être que tu n'oses pas en parler, que tu as peur que ça m'ennuie et-...

\- Dean... ? coupa Sam.

\- Mh ? échappa Dean, le visage crispé et les lèvres pincées par la nervosité.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'as jamais abordé le sujet de mon hétérosexualité ? Tu sais, si tu veux qu'on en parle, ça ne me gène pas.

Dean le regarda un instant, interloqué par ses propos.  
Puis il compris.  
Sam se contrefichait de son homosexualité.  
Qu'y avait-il a en dire ?  
Rien, en effet.  
Alors Dean sourit, légèrement mal à l'aise d'avoir pu penser que cela avait de l'importance pour Sam.

\- Alors je ne vais pas te mentir, relança Sam, toi et... Castiel... Ça, c'est un peu bizarre. Enfin, surtout parce que c'est mon ami depuis pas mal de temps et... Je ne savais pas qu'il était attiré par les hommes.

\- Tu ne savais pas ? s'étonna Dean.

\- Je ne l'ai jamais connu en couple, et puis ce n'est pas le genre de sujet qu'il aborde, donc... Bref, mais sinon, je m'en contre-fous, tu es comme tu es, tu aimes qui tu aimes. Et lui aussi d'ailleurs. Je ne veux juste pas te voir souffrir. Et l'amour, ça peut faire très mal...

Dean se mit à rire en entendant son petit frère lui parler comme s'il avait douze ans, puis il se raidit.

\- Est-ce que... Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose que je dois savoir, à propos de Castiel... ?

Sam aurait aimé pouvoir sincèrement dire que non, il aurait aimé ne pas avoir à mentir à cet instant, il souhaitait de tout son cœur que malgré cette vérité cachée, l'amour n'était pas impossible. Il eut du mal à faire face à Dean, mais il releva les yeux pour les plonger dans ceux de son frère, et, sourire aux lèvres, il assura :  
\- Non, rien, ne t'inquiète pas.

Dean retrouva son sourire, discret, mais visible.  
Un sourire qui plaisait à Sam.  
Alors il culpabilisa.  
Il devenait urgent que Castiel parle à Dean.

\- Alors... ? Vous en êtes où ? demanda Sam en levant son verre jusqu'à ses lèvres, regardant Dean du coin de l'oeil.

\- Où on en est ? Castiel et moi ?

\- Qui d'autre ?

\- Je sais pas trop... répondit alors Dean, détournant les yeux tout en se grattant la tête.

\- Vous semblez vous être pas mal rapprochés, tu a l'air d'être à l'aise avec lui, encouragea Sam.

\- Mouais, pouffa nerveusement Dean. Si on veut... Justement... Je ne sais pas si c'est bien.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

\- Tant que la distance du début est respectée, tout va bien, commença Dean, mais sitôt qu'il s'agit de... Tu sais... Se rapprocher, s'afficher aux regards des gens, vivre vraiment la relation... Une fois qu'on en est là, c'est plus fort que moi, je me ferme complètement, je n'arrive plus à assumer... Du coup, je t'avoue que je ne suis pas très à l'aise, parce que si ça devait mal se passer entre lui et moi, tu en ferais également les frais, et je ne veux pas te faire perdre ton ami.

Sam ne savait pas quoi penser de ce que venait de lui avouer son frère. Il est vrai qu'il n'avait pas pensé à cette éventualité, trop heureux de voir son frère se laisser aller à aimer. Cependant, il n'avait pas craqué sur n'importe qui, il avait craqué pour un ange, un ange qui avait passé sa vie à le chercher, à vouloir l'aider, le sauver. Ce n'était pas rien. À croire que Castiel avait eu une sorte de coup de foudre céleste pour Dean depuis toujours. Sans parler de Dean. Sam avait fini par comprendre pourquoi Dean avait refusé de façon si catégorique de revoir son ami. Il avait honte et était mal d'être également tombé sous le charme dès le premier regard. C'était tellement improbable, à croire qu'ils étaient destinés à se rencontrer, et s'aimer, se sauver l'un l'autre.  
Sam ne voulait pas croire que cette histoire pouvait échouer, voilà pourquoi il se permit d'assurer à Dean :  
\- Ne t'empêche pas de vivre pour quelque chose qui n'arrivera peut-être jamais, profite. Tu sais, il est parfois possible que des choses bien nous arrivent, et je pense que Castiel est une, de ces choses bien.

Dean acquiesça sans un mot, puis se mit à rire, intrigant Sam.

\- Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? demanda-t-il.

\- Rien, ce n'est pas toi, répondit Dean. C'est juste que... Ça me fait bizarre de parler de tout ça avec toi. J'ai cherché à te le cacher tellement longtemps, j'ai encore un peu de peine à me faire à l'idée que...

\- Que tu me confies tes craintes sentimentales ? proposa Sam faisant rire Dean de plus belle.

\- Ouais, en quelque sorte.

\- C'est à ça que ça sert, un petit frère, lança Sam tout en finissant son verre d'eau.

\- Merci...

Sam comprit que Dean ne le remerciait pas uniquement d'avoir pris le temps de l'écouter. C'était bien plus que ça, c'était un tout. Il le remerciait de l'avoir accueilli, de l'avoir accepté tel qu'il était et soutenu, d'avoir fait face à ces crises sans le repousser, de ne pas être revenu en arrière sur sa décision de vivre ensemble... Il le remerciait pour tout ça, et plus encore.

Ils se dirigèrent chacun vers leur chambre, mais avant d'y entrer, Sam lança :  
\- Tu es prêt pour demain ?

\- Faudra bien... répondit Dean se forçant à sourire, avant de disparaître dans sa chambre.

 **.**

 **-.'.-**

 **.**

\- Bonjour Dean, comment allez-vous ? Ça fait un moment qu'on ne s'est pas revu...

\- Un mois, déclara Dean tout en prenant place dans le fauteuil en cuir marron qu'il commençait à connaître un peu trop bien.

\- Comment se passe la cohabitation avec votre frère ?

Dean observa un instant la jeune femme, ses lunettes, ses longs cheveux noirs, son bloc-note éternellement posé sur ses genoux, l'horloge visible contre le mur, au-dessus de sa tête, qui affichait 15h. Rien ne changeait jamais, offrant un cadre rassurant aux patients qui venaient se confier entre ces murs. Et il était vrai qu'inconsciemment, cette mise en scène avait fonctionné sur Dean, il s'était toujours senti dans un cocon rassurant dans cette pièce, finissant par lui délier la langue et lui offrant un lieu où il osait tout confier.

\- Difficile au début, commença Dean en se positionnant plus confortablement dans le fauteuil.

\- Vous voulez m'en parler ? demanda la psychologue.

\- Il n'y a pas grand chose à dire. Angoisses, terreurs nocturnes, comme d'hab'. Mais aujourd'hui, ça va beaucoup mieux, finit-il en affichant un grand sourire.

\- Et à quoi devons-nous ce revirement ? questionna Olga Dunn, posant ses coudes sur ses genoux, souriante et attentive, afin de clairement signifier son attention à Dean.

\- Je... J'ai rencontré quelqu'un...

\- Ah ? s'étonna la jeune femme.

Elle fronça un sourcil. D'ordinaire, une telle situation n'aurait pas enchanté son patient. Elle se demandait pourquoi il en était autrement cette fois-ci, offrant la possibilité à Dean d'en dire plus, sans pour autant le questionner.

\- Mon frère est au courant, déclara alors Dean en relevant le regard sur celui de la psychologue. Je lui ai tout avoué. Ça n'a pas été facile, j'étais mort de peur, mais... Il a parfaitement bien accepté la nouvelle... Mieux que je ne l'aurais même espéré.

\- C'est fantastique ! Quelle belle avancée, je suis sincèrement fière de vous, Dean.

Dean sourit, un peu gêné. Évidemment, les paroles de sa psychologue lui faisaient plaisir, mais il n'aimait pas vraiment être félicité comme s'il était un enfant. Bien qu'il devait avouer être également heureux d'avoir tant progressé, alors il laissa passer la remarque.

\- Et alors ? Qui est l'heureux élu ? rebondit-elle.

\- Ho, heu... C'est... C'est un ami, un ami à mon frère.

\- Et est-ce que vos sentiments sont réciproques ?

\- Je crois, je sais pas, j'ai l'impression, mon frère m'a dit de foncer, mais-...

Dean avait lâché ça d'une traite avant de s'arrêter net.  
Encore une fois, Olga Dunn resta silencieuse, attendant la suite.

\- J'ai peur que ce soit à nouveau pareil, que la panique et la honte prennent le dessus, et tout gâcher.

\- Dean, prenez votre temps pour construire cette histoire. Vous me dites que c'est un ami de votre frère, donc il sait peut-être déjà que vous avez eu une enfance difficile, sans en connaître le détail, mais peut-être que votre frère l'a évoqué avec lui. Parlez-en, survolez le sujet, qu'il sache que ce n'est pas évident pour vous. Ensuite, allez à votre rythme, ne vous forcez à rien. Si cet homme vous aime en retour, il saura être patient. Rien ne presse jamais en amour, vous savez. Au contraire, profitez de chaque instant, prenez le temps de vous découvrir l'un l'autre et peut-être trouverez-vous le courage de lui confier vos angoisses.

Dean remercia la jeune femme d'un sourire. C'est vrai qu'il n'était pas obligé d'aller trop vite, après tout. Mais quelque chose l'attirait vers Castiel, lui donnait confiance, sans trop qu'il ne sache pourquoi. Chose étonnante ; il aimait son contact, juste comme ça, du moins pour l'instant. Étrangement, cela ne le dérangeait pas. Et il pensait de plus en plus qu'échanger un baiser pourrait être plaisant. Un sacré défi, mais un défi plaisant. Et puis embrasser, il l'avait déjà fait, plusieurs fois, ce n'était pas le plus difficile à surmonter.

L'entretien dura son heure avant que Dean ne soit enfin libéré.  
Il était heureux. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il se sentait léger, libre... Normal.  
Il reprit sa voiture et fit la route en sens inverse. À quelques minutes de leur maison, il constata qu'à cette heure, Sam sortait du travail, il fit donc un crochet par la ville pour lui proposer de le ramener.

La voiture devant l'entreprise de Sam, Dean attendait, appuyé sur la portière de sa voiture. Là encore, il réalisa que dans cette situation anodine, un net progrès était néanmoins observable. Une semaine plus tôt, jamais Dean n'aurait osé attendre hors de sa voiture, qu'importe la chaleur. Le simple fait de s'imaginer exposé à la vue de tous l'aurait stressé. Satisfait à cette idée, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire, les mains dans les poches, tout en attendant son frère.  
Quand enfin celui-ci se montra, Dean se redressa et le salua à travers la porte vitrée d'un signe de main.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda Sam une fois qu'il l'eut rejoint, surpris de retrouver son frère sur son lieu de travail.

\- Je viens de rentrer de mon rendez-vous, vu l'heure, je me suis dit que je pouvais passer te prendre. À moins que tu n'aies mieux à faire... Termina Dean en se penchant légèrement vers l'entrée de la bâtisse, voyant Jessica arriver à son tour.

Sam suivit se tourna afin de voir ce que Dean regardait et se crispa en tombant sur la jeune femme. Il refit face à son frère rapidement, nerveux.

\- Comment ça s'est passé avec Jess, aujourd'hui ? lui souffla Dean.

Sam allait répondre, affichant déjà un air un peu déconfit mais vit Castiel traverser la route afin de les rejoindre.

\- Je te raconterai plus tard. En attendant, je sens que c'est toi qui aura mieux à faire ce soir... déclara Sam joyeusement.

\- Quoi ? s'étonna Dean en faisant volte-face, se retrouvant nez à nez avec Castiel.

\- Hello Dean... Sam...

\- Salut Castiel, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? s'étonna Sam.

\- Heu, je... Je voulais...

Hésitant, Castiel ne trouvait pas ses mots. Il prit une petite inspiration et se tourna vers Dean avant de lui lancer :  
\- Est-ce que tu acceptes de venir prendre un verre avec moi ?

Pris au dépourvu, Dean ne sut pas trop quoi répondre. Il en avait envie, évidemment, mais ses craintes étaient toujours présentes. Il lança un regard légèrement paniqué à Sam qui lui répondit d'un sourire confiant et doux qui semblait lui crier _"vas-y, profite !"_. Puis Dean repensa à ce que Olga Dunn lui avait dit, de profiter de chaque instant et de se découvrir l'un l'autre. Un verre n'engageait à rien et était une occasion idéale pour se découvrir un peu plus, et en tête à tête, sans être dérangé.

\- Je suis à vélo, pas de souci, vas-y, lui dit Sam comme un encouragement.

Dean sourit alors à Castiel et lui répondit d'un ton assuré :  
\- Je te suis.

* * *

 _... À suivre..._

 _-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

 _Voilà, maintenant que c'est lu, je peux le dire : Je suis désolée, la grande révélation n'était pas encore pour ce chapitre.  
Mais comme je sais que vous êtes nombreux/ses à l'attendre, je me permets de vous annoncer que ce sera pour le chapitre suivant !  
Je n'en dis pas plus, si ce n'est : **IL ARRIVE TRÈS VITE !** Promis ! (si le site ne bug pas une nouvelle fois...)  
_

 _-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

 _Merci infiniment pour vos reviews, follows et favorites !_

 _C'est toujours un plaisir de lire vos compliments et de voir votre intérêt pour mon histoire qui, j'en suis désolée, prend du temps à être publiée...  
Merci infiniment pour votre patience !_

 _ **VOS REVIEWS :**_

 _ **Angelyoru :** Oh, la déception doit être terrible... Castiel n'a toujours rien avoué... Il n'a pas le courage, et quelque part, on peut le comprendre... Est-ce qu'on aurait de la facilité à avouer quelque chose à la personne qu'on aime si on sait qu'on risque de le perdre après ça ? Mais comme dit au-dessus, ce sera pour le chapitre suivant ;)_

 _ **MicroFish** **:** Merci pour ce beau compliment ! Même si c'est un UA, j'aime respecter un minimum les perso, donc ça me fait plaisir ce que tu me dis sur Sam et Jess ! C'est cool. Par contre, j'espère que tu n'es pas trop déçu par ce que Castiel à fini par dire à Dean, après tout, faut un sacré courage pour oser dire ce qu'il a à lui dire, au risque de le perdre définitivement... Mais ça arrive ! :D_

 _ **barjy02 :** Les réponses à toutes ces questions sont prévues ;) Ce qu'il faut savoir, c'est que je ne souhaite pas suivre tout à fait la trame SPN pour ce qui est des anges, leur grâce, leurs pouvoirs etc. Tu verras ce qu'il en est de Castiel et... "ses pouvoirs" dans les 2-3 prochains chapitres (je préfère pas préciser où j'en parlerai, histoire de spoiler tout en laissant planer le "mais quand est-ce qu'on sait ?!" ceci dit, ça va doucement se mettre en place, les aveux, les explications, pour les lecteur, et pour Dean ;) Quant à Jess et Sam... ça va aussi avancer, mais ça reste en second plan, évidemment..._

 _ **0r1gn4l :** xD Non, je n'ai pas prévu de faire brûler Jess, pour certaines choses, j'ai clairement choisit de m'éloigner de la série ! x')) De rien pour l'histoire, merci à toi pour tes commentaires !_

 _ **Callisto111 :** Je suis contente que le chapitre précédent t'ait plu ! Oui, les choses se mettent en place et on peut dire que Sam donne de sa personne pour son frère et Castiel ! À part ça, pas mécontente que tu n'aies pas mon adresse, du coup :p J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre ne t'aura pas déçu, Castiel n'a pas eu le cran d'avouer sa vraie nature, mais ça vient dans le chapitre suivant ! :D Merci à toi pour tes commentaires :3_

 _ **Kathexia-Castiel156 :** Ouais, Jess/Sam, c'est quand même un couple qui mérite d'avoir sa petite place, comme tu dis, c'est le grand amour de Sam, irremplaçable. Donc c'était obligé ! Pour ce qui est de ce que Castiel avait à dire à Dean... Comme dit plus haut... Bah non, pas pour cette fois non plus... Il s'attache trop, il a peur, mais ça viendra au chapitre suivant !_

 _ **AryaJuneGreen :** Merci beaucoup ! Oui, je suis contente aussi pour ma nouvelle, je viens de renvoyer le texte relu et recorrigé :p J'espère que ce sera bon, cette fois ! Pour les conneries que Sam raconte niveau bagnoles, j'ai dû faire des recherches, j'ose même pas expliquer... Tu sais, quand tu plonges dans un monde où tout te semble complètement... Incompréhensible ! xD Pour trouver comment faire dire n'importe quoi à Sam, mais que ça semble cohérent, tout en ayant le bon vocabulaire, mais s'assurer que c'est faux, et que ça ne peut pas être juste du tout, dans aucune circonstance.. Bref, l'horreur ! Moi et les voitures, la mécanique... ça fait même pas mille, c'est juste deux mondes différents ! :p Et désolée pour le cliffhanger, héhé mais fallait bien ça :D L'emménagement touche à sa fin, mais pas facile avec bébé, chien et homme qui bosse à 100% (il ne reste que des cartons à lui... :p)_

 _ **Courtney Ackles :** Sam et Jess, c'était obligé, Sam aussi à droit à son bonheur après tout ça, même s'il a moins galéré que Dean, il en a bavé aussi ;) Alors qui, mieux que Jess, peut le combler ? Pour la grande révélation, c'est pas encore dans ce chapitre, mais le suivant, promis !_

 _ **Ellis Ravenwood :** Et encore une fois, désolée, les aveux ne sont pas pour ce chapitre mais le prochain ;) Encore une bribe de patience :p Déjà, je suis contente que toi tu ne souhaites pas ma mort à cause du cliff :p ça fait ça de moins sur ma conscience :D Je suis contente que le surnaturel ne fasse pas "tâche" dans l'histoire puisque ça se base là-dessus... Ouf ! ^^' Parce que c'est vrai que dans un monde réaliste, ça aurait pu sembler tirer par les cheveux..._

 _ **SupernaturalFrenchGirl :** Héhé, un peu de détente après toute cette noirceur, je me suis dit que ce n'était pas de trop, et pour Ash, ouais, c'est un perso quand même très particulier, je me devais de lui faire une petite place :) Mais c'est difficile d'intégrer tout ceux qu'on apprécie... J'en ai encore 2-3 en réserve, qui ne feront que de petite apparitions plus ou moins importante, mais néanmoins, pas facile, mais je tenais à faire apparaître Ash ! ^^ Contente que ça t'ait fait plaisir, en espérant qu'il ne te manquera pas trop pour la suite, il restera "figurant"... :(_


	17. Chapitre 16

**.:: IL AVAIT PROMIS ::.**

 _La voilà enfin la révélation tant attendue !  
Je n'en dis pas plus, je vous laisse découvrir comment Castiel annonce à Dean ce qu'il est vraiment...  
_

 _Je me permets quand même juste de remercier encore et toujours **barjy** pour sa relecture !  
Merci infiniment !_

* * *

 _ **/!\ WARNING /!\  
Attention, cette histoire traite de viols, inceste, meurtre, torture mentale.**_ _  
N'hésitez pas à aller lire les warning complets sur les premiers chapitres._

* * *

 _ **Pairing :**_ _Destiel_  
 _ **Type :**_ _UA / Hurt-Comfort (happy end) / OOC (relatif)_  
 _ **Rating :**_ _M_  
 _ **Disclaimer :**_ _Rien ne m'appartient, si ce n'est l'histoire proposée ci-après._  
 _ **Spoil :**_ _Aucun._  
 _ **Note :**_ _Pardon d'avance pour les fautes d'orthographe et de frappe qui peuvent se cacher dans le texte._

* * *

 **:: CHAPITRE 16 ::**

 **-.'.-**

 **[ Printemps 2006 ]**

 **-'.'-**

\- _Chez Judith_ ? s'exclama Dean entre étonnement et amusement, les mains sur les hanches.

Face à la devanture du petit café, Dean était dubitatif face au choix de Castiel.

\- Ils offrent un grand choix de thés, et dont certains créés par leurs soins, auxquels ils donnent des prénoms. Il n'y en a pas à mon nom, mais pour Sam oui. Son thé n'est pas très bon. En revanche, j'adore le thé de Katty.

\- Le thé de Katty ? répéta Dean, qui ne cessait d'être surpris par les remarques du noiraud.

\- Un thé aux fruits... ajouta Castiel, comme si cela répondait à l'étonnement de Dean qui se mit à rire franchement.

\- Viens, allons goûter ce thé aux fruits, déclara Dean tout en donnant une tape sur l'épaule de Castiel.

La moyenne d'âge des clients devait largement dépasser la cinquantaine. Dean ne put s'empêcher de penser à ce que devaient s'imaginer les personnes présentes en les voyant débarquer. Deux jeunes hommes venant boire un thé aux fruits au café _Chez Judith_ , voilà de quoi faire parler. Mais étrangement, cela ne le gênait pas. À cet instant, Dean se contrefichait de l'image qu'il pouvait renvoyer.

La décoration plutôt kitch de l'endroit était néanmoins chaleureuse, et Dean s'y sentait bien, aussi bien qu'on pouvait se sentir dans le salon de sa grand-maman.  
Ils s'installèrent à une table à côté d'une fenêtre et, quand la serveuse vint prendre la commande, Castiel s'empressa de commander deux thés de Katty.

Pareil à deux amis, ils discutèrent de tout et rien, le boulot, Sam, leurs préférences culinaires...  
Castiel n'avait, une fois de plus, pas osé révéler la vérité sur lui. Il passait un si agréable moment en compagnie de Dean, à l'observer sans avoir à se demander si Sam allait débarquer, il craignait de tout gâcher avec cette révélation qui devenait de plus en plus pesante.  
Dean en apprit malgré tout davantage sur Castiel.  
Il découvrit comment Castiel était devenu photographe, mais ce dernier n'avait pas précisé le fait que tout s'était déroulé à peine quatre ans plus tôt.  
Il apprit que Castiel ne connaissait pas tous ses frères et sœurs, mais le noiraud n'avait pas mentionné le fait qu'ils vivaient tous au Ciel et qu'ils étaient des anges.  
Il crut comprendre que Castiel avait toujours eu un peu de mal à s'intégrer à la société, mais celui-ci n'avait pas expliqué que cela venait du fait qu'il n'était pas tout à fait humain.  
Dean pensait en savoir beaucoup plus sur le noiraud, et Castiel ne lui avait pas menti, mais en fin de compte rien n'était vraiment vrai non plus.

Quand Dean rentra, un sourire béat collé aux lèvres, Sam n'eut pas eu besoin de poser de question pour savoir que son frère avait passé une bonne soirée. Paradoxaux, son bonheur et sa contrariété s'exprimèrent dans un sourire quelque peu crispé, mais Dean ne remarqua rien. Il raconta sa soirée avec l'enthousiasme d'un adolescent rentrant de son premier rencart. Sam se surprit à penser que ce devait être le cas, que Dean n'avait probablement jamais vécu de rendez-vous amoureux.  
Autant il comprenait la crainte de Castiel, autant ça ne pouvait plus durer.

\- Au fait, tu ne m'as pas raconté ta journée, avec Jessica, lança Dean une fois qu'il eut terminer de détailler sa soirée.

\- Oh, tu sais, rien de bien folichon. C'était un peu tendu au début, mais on a fini par passer la journée comme d'habitude, comme des amis.

\- Quoi ? Tu es en train de faire un pas en arrière, invite-la ! Il faut absolument que tu te rattrapes !

\- Oui oui, je sais, je.. Je comptais le faire, mais il faut d'abord que...

\- Que quoi ? Tu n'as pas d'excuse Sam, retourne boire un verre avec elle, et embrasse-la. C'est pas plus compliqué.

\- Ouais, tu parles... souffla Sam, affichant un sourire mal à l'aise.

 **.**

 **-.'.-**

 **.**

Le lendemain, Sam prit sur sa pause de midi pour retrouver Castiel dans un petit restaurant non loin du lieu de travail du photographe. Celui-ci savait parfaitement ce qui tracassait son ami.

\- Je vais lui parler, je te le promets, après tout, je suis ici pour l'aider. Il faut juste que je trouve le bon moment.

\- Vous en avez eu plusieurs, des occasions. Plus le temps passera et plus il te sera difficile de tout lui avouer. Je me doute que ce n'est pas facile, mais je suis là pour t'aider, et pour l'aider lui aussi à entendre la vérité. Après tout, je l'ai accepté, moi.

\- Ce n'est pas pareil, Sam.

\- Je sais bien, mais ça ne peut pas durer éternellement. Tu ne peux pas jouer la comédie toute ta vie...

Et Castiel avait promis une nouvelle fois.

 **.**

 **-.'.-**

 **.**

Le samedi soir, au _Howler Crow_ , Dean et Sam retrouvèrent Charlie et Meg, Gabriel, Benny et même sa petite soeur, Joanna. Tout le monde était ravi de revoir cette dernière. En pleine période d'examens, elle avait rarement le temps de venir faire la fête au bar de son frère. Tandis que Gabriel fêtait son anniversaire et avait apporté des petites pâtisserie pour tout le monde.  
Castiel et Dean se lançaient parfois des regards qui duraient un peu plus longtemps que la bienséance l'autorisait, mais Dean ne souhaitait pas que les autres se doutent de son attirance pour leur ami, il resta donc malgré tout le plus discret possible.  
Le noiraud avait trouvé la parade pour éviter une nouvelle fois de parler à Dean, prétendant que le moment était mal choisi, et Sam devait avouer qu'il n'avait pas tort. Mais en réalité, Castiel était terrorisé de constater à quel point il tenait à Dean, c'était quelque chose qu'il n'avait encore jamais ressenti, cet attachement pour un être unique. Il culpabilisait énormément, se sentant si malhonnête avec cet homme qui ne demandait qu'à être enfin respecté. Et en même temps, il n'arrivait pas à s'empêcher de se rapprocher de Dean, il se sentait littéralement attiré par cet homme.

\- Cas', tu passes nous voir, demain ? lança Sam, au moment de partir. On ne change pas les vieilles habitudes...

\- Heu, oui, avec plaisir... répondit Castiel, pris au dépourvu, sachant pertinemment ce que Sam attendait de cette invitation.

En voyant Dean sourire, ravi, tout en baissant la tête afin de ne pas trop se faire remarquer, Castiel ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il ne pouvait plus attendre.

 **.**

 **-.'.-**

 **.**

\- Pile à l'heure ! déclara Sam en ouvrant la porte à son ami.

\- Je suis toujours ponctuel, s'étonna Castiel.

\- Oui, bien sûr, admit Sam, voyant que son ami ne saisissait pas l'impatience qui l'animait.

Castiel était nerveux. Il était là pour une raison bien précise et pour une fois, ce n'était pas juste histoire de passer un bon moment avec ses amis. Sam, de son côté, était tout aussi tendu, peut-être même un peu plus car il craignait les conséquences de l'aveu. Il ne voulait pas se retrouver à ramasser son frère à petite cuillère. Il savait de quoi Dean était capable quand il se sentait trahi, et Sam ne voulait plus jamais avoir à vivre une chose pareille.

\- Burger ce midi, annonça joyeusement Sam tout en préparant la viande à griller.

\- Parfait, je meurs de faim ! répondit Dean tout en se frottant le ventre avec appétit.

Leurs doigts s'effleurèrent plus d'une fois, Dean en était même venu à poser sa tête sur l'épaule de l'ange lors d'un fou-rire occasionné une fois de plus par la naïveté des questions que posait Castiel.  
À la fin du repas, Sam se leva pour faire la vaisselle et préparer des cafés pour tous.

\- Dean... Tu m'accompagnes sur la terrasse, en attendant ton frère ? invita Castiel tout en se levant.

Dean lança un regarde rapide du côté de Sam qui lui fit comprendre d'un signe de tête qu'il se chargeait de tout et qu'ils pouvaient l'attendre dehors. Le châtain sourit et accepta de suivre Castiel. Le ciel était couvert, faisant légèrement frissonner Dean qui ne portait qu'un pull léger, lui donnant une excuse pour se frotter le bras, réflexe témoignant en réalité de son embarras. Il savait que Castiel préparait quelque chose, qu'il devait avoir envie d'être seul avec lui pour une bonne raison. Il n'avait plus l'habitude et avait peur de ne pas assurer. Quand Castiel lui refit face, Dean se tortillait les doigts nerveusement. Mais il fut soulagé de voir que Castiel ne semblait pas plus à l'aise.

\- Heu, Dean, je dois... Il faut que je te dise... C'est... Tu sais j'ai... Je ne sais pas par où commencer... bafouilla Castiel, ce qui amusa Dean.

\- Du calme, Cas'. Qu'est-ce que tu cherches à me dire ?

\- C'est pas évident... avoua le noiraud tout en se frottant le dessus du crâne, mal à l'aise.

\- Laisse aller, proposa Dean, tout sourire.

Castiel jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Sam qu'il pouvait apercevoir par la fenêtre de la cuisine et ce dernier lui fit un geste signifiant clairement qu'il n'avait plus le choix. Puis il plongea son regard dans celui de Dean, y cherchant l'encouragement dont il avait besoin.

\- Dean, je t'apprécie beaucoup et je... J'aime les moments qu'on passe ensemble, je ne veux pas que ça s'arrête.

\- Pourquoi voudrais-tu que cela s'arrête ? questionna Dean, sourcils froncés.

Castiel lui sourit tristement avant de baisser la tête. Les yeux rivés au sol, il reprit :  
\- Je ne sais pas... C'est que... Je dois t'avouer quelque chose de pas facile, et je crains ta réaction...

Quand il refit face à Dean, fixant le châtain dans les yeux, ce dernier put y déceler une pointe de détresse, faisant osciller les pupilles de Castiel. Alors Dean fit un pas en avant, se rapprochant ainsi de Castiel. Il n'y avait plus que quelques centimètres entre eux. Il savait parfaitement que Sam pouvait les voir, mais il s'en fichait, bien au contraire. Après tout, il était le grand frère, il devait montrer l'exemple à Sam, même si, sur le moment, il était mort de peur, ne sachant pas s'il aurait assez de cran pour aller au bout de son geste. Mais il choisit de ne pas réfléchir, tendant une main vers le visage du noiraud, lui relevant le menton afin de mieux voir ses lèvres. Elles aussi tremblaient, très faiblement, mais Dean pouvait le remarquer à cette distance.  
Puis il se pencha vers le visage de Castiel, fermant les yeux et retenant son souffle alors que leur bouches se rapprochaient l'une de l'autre, espérant lui faire comprendre que ses craintes étaient infondées et qu'il n'allait pas le perdre, qu'il ne devait pas avoir peur de ce qu'il ressentait parce que c'était réciproque. Il s'étonnait lui-même d'avoir le courage de faire le premier pas.

Malgré une sensation de ralenti, tout se passa très rapidement, et Dean sentit son cœur se serrer avec force lorsque le visage de Castiel lui glissa des doigts avant même qu'il n'eut pu l'embrasser.  
Castiel avait reculé, observant Dean avec effroi.  
Ce dernier rouvrit les yeux instantanément, figé.

\- Je... laissa échapper Castiel, visiblement affolé par ce qui venait de se passer.

Le visage de Dean se ferma brusquement. Comment avait-il pu se méprendre à ce point ? Et pourquoi Sam lui avait-il donné tant d'espoir si c'était pour en arriver là ? Il avait puisé dans le peu d'estime de soi et de courage qu'il avait reconstruit ces quelques semaines pour faire ce premier pas, mais en vain. Il s'était trompé sur toute la ligne.  
Son cœur devint si douloureux qu'il pouvait le sentir battre dans sa tête. Il avait du mal à respirer, sentant sa gorge se nouer et ses poumons se serrer, compressés par le poids de la douleur qu'il ressentait. Dean était profondément blessé, détruit.  
Alors il se mit à rire, un rire jaune et désabusé.

\- Laisse tomber... souffla-t-il avant de tourner les talons et s'en aller, contournant la maison par l'extérieur pour rejoindre sa voiture.

Sam, qui n'avait rien manqué de la scène, sortit en trombe de la maison, rejoignant Castiel sur la terrasse.

\- Où est-ce qu'il va ? lui demanda Sam sans s'arrêter, suivant Dean qui démarrait l'Impala et fonçait sur la route.

\- Je... J'en sais rien... Sam, je... bégaya Castiel, mortifié par la situation qui avait pris une tournure complètement inattendue.

\- C'est pas ta faute Cas'. Je vais le chercher, s'exclama Sam en s'éloignant, sautant sur son vélo afin de tenter de retrouver son frère.

Il n'avait aucune idée de ce que Dean allait faire, ni où il pouvait se rendre. À vélo, cela pourrait lui prendre des heures avant de le retrouver. Sam était inquiet, il craignait le pire tout en ne voulant pas l'imaginer.  
Le ciel devenait de plus en plus menaçant, les nuages s'assombrissant au-dessus de lui. Il ne portait qu'un t-shirt et n'avait rien pour se protéger. Une fine pluie commençait déjà à tomber, le faisant frissonner, mais il n'y prêtait pas attention, seul son frère comptait à cet instant. Il pédala aussi vite qu'il le put jusqu'à la ville, cherchant l'impala de son frère sur le parking devant le _Circle_ , dans la rue du _Howler Crow_ , il tenta les restaurant alentours, les bars qui bordaient la ville. Rien. Aucune trace de Dean.  
Il essaya de l'appeler sur son portable mais personne ne décrocha. Sam se doutait que Dean n'avait rien pris avec lui en les quittant de cette façon mais avait naïvement espéré qu'il aurait eu son téléphone avec lui. Bien qu'il ne doutait pas que Dean ne lui aurait pas répondu dans le cas inverse, mais il aurait apprécié se faire raccrocher au nez. Au moins, cela prouverait que Dean était encore là pour le faire.  
Pendant un instant, il se demanda s'il n'était pas allé retrouver Bobby et lui lança un coup de fil pour s'en assurer.

\- Bobby ? Est-ce que Dean est avec toi ?

 _\- Sam, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Il n'est pas là, mais il m'a appelé d'une cabine. Il avait l'air effondré,_ répondit le vieil homme.

\- Il ne t'a pas dit où il allait ? continua Sam sans prendre le temps de répondre, sa voix trahissant son affolement.

 _\- Il m'a parlé du Pathfinder, sur la petite route qui contourne le garage. Mais je ne sais pas s'il s'y est rendu... Sam, que se passe-t-il ?_

\- C'est compliqué... Il y a eu un malentendu entre lui et Cas', il s'est senti rejeté... Je... Je dois y aller, merci Bobby.

 _\- Appelle-moi quand tu l'auras retrouvé._

\- Promis.

Et il raccrocha, glissa son téléphone dans sa poche et reprit son vélo sur la route du _Pathfinder_.  
Sam n'était allé qu'une fois dans ce pub, davantage par erreur que par envie, mais la chaîne de son vélo ayant rendu l'âme, il s'était retrouvé à y attendre Bobby afin qu'il lui en apporte une de rechange. Plus jamais il n'y avait mis les pieds. Sam n'était pas de nature peureuse, mais il ne s'y était pas senti en sécurité. Les personnes présentes ne reflétaient pourtant pas un genre particulier, mais aucun n'avait semblé sympathique, ne dégageant aucune bienveillance, bien au contraire. Les regards posés sur lui étaient hostiles, presque menaçants, comme si on essayait de lui faire comprendre qu'il n'était pas le bienvenu.  
Bien qu'il ne soit pas du genre paranoïaque, Sam n'en était que plus inquiet pour son frère. Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, il avait accéléré le mouvement, pédalant aussi vite qu'il le pouvait, alors qu'il pleuvait de plus en plus fort. Sam était mort de froid, il n'avait même pas pris le temps de mettre son casque, bien qu'il doutait que cela lui ait été d'une grande aide en ce qui concernait la pluie.  
Il lui fallut près de vingt minutes pour atteindre le _Pathfinder_ , le ciel était si sombre qu'on se serait cru à la tombée de la nuit.

Sam posa un pied au sol et, debout face au pub, sous une pluie battante,il lui semblait d'autant plus mal famé, bien qu'il espérait de tout son cœur y retrouver Dean. Il poussa son vélo jusqu'à la façade, à côté d'une rangée de motos type Harley Davidson. Rien que là, il sentait qu'il n'était pas à sa place. Mais il ignora ce fait et continua sur sa lancée, bien décidé à retrouver Dean. Quand il entra dans le boui-boui, Sam ne put se retenir de tousser en respirant une grande bouffée de fumée qui envahissait la salle. Plissant les paupières, il tenta de repérer le visage qu'il cherchait.  
Et enfin, il le vit, assis seul à une table derrière le bar.  
Dean.  
Sam traversa le pub et s'assit en face de lui, sans un mot, jetant un rapide coup d'œil au verre de whisky qui se trouvait sur la table.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? finit par lâcher Dean sans lever les yeux.

\- Je te renvoie la question... lança Sam, faisant rire Dean qui semblait ne pas en être à son premier verre. Tu as bu combien de verre ?

\- Assez pour ne pas pouvoir reprendre le volant... Mais ça tombe bien, je ne comptais pas rentrer.

\- Tu comptais passer la nuit là ? s'étonna Sam.

\- Peut-être bien... Ou peut-être qu'il y aurait eu un gros dégueulasse assez chaud pour m'offrir un toit pour la nuit.

\- Dean... Soupira Sam, attristé d'entendre son frère parler ainsi. Il y a eu un malentendu avec Cas'...

\- Tu parles d'un malentendu ! Tu m'as dit de foncer alors que tu ne savais même pas s'il aimait les hommes ! Et bien je vais t'en apprendre une bonne ; il ne les aime pas !

\- Bien sûr qu'il t'aime Dean, c'est juste que...

Sam hésitait à en dire plus. Ce n'était pas à lui d'annoncer la vérité à Dean, et ce n'était en aucun cas le meilleure endroit pour le faire, sans parler de l'état de Dean qui n'était pas non plus des plus adéquats. Il préféra ne lui souffler qu'une part de ce que Castiel cachait.

\- Il a eu peur... Il n'a jamais embrassé personne...

Dean manqua de s'étrangler avec sa propre salive et se mit à tousser, stupéfait par la révélation.

\- Pardon ? cracha Dean, abasourdi.

\- Tu te rappelles, je t'ai dit n'avoir jamais connu Castiel en couple. Et bien c'est simplement parce qu'il ne l'a jamais été.

\- C'est tout ce que tu as trouvé pour couvrir ton pote ? Tu te fous de moi ?

\- C'est la stricte vérité, Dean. Castiel est... Il est vierge de toute expérience amoureuse.

Sam s'en voulait quelque peu de révéler tout ça à Dean à la place de son ami, d'autant que ça n'aurait pas eu le même impact si Dean avait su qu'il n'était sur Terre, dans un corps humain, que depuis cinq ans et n'avait cessé de le chercher depuis ce jour. Mais il valait mieux commencer par ça et laisser Castiel se charger du reste.

\- Même moi j'ai réussi à me trouver quelqu'un quand j'étais au centre psy ! s'exclama Dean, sidéré et encore quelque peu sceptique.

Sam fut surpris par la déclaration qui prouvait bien que son frère était ivre. Bobby lui en avait vaguement parlé mais jamais Dean n'y avait fait allusion.

\- Et tu veux me faire croire que Cas' n'a jamais eu aucune relation de toute sa vie ? relança ce dernier. Pas même un baiser ?

Sam déglutit lentement, tentant de se remettre les idées en place, et répondit :  
\- Justement, c'est de ça qu'il voulait te parler avant que tu n'essaies de l'embrasser... De ça et... Autre chose...

\- Quoi d'autre ? demanda Dean sèchement.

\- Je préfère qu'il te parle de tout ça lui-même...

Dean termina son verre d'une traite avant de le reposer d'un geste brusque sur la table. Il resta immobile un instant, verre serré dans sa main, le visage crispé. Il était en colère, il se sentait trompé. Les paroles de Sam n'arrivaient même pas à le rassurer. Il lui avait dit que Castiel l'aimait, oui, mais il semblait également dire qu'il lui avait caché certaines choses, et Dean ne le supportait pas. Évidemment, lui aussi n'avait pas parlé de tout à Castiel, mais ses pensées n'étaient pas rationnelles à cet instant, trop d'alcool lui embrumait l'esprit.

\- Il t'aime... répéta alors Sam comme s'il arrivait à entendre les craintes de son frère. Sois en sûr.

Dean relâcha enfin son verre et se cacha le visage dans ses mains. Dans l'obscurité du lieu, il fallut quelques secondes à Sam pour comprendre que Dean pleurait, ses épaules légèrement secouées par ses soubresauts le lui confirmant.  
Sam aurait voulu le réconforter, mais il ne savait pas comment s'y prendre. Il n'était pas certain que Dean acceptait à nouveau les contacts, même de sa part. Il s'était ouvert à Castiel, mais suite à cette déception, il était possible qu'un retour en arrière se soit opéré. Et puis le lieu n'engageait pas l'accolade, bien qu'elle ait été fraternelle, ils risquaient bien se de faire casser la figure pour avoir des allures de _pédés_.

\- Dean... souffla Sam le plus tendrement qu'il put malgré la musique.

Dean baissa les mains, laissant apparaître un visage rougi par la tristesse et la douleur. Il renifla lourdement avant de se frotter les yeux, comme pour essayer de reprendre un peu ses esprits, et lança un coup d'œil circulaire à la salle, non pas dans le but de vérifier si quiconque observait de leur côté, mais juste pour ne pas avoir à faire face à son frère.

\- Viens Dean... On rentre... finit par lui dire Sam.

Il avait parlé d'une voix douce mais Dean savait que malgré ça, il ne lui laissait pas le choix. Puis il lui demanda ses clefs de voiture et Dean ne se fit pas prier pour les lui donner. Il n'avait même pas envie de conduire.  
Une fois dehors, il pleuvait si fort que Sam dut lever la voix pour se faire entendre, demandant où était garée la voiture. Dean lui montra l'arrière du bâtiment, ce qui expliquait pourquoi Sam n'avait pas aperçu l'Impala en arrivant. Ils contournèrent le _Pathfinder_ en courant, mais furent malgré tout trempés jusqu'aux os une fois dans la voiture. La pluie tambourinait sur la carrosserie, presque apaisante.

\- Tu veux vraiment prendre la route, par ce temps ? demanda Dean d'une petite voix.

\- Je ne tiens pas à rester ici...

\- Comment es-tu venu ?

\- À vélo.

\- Je ne peux pas le charger dans la voiture... fit remarquer Dean.

\- T'inquiète, je demanderai à Bobby de passer le prendre et on s'organisera pour que je le récupère.

Dean acquiesça, ne sachant quoi proposer de mieux. Il était clair qu'il ne pouvait pas lui suggérer de faire la route à vélo par ce temps.

Sam démarra le moteur et s'élança sous la pluie, prudemment.  
En voiture, le trajet était nettement plus rapide, et les deux frères étaient restés silencieux tout du long. Dean fixait un point devant lui, le regard vide, plongé dans ses pensées. Sam n'osait pas le perturber, d'autant que la pluie rendait la visibilité très mauvaise et il devait se concentrer pour voir la route. Il n'était pas mécontent d'arriver bientôt.

C'est à ce moment que deux phares apparurent en face d'eux, se reflétant sur chaque goutte d'eau et les éblouissant au point que Sam eut le mauvais réflexe de plisser les yeux en détourant la tête, perdant le contrôle de la voiture sur une route déjà difficilement maîtrisable.

\- Attention Sam ! s'écria Dean, attrapant brusquement le volant afin de le faire changer de trajectoire.

Alors que l'autre voiture avait réussi à continuer son chemin sans encombre, l'impala se mit à glisser sur la fine pellicule d'eau qui recouvrait le bitume, dérivant de droite à gauche, ne leur laissant pas reprendre le contrôle. Tout semblait aller terriblement vite et Sam n'arrivait plus à réfléchir à la meilleure façon d'agir alors qu'il se vît propulsé à toute vitesse vers les arbres.

 **.**

 **-.'.-**

 **.**

Quand Dean reprit connaissance, il lui fallut quelques secondes avant de comprendre où il se trouvait. La pluie tombait encore, mais plus doucement, il faisait également plus sombre, lui laissant comprendre qu'il commençait à faire nuit.

Puis tout lui revint.  
La pluie, les phares, le dérapage, l'arbre...

Sa voiture était en miette, encastrée dans un large tronc. Toutes les vitres avaient explosé suite au choc et un clignotant s'obstinait à s'allumer puis s'éteindre à un rythme qui faisait tourner la tête du jeune homme. Il se posa une main sur le front et sentit une humidité chaude dans ses cheveux. Il ramena sa main sous ses yeux et vit qu'elle était rouge.  
Du sang.  
Ce n'est qu'à cet instant qu'il réalisa la gravité de la situation, se tournant vivement du côté de son frère pour voir dans quel état il était.

Mais son fauteuil était vide.

Alors Dean leva les yeux vers le pare-brise et se mit à trembler en voyant que les éclats de verre qui restaient accrochés au joint étaient couverts de sang.  
Il sentit la nausée lui remonter dans la gorge, regrettant soudainement d'avoir autant bu. Il tenta de défaire sa ceinture afin de sortir de la voiture mais sa jambe lui faisait terriblement mal. Il la soupçonna un instant d'être cassée puis remarqua qu'elle était entaillée, de la cheville jusqu'au genou, compressé par le métal du pare-choc qui s'était retourné contre l'intérieur de l'habitacle. Il tenta de se dégager, mais la douleur était insupportable. Il laissa échapper un cri désespéré, souhaitant voir quelqu'un passer pour les aider. Mais personne ne passait. Il tâtonna la poche de son jean, à la recherche de son téléphone portable, mais se rappela ne pas l'avoir pris avec lui. Encore une fois, il se maudissait.  
Prenant une inspiration profonde, Dean tira sur sa jambe de toute ses forces, se laissant tomber sur le côté de la voiture dont la portière était allée valdinguer à quelques mètres de là. Il s'écroula lourdement sur le sol boueux, retenant mal une nouvelle plainte de douleur, puis il tenta de se redresser, poussant sur ses bras eux aussi écorchés par les éclats de verre. Sa tête le lançait, mais il ne voulait pas imaginer l'envergure de ses blessures. Sam avait disparu et il n'espérait qu'une chose ; le voir debout à l'abri d'un arbre, appelant les secours. Mais quand Dean eut enfin réussi à se traîner jusque de l'autre côté de sa voiture, il sentit son cœur rater un battement.

\- _Noooooooooooon !_

Dean avait hurlé de toutes ses forces et s'était élancé jusqu'à son frère, étendu sur le sol, à deux ou trois mètres de la voiture, oubliant sa propre douleur l'espace d'un instant. Sam était méconnaissable tant il était lacéré, les lèvres fendues, une paupière coupée laissant deviner l'état de l'œil qu'elle cachait, le visage couvert d'éclats de verre, les cheveux imprégnés de sang et de boue, le torse et les bras également salement écorchés.

\- Sam, Sam, tu m'entends ? _Sam !_

À genoux à côté de son frère, Dean ne savait pas quoi faire. Il n'osait pas le toucher et en même temps, il voulait le secouer afin de s'assurer qu'il était encore en vie. Il fallait qu'il trouve de l'aide mais il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'abandonner son petit frère. Il tenta de lui faire les poches pour y trouver son téléphone, mais elles étaient vides. Alors Dean hurla une nouvelle fois, démuni, terrifié.

\- Me laisse pas Sam !

À ce moment, Sam toussa, la bouche obstruée par l'hémoglobine qui se mit à couler par la commissure de ses lèvres entrouvertes. Dean sentit son cœur s'accélérer, son frère n'était pas mort. Pendant un bref instant, Dean aurait pu éclater de rire, une bribe de soulagement l'envahissant, mais rapidement il revint à la réalité. Sam était dans un sale état, le regard vide, ils étaient seuls sur le bord d'une route peu fréquentée, un dimanche soir, sous la pluie. Et Dean n'avait aucun moyen d'appeler de l'aide. Même s'il décidait de laisser son frère, sa jambe blessée l'empêchait d'aller assez vite pour espérer le sauver.  
Sam toussa encore une fois avant de perdre connaissance, la respiration si faible qu'elle semblait inexistante.

\- Non, non, non, ne me fais pas ça Sam ! T'as pas le droit de m'abandonner !

Et il posa sa tête sur le torse mis à mal de son petit frère, se laissant aller à pleurer et crier face à l'injustice qui se déroulait sous ses yeux.

\- Dean... souffla soudainement une voix que Dean reconnut entre mille.

La voix douce de Castiel.

Il releva la tête aussitôt, espérant ne pas avoir rêvé, et tomba nez à nez avec le noiraud qui les observait, la tête penchée sur le côté, comme s'il cherchait à analyser la situation.

\- Cas' ? Cas', appelle de l'aide, Sam va-... !

\- Du calme Dean, tout ira bien, assura Castiel une fois proche de lui.

Dean n'en croyait pas ses yeux. La situation ne semblait pas du tout affoler leur ami, au contraire, il ne l'avait jamais vu avec autant d'assurance qu'à cet instant. Il n'avait plus du tout cet air naïf et décalé qu'il affichait habituellement. À cet instant, Castiel semblait extrêmement concentré avec un sérieux que Dean ne lui connaissait pas. Au point qu'il en fut terriblement perturbé.

Puis tout s'enchaîna sans que Dean ne comprenne vraiment ce qui se passait sous ses yeux.

Castiel s'approcha, posa sa main sur le ventre de Sam, et celui-ci se mit à tousser, crachant une nouvelle fois du sang. Un éclat lumineux tellement puissant apparut, obligeant Dean à fermer les yeux, sans trop savoir d'où il pouvait provenir. Au premier abord, le mécano pensa qu'il devait s'agir d'une voiture qui approchait, mais tout était silencieux, même la pluie ne faisait plus de bruit. Dean ouvrit les yeux, intrigué par le phénomène, et ne put croire ce dont il était le témoin.  
Castiel se tenait debout face à lui, et alors que de la lumière semblait s'échapper de son dos, celle-ci se matérialisa en deux majestueuses ailes blanches et étincelantes.  
Dean observait, stupéfait. Il n'arrivait plus à faire le moindre mouvement, tant le choc était rude. Pourtant, il n'en perdait pas une miette, sans pour autant réussir à réagir. Il vit les ailes former une sorte de cocon protecteur autour de Sam et lui, projetant quelques éclats sur Sam qui guérissait sous les yeux fascinés de son aîné.  
Puis ce fut au tour de Dean qui reçut également quelques gerbes de lumière. Il les sentit se déplacer en lui, chaudes, douces, tendres, guérissant chaque blessure, chaque ecchymose, sur leur passage.

Puis la lumière disparut, mais pas les ailes de Castiel qui pointaient le ciel avec majesté.

\- Tu n'aurais pas dû faire ça Cas'...

Dean tourna la tête du côté de la voix et remarqua que son frère était debout, en pleine forme, à réprimander Castiel comme s'il ne voyait pas les ailes qui ornaient son dos et ne réalisait pas qu'il avait frôlé la mort mais s'en était miraculeusement sorti.

\- Je ne pouvais pas vous laisser mourir Sam, répliqua Castiel, une de ses ailes frémissant, comme contrariée.

\- Tu ne pourras plus l'aider !

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai encore assez de-...

\- Qu-qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? coupa soudainement Dean.

Il avait craché sa phrase sans vraiment y réfléchir, la tête encore perdue entre le rêve et la réalité, fébrile.  
Sam et Castiel le dévisagèrent un instant, se demandant comment, maintenant mis devant le fait accompli, ils allaient annoncer à Dean plus officiellement qui était Castiel.  
Ce dernier prit une petite inspiration, espérant réussir à mettre des mots sur ce que Dean voyait, et dit d'une petite voix :  
\- Et bien je... Je suis un ange.

Le jeune homme plongea son regard dans celui de Castiel qui prétendait être un ange, n'arrivant pas à assimiler l'information. Il jeta un coup d'œil vers Sam qui ne trouva rien à dire pour rendre la situation moins dingue. Encore une fois, les ailes de Castiel remuèrent légèrement, faisant définitivement perdre pied à Dean.  
Ses jambes se dérobèrent sous son poids et il tomba d'une masse sur le bitume. Alors que Sam l'appelait, affolé, sa voix lui semblait lointaines, sa vue se brouilla.

Puis tout devint noir...

* * *

 _... À suivre..._

 _-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

 _Et voilà, la grande révélation est faite ! :D  
Alors je sais que vous allez penser que c'est encore un cliffhanger et que vraiment on en a marre de ces cliff à deux balles, mais franchement, vous vous doutez bien que Dean ne semble pas le prendre super bien... Donc il fallait bien que je termine mon chapitre et ça n'aurait pas du tout été réaliste qu'il dise "Ouah, Classe Cas' !" *clin d'oeil aguicheur* etc.  
Déjà que ce chapitre est un peu plus long que les autres... Un peu...  
Donc voilà, mais la suite arrive vite ! ;)  
_

 _-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

 _Pardon à toutes les personnes qui mettent cette histoire en favoris ou en follow, je ne remercie effectivement pas tout le monde personnellement, parce que je me perds dans les pseudo, et je ne sais pas qui j'ai remercier ou non, surtout que les gens sont timides et ne répondent pas toujours alors je ne sais plus où j'en suis...  
Pardon, simplement ! Mais merci, vraiment, merci à toutes et tous !  
_

 _ **VOS REVIEWS :**_

 _ **Angelyoru :** Effectivement, "la prochaine fois", mais peut-être pas de façon aussi délicate qu'il l'aurait souhaitée... On verra au prochain épisode la réaction de Dean... :p  
_

 _ **MicroFish :** xD Aaaaah ! Désolée, erreur de compréhension, j'ai spoilé que dans le prochain chapitre il y aurait la réponse, hors, comme le chapitre 15 était en correction et que j'étais sur le 16e, je pensais au prochain du 15e, soit celui-ci, et non pas le prochain à être publié, donc le 15e... Je sais pas si c'est clair, mais voilà, la fameuse annonce :p *love love kiss peace pardon !*  
_

 _ **Kathexia-Castiel156 :** Ouais, disons que la pub, c'était un prétexte pour ne pas avouer la vérité à Dean. Mais effectivement, au-delà de ça, professionnellement, c'est cool. Par conter, ça restera secondaire dans l'histoire, pas tout en premier plan hein :p Pour Sam et Jess, tout n'est pas terminé ;)  
_

 _ **SupernaturalFrenchGirl :** Mmmh, je ne peux rien dire, mais un début de réponse à tout ça se trouvera dans le prochain chapitre ;) Évidemment, tout ne passera pas facilement mais... Castiel est un ange, ne l'oublions pas... Je n'en dis pas plus... ;)  
_

 _ **barjy02 :** Sam et Jess... ça va doucement se faire aussi, patience ;) Et pour l'officialisation, héhé, qui sait qui osera franchir le pas :p (moi je sais :p) et oui, Castiel est mort de peur d'avouer la vérité, ce n'est pas rien et même si Dean prend parfaitement bien la chose, il peut avoir peur d'une relation avec un être non-humain, ce n'est pas rien... Mais bon, je pense pouvoir annoncer que ce ne sera pas si facile... Et pour le Wincest, je ne me doute que tu n'allais pas être parmi les lecteurs, aucun souci. Comme je le dis, c'est vraiment un cadeau, et je tarde sur la suite, parce que je dois trouver la force... ^^' Je ne suis pas aussi rebutée que toi, mais c'est vrai que ce n'est pas ma tasse de thé, mais je fais abstraction du caractère particulier du pairing (incestueux) pour tenter le défi de genre ;)  
_

 _ **Kitsune Aquatik :** Tu connais mon avis sur Jess... En tant que grand amour de Sam, c'est clair qu'on ne pense qu'à elle, mais c'est vrai qu'en dehors de ça, elle a un peu trop le look bimbo blonde pour que visuellement ça colle, à mon sens... Comme j'avais dit, j'ai longuement hésité avec Rubis, puisqu'elle est son grand amour dans la vraie vie, mais bon, ça manquait de blond :p Et donc, j'espère que cette suite plus centrée sur Dean/Cass t'aura plu ! :D  
_

 _ **Wolfie Miami :** Wouah, merci beaucoup ! Je suis vraiment contente que tu aies autant aimé, ça me touche beaucoup ! J'espère que la suite te plaira toujours ;)  
_

 _ **Callisto111 :** Merci beaucoup, tes review, me font toujours aussi plaisir ! ^^ Et j'espère que cette annonce de Castiel te plaira :p Après tout, pour un dégonflé, c'est quand même assez badass non ? Ok, verbalement, il assure pas trop, mais dans l'action, il gère, il sauve tout le monde etc. ! ;p  
_

 _ **Courtney Ackles :** Jess va effectivement prendre de plus en plus d'importance pour Sam et dans sa vie et... La suite aux prochains chapitres, mais elle et Sam, ça se construit doucement. Mais là, il y a Dean qui est en panique, il faut l'aider un peu :p  
_


	18. Chapitre 17

**.:: IL AVAIT PROMIS ::.**

 _Chapitre des révélations... Ou presque (vous allez comprendre !)_  
 _Je suis déjà sur la suite, ne vous inquiétez pas, elle viendra vite ! J'espère même terminer mon chapitre 18 demain !_

 _Par contre, je risque de faire une mini pause après pour me consacrer au défi des vacances proposé par Kitsune Aquatik sur le groupe "Défis pairing fanfictions" !  
Une petite fic en 5 chapitres qu'il faut publier intégralement le 3 septembre, donc j'ai un peu de mal à l'avancer puisque je fais généralement passer cette fic en premier et que j'essaie aussi de ne pas oublier de continuer mon défi Wincest qui avance lentement (un vrai défi celle-là !)...  
Du coup, histoire de ne pas complètement rater le défi en publiant au moins 1, 2 ou 3 chapitres, même si j'espère les avoir les 5 pour le délai fixé, je vais tenter de m'y pencher un peu plus.  
Pour les curieux/ses, le titre annonce la couleur, ce sera "Camping hanté"... xD  
_

 _Et comme d'habitude, je ne change rien, mais je le pense à chaque fois, merci infiniment à **barjy02**.  
Merci pour ton aide, tes encouragements, tes remarques pertinentes, tout !  
Merci aussi à **MicroFish** , qui a toujours les mots pour me rassurer... !  
_

* * *

 _ **/!\ WARNING /!\  
Attention, cette histoire traite de viols, inceste, meurtre, torture mentale.**_ _  
N'hésitez pas à aller lire les warning complets sur les premiers chapitres._

* * *

 _ **Pairing :**_ _Destiel_  
 _ **Type :**_ _UA / Hurt-Comfort (happy end) / OOC (relatif)_  
 _ **Rating :**_ _M_  
 _ **Disclaimer :**_ _Rien ne m'appartient, si ce n'est l'histoire proposée ci-après._  
 _ **Spoil :**_ _Aucun._  
 _ **Note :**_ _Pardon d'avance pour les fautes d'orthographe et de frappe qui peuvent se cacher dans le texte._

* * *

 **:: CHAPITRE 17 ::**

 **-.'.-**

 **[ Printemps 2006 ]**

 **-'.'-**

 _"- Non, je ne pouvais pas... Pas avant de lui dire la vérité."_

La voix semblait venir de loin, très loin, comme brouillée, couverte par le bruit d'une fine pluie tombant sur le toit, apaisante.

Reprenant doucement connaissance, Dean se sentait encore faible. Sa tête tournait, ses idées n'étaient pas très claires.  
Quand il ouvrit les yeux, il faisait nuit. Désorienté, il lui fallut un moment avant de reconnaître sa chambre.

 _"- Au moins, on peut dire que maintenant, il la connaît."_

Quelqu'un parlait au salon...

Dean posa une de ses mains sur son front, essayant de faire cesser le bourdonnement qui raisonnait dans sa tête. Il se rappelait un hurlement d'effroi.  
Qui avait crié ? Et pourquoi... ? Il n'arrivait pas à s'en souvenir.

 _"- Je n'avais pas le choix, admets-le."_

 _"- Je sais bien..."_

Il avait besoin de se lever, marcher un peu. Comprendre comment il s'était retrouvé dans sa chambre, la tête embrumée. Avait-il bu ?  
Dean se redressa sur son lit et tenta de se mettre debout, mais ses jambes, encore faibles, tanguèrent légèrement sous son poids.  
Il se rattrapa au bord du matelas et enfin trouva son équilibre. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment qu'il réalisa qu'il ne portait qu'un t-shirt et un boxer, pestant à l'idée qu'il ait été déshabillé par une tierce personne. Mais il se rassura, se disant que ce devait être son frère qui s'en était chargé.

 _"- Tu as l'air nerveux."_

 _"- Je le suis ! Et j'ai peur... Peur de sa réaction quand il comprendra que je savais et que je ne lui ai rien dit..."_

Dean reconnut l'une des voix qui lui venaient du salon.

 _« Sam... »_

Mais quelque chose clochait.  
Sam n'aurait pas dû être là.  
Il ne pouvait pas être là.

 _"- Attendons déjà qu'il se réveille..."_

Il... Il aurait dû être mort...

 _« L'accident ! »_

Tout lui revint soudainement en tête ; la pluie, les phares, le choc, le verre brisé, la tôle pliée... Et Sam, étendu au sol, le corps et le visage lacérés et couverts de sang, les cheveux sales, le regard vide, immobile, perdant la vie lentement.  
Dean baissa les yeux sur sa jambe, se rappelant sa blessure au mollet. Mais sa jambe était en parfait état. Il passa sa main à l'endroit où l'entaille était censée se trouver, afin de s'assurer qu'elle n'y était plus et il ne sentit que sa peau, lisse, propre, sans la moindre égratignure, pas même une bosse ou un bleu.

 _« C'est impossible ! »_

Il se rappelait ses délires, Castiel qui apparaissait de nulle part, un ange qui venait les sauvant in extremis, puis plus rien.  
Que s'était-il passé ?  
Comment s'en étaient-ils sortis ?  
Comment étaient-ils rentrés chez eux ?

Dean enfila à la hâte un pantalon de jogging et un sweet à capuche qui traînaient sur le petit fauteuil avant de rejoindre les personnes qui se trouvaient au salon, espérant qu'elles soient à-même de lui expliquer la situation.

\- Dean ? s'exclama Sam sitôt qu'il vit son frère sortir de sa chambre.

\- Sam ! lança Dean comme unique réponse tout en lui sautant au cou. J'ai cru que tu étais mort ! Co-comment tu as pu... ?

Dean laissa sa phrase en suspens lorsqu'il posa ses yeux sur Castiel qui restait en retrait, debout dans la cuisine, mais qui ne cessait de l'observer.  
Dean s'écarta de Sam, surpris par la présence du noiraud et demanda :  
\- Cas', tu... J'ai pas rêvé, tu étais là ? C'est toi qui a appelé de l'aide ?

Castiel sembla embarrassé et jeta un regard à Sam, sans oser répondre.

\- Heu, Dean, commença ce dernier. Tu... Tu ne te rappelles pas ?

Dean fixa son frère avec incompréhension. Non, il n'avait aucun souvenir de ce qui s'était passé, ou rien de sensé dans tous les cas. Voyant que Dean ne disait rien, Sam prit une profonde inspiration, espérant y trouver un brin de courage, et annonça en pointant Castiel d'un doigt timide :  
\- C'est lui qui nous a sauvé.

\- Il a appelé de l'aide ?... répéta Dean d'une petite voix, refusant d'admettre que son souvenir puisse être réel.

\- Non Dean, il... Il est...

\- Laisse Sam, c'est à moi de le faire, coupa Castiel en s'avançant jusqu'à eux.

Dean recula d'un pas malgré lui. Bien qu'il ne croyait pas une seconde que l'image de l'ange qui lui tournait dans la tête soit possible, il ne put s'empêcher d'avoir une certaine crainte vis-à-vis de son ami.

\- Dean... Je sais que ton subconscient essaie de te persuader que ce dont tu te rappelles est absurde, mais ce n'est pas le cas. Je suis bel et bien l'ange que tu as vu, celui dont tu te souviens et qui a sauvé la vie de Sam.

Dean resta figé, sans bouger, les yeux ronds bloqués sur Castiel, mais sans réellement le regarder, tétanisé. Castiel ressentait les émotions de Dean comme des claques lui fouettant le visage avec force. Sa poitrine se serrait de plus en plus, il frissonnait. Dean ne voulait pas le croire, mais il était terrifié.  
Sam, quant à lui, gardait un œil sur son frère, à l'affût de la moindre réaction, crispé.

\- Je... J'ai essayé de t'en parler mais je...

Castiel n'arrivait pas à en dire plus. Il n'osait pas lui rappeler le baiser manqué, ce baiser auquel il n'a pas su répondre, se sentant trop coupable pour prendre la confiance d'un homme alors qu'il ne la méritait pas. Il savait que ça ne servait à rien non plus d'insister sur qui il était, que Dean avait juste besoin de temps pour assimiler l'information, que ce dont il avait besoin était d'être rassuré.  
Mais il ne savait pas quoi dire alors il baissa les yeux, honteux.

\- Vous vous foutez de ma gueule ? s'emporta brusquement Dean qui tentait de ne pas laisser la panique le gagner, essayant encore de se convaincre que tout ceci n'était qu'une mauvaise blague.

\- C'est la vérité Dean, lança soudainement Sam. Castiel est un ange. Je comprends que ça te surprenne. Je dois dire que j'étais aussi sous le choc le jour où il me l'a annonc-...

\- Tu le savais ? coupa brutalement Dean, n'osant regarder son frère. Sam, est-ce que tu le savais ?

Il se doutait de la réponse, mais il voulait l'entendre de la bouche de Sam, même si cela signifiait que la confiance qu'il lui faisait serait ruinée. Il espérait au fond de lui que Sam allait nier, lui dire qu'il n'était pas au courant, qu'il était tout aussi surpris que lui. Mais tout indiquait l'inverse.

\- Oui je... J'étais au courant, mais, Dean-...

\- Ferme-la Sam ! Taisez-vous ! Je... J-...

Dean se sentait une nouvelle fois faiblir.  
C'était bien trop fou pour qu'il arrive à accepter les faits sans broncher. Son cerveau bataillait, se repassait la scène de Castiel déployant ses ailes.  
C'était complètement dingue.  
Impossible.  
Mais Sam était sauf, dans cette pièce, et lui aussi. Pourtant, ça ne pouvait pas être vrai. Les anges n'existaient pas.  
Dean perdit l'équilibre et se laissa tomber dans le canapé, la tête entre les mains, complètement perdu. Il resta ainsi quelques minutes sans que personne n'ose prononcer le moindre mot. Quand enfin il reprit la parole ce fut pour demander :  
\- Pourquoi ?

La question vague interloqua Sam et Castiel qui ne surent quoi répondre. Face au silence, Dean reprit :  
\- Pourquoi vous ne m'avez rien dit ?

\- On a essayé, on-...

\- Sam, l'interrompit Castiel avant de faire un pas vers Dean et reprendre. J'ai demandé à Sam de ne rien te dire. Je voulais m'en charger. Mais... Il s'est passé quelque chose... Je n'arrivais pas...

\- Il s'est passé quoi ? fulmina Dean qui faisait son possible pour garder son calme, les yeux fixés sur ses mains jointes, coudes en appui sur les genoux.

\- Je...

Castiel n'arrivait pas à articuler la vérité. Il sentait que tout ce que Dean avait reconstruit jusqu'ici était sur le point de se briser. Lui parler de ses sentiments pour lui n'était sûrement pas la meilleure des choses à faire à cet instant.  
Castiel baissa les yeux et expliqua depuis le début.

\- Tu avais à peine 10 ans quand j'ai découvert ton existence. Je ne sais ni comment ni pourquoi un lien s'est créé entre nous. C'était la première fois que je voyais un humain et j'étais fasciné. J'essayais de comprendre les émotions qui t'animaient quand tu riais, ou plus rarement quand tu pleurais ou était contrarié. Cela a duré plusieurs semaines avant que je ne sois puni pour n'avoir pas su rester à ma place. Mais plusieurs années plus tard, c'est toi qui t'es montré à moi, involontairement je me doute, mais il n'empêche que le lien s'est recréé, plus fort que la première fois. Tu avais perdu toute joie de vivre, tu semblais éteint. Quand j'ai vu ce que tu endurais j-...

\- Quand tu quoi ? s'exclama Dean, se redressant d'un bond, les poings serrés.

Dean craignait de comprendre ce que cela signifiait. Il sentit une honte profonde s'emparer de lui, mais la rage qu'il retenait jusque-là submergea rapidement le reste.

\- Qu... Quand j'ai vu ce que ton père-... tenta Castiel avant d'être une nouvelle fois interrompu.

\- Tu veux me dire que tu observais tout depuis ton petit nuage ? s'écria Dean. Ah tu devais bien te rincer l'œil ! C'était sympa ? T'as invité tes potes les anges pour profiter du spectacle ?

La colère était telle que Dean ne pouvait plus se retenir de vociférer les pires atrocités qui lui venaient à l'esprit.

\- Dean, non je...

Castiel se sentait terriblement coupable. Il voulait pouvoir expliquer à Dean ce qui l'avait empêché d'agir, mais Dean n'écoutait plus. Il crachait sa colère sans plus aucune rationalité.

\- C'est ça qui vous éclate vous les anges, regarder un pauvre gamin se faire violer par son paternel ?

\- Non, bien sûr que non, tentait de se défendre Castiel d'une petite voix honteuse.

\- Et on peut savoir pourquoi vous n'avez pas essayé de l'empêcher ? Pourquoi vous avez laissé faire ça ?

Ses paroles n'étaient plus que des hurlements tremblants dans des sanglots retenus.

\- Calme-toi Dean, se risqua Sam, terrifié par la tournure que prenait la situation, tendant une main vers son frère que ce dernier repoussa avec violence.

\- Ne me touche pas !

Dean recula vivement. La douleur de la trahison l'oppressait horriblement. Pour la seconde fois dans la même journée, son cœur se serra, son estomac se retourna, lui donnant la nausée. Dean se pencha en avant, prenant appui sur ses cuisses, espérant ne pas tomber, mais la tête lui tournait. Il se mit à tousser, écœuré par les révélations que Castiel venait de lui faire. Il soufflait lentement, essayant de calmer son pouls qui s'emballait. Cela dura quelques secondes pendant lesquelles Castiel réfléchissait à toute vitesse. Il savait que Dean ne l'écouterait plus ou du moins pas longtemps, qu'il devait trouver les bons mots pour le rassurer. Autant dire que c'était un défi de taille.  
Mais il essaya malgré tout.

\- J'ai voulu t'aider Dean, mais c'était impossible de là-bas.

En entendant le plaidoyer de Castiel, Dean se mit à rire, un rire nerveux, tendu, mauvais, plein de haine. Comme si les paroles de Castiel avait fini de lui faire perdre toute estime pour son ami.

\- Tu as voulu m'aider ? répéta Dean en se redressant lentement.

\- C'est pour ça que je vous ai rejoint sur Terre, ajouta encore Castiel.

Dean n'était plus qu'à un mètre de l'ange, les mains sur les hanches, se mordillant les lèvres pour ne pas recommencer à rire tant les propos qu'on lui avançait lui semblaient absurdes. Cette fois-ci, c'en était trop, il n'en pouvait plus. Sa colère lui échappa dans un élan qu'il ne contrôlait plus, envoyant son poing à la figure de Castiel avec toute la force que la haine pouvait entraîner.

\- Dean ! s'exclama Sam, essayant de retenir son frère, mais c'était trop tard.

Le visage de Castiel fut projeté sur le côté. Bien qu'il ne ressentit pas la douleur du choc, il souffrait comme jamais il n'avait souffert jusqu'alors. Il était paralysé par la peine qui le dévastait, décuplée par celle que Dean éprouvait également et qu'il pouvait ressentir.  
Dean recula jusqu'à la porte de sa chambre. Il voulait fuir une nouvelle fois, mais il ne savait plus où aller, il ne savait pas qui rejoindre, il avait perdu toute confiance en qui que ce soit. Il avait besoin de s'isoler, être seul pour mettre en ordre tout ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Tout ceci était surréaliste.

\- Dean attends, essaya encore une fois Sam, faisant en pas en direction de son frère.

Dean leva les yeux vers son cadet et Sam put y lire tant de haine et de mépris qu'il se figea instantanément, n'osant faire un pas de plus. Dean entra dans sa chambre et claqua violemment la porte, signifiant qu'il ne voulait plus voir personne.  
Sam se sentait mal, il manquait sérieusement d'air depuis un petit moment. Il s'était trouvé si impuissant face à ce qui se déroulait devant lui. Mais il devait se reprendre. Castiel n'avait pas bougé depuis le coup qu'il avait reçu au visage, le regard dans le vide.

\- Cas', est-ce que ça va ?

Sam secoua doucement son ami pour le faire revenir à la réalité, mais Castiel semblait éteint.

\- Cas' ! cria Sam plus fort. Réveille-toi !

Castiel tourna enfin les yeux vers Sam et ce dernier y vit toute la tristesse qui l'avait envahis.

\- S-Sam... J-... Pourquoi je... ? C'est...

\- C'est rien, il est sous le choc, mais il va se calmer.

Sam disait ça surtout pour se convaincre lui-même. En réalité, il craignait que Dean récupère ses affaires et retourne vivre seul, comme avant, coupant définitivement les ponts avec tout ce qui lui restait comme famille.  
Castiel serra les dents, le visage crispé, comme si une vive douleur le transperçait soudainement. Il se laissa tomber à genou sur le sol si brusquement que Sam n'eut pas le temps de le retenir.

\- Cas', qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

Mais l'ange ne répondit rien. Il se recroquevilla un peu plus, gémissant, les bras croisés sur le torse. Sam se pencha vers lui mais recula vivement quand il vit des rayons de lumière percer la peau et les vêtements de son ami.

\- Cas' ! Calme-toi. Tu dois te ressaisir.

\- Je ne peux pas la retenir Sam... souffla Castiel, la mâchoire serrée. Ça fait tellement mal... Pourquoi c'est... ?

Castiel n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase, la puissance de sa souffrance était si grande qu'il ne pouvait la contenir dans son enveloppe humaine. Aucun hurlement, aucune larme ne pouvait en venir à bout. Il avait besoin de briser ses limites pour qu'elle ne se sente plus comprimée, pour la laisser s'exprimer librement.  
Sam recula en voyant que le corps de son ami commençait à s'embraser, projetant des faisceaux de lumière dans tous les sens, comme de petits éclairs rougeoyants. Il eut peur un instant de ne pas être en sécurité ou que sa maison prenne feu mais il remarqua rapidement que ça ne risquait rien. La lumière venait frapper les murs sans les brûler. Alors il resta immobile, observant impuissant.  
Il y avait quelque chose de fascinant et de merveilleux dans la transformation que subissait Castiel.  
Alors que le corps de celui-ci ne semblait plus fait que de lumière, son dos explosa, à la façon d'une bulle de lave, afin de laisser ses ailes se déployer. Elles envahirent la pièce et l'inondèrent d'une clarté éblouissante.

Et enfin, tout se calma.  
Castiel n'était plus qu'une silhouette ailée et étincelante.  
C'était la première fois que Sam le voyait dans cet état.  
Il s'avança légèrement afin de vérifier si son ami allait bien. Plus il s'approchait, plus il sentait une sorte de chaleur apaisante l'envahir, et une douce odeur de miel et de massepain lui titiller les narines. Castiel était toujours en boule au centre de la pièce, ce qui semblait indiquer qu'il souffrait encore, mais il était difficile de définir l'état d'une personne dont on ne distinguait plus le visage.  
Une faible plainte planait dans l'air, comme un chant mélancolique dont l'origine aurait été indéfinissable si Sam n'avait pas su qu'il provenait de l'ange. Des perles de lumière semblaient tomber des ailes et du visage de Castiel atterrissant sur le sol comme des milliers de gouttes d'or, et Sam réalisa à cet instant que son ami pleurait.

Il ne put s'empêcher de penser que la tristesse d'un ange était aussi magnifique que terrifiante.

Cela dura encore un moment avant que Castiel ne retrouve son corps humain, sans pour autant faire disparaître ses ailes, devenues solides elles aussi, qui vinrent l'entourer comme un cocon sécurisant. Sam s'autorisa alors à poser une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de son ami et lui dit d'une voix douce :  
\- Tout va s'arranger...

Les ailes de Castiel se replièrent dans son dos, jusqu'à disparaître, en même temps que Castiel se redressait.  
Fébrile, il se passa une main dans les cheveux et renifla avant de déclarer d'une vois tremblante :  
\- Pardon, tu n'aurais pas dû voir ça... J'ai...

\- Ce n'est rien Cas', le rassura Sam, malgré tout quelque peu secoué.

 **.**

 **-.'.-**

 **.**

Dean n'arrivait plus à contrôler le tumulte d'émotions qui bouillonnaient en lui. Tous ses membres tremblaient de nervosité. Il avait besoin de faire sortir toute cette souffrance, et pour ça, le seul moyen qui s'offrait à lui, était de transformer cette douleur en mal physique. Il fit un un tour sur lui-même, cherchant sans vraiment réfléchir, une façon de se soulager de ce supplice et ses yeux tombèrent sur les rideaux qui encadraient sa fenêtre, le même tissu que celui de la robe qu'aimait tant porter leur mère, celle avec laquelle elle avait été mise en terre.  
Alors Dean se sentit soudainement envahi par la honte.  
Il avait honte de ce qu'il était, de cette colère qui l'irradiait...  
Mais surtout, il avait honte de ce passé qu'il traînait, tout ce qu'il avait subi, ce que son père lui avait fait. Trop de fois, il s'était persuadé qu'il l'avait cherché ou mérité, qu'il était responsable de son sort. Ce que Castiel lui avait annoncé, aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître, ne faisait qu'accentuer ce sentiment. Personne n'était censé connaître son passé, et pourtant Castiel semblait tout savoir. Alors si même des anges n'avaient pas jugé utile de venir à son secours, c'était bien la preuve qu'il ne méritait aucune aide.  
Il ne put empêcher les larmes de lui monter aux yeux. Il se mordit la lèvre assez fort pour avoir mal, espérant ainsi retenir sa tristesse. Plus personne ne méritait ses pleurs. Il ne pourrait plus jamais faire confiance en qui que ce soit. Il avait essayé, mais en vain. Même son frère l'avait trahi, lui cachant qu'il tombait amoureux d'un... Ange. Un ange qui connaissait son passé. Qui l'avait même contemplé sans rien faire.

 _« Putain Sam ! C'est pas rien quand même ! Tu aurais pu m'en parler, tu aurais dû ! »_

Alors qu'une nouvelle vague de colère l'assaillait, un étrange rayonnement s'insinua dans sa chambre, se glissant sous la porte comme une onde liquide. Dean observa le phénomène sans réagir, comme s'il n'était plus capable de penser, pendant que la lumière se rapprochait lentement. Elle vint lui frôler les pieds et, alors qu'il aurait dû être terrifié, il se pencha pour y plonger la main, littéralement hypnotisé par l'éclat.

Il n'arrivait pas à la toucher pourtant, elle lui sembla douce et chaude, reposante et réconfortante. Mais elle dégageait également énormément de tristesse. Dean comprit qu'il s'agissait de cette clarté céleste que Castiel cachait en lui, celle qu'il avait aperçue quand, au bord de la route, Castiel s'était dévoilé à lui, et fut soudainement inondé par la peine qu'elle transportait. Sans trop savoir comment, il devina qu'il en était responsable. Il se sentait coupable malgré lui. Bien qu'il estimait avoir le droit d'être en colère, après tout il avait été trompé par les personnes qu'il aimait le plus, par les seules personnes en qui il faisait une confiance aveugle, il souffrait de savoir Castiel touché par sa rancœur.

Tant d'émotions contraires tournoyaient en lui, il n'arrivait plus à savoir ce qu'il pensait de tout ça. Il essayait de réfléchir, mais toutes ses pensées se liaient sans ordre logique. Il aimait son frère, et ne voulait pas le perdre, mais il ne pouvait taire la déception qu'il ressentait envers lui. Il s'était attaché à Castiel dès le premier regard, il ne croyait pas au coup de foudre pourtant il devait bien avouer que ça y ressemblait. Mais il avait du mal à accepter, à assimiler, le fait que Castiel n'était pas réellement humain, pire encore, qu'il connaissait son passé, en avait été témoin. Malgré ça, Castiel ne semblait pas l'avoir jugé, au contraire, il s'était toujours comporté avec lui comme avec n'importe qui. Tout cela n'empêchait pas cette rage honteuse de se mêler au reste, encore et encore.  
La lumière vint se blottir au creux de sa paume, elle ne pesait rien, mais elle irradiait de culpabilité, comme une supplication à la miséricorde qui s'accrochait à lui. Dean eut un doute. Était-ce Castiel qui demandait pardon ?

Il sentait qu'il se calmait, petit à petit. Même si ses doutes et déceptions étaient encore présents en lui, c'était comme si ses émotions négatives se mettaient lentement en retrait pour lui offrir la possibilité de penser plus rationnellement. Il avait besoin de connaître le détail de toute cette histoire. Depuis quand Sam était-il au courant, et comment l'avait-il su ? Pourquoi Castiel ne l'avait-il pas aidé et pourquoi avait-il dit être venu sur Terre pour pouvoir le faire ? Les questionnements restaient et les réponses manquaient, il ressentait encore un certain sentiment d'injustice et de colère, il n'avait pas pardonné, mais il lui fallait des réponses.

L'étonnant prodige dura plusieurs minutes avant de disparaître aussi étrangement qu'il était apparu, laissant Dean seul avec ses réflexions, bouleversé.

* * *

 _... À suivre..._

 _-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

 _Merci à toutes les personnes qui lisent, suivent, mettre en favoris cette histoire !  
Vous ne savez pas le plaisir que je prends à l'écrire pour vous !  
_

 _ **VOS REVIEWS :  
**_

 _ **Callisto111 :** Ouais, dur dur pour le Dean, entre le baiser raté et l'accident, c'est clair qu'il en bave... Mais tout est bien qui fini(ssait) bien ! Un début d'explication ici, mais ce n'est pas terminé, la suite arrive bientôt !  
_

 _ **MicroFish :** Alors voilà les réaction de Sam, Cass et Dean ! Pour Sam et Jess, faudra encore un peu attendre :p Mais ça viendra, et j'ai prévu quelque chose de (d'après moi...) sympa :p Enfin, je crois... Bref ! C'est clair que là, au moins, Dean sait tout, mais bon, difficile à croire quand même... La suite des explications arrive bientôt !  
_

 _ **Angelyoru :** Pas tout à fait embrassé. Castiel a prit peur, mais il expliquera aussi sa réaction, plus tard, tout est prévu ! :D Merci beaucoup en tout cas, j'espère que cette suite t'aura plu aussi !  
_

 _ **Courtney Ackles :** Disons que Castiel n'avait plus le choix, il devait agir et en a profiter malgré lui pour montrer à Dean qui il était, même si ce n'était pas ainsi qu'il avait souhaité lui en parler... Maintenant, il faut qu'ils s'expliquent. Parce que Castiel a encore beaucoup de choses à dire à Dean...  
_

 _ **Kathexia-Castiel156 :** Effectivement, Castiel voulait le lui dire, mais pris de court, il a du faire au mieux et il ne pouvait pas laisser Sam mourir pour ne pas le "montrer" à Dean. Mais au moins, maintenant, les choses sont sues. Faut juste finir d'expliquer les choses, Dean en a besoin.  
_

 _ **barjy02 :** Effectivement, Castiel a eu du mal à se décider, mais il a été surpris par ses propres sentiments... Après, il s'est retrouvé obligé de "montrer" la vérité à Dean, mais comme tu as pu le voir, Dean a malgré tout du mal à y croire, ou en tout cas à l'accepter. C'est compréhensible. Mais la suite des explications arrivera rapidement ! ;) Parce qu'il en faut, Dean le mérite...  
_

 _ **Kitsune Aquatik :** Décidément, je suis fan de tes review en direct :p Malgré la noirceur de mon chapitre, tu as réussi à me faire rire avec tes réactions sur le vif :p Mais sinon, oui, je suis un peu rude avec nos trois favoris, mais ce n'est que pour mieux apprécier la remontée de la pente ! :D Hum... Dean va doucement se relever, promis ! ^^ Et des explications clairs suivront rapidement !  
_


	19. Chapitre 18

**.:: IL AVAIT PROMIS ::.**

 _Vous n'avez rien vu, et non ça ne fait pas quatre semaines que j'ai prétendu terminer ce chapitre "demain"... !  
M'enfin... Il faut dire qu'il m'a donné du fil à retordre, je l'ai recommencé trois fois, celle-ci étant la 4e version.  
Je n'arrivais pas à trouver une façon cohérente de placer les évènements et les émotions, ouép...  
Sans parler du fait que je tenais à ajouter une scène avec Benny que j'ai dû complètement annuler, remplacée par un simple échange (deux phrases) entre lui et Jo (vous verrez bien).  
Donc bref... Un chapitre un rien plus long que la moyenne, et qui ne se termine pas sur un cliffhanger cette fois ! MOUAHA ! J'y suis arrivée :p  
Nah mais c'est aussi parce que ce mois est extrêmement chargé et que je ne sais pas quand j'arriverai à vous pondre la suite (déjà commencée, mais me connaissant, ça ne veut rien dire) mais vous ne devriez pas attendre plus que cette fois je pense :p  
C'est juste qu'entre les amis, les concours d'écriture (deux ce mois), une amie auteur qui m'a demandé de relire son tome 2 avant publication (et j'avoue que c'est un honneur pour moi !) donc pour la fin du mois, etc. je promets de faire de mon mieux, et ne pas vous faire trop attendre ! ;)  
On arrive doucement au bout en plus... ___J'estime à encore environ 4 ou 6 chapitres jusqu'à la fin de l'histoire, avec un épilogue, donc... Je ne veux pas traîner, je me suis promis de terminer avant la fin de l'année donc vous aurez de toute façon plus d'un chapitre par mois xD *hum*  
__

 _On ne change pas, **barjy02** , merci pour ta relecture, tes conseils et corrections ! Tu es vraiment merveilleuse !  
_

* * *

 _ **/!\ WARNING /!\**_

 _ **Attention, cette histoire traite de viols, inceste, meurtre, torture mentale.**_ _  
N'hésitez pas à aller lire les warning complets sur les premiers chapitres_

* * *

 _ **Pairing :**_ _Destiel_  
 _ **Type :**_ _UA / Hurt-Comfort (happy end) / OOC (relatif)_  
 _ **Rating :**_ _M_  
 _ **Disclaimer :**_ _Rien ne m'appartient, si ce n'est l'histoire proposée ci-après._  
 _ **Spoil :**_ _Aucun._  
 _ **Note :**_ _Pardon d'avance pour les fautes d'orthographe et de frappe qui peuvent se cacher dans le texte._

* * *

 **:: CHAPITRE 18 ::**

 **-.'.-**

 **[ Printemps 2006 ]**

 **-'.'-**

Accoudé à une table du _Circle_ , Sam sirotait sa cinquième bière de la soirée. Cela faisait plusieurs heures qu'il retournait le problème dans tous les sens, désespérant de trouver une solution miracle. Et plus l'alcool lui montait à la tête, plus ses idées étaient troubles et pessimistes.  
Il en venait doucement à croire que toute chance d'améliorer la situation était perdue.  
Dean n'avait pas vraiment bien accueilli l'annonce de la réelle identité de Castiel, et il y avait de quoi. Lui-même se rappelait avoir eu un sacré choc quand il l'avait découvert, à la différence que lui n'était pas amoureux de l'ange et qu'il l'avait découvert dès sa première rencontre

Il sourit en y repensant, se souvenant, tout en observant la mousse glisser le long de son verre jusqu'à en atteindre le fond presque vide. Castiel ne lui avait vraiment pas fait bonne impression ce soir-là. Débraillé et sale, il n'était pas très rassurant mais, sans savoir pourquoi, Sam ne l'avait pas chassé, il l'avait même invité à entrer se mettre au chaud afin de savoir comment cet homme étrange avait fait la connaissance de Dean.

 _._

 _[hiver début 2003]_

 _\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne fais que le chercher. Je ne le connais pas. Je l'ai longuement observé, mais j'ai perdu le lien que j'avais avec lui depuis que je suis sur Terre. Il faut absolument que je le retrouve... avait-il expliqué tout en observant la faible décoration intérieur de Sam avant de reprendre, le plus sérieusement du monde : Je pense qu'il est important de vous préciser que je suis un ange. Je suis tombé du ciel il y a un peu moins de deux ans et... Il faut dire que ce n'est pas facile de vivre parmi les vôtres._

 _Castiel avait terminé sa phrase en souriant amèrement._  
 _Lui, l'ange qui avait tant souhaité aider les hommes, avait été bien peu aidé par ceux-ci._

 _\- Vous dites que vous êtes un ange... ? Hm, je vois. Mais dites-moi, si vous êtes un ange, pourquoi vous n'avez pas atterri auprès de Dean ?_

 _\- C'était impossible. Quand un ange est banni, il tombe sans savoir où sa chute s'arrêtera. Une fois sur terre, mes pouvoirs sont amoindris et surtout, comme je n'ai plus accès à notre dôme, je ne peux plus me recharger, je dois donc m'économiser si je souhaite aider Dean. Il m'a fallu beaucoup de temps pour enfin trouver une piste qui me permette de vous trouver, et vous me dites être son frère. J'espérais que nous pourrions aller le voir ensemble, afin que je puisse lui apporter mon aid-..._

 _\- Castiel... avait coupé Sam qui commençait à fatiguer de toutes ces absurdités. Je ne veux pas vous vexer, mais mon frère a d'autres soucis à régler que de rencontrer un mala-... Hum, un "ange"... Venu sur Terre pour l'aider. Et puis il est très tard, j'ai une grosse journée qui m'attend, demain. Pardonnez ma brusquerie mais je ne peux pas vous aider._

 _\- Vous ne me croyez pas... avait laissé échapper Castiel comme s'il prenait conscience de la situation, les bras ballants._

 _Pris au dépourvu, Sam n'avait su quoi répondre, laissant le temps à Castiel de reprendre la parole :_  
 _\- S'il n'y a que ça, je peux vous le prouver._

 _\- Me prouver quoi ? Que vous êtes un ange ?_

 _\- Exactement._

 _Sam avait soupiré mais l'homme devant lui semblait si convaincu qu'il n'avait pu se résoudre à le mettre à la porte sans lui laisser une chance._  
 _Une chance de se ridiculiser, à n'en pas douter._  
 _Sam, planté au fond de son fauteuil, avait donc abdiqué :_  
 _\- Très bien, prouvez-le..._

.

Sam l'avait pris pour un fêlé.  
Il craignait être tombé sur un psychopathe qui aurait pu se trouver interné au centre psychiatrique à la même époque que Dean et qu'ils avaient apparemment laissé sortir trop tôt. Mais quand il avait découvert que Castiel ne mentait pas, il avait prit peur.  
Sam s'en souvenait parfaitement ; Castiel avait maladroitement fait apparaître ses ailes au milieu de son salon, cette fameuse nuit d'hiver. Il les avait déployées sans se demander quelle serait la réaction de l'homme incrédule en face de lui. Il n'avait aucune notion du caractère incroyable de son origine, alors que Sam était terrorisé par cet être céleste qui s'était permis d'entrer dans sa vie et qui s'obstinait à revenir chaque jour le voir, s'excusant d'insister mais qu'il était de la plus haute importance qu'il rencontre Dean.  
Puis un soir, Sam avait capitulé, le laissant passer une nuit chez lui. Il s'était mis en tête de veiller cet étranger surnaturel pendant son sommeil, mais Castiel lui avait alors expliqué qu'il ne dormait que rarement, qu'il n'avait pas autant besoin de repos que les humains. Ils s'étaient donc retrouvés à parler ensemble jusqu'au matin, Sam découvrant l'ange qu'était Castiel, dévoué aux Hommes, dont un en particulier, comme il n'aurait jamais dû se permettre de l'être.

Castiel lui avait raconté sa chute et sa quête pour retrouver Dean, pourquoi il n'avait pas pu les protéger lorsqu'ils étaient enfants, que son unique tentative avait été un échec désolant débouchant sur la mort de leur père dont il se sentait encore atrocement coupable. Sam n'avait pas pu retenir son émotion devant ces confidences bien qu'il finit par comprendre que Castiel n'avait jamais eu pour but de leur faire du tort, qu'il avait cherché une façon de leur venir en aide mais qu'il avait dû agir en cachette et contre les règles.  
Jamais Castiel n'avait parlé de ce qu'il avait observé de l'enfance de Dean. Il gardait ça enfoui au fond de lui, partageant ainsi la douleur et l'horreur que Dean avait à porter au quotidien, comme pour se rappeler pourquoi il avait fait le choix de quitter les cieux.

Sachant que le noiraud n'avait nulle part où aller, il lui avait proposé de vivre avec lui, au moins le temps de trouver une autre solution. Sam constata rapidement que Castiel était bien maladroit en société alors il lui en apprit les codes, ce qui se disait ou non - et surtout pas qu'il était un ange -, il lui apprit à reconnaître le sarcasme ou le second degré, que certains propos ne pouvaient pas être lâchés froidement au plein milieu d'une conversation, etc. Puis Sam lui avait dégoté un petit boulot dans une agence de pub. Ce n'était que du classement de photographies, mais au moins, c'était gérable pour un ange.

Au fil du temps, et à force de rattraper les bourdes de l'ange, ce dernier et Sam s'étaient rapprochés jusqu'à devenir amis, se liant d'une forte complicité. Sam eut même un léger pincement quand Castiel emménagea dans son propre appartement, au centre ville.

Quand Dean sortit du centre psychiatrique, un lien puissant s'était soudainement créé entre Castiel et l'aîné, plus encore quand ce dernier avait accepté de venir vivre avec Sam. Dès lors, Castiel pouvait parfois ressentir les émotions de Dean, ou deviner ses sentiments, mais cela restait toujours très mystérieux. Castiel était sur Terre depuis quelques années à peine et même si Sam lui avait été d'une aide précieuse pour ce qui était de comprendre les gens afin de s'intégrer au mieux, il arrivait encore fréquemment qu'il ne saisisse pas toutes les subtilités des rapports sociaux. Même ses propres sentiments, dans son corps humain, lui échappaient parfois. Voilà pourquoi il avait eu tant de peine à comprendre ce qu'il ressentait pour Dean.

Mais maintenant, plus rien n'avait d'importance...  
Dean n'accepterait plus l'aide de Castiel, pas après ce qui s'était passé deux jours plus tôt.

Il était pourtant ressorti de sa chambre avec le besoin de savoir, de discuter afin de connaître toute la vérité. Alors Castiel et Sam s'étaient exécutés, lui racontant tout en détail, de la chute de Castiel à leur rencontre, en passant par la peur de l'ange à lui avouer qui il était.  
Castiel n'oublia pas non plus de lui dire ce qu'il ressentait pour lui, ce qu'il n'avait pas compris et avait encore un peu de mal à définir.

.

 _[deux jours plus tôt]_

 _\- Je suis désolé Castiel, mais... Tu n'es pas humain. Comment veux-tu que je puisse... Qu'on puisse..._

 _Dean n'avait pas été au bout de sa phrase, baissant les yeux, d_ _ _ebout dans l'encadrement de la porte de sa chambre.__

 _\- Je n'y arriverai pas... avait-il ajouté avant de fermer la porte._

.

Sam finit sa dernière gorgée de bière, nerveux.

Jamais il n'avait vu son ami autant souffrir. Castiel s'était brisé en mille morceaux ce soir-là.  
Il était rentré chez lui et Sam ne l'avait plus revu depuis.

Dean quant à lui... Il ne prononçait plus le moindre mot, ne sortait pratiquement plus de sa chambre et n'allait plus travailler. Les cauchemars avaient repris de plus belle mais Dean n'en parlait pas, se contentant d'afficher un air fatigué et contrarié.  
Et aujourd'hui, peu avant que Sam ne sorte, Dean avait refait une crise. Pas aussi inquiétante que celles dont Sam avait pu être témoin deux semaines plus tôt, mais il voyait que son frère souffrait énormément de ce qu'il ressentait pour Castiel et qu'il pensait interdit, impossible.  
Sam avait essayé de parler avec Dean mais il s'était fait repousser brutalement. Alors il était sorti prendre l'air, il avait besoin d'un verre mais ne voulait pas risquer de croiser trop de monde, il avait besoin de réfléchir à la situation, alors il s'était rendu au bar d'Ellen.

La sonnerie de sa messagerie le sortit brusquement de ses pensées, le ramenant lourdement à la réalité, la tête embrumée par le litre d'alcool descendu en peu de temps. Il attrapa son téléphone posé sur la table et ouvrit le message.  
C'était Bobby.

 _[18.04.2006 - 21:24]_  
 _Exp. Bobby Singer_  
 _« C'est réglé, la voiture de Dean est à la casse. Elle a bien ramassé, c'est un miracle que vous vous en soyez sortis sans une égratignure ! Par contre, je ne suis pas très optimiste sur la remise en état de son bébé. »_

Sam relut le message une seconde fois. Il avait un peu de mal à se concentrer sur les mots. Il ne savait pas du tout quoi répondre, hésitant, et effaça trois fois sa réponse avant de juste envoyer un « merci ». Il réalisa qu'il était déjà tard en verrouillant son téléphone, il but la dernière petite gorgée de bière qui dansait au fond de son verre avant de régler sa note et quitter l'établissement en saluant Ellen.

Il faisait bon ce soir-là, rien ne laissait penser qu'un homme et un ange avaient le cœur brisé.  
Sam plongea ses mains dans les poches de son pantalon et lâcha un long soupir.  
La situation lui semblait complètement désespérée.

 **.**

 **-.'.-**

 **.**

Dean était allongé sur son lit, les yeux fixés sur le plafonnier éteint, laissant l'obscurité gagner doucement du terrain. Il essayait de se vider la tête, mais c'était peine perdue. Un ange venait le hanter qu'il le veuille ou non.

Les cauchemars étaient revenus, ces angoisses qui le réveillaient en pleurs.  
Il refusait à nouveau tout contact, même avec son frère.  
Il n'osait plus, il n'y arrivait plus.  
Il ne savait plus où il en était.  
Il avait peur de ses sentiments contradictoires, de la crainte qu'il ressentait face à l'ange et de l'attirance qu'il ressentait face à l'homme. Il ne savait même pas s'il pouvait considérer Castiel comme un humain. Il ne voulait pas devoir y réfléchir, il voulait juste réussir à ne plus y penser. Mais il n'oubliait pas ses propres sentiments. Il était facile de repousser quelqu'un d'absent, de dire qu'on lui en voulait et qu'on refusait de le revoir, mais il était plus difficile de tenir le même discours lorsqu'on faisait face à la-dite personne. Alors il devait tenir bon, ne plus croiser son chemin. Il ne pouvait pas mettre de côté le fait que Castiel était un ange, que Castiel connaissait son passé, que Castiel lui avait menti, que Castiel... Lui plaisait depuis le premier regard...

Il se plaqua une main sur les yeux et laissa des larmes glisser sur ses tempes. Il reprit son souffle et fit glisser ses doigts jusque dans ses cheveux qu'il agrippa, tirant dessus jusqu'à en avoir mal. Et il hurla, de colère et de douleur.

 _« Ça ne sert à rien de crier, ici personne ne peut t'entendre... »_

La voix de son père lui revint brusquement à l'esprit, le plongeant un peu plus dans cette rage qui l'enveloppait doucement.  
C'était si injuste. Il avait à peine effleuré le bonheur et voilà que tout s'effondrait, tel un château de cartes instable fabriqué en pleine tempête et dans lequel on aurait donné un coup de pied afin de s'assurer qu'aucune carte ne tenait encore debout.  
Dean se surprit à penser que le bonheur lui était interdit, que même quand il lui tournait autour, jamais il ne l'atteignait vraiment et s'en allait tout aussi rapidement.  
Il n'en pouvait plus, ne supportait plus cette vie.

Et voilà qu'il retrouvait ses bonnes vieilles idées noires, celles qui l'avaient tant de fois poussé au pire. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elles venaient le tourmenter, mais elles étaient chaque soir un peu plus insistantes. Et Dean y était chaque soir un peu plus attentif.  
Le bruit de la porte d'entrée lui fit comprendre que Sam était de retour.  
Il voulait pouvoir faire les choses tranquillement, sans public.  
Il voulait être sûr de ne pas se rater cette fois-ci.  
Ce ne serait donc pas encore pour ce soir.

 **.**

 **-.'.-**

 **.**

\- Tu n'as qu'à y aller sans moi ! hurla Dean à son frère.

\- Je refuse de te laisser seul ici, pas après ce qui s'est passé jeudi soir !

Le visage de Dean se ferma brusquement. Il n'aimait pas évoquer ce genre de choses, il aimait encore moins que les autres s'en chargent. Mais Sam s'en fichait, après tout, il avait bien le droit d'être en colère après avoir retrouvé Dean, couteau en main, l'avant bras gauche couvert d'entailles, certaines profondes.  
Dean avait juré qu'il n'avait pas tenté de se suicider, qu'il n'avait cherché qu'à faire sortir sa souffrance qui devenait insupportable, mais Sam n'était pas convaincu.  
Il s'était emporté, malgré lui, parce qu'il était inquiet à l'idée de voir son frère sombrer à nouveau, ils s'étaient disputés, jusqu'à ce que Dean s'effondre, en larme.  
Il n'avait pas voulu que Sam appelle les urgences, craignant qu'on l'interne à nouveau, sous prétexte qu'il représentait un danger pour lui-même. Alors Sam s'était chargé de le soigner comme il l'avait pu et Dean s'était laissé faire, comme un enfant, les yeux rougis et gonflés pas ses pleurs.  
Sam tentait de voir le bon côté des choses. Ils se parlaient à nouveau, c'était déjà ça, mais il était impensable d'évoquer Castiel.

Ce dernier n'avait d'ailleurs plus donné signe de vie depuis cinq jours, ce qui inquiétait quelque peu Sam. Il n'avait réussi à le voir qu'une fois et arrivait quelques fois à le joindre par téléphone ou messagerie. Mais depuis peu, c'était le silence total.

\- T'inquiète, je ne vais rien faire, lâcha Dean, renfrogné.

\- Excuse-moi mais j'avoue que j'ai un peu de peine à y croire, annonça Sam. Tu refuses d'appeler ta psy pour en parler, tu te renfermes complètement, tu as recommencé à faire des cauchemars...

\- Tout va bien Sam...

\- Alors viens avec moi.

Ils n'étaient pas allés au _Howler Crow_ la semaine précédente, Dean ne voulait voir personne, et Sam ne voulait pas le laisser déprimer seul alors il était resté avec lui, même s'il avait passé sa soirée à se confronter au mutisme de son frère.  
Ce soir, ils avaient tous prévu de fêter l'anniversaire de Sam qui tombait le mercredi suivant. Gabriel apporterait même du gâteau et, connaissant les filles, elles auraient certainement un petit cadeau pour lui. Mais Sam était prêt à tout annuler pour rester une nouvelle fois avec Dean si ce dernier ne souhaitait pas l'accompagner.

\- Est-ce que... Est-ce qu'il sera là ? demanda Dean tout en frottant le bandage qui lui couvrait l'avant bras.

\- Je ne pense pas... souffla Sam tout en baissant les yeux, devinant que son frère parlait de Castiel. Je n'ai plus de nouvelle depuis plusieurs jours.

Dean se mordit la lèvre, cachant sa contrariété. Bien qu'il ne souhaitait plus voir l'ange, il sentit son cœur se serrer en entendant la réponse de Sam.

\- Je suis désolé, finit par dire Dean. Ce... C'était ton ami, j'ai tout fichu en l'air.

\- Il a fait son choix...

\- Je l'y ai un peu forcé.

Sam soupira, effectivement affecté par la situation, mais il préféra ne pas faire culpabiliser davantage son frère et dit simplement.

\- Ce sont des choses qui arrivent, ce n'est pas ta faute.

Ils restèrent un moment silencieux, chacun perdu dans leurs pensées amères. Sam aurait bien eu besoin de se changer les idées, il espérait que Dean accepte de le suivre, mais il ne voulait en aucun cas le forcer.

\- C'est d'accord... déclara Dean au bout de quelques minutes. Je veux bien t'accompagner, mais... Pas longtemps, je...

\- On rentrera dès que tu le souhaiteras, suggéra Sam, ravi de voir son frère tenter une sortie.

Dean le remercia d'un hochement de tête timide et disparut dans sa chambre pour s'habiller. Il avait accepté à contre cœur, il ne se sentait pas encore tout à fait capable d'affronter la foule, mais il n'envisageait pas de faire rater à Sam sa fête d'anniversaire. Il se le refusait. Il prit donc sur lui tout en observant un instant les habits qui se trouvaient dans son armoire. Il cherchait une alternative au pull à longue manches pour cacher son bandage car il commençait à faire chaud, l'été approchant, mais il n'en trouva aucune. Il attrapa donc le pull le plus léger qu'il trouva tout en se maudissant mentalement.  
Cette soirée allait être un cauchemar.

Il avait les mains moites. Il ne savait pas s'il désirait que Castiel soit présent ou non. Autant il le souhaitait au plus profond de lui, autant il le redoutait. Il lui en voulait toujours, il savait que s'il se retrouvait face à lui, il ne pourrait que le repousser, encore et encore. Mais c'était tellement difficile.  
Son cœur lui hurlait de ne pas s'acharner, de lui pardonner.  
Mais sa tête lui ordonnait tout le contraire.

 _« Mais bordel, c'est un ange ! Un putain d'ange ! »_

Dean avait beau l'avoir vu de ses yeux, avoir vu les ailes de Castiel, sa grâce et ses pouvoirs, il n'arrivait pas à se faire à l'idée. C'était trop fou.  
Voilà qu'il se mettait à désirer des anges ? Déjà qu'il aimait les hommes mais en plus, il tombait sur un homme qui se trouvait être un ange... Y avait-il plus blasphématoire que ça ? Était-il possible d'être plus pathétique ? Il en doutait fortement.

Il resta une bonne dizaine de minutes debout, immobile, au milieu de sa chambre, l'esprit occupé par une seule et unique pensée : Castiel.

\- Dean, tu es prêt ? demanda Sam à travers la porte.

Sortant de sa transe, le châtain se contenta de rejoindre Sam, sans un mot.

 **.**

 **-.'.-**

 **.**

Dean observait son reflet dans la vitre fermée de la petite Ford Mustang que Bobby leur avait déniché dans sa casse. Un modèle de 1966 que Dean affectionnait également. Elle n'était pas trop abîmée et il n'avait fallu qu'une journée à Bobby pour la remettre en état, si ce n'était son capot un peu rouillé qu'il n'avait pas pu repeindre, le fournisseur de _"Candy Appel Red"_ n'ayant plus de stock. Mais Sam devait repasser dans la semaine pour que le vieux garagiste puisse terminer de la repeindre.  
Il faut dire que c'était le moindre des soucis de Sam et de Dean, déjà heureux d'avoir retrouvé un moyen de transport.

\- Tu comptes reprendre le boulot ? demanda Sam, brisant le silence qui commençait à lui être pesant.

\- J'en sais rien... Probablement... Pas tout de suite...

Sam acquiesça. Il ne savait pas quoi dire. Il avait beau chercher des sujets de conversation, rien ne semblait adapté. Il se mordilla l'intérieur de la joue, mal à l'aise et nerveux. Après tout c'était son frère qui se trouvait là. Il n'avait pas à se sentir si mal, il devait oser lui parler de ce qui lui pesait.

\- Dean je... Je sais qu'on ne peut pas revenir en arrière et qu'on a complètement foiré avec Cas', mais-...

\- Sam, s'il te plaît ! coupa Dean. Je n'ai vraiment pas envie d'en parler.

\- Mais moi si ! J'ai bien compris ce que tu as ressenti, c'est vrai qu'on a agi comme des crétins, qu'on aurait dû te parler de tout ça bien plus tôt. Mais tu crois que c'était facile pour lui ? Alors qu'il devait faire face à tout un chamboulement émotionnel qu'il ne connaissait pas ? Je ne suis pas en train de dire que tu n'as aucune raison de lui en vouloir, tout comme à moi d'ailleurs, mais je pense que tu pourrais lui laisser une chance.

\- Sam... souffla Dean. Ce n'est pas... Je ne peux pas, je te l'ai dit...

\- Pourquoi ? s'écria Sam plus fort qu'il ne l'avait souhaité avant de reprendre un ton plus bas. Pourquoi tu ne peux pas ? Pourquoi est-ce si impensable ?

\- Parce que c'est un... Tu sais... dit-il un faisant un léger mouvement de main, n'osant prononcer le mot.

\- Un ange, oui, et alors ? Je sais que c'est complètement dingue, aussi dingue qu'il est dingue de toi, alors je ne comprends pas ce qui t'empêche de-...

\- Parce que ça ferait de moi l'être le plus ignoble que la Terre ait porté ! s'exclama Dean brusquement, crachant sa réponse au visage de son frère. Tu te doutes bien que... C'est comme si je... ! Oh et puis merde, laisse tomber, je ne te demande pas de comprendre !

Sam n'ajouta rien, il savait que c'était inutile, du moins pour l'instant. Visiblement, son frère avait une nouvelle fois une raison bien personnelle et irrationnelle de fermer la porte au nez de son bonheur.  
Mais ce que Dean n'osait pas avouer était qu'il refusait de souiller un ange avec ses désirs abjects et révoltants.

 **.**

 **-.'.-**

 **.**

\- C'est pas trop tôt ! Vous vous êtes perdus ou quoi ? lança Gabriel aux deux frères quand il les vit entrer dans le bar. Alors désolé, Charlie n'a pas pu attendre avant de planter ses doigts dans le gâteau donc ce sera "Joyeux aniv'rsaire S'm !", j'espère que ça ne te gène pas.

\- C'est parfait Gabe, tu n'étais même pas obligé de préparer un gâteau tu sais, lui signala Sam tout en retirant son porte-feuille de la poche arrière de son pantalon afin d'être plus confortablement assis.

Dean s'assit à côté de lui juste après avoir fait un léger salut de la main à l'assemblée. Tout le monde était là, même Benny avait réussi à se libérer pour l'occasion, ayant terminé son service un peu après 18h.  
Tout le monde, sauf Castiel.  
Dean serra les dents tout en inspirant profondément. Il ne voulait pas laisser paraître sa déception.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ? tiqua Charlie, voyant que personne ne lui reprochait sa gourmandise.

\- Non, non, tout va bien, répondit Sam tout en jetant un œil à son aîné qui n'affichait franchement pas une mine réjouie. Un peu de fatigue, depuis l'accident...

\- Ah oui, un truc de dingue cette histoire ! déclara Meg. C'est une chance que vous n'ayez rien eu !

\- Oui, un sacré chance, ricana Sam, nerveusement.

Ils discutèrent un petit moment de l'accident avant que Sam ne coupe court au sujet en déclarant qu'il leur fallait un couteau, que le gâteau n'allait pas se couper tout seul. Benny alla chercher de quoi partager le dessert, coupant une plus petite tranche à Charlie, prétextant qu'elle avait déjà eu droit à sa part. Comme attendu, Charlie et Meg lui offrirent un petit présent. Sam sourit en découvrant le petit guide de décoration intérieure qui se cachait dans l'emballage, ses amies le charriant régulièrement sur ses goûts en matière d'aménagement, puis Sam les remercia tous chaleureusement.

Dean avait la tête ailleurs et ne cherchait même pas particulièrement à le cacher. C'était plus fort que lui, il était préoccupé. Sam tentait tant bien que mal de profiter de la soirée mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de jeter régulièrement des coups d'œil vers son frère, s'attendant à tout moment à ce que ce dernier l'informe de son envie de rentrer.

Vers 22h, deux tournées de bières avaient déjà été offertes par Benny qui surveillait sa sœur du coin de l'œil.

\- Laisse-la un peu s'amuser, elle est bien entourée ! le taquina Gabriel tout en entourant les épaules de Joanna avec son bras, charmeur.

\- Hey ! Bas les pattes ! s'exclama Benny aussitôt, faisant rire l'assemblée.

\- Le jour où je trouverai quelqu'un de bien, je sens que tu arriveras à le faire fuir ! railla la jeune femme tout en buvant une gorgée de bière.

\- En attendant, tu ne peux pas dire que le crétin que tu as ramené la dernière fois était quelqu'un de bien.

\- C'est vrai aussi, dût avouer Joanna, avant de se mettre à rire, se rappelant l'énergumène.

Sam fut coupé dans son éclat de rire par une vibration venant de sa poche. Fronçant les sourcils, il attrapa son téléphone, se demandant qui pouvait bien lui écrire à une heure pareille, alors que tous ses amis étaient présents.

Tous sauf un.

Quand Sam vit l'expéditeur du message, il se tourna vivement vers Dean qui l'observait, le regard inquiet. Il s'empressa donc d'ouvrir le message et le lut à voix haute pour son frère, faisant fi des autres personnes présentes.

 _« Je me bats pour oublier, mais je n'y arrive pas. Tout me rappelle à lui. La distance qui nous sépare est infime et il est tentant de l'ignorer, mais je sais que seule sa colère m'accueillera si je m'y tente. Il m'est donc nécessaire de m'éloigner davantage afin d'au moins ne plus être tenté de le voir et, qui sait, peut-être réussir à accepter. Je te dis au revoir, mon ami. J'espère que nos routes se recroiseront un j-... »_

Sam ne termina pas sa lecture. Il releva les yeux sur son frère et laissa échapper :  
\- Cas' s'en va...

Alors que le visage de Dean se décomposait sous l'effet de l'annonce, Charlie lança :  
\- C'est Cas' qui écrit ça ? Mais enfin pourquoi il s'en v-... ?

Elle fut coupée par la main de Benny qui se posa sur son épaule. Elle lui jeta un regard interrogateur mais l'homme lui signala Dean du menton. La jeune femme tourna la tête vers le frère de Sam et comprit.  
Sam aussi perçut dans les yeux de Dean son déchirement, tous les regrets qu'il pouvait avoir, de ne pas avoir laissé une chance à son ami, de ne pas avoir tenté de saisir ce bonheur que la vie lui offrait.  
Il le voyait trépigner, éternellement indécis.

\- Est-ce qu'il dit où il se trouve ? demanda brusquement Benny, au plus grand étonnement de tous.

\- Il explique qu'il s'en va ce soir, qu'il... Qu'il va prendre le train, mais il ne dit rien de plus... répondit Sam, la voix tremblante.

Benny plongea son regard sombre dans celui de Dean et lui ordonna :  
\- Il doit être à la gare, va le chercher, fonce !

Abasourdi, il fallut une seconde à Dean avant de réussir à se lever de sa chaise et sortir précipitamment du bar.

\- J'ai rien compris, qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ? demanda Gabriel à qui la situation échappait complètement.

\- Tu comprendras bien assez tôt, lui répondit Meg sans quitter des yeux la porte du _Howler Crow_.

\- En voilà au moins un qui aura osé _foncer_... laissa échapper Joanna.

\- On dira que c'est un peu ma façon de me rattraper, dit Benny d'une petite voix tout en passant sa main dans les cheveux de sa petite sœur laissant le groupe dans l'incompréhension de cet échange.

.

Dean était passé devant leur Mustang, hésitant un instant à partir avec mais se dit qu'il serait plus rapidement à la gare en courant. Il contourna l'épicerie en face du bar et se précipita dans une ruelle adjacente, longea plusieurs habitations dont certaines fenêtres laissaient passer une lumière bleue diffuse, faisant deviner qu'une télé y était allumée. Il contourna des bennes de recyclage, sans trop savoir où il se trouvait, mais il faisait confiance en son sens de l'orientation. Même s'il n'était jamais passé par là, il croyait se rappeler que la gare se trouvait dans cette direction. Il croyait. Mais plus il avançait, plus il en doutait, son cœur battant de plus en plus fort dans sa poitrine.  
Était-il vraiment sur le bon chemin ?  
Il fit un tour sur lui-même, hésitant, se plaquant un main sur le front tout en essayant de réfléchir et de se calmer, mais il n'y arrivait pas. Il respirait de plus en plus fort, essoufflé, terrifié à l'idée d'arriver trop tard.  
Puis ses yeux se posèrent sur un panneau indiquant la direction de la gare. Dean ne put s'empêcher de sourire et de faire un clin d'œil au panneau avant de reprendre sa route à toute jambe.  
Il n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres quand il vit un train entrer en gare. Il accéléra sa course, redoutant que Castiel ne monte dans celui-ci, mais quand il arriva sur le quai, à bout de souffle, le dernier wagon quittait la gare à pleine vitesse.  
Dean prit appui sur ses cuisses, tentant de retrouver son souffle et un peu de calme, malgré le fait qu'il sentait à nouveau la douleur lui envahir la poitrine. Penché en avant, le visage crispé, il devait faire de gros effort pour ne pas craquer.

\- Dean ?

Ce dernier releva la tête hâtivement, reconnaissant cette voix grave et douce à la fois.  
Dean put enfin se relâcher, esquissant un sourire timide.

\- Cas'...

Il était là, à quelques mètres de lui, une ridicule valise posée à ses pieds.  
Alors que les yeux de Castiel semblaient poser mille questions, Dean ne lui laissa pas le temps de prononcer le moindre mot. Il s'avança vivement et se jeta sur les lèvres sur noiraud, l'embrassant comme il avait tant rêvé de le faire depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré.  
Le visage surpris de l'ange calé entre les mains, Dean ne faisait nullement preuve de retenue, penchant la tête sur le côté pour mieux pouvoir écraser sa bouche contre celle de Castiel.  
Il ne chercha pas à approfondir le baiser, il voulait juste être en contact avec lui, le toucher, à nouveau, de cette façon spéciale qui veut dire _"ne m'abandonne pas"_.  
Il eut du mal à reprendre de la distance, ouvrant les yeux sur un Castiel stupéfié, ce qui eut l'effet d'amuser Dean. Il ne lui était encore jamais arrivé de surprendre quelqu'un ainsi... Et de tout avoir à lui apprendre. Cette simple pensée replongea Dean dans le doute. En serait-il capable ? Arriverait-il à surmonter ses angoisses ? Est-ce qu'il arriverait à accepter que Castiel l'approche tout en étant au courant ce qu'il avait vécu avec son père ? Accepterait-il que Castiel soit un ange ?...  
Alors que son esprit se noircissait doucement de craintes et d'appréhensions, Castiel coupa court à ce ballet de pensées sombres les balayant d'une simple réplique :  
\- Du coup, je pense que je vais rester...

Dean se mit à rire face au sérieux dont Castiel essayait de faire preuve, cachant clairement sa nervosité derrière un faux air naturel mal maîtrisé.

\- Comment se fait-il que tu sois encore sur le quai ? demanda Dean, le sourire toujours collé aux lèvres.

\- Heu, et bien en fait... Ton frère m'a écrit un message, répondit-il en levant son téléphone devant les yeux de Dean. Il me disait de t'attendre.

\- Sérieux ? J'ai couru comme un malade pour ne pas te rater, et toi, tu m'attendais ?

\- Je ne savais pas que tu courrais, se justifia Castiel, comme s'il était accusé de quoi que ce soit.

Dean sourit à nouveau tout en se mordillant la lèvres, les mains enfoncées dans les poches arrières de son jean, quelque peu mal à l'aise. En embrassant l'ange, il avait passé une étape, et pas des moindres. Il savait que beaucoup de choses seraient difficile à surmonter et à accepter. Mais pour la première fois, l'homme avec qui il décidait de partager tout ça savait à quoi s'attendre.  
Bien que ça lui faisait peur, il se surprit à penser que ce n'était peut-être pas si négatif en fin de compte.

* * *

 _... À suivre..._

 _-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

 _Le voilà enfin le baiser !  
Ils sont ensemble, c'est officiel, pas de retour en arrière, ne vous inquiétez pas !  
Mais j'ai malgré tout quelques rebondissements de prévus !  
_

 _-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._ _-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

 _ **VOS REVIEWS :**_

 _ **Angelyoru :** Effectivement, le pauvre Castiel s'en prend plein la figure, mais il faut se mettre à la place de Dean. Heureusement, comme tu peut le constater, tout s'arrange dans ce chapitre... Tout n'est pas encore totalement mis à plat, et Dean a encore des doutes dont il aura besoin de parler, mais... Ils sont ensembles, c'est déjà un beau pas en avant ! ^^_

 _ **MicroFish :** Comme le lecteur à déjà eu pas mal d'explications dans la narration, je ne souhaitais pas tout répéter ici, mais Dean a eu droit à toute l'histoire. Évidemment, comme je dis au-dessus, il lui reste encore des craintes qu'il devra mettre à plat avec Castiel. Ce dernier pourra alors enfin... L'aider, mais pas comme il avait pensé :p_

 _ **barjy02 :** Merci beaucoup pour ta review, j'aime lire que tu trouves que j'ai su rester relativement cohérente, à défaut de réaliste :p Effectivement, je ne me voyais pas prétendre que la pilule passerait si facilement. Dean avait besoin d'être en colère, il a été trahi tant de fois ! Et là encore, même si c'était pour son bien... Dans ce chapitre, j'ai voulu aussi décrire qu'il n'en veut pas (qu') à l'ange, mais aussi à lui, ses peurs étant toujours existantes. Il aime Castiel, mais ce n'est quand même pas facile à avaler... Ce n'est jamais évident de se dire qu'on aime un être non-humain :p En tout cas, maintenant, ils sont ensemble, la suite se construira doucement, les deux ayant leurs propres craintes à maîtriser ;) Et pour répondre à ton autre message (sur FB), cela fait bien longtemps que je n'écris plus pour plaire aux autres, j'écris pour moi, dans l'espoir que ça plaise aussi aux autres ;)_

 _ **Wolfie Miami :** Oh, un nouveau nom ! ^^ Bien le bonjour ! Merci pour cette review très agréable ! :p J'espère que cette suite t'aura plus et que le reste te plaira encore également ! ^^ Merci !_

 _ **Kathexia-Castiel156 :** Dean a passé sa vie à être trompé, trahi, malmené, abusé (et pas que physiquement), donc oui, c'était un peu la goutte d'eau... En plus par Sam et Castiel, les deux personnes qu'il aime le plus au monde ! Donc ce n'était pas rien. Il a besoin de temps pour digérer, mais comme tu auras pu le lire ici, il aura fini par passer outre ses peurs pour ne pas perdre son ange (comme d'hab', il faut qu'il craigne le pire pour enfin assumer... grrr, on ne change pas un Dean ! :p)._

 _ **Courtney Ackles :** Mon Dieu que tu as raison ! Dean est on ne peut plus têtu, mais heureusement, il fini par se reprendre et courir à la recherche de son ange pour lui montrer qu'il ne veut pas le perdre... Et maintenant, ils vont continuer à deux, s'épauler, et se construire ensemble ;)_

 _ **Callisto111 :** Non effectivement, je ne voulais pas que ce soit trop facile, ça n'aurait pas collé... Alors même si ça fait "trainer" un peu plus longtemps leur attente, je préfère ne pas être trop incohérente et virer "bisounours"... Dean doit être en colère, c'est normal vu son passif. Mais à présent, leur futur ensemble, ne sera que meilleur, enfin la reconstruction ! ;)_

 _ **Kitsune Aquatik :** Wouah, merci infiniment ! Je ne sais pas quoi dire... Mais merci ! ^^ J'espère que cette suite t'aura plu ! Les prochains chapitres seront enfin plus doux pour tout le monde, même si Dean devra affronter ses démons, il ne sera plus seul pour le faire, c'est déjà ça ;)_

 _ **Guest :** Bienvenue sur ma fic, je suis ravie qu'elle te plaise et j'espère que tu aimeras la suite également ! Merci d'avoir pris le temps de me laisser des petits mots ;) Qui sait, à bientôt peut-être !_

 _Merci encore et toujours pour vos mots ! Touchants et motivants !  
Merci infiniment !_


	20. Chapitre 19

**.:: IL AVAIT PROMIS ::.**

 _Je suis fière de vous annoncer que j'ai un chapitre d'avance, cette fois ! :p  
Ouaip ! Un chapitre 20 tout frais écrit ! Enfin, je mens légèrement, il manque juste 200 mots encore pour qu'il soit de bonne longueur, mais bon, 200 mots, qu'est-ce que c'est ? Rien du tout ! Donc je fais ça tout à l'heure ou demain matin, sans faute, ensuite, il sera envoyé en relecture et vous l'aurez pour la semaine prochaine (ouais, je vous fais quand même attendre un peu parce que... C'est moi et avec moi, on attends ! MOUAAHAHAHAHA Hum... Non, mais c'est juste parce que je veux pas non plus publier trop rapidement deux chapitres pour faire attendre derrière avec la suite... bref !)  
_

 _Après ce chapitre, il n'en restera **plus que trois** (donc 20, 21 et 22) **et un épilogue** passablement court, et **ce sera la fin**...  
Je réalise que j'ai posté mon prologue y a plus d'un an, le premier septembre 2016...  
Vous avez été tellement patients... Vous êtes incroyables !  
_

 _Et merci aussi encore à **barjy02** pour la relecture de ce chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira !  
Petite pensée pour Kitsune qui n'est pas fan de Jessica, parce qu'il en sera question... Mais le prochain chapitre arrive vite :p_

* * *

 _ **/!\ WARNING /!\**_

 _ **Attention, cette histoire traite de viols, inceste, meurtre, torture mentale.**_ _  
N'hésitez pas à aller lire les warning complets sur les premiers chapitres_

* * *

 _ **Pairing :**_ _Destiel_  
 _ **Type :**_ _UA / Hurt-Comfort (happy end) / OOC (relatif)_  
 _ **Rating :**_ _M_  
 _ **Disclaimer :**_ _Rien ne m'appartient, si ce n'est l'histoire proposée ci-après._  
 _ **Spoil :**_ _Aucun._  
 _ **Note :**_ _Pardon d'avance pour les fautes d'orthographe et de frappe qui peuvent se cacher dans le texte._

* * *

 **:: CHAPITRE 19 ::**

 **-.'.-**

 **[ Printemps 2006 ]**

 **-'.'-**

\- Vous pensez qu'ils vont nous rejoindre ? demanda Gabriel quelques minutes après le silence qui avait suivi le départ de Dean.

\- Connaissant mon frère, y a peu de chance... répondit Sam.

Et tout le monde se tut à nouveau. Charlie picorait les restes de gâteau dans le fond du plat, Meg l'observait amusée et attendrie. Benny sirotait tranquillement sa bière alors que Joanna rêvassait, le regard perdu dans le vague. Sam gardait les yeux rivés sur son téléphone, dans l'espoir de recevoir un message, un appel ou quoique ce soit d'autre, et Gabriel tapait nerveusement du pied sur le sol, ses mains faisant pareil sur la table.

\- Bon ! lâcha brusquement Gabriel, Comme je vois que personne n'ose lancer le sujet, je vais le faire !

Toute l'équipe releva les yeux sur lui alors qu'il se penchait en avant vers Sam, par-dessus la table.

\- Ton frère... Et Cas' ? C'est sérieux ? s'exclama-t-il avec tout l'étonnement du monde.

\- Heu... Bah faut croire... bafouilla Sam, légèrement mal à l'aise.

Dean n'avait pas eu l'air de se formaliser à l'idée que l'attachement qui les liait, Castiel et lui, soit publiquement dévoilé, mais Sam se demandait s'il en serait de même après coup. Après tout, il s'était permis de lire le message de Castiel devant tout le monde, sans prendre en compte ce qu'il laissait clairement sous-entendre. Il espérait que Dean arrive à l'assumer. Quant à Castiel... Lui ne devait pas être encore bien conscient qu'il s'était engagé dans une relation amoureuse, avec tout ce que cela impliquait.

\- Il font bien ce qu'ils veulent, balança Charlie, les doigts plein de crème.

\- Évidemment, répondit le pâtissier, c'est juste que... M'enfin me dites pas que vous vous en doutiez ! Ils n'ont franchement pas le profil type...

\- Tu rigoles ? dit Meg. Je te rappelle quand même que Castiel ne buvait que des boissons de filles. Et puis c'est toi qui a commencé à l'appeler Cassie, non ?

\- Bon, va pour Cas', mais... Dean... C'est... C'est dingue... souffla Gabe.

\- En même temps, je dois dire que je ne vois pas trop quel pourrait être le _profil type_ d'un homo, déclara Joanna tout en attrapant son cocktail. Tu les imagines plutôt élancés et efféminés ou hyper baraqués, genre gros nounours câlin ?

Gabriel fut quelque peu pris au dépourvu suite à cette question alors que Meg et Charlie éclataient de rire. Sam pouffa également, heureux de constater qu'au moins, personne ne semblait juger l'orientation de son frère et son meilleur ami, malgré leur surprise.

\- Hey, en parlant de nounours, dit Gabriel, souhaitant changer de sujet, Benny, qu'est-ce que tu voulais dire en disant que tu cherchais à te rattraper ?

Le barman serra les lèvres, comme s'il réfléchissait ce qu'il pouvait bien répondre. Sa petite sœur tourna la tête de son côté, le regardant fixement tout en se demandant ce qu'il allait dire.

\- Rien de particulier... commença lentement Benny. Juste que moi aussi j'ai été très amoureux, mais quand est venu le moment de foncer, je n'ai pas osé.

\- Oh, pourquoi ? demanda tristement Charlie.

\- Bah, tu sais, la situation était compliquée. J'étais fiancé et...

\- T'es sérieux ? s'exclama Gabriel. Une nana a été assez folle pour vouloir t'épouser ?

\- Faut croire... ricana tristement Benny tout en finissant son verre.

\- Mais... Et ta femme ? questionna Charlie.

\- Je ne me suis jamais marié... Ça n'aurait pas été honnête et je ne pouvais pas faire ça à Tessa, c'était une gentille fille...

Surpris par les confidences du barman, tout le monde l'observait sans oser dire quoique ce soit. Seul Joanna regardait droit devant elle, se remémorant cette époque.  
Voyant que l'ambiance était quelque peu brisée, Benny coupa court à cette discussion embarrassante et déclara :  
\- Bon, changeons de sujet ! Qui veut un verre ? J'offre encore cette tournée, mais après, vous sortez vos porte-feuilles !

Tout le monde répondit par la positive, retrouvant un peu d'entrain et Benny alla chercher les commandes, laissant le groupe à nouveau pensif.

\- C'est fou quand même... lâcha Meg.

\- Il donnerait n'importe quoi pour avoir droit à une seconde chance... souffla alors Joanna.

\- Pourquoi n'y aurait-il pas droit ? demanda Sam.

\- Ils se sont complètement perdus de vue, sans se donner un numéro de téléphone ni une adresse... Benny a traversé une période très noire après ça, il refusait tout ce qui pouvait le rendre heureux.

Joanna termina son cocktail avant de déclarer, se forçant à sourire :  
\- Mais bon, c'est du passé tout ça !

À peine eut-il fini sa phrase que Benny revenait à la table, un plateau couvert de boissons en main.

.

Dean et Castiel remontaient la rue, côte à côte, silencieux, jusqu'à la maison de Sam. Ils n'avaient pas osé décrocher un mot depuis leur départ du quai, chacun évitant soigneusement de regarder l'autre, gênés.  
Castiel tirait d'une main sa petite valise, le bruit des roues en plastique sur le bitume rythmant leur marche, tout en triturant le bas de son t-shirt de son autre main. Quant à celles de Dean, elles étaient bien cachées au fond de ses poches de jean.  
Ce dernier fit une petite grimace hésitante, se mordillant l'intérieur de la joue, avant de jeter un regard rapide vers Castiel ce que dernier ne manqua pas.

\- Cas' je-...

\- Oui ? lança vivement Castiel, heureux que l'un d'eux se décide à parler.

Dean soupira, il ne savait pas par où commencer. Il s'arrêta, se grattant le sommet du crâne, cherchant ses mots.

\- Écoute je... commença-t-il, détournant une nouvelle fois les yeux. Je sais pas trop comment... C'est...

Castiel fronça les sourcils, il avait un peu de mal à suivre. Il se concentra donc pour tenter de saisir les propos de Dean, penchant la tête sur le côté, attentif.

\- Bordel de merde, t'es un ange mec ! lâcha brusquement Dean. J'arrive pas à y croire !

\- Oh... comprit enfin Castiel, rougissant légèrement en se souvenant comment Dean l'avait su.

\- Écoute, je... J'ai encore un peu de mal à m'y faire, tout ça c'est... C'est tellement hallucinant ! Je veux dire... Je sais même pas... Est-ce que... ?

\- Est-ce que quoi ? encouragea Castiel, voyant que Dean hésitait.

\- J'en sais rien... Y a trop de questions que j'aimerais te poser.

\- Ne te retiens pas, pose-les, lui dit Castiel. Je ne veux plus rien te cacher.

Dean observa un instant Castiel comme s'il voulait s'assurer qu'il pouvait tout demander, prit une petite inspiration et commença :  
\- Par exemple... Est-ce que tu peux voler ?

\- Oui.

\- Est-ce que tu viens du Paradis ?

\- Oui.

\- Est-ce que tu es un peu humain ?

\- Mi-homme, mi-ange.

\- Est-ce que tu peux être blessé ?

\- Oui.

\- Est-ce que tu peux mourir ?

\- Oui.

Dean avait lancé ses questions sans reprendre son souffle, il fit donc une petite pause, impressionné par les réponses qu'il recevait.

\- C'est complètement dingue... déclara-t-il tout en se planquant un main sur le front.

\- Tu as d'autres questions ? ajouta Castiel, ce qui fit rire Dean.

\- Plein ! De la plus idiote, à la plus invraisemblable. Comment peux-tu être à moitié humain et moitié ange ?

\- Et bien, quand un ange tombe du ciel, il incarne une enveloppe charnel qui sert en quelque sorte de camouflage. Mais, petit à petit, je perds ma grâce d'ange et deviens un peu plus humain.

\- Ça veut dire que tu ne pourras plus faire tous tes trucs d'anges ? Avec tes supers pouvoirs ?

\- Je n'ai pas de super pouvoirs... s'étonna Castiel. J'ai juste la capacité de faire le bien. Normalement, il n'est pas permis à un ange d'utiliser ce don librement.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Les anges sont des messagers. Nous n'avons pas le droit de nous mêler de la vie des humains sans que cela ne nous soit ordonné. Vous êtes dotés du libre arbitre et ce pour une raison précise. Non pas pour vous punir quand vous faites une erreur, mais pour que vous puissiez apprendre de vos actes en assumant les conséquences, bonnes ou mauvaises, et que vous puissiez vous améliorer, pardonner et être pardonnés. Nous n'avons pas le droit d'interférer avec votre libre arbitre, finit Castiel en baissant les yeux, subitement honteux.

Le souvenir des répercussions qu'eut sa tentative d'aide envers Dean lui revint à l'esprit, le plongeant une nouvelle fois dans un malaise profond. Il avait joué avec le libre arbitre du jeune adolescent de l'époque, espérant le pousser à fuir avec son petit frère. Mais la colère que Dean gardait en lui depuis tant d'année était bien trop importante pour que les choses ne tournent pas au drame.  
Castiel n'avait pensé à rien d'autre qu'à aider Dean, il n'avait pas imaginé tous les risques que cela engendrerait. Et John était mort, Dean avait fini en prison et Sam s'était retrouvé sans famille.

\- Tout va bien Cas' ? demanda Dean qui n'avait pas manqué l'air coupable qui tirait soudainement les traits de l'ange.

\- Oui, excuse-moi, tout va bien, lui sourit Castiel.

Dean fronça un sourcil, peu convaincu, mais oublia rapidement, trop de questions lui venant en tête.

\- J'ai tellement de trucs à te demander... Qu'est-ce que ça fait d'être un ange ? Est-ce que tu as des parents ? Jusqu'où vont des dons de guérisseur, tu peux ressusciter un mort ? bombardait Dean, ne laissant à Castiel qu'à peine le temps de hocher la tête. Est-ce que tu manges par besoin ou par envie ? Est-ce que tu as besoin de dormir ? Est-ce que tu peux tirer un coup ?...

Dean s'arrêta soudainement, piquant un fard malgré lui, réalisant la question qu'il venait de poser. Il l'avait exprimée avec une curiosité naïve, sans arrière pensée, et pourtant, elle était lourde de sous-entendu.  
Castiel l'observa un instant, les yeux ronds, avant de répondre, détournant les yeux :  
\- Heu, à priori... Oui...

Dean était tétanisé. Il ne savait même pas si la réponse le faisait plaisir ou non.

\- P-pardon, c'est pas ce que je voulais... Enfin, non pas que je... Je suis content d'apprendre que... Mais... bafouilla Dean, essayant de se rattraper, mais il s'enfonçait de plus en plus.

\- Ce n'est pas une priorité, aida Castiel, souriant timidement.

\- Voilà, confirma Dean, appréciant le coup de main, terriblement mal à l'aise.

Le silence s'installa encore une fois entre eux alors qu'ils s'évitaient à nouveau du regard.

\- Tu auras le temps de me poser toutes les questions que tu veux, petit à petit, finit par dire Castiel au bout de quelques secondes. Après tout, on a tout notre temps.

Dean lui sourit, plissant les yeux. C'était bien vrai.  
Ils reprirent la route jusque chez Sam, alors que la nuit les enveloppait doucement.

 **.**

 **-.'.-**

 **.**

Sam était rentré une heure après Dean et Castiel, les surprenant en train de siroter une bière. Rien ne laissait percevoir qu'il pouvait y avoir plus que de l'amitié entre eux-deux. Sam avait bu une bouteille avec eux, heureux de les retrouver, complices. Il raconta la fin de soirée, décrivant comment Gabe avait tenté un mélange d'alcool pour prouver qu'il n'était pas si délicat que Benny le présumait, mais avait fini par courir aux toilettes en se tenant le ventre, laissant facilement comprendre que le cocktail n'était pas resté dans son estomac. Dean et Castiel rirent suite à l'anecdote et Sam était heureux. Il n'avait plus vu ni l'un ni l'autre rire depuis tant de temps. Sans parler du regard tendre que son frère jetait à l'ange. On sentait qu'il était rassuré de le savoir ici, près de lui, après avoir eu la peur de sa vie en l'imaginant s'en aller.

Castiel retourna chez lui dès que Sam eut terminé sa bière, saluant tout le monde d'un signe de main, n'osant prendre la moindre initiative envers Dean. Ce dernier ne semblait pas plus à l'aise avec la façon de dire au revoir à celui qui était désormais officiellement son petit ami. Sam décida donc de leur laisser l'intimité dont ils semblaient encore avoir besoin pour oser s'exprimer librement, s'effaçant sur la terrasse sans pour autant s'empêcher de les espionner discrètement.  
Ils ne s'étaient pas embrassés. Dean s'était contenté de murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille de Castiel, la main posée sur la nuque de l'ange. Le noiraud avait alors acquiescé en souriant, apparemment troublé, puis s'en était allé. Dean referma la porte et rejoignit son frère sur la terrasse.

\- Tu nous observais ?

\- Désolé...

\- Pas de mal, sourit Dean.

Sam leva les yeux vers le ciel, se retenant difficilement de poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres. Dean le savait, reconnaissant parfaitement cette mimique, lèvres pincées, qu'il connaissait depuis des années. Il s'amusa à le faire attendre encore un peu, observant les étoiles à son tour, sans un mot. Il laissa ainsi passer quelques minutes puis, sans tourner la tête, déclara :  
\- Pose-la-moi ta question...

Fébrile comme un enfant devant ses cadeau de Noël, Sam fit brusquement face à Dean et demanda, sans retenue :  
\- Alors ça y est ? C'est officiel entre vous ?

Dean se mit à rire, gêné par l'euphorie qui animait son frère, et répondit, glissant ses mains dans ses poches tout en regardant l'horizon :  
\- Ouais... Je crois qu'on peut dire ça.

Ému, Sam ne sut quoi ajouter. Il se contentait de fixer son frère, les yeux pétillants d'excitation.

\- Putain Sam, je sors avec un ange ! T'y crois toi ?

\- Je sais pas trop, je n'y pensais plus à force... Mais c'est vrai que dit comme ça, c'est assez classe.

\- Te fous pas d'moi, tu imagines ce que ça représente ?

\- Que tu es heureux ? proposa Sam, souriant tendrement.

Dean baissa les yeux, soudainement très sérieux, réfléchissant à la question de Sam. Un coin de lèvre se releva brusquement, comme si sa réflexion l'avait amené à une conclusion plaisante, et il déclara :  
\- Je crois bien, ouais.

Sam lui sourit à son tour, satisfait. D'un léger hochement de tête, il fit comprendre à Dean qu'il le méritait et qu'il était heureux pour lui.

\- Mais... relança Dean.

\- Quoi ?

\- Ça me fait aussi un peu peur, avoua le châtain, croisant les doigts derrière sa nuque.

\- De quoi est-ce que tu as peur ?

Dean n'osait pas confier ses craintes à son petit frère, c'était si intime, si honteux. Mais il avait besoin d'en parler. Il prit une profonde inspiration avant de se lancer :  
\- Il sait tout de moi Sam, il connaît mes peurs, mes angoisses... Mon passé. Je ne sais pas du tout comment... J'ai pas envie qu'il pense que... Que je... Tu sais... Que je...

\- Que tu quoi ? demanda Sam, haussant les sourcils, cherchant à comprendre.

\- Bon sang, je n'arrive pas à croire que je te parle de tout ça... soupira Dean avant de formuler plus clairement, histoire de se débarrasser de ce poids ; Je n'ai jamais pu passer l'étape physique avec qui que ce soit, parce que j'ai toujours eu l'impression que ce serait comme si je cherchais à reproduire ce que j'ai pu subir par le passé. Et ça... Je ne peux p-... Je...

Dean n'arrivait plus à prononcer le moindre mot, sous le regard accablé de Sam.

\- Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu aies réussi à te persuader de pareilles horreurs. C'est normal de désirer la personne qu'on aime, même après ce que tu as vécu. Ça n'a absolument aucun rapport.

\- Je sais bien, avoua Dean, mais c'est plus fort que moi. J'ai beau essayer de me raisonner... J'ai l'impression d'être... Un monstre abjecte...

\- Dean...

\- Tu comprends pourquoi j'ai d'autant plus de peine à accepter le fait que Castiel soit un ange, ajouta-t-il, se forçant à sourire.

Sam ne savait pas quoi ajouter. Évidemment, Dean avait tort, mais Sam savait que quoiqu'il dise, cela ne changerait rien. Dean était conscient que ce qu'il ressentait était complètement irrationnel, mais il fallait qu'il arrive à en persuader son inconscient également. Et ça, il n'y aurait certainement que Castiel pour y arriver.

\- En attendant, Cas' sait tout ça, et il ne te juge pas, au contraire. Il t'aime Dean.

À ces mots, le plus âgé baissa la tête, ému et gêné.

\- Il est tombé du ciel pour toi, pour t'aider. Il est venu sur Terre dans cet unique but, alors crois en lui. Il arrivera à te faire retrouver confiance en toi.

Dean sourit. La perspective qu'il puisse un jour ne plus être tourmenté par toutes ces pensées absurdes lui plaisait assez, même s'il avait encore du mal à y croire.

 **.**

 **-.'.-**

 **.**

\- Hey Boss, travaille pas trop tard, hein, lança Ash, l'employé de Sam, en passant devant son poste.

Sam leva les yeux de ses dossiers, s'arrêtant de siffler, sans pour autant se départir de son sourire, particulièrement de bonne humeur.

Il était passé 19h et son horaire se terminait habituellement à 18h30. Mais ces derniers soirs, il restait travailler un peu plus tard. On était jeudi et cela faisait quatre jours que Castiel et Dean avaient enfin officialisé leur relation. Malgré ça, ils se comportaient comme de simples amis, n'osant partager le moindre geste de tendresse. Depuis mardi, Dean avait repris le travail au garage de Bobby, au grand soulagement de ce dernier, de voir que Dean allait mieux mais également de retrouver l'aide précieuse du jeune mécano. Avec les horaires irréguliers de Castiel et le studio photo, il ne leur restait pas beaucoup de temps pour être ensemble, seul à seul. Alors Sam avait décidé de faire quelques heures supplémentaires si cela pouvait offrir des moments de tranquillité aux deux tourtereaux.

\- Je dois encore finaliser le dossier Backers & Mils et répondre à quelques mails. Ensuite, ne t'inquiète pas, je file ! annonça Sam.

Ash lui tendit un pouce levé tout en clignant de l'œil, reculant jusqu'à la sortie de l'open space. De là, il s'exclama :  
\- J'vous laisse la boutique. Ce soir, c'est ton soir Boss, loupe pas ton occas' !

Et il disparut derrière la porte, laissant Sam confus, cherchant à comprendre ce qu'avait bien pu sous-entendre son collègue. Perdu sans sa réflexion, il n'entendit pas que quelqu'un s'était approché de lui dans son dos.

\- Sam ? l'interpella une voix douce et féminine, faisant légèrement sursauter celui-ci qui se retourna d'un bond.

\- Jess ! Tu es encore là ?

\- Oh, heu... Oui... En fait... C'est que j'ai...

Elle s'arrêta de parler, voyant qu'elle n'arriverait pas à trouver de raison valable à sa présence.  
Elle sourit donc, essayant de retrouver un peu de contenance et reprit :  
\- Je suis contente de te retrouver...

\- Me retrouver ? s'étonna Sam.

\- Oui, ces deux dernières semaines, tu semblais... Absent, comme éteint.

\- Ça se voyait tant que ça ? sourit Sam, mal à l'aise d'avoir été percé à jour.

\- Plus encore que tu ne le penses... Tu avais l'air tellement soucieux.

\- C'était le cas, en effet, mais tout va bien maintenant, la rassura-t-il.

\- Alors tant mieux.

Il aurait aimé pouvoir lui en dire davantage mais ne savait pas s'il pouvait se le permettre. Peut-être qu'elle s'en fichait. Peut-être que Dean n'aurait pas aimé qu'il se confie à elle. Peut-être que...  
Et en même temps, il ne pouvait pas passer tout son temps à lui cacher toute cette partie de sa vie, surtout s'il souhaitait un jour la partager avec elle.  
Elle continuait de l'observer, en silence, comme si elle attendait ou espérait quelque chose.

\- C'était mon frère... commença-t-il, tout en regardant sa main posée sur la pile de papiers sur son bureau. Il... Ce n'est pas tous les jours facile...

\- Comment va-t-il ? demanda pudiquement Jessica, n'osant s'intéresser aux détails.

\- Bien, il va bien. Maintenant...

Jessica l'observait incertaine, cherchant à comprendre la situation, sans pour autant poser de question.

\- Tu sais... Mon frère n'a pas eu une vie facile. Il traîne pas mal de blessures du passé et certaines ont du mal à cicatriser.

La jeune femme resta silencieuse, n'osant interrompre Sam qui commençait à se confier.

\- Notre père... C'était un beau salaud, Dean s'en est reprit plein la gueule, mais il a toujours fait en sorte que je ne me rende compte de rien.

\- Il le frappait... ? lâcha Jessica, l'air navré.

Sam hésita un instant.  
Il savait que Dean ne souhaitait pas que son passé soit dévoilé à tous.  
Mais Jessica, c'était autre chose.  
Elle n'était pas n'importe qui.

\- Si seulement il n'y avait eu que des coups... laissa échapper Sam, espérant qu'il n'aurait pas à regretter cet aveu et qu'il n'aurait pas à en dire davantage.

Jessica ouvrit grand les yeux, choquée, craignant de comprendre où voulait en venir Sam qui continua :  
\- Il... Il laissait faire parce qu'en échange, mon père lui avait promis de ne jamais poser la main sur moi...

Sam ne savait pas trop pourquoi, ni comment, il se retrouvait à parler de leur passé avec Jessica.  
Peut-être gardait-il tout ça pour lui depuis trop longtemps, peut-être avait-il besoin de lui montrer qu'elle comptait assez à ses yeux pour qu'il ose lui en parler.  
Il l'ignorait mais sur le moment, il s'en fichait car ça lui faisait un bien fou de tout déballer.

\- Un soir, mon père a essayé de s'en prendre à moi... Dean ne l'a pas supporté. Je n'ai jamais connu les détails, tout ce que je sais c'est que...

Sam sentait que sa voix commençait à le trahir, tremblante. Il renifla doucement, essayant de sourire, mains sur les hanches, mais à en croire le regard peiné que lui lançait Jessica, il se doutait qu'il ne trompait personne.

\- Dean m'a défendu, reprit-il. Il a fait la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire pour nous sortir de cet enfer. Mais il en a payé le prix fort.

Sam avait une nouvelle fois détourné les yeux. Il craignait soudainement que Jessica ne le regarde autrement.

\- Sam... Je...

\- Enfin bref, lança-t-il vivement, tentant d'avoir l'air détendu, Aujourd'hui, il va beaucoup mieux, c'est pour ça que je suis plu-...

Sam fut coupé par l'élan soudain de la jeune femme qui s'était jetée sur lui pour l'embrasser. Plus grand qu'elle, il s'était penché en avant sous la surprise de l'étreinte, estomaqué. Jessica, émue, avait agi sans réfléchir. Elle avait soudainement éprouvé le besoin d'être proche de cet homme qui lui plaisait tant et s'était donc laissée aller, osant enfin faire ce qu'elle s'interdisait depuis tant de temps. Après tout, c'était pour ça qu'elle était restée plus tard ce soir, espérant avoir un moment en tête-à-tête avec Sam. Elle avait eu un instant de doute mais le voyant se confier à elle de la sorte, elle n'avait plus pu réprimer cette envie d'être enfin contre lui et lui manifester son attachement.  
Elle se recula tout aussi vivement qu'elle lui avait sauté au cou, bafouillant quelques excuses maladroites, mais Sam, les yeux encore mi-clos, ne lui laissa pas le temps de terminer sa phrase et reprit le baiser là où il s'était arrêté, l'encerclant à son tour de ses bras, rapprochant leurs corps. Il glissa ses mains dans le dos de la jeune femme, jusqu'à se perdre dans ses longs cheveux blonds, puis se laissa tomber en arrière, prenant appui sur le bord de son bureau, Jessica placée entre ses cuisses, sur la pointe des pieds. La pile de papier s'éparpilla et quelques feuilles tombèrent au sol, mais ils n'y firent pas attention, continuant de s'embrasser, de plus en plus passionnément. Les doigts de Jessica se glissèrent sous le t-shirt de Sam alors que celui-ci avait passé ses mains sous la petite veste de sa collègue.

Brisant la fougue soudaine qui les avaient submergée, Jessica recula d'un pas, essoufflée.

\- Attends, on... On ne devrait peut-être pas...

\- Tu as raison, excuse-moi... lui répondit Sam dans le même état.

\- Non, attends, ce que je veux dire c'est... Pas ici... finit-elle par lui souffler à l'oreille, émoustillant quelque peu Sam qui sentit un frisson le traverser de part en part.

Ce n'est qu'à ce moment que Sam compris ce qu'avait voulu dire Ash.

* * *

 _... À suivre..._

 _-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

 _Prochain chapitre bien plus cocasse et davantage centré sur nos préférés !  
À la semaine prochaine (ou avant, si je n'arrive pas à tenir :p)  
_

 _-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

 _ **VOS REVIEWS :  
**_

 _ **MicroFish :** Effectivement, c'était mal partit, mais j'ai promis un happy end et comme la fin approche, le "happy" se met doucement en place ;)_

 _ **Angelyoru :** Héhé, ouais mais sans tous ces aléas y aurait pas eu d'histoire :p (ce qui, dans un sens, est assez terrible... Se dire qu'on doit torturer nos perso pour en arriver là xD) mais oui, le bonheur est là, enfin là ! **  
**_

 _ **Kitsune Aquatik :** Je t'ai déjà fais un retour sur ta review... :) Merci 3 Et oui, le baiser enfin, héhé, depuis le temps qu'on l'attendait :p **  
**_

 _ **SupernaturalFrenchGirl :** Laquelle de réplique ? Celle où il dit qu'il reste ? Bah ouais, il est aussi un peu pris au dépourvu le pauvre... Et puis, c'était son premier petit bisou à l'ange :p Il essaie d'avoir l'air naturel xD **  
**_

 _ **barjy02 :** Félicitation, tu as eu le **200e** commentaire ! :p Hum, bref... Je ne sais pas si Castiel avait réfléchis au fait que Sam aurait tenté d'avertir son frère, puisqu'au dernières nouvelles, pour Cass, ils ne se parlaient plus... Je dois dire que je ne me suis pas glissé dans sa tête pour ce passage :p On va dire que le hasard fait bien les choses au pire ^^ Mais c'est vrai qu'il y avait peut-être un attente inconsciente (de ma part indirectement xp) **  
**_

 _ **Courtney Ackles :** Y a pas tout le détail de la rencontre entre Sam et Castiel, mais je me suis dit que ce n'était pas forcément utile... Pourtant, je l'avais écrit, mais c'était aussi un passage que j'ai dû réduire... Et oui, enfin ensemble ! :D **  
**_

 _ **KrisIzzy :** Héhé, il n'est jamais trop tard pour débarquer ! :p Contente que ça te plaise en tout cas ! Et oui, tu n'auras pas eu à attendre comme toutes les autres pauvres personnes que j'ai parfois fait attendre des mois durant ! xD J'espère que la suite te plaira également ! **  
**_

 _ **Kathexia-Castiel156 :** Comme d'habitude, Dean attend d'être mis au pied du mur... Mais on adore ça ! **  
**_

 _ **Wolfie Miami :** Comment me faire culpabiliser en quelques mots ! xD Gnarf, désolée ! J'espère que ce ne sera pas pareil avec ce chapitre... VA DORMIR ! xD M'enfin, en tout cas, pour moi c'est super flatteur, donc merci, mais je m'en voudrais de te rendre malade ou juste épuisée xD Et oui, ce sont deux imbéciles, mais on les aime tellement :p **  
**_

 _ **Kathpotato :** Hey merci beaucoup ! ça fait plaisir ! Contente que ça te plaise ! Et j'espère que ce chapitre aussi t'aura plu ! ^^ **  
**_


	21. Chapitre 20

**.:: IL AVAIT PROMIS ::.**

 _Et voilà, comme promis, le chapitre 20 ! Un chapitre un peu plus léger - cocasse...  
Le chapitre 21 est terminé et a été envoyé en relecture à barjy02 (comme d'habitude) mais elle est en vacances alors je ne souhaites pas la stresser.  
Je ne sais pas trop quand arrivera la version relue, mais je me permets de croire qu'elle me le renverra rapidement, afin que je puisse le publier mercredi prochain au plus tard ;)  
En attendant, je saute sur le chapitre 22... Un chapitre un peu plus sombre, mais pour le bien de tous ! ;)_

 _Merci encore et encore et encore à_ _ **barjy02**_ _, pour tes conseils et tes idées, merci infiniment !  
_

* * *

 _ **/!\ WARNING /!\**_

 _ **Attention, cette histoire traite de viols, inceste, meurtre, torture mentale.**_ _  
N'hésitez pas à aller lire les warning complets sur les premiers chapitres_

* * *

 _ **Pairing :**_ _Destiel_  
 _ **Type :**_ _UA / Hurt-Comfort (happy end) / OOC (relatif)_  
 _ **Rating :**_ _M_  
 _ **Disclaimer :**_ _Rien ne m'appartient, si ce n'est l'histoire proposée ci-après._  
 _ **Spoil :**_ _Aucun._  
 _ **Note :**_ _Pardon d'avance pour les fautes d'orthographe et de frappe qui peuvent se cacher dans le texte._

* * *

 **:: CHAPITRE 20 ::**

 **-.'.-**

 **[ Printemps 2006 ]**

 **-'.'-**

Le téléphone de Dean sonna à la réception d'un message. Il l'attrapa aussitôt, ne se questionnant même pas sur l'expéditeur.

\- Qui est-ce ? demanda Castiel qui finissait d'avaler son morceau de tarte.

\- C'est Sam... Il dit que... Qu'il ne rentrera pas ce soir, qu'il ne faut pas l'attendre, lut Dean en fronçant les sourcils avant de ricaner. Il est avec Jess.

\- Ils vont passer la nuit ensemble ? ajouta naïvement Castiel, sans se douter de tout ce que cela pouvait sous-entendre.

\- C'est très probable...

Dean se racla la gorge tout en sentant ses joues chauffer, réalisant que, de ce fait, Castiel et lui seraient également seuls toute la nuit. Il ne pouvait pas nier qu'il désirait Castiel, son corps le lui signalant parfois plus que clairement, mais il n'était absolument pas prêt à passer ce cap. Heureusement, Castiel ne montrait pas d'intérêt particulier pour la chose, c'était au moins ça.  
Il se sentait parfois mal à l'aise quand il se surprenait à observer son ange avec gourmandise. Soudainement submergé par la honte, il détournait alors le regard pour ne plus y penser. C'était aussi pour cette raison que Dean avait beaucoup de mal à être démonstratif. Il craignait ses propres réactions. Et il ne voulait pas risquer d'inviter Castiel à avoir un comportement plus intime envers lui.

Il releva la tête et croisa le regard affectueux que Castiel lui jetait. Troublé, il se dit qu'il ne pouvait pas continuer à fuir indéfiniment. Il finirait, tôt ou tard, par se retrouver confronter à ses peurs et quand ce moment arriverait, il voulait pouvoir y faire face.  
Il prit une petite inspiration avant de dire :  
\- Cas', il faut... Il faut que je te parle de quelque chose...

Sa tension et son air grave n'échappèrent pas à l'ange qui fronça les sourcils, inclinant la tête.

\- Que se passe-t-il ?

\- C'est... À propos de... Mon passé, lâcha Dean dans un souffle résolu.

\- Dean...

\- Non, je... Cas'... Il faut que je le fasse...

Castiel n'ajouta rien. Il posa sa fourchette et croisa les mains sur ses genoux, attentif, mais tendu. Il savait que c'était une épreuve pour Dean.

\- Quand j'étais jeune... commença Dean, laissant un long silence se former juste après ces quelques mots, puis reprit, Mon p-... Il me...

\- Tu n'es pas obligé Dean, je suis au courant... tenta une nouvelle fois Castiel, le plus tendrement qu'il put.

\- Cas' ! s'exclama alors Dean. Laisse-moi terminer ! S'il te plaît. J'ai besoin de faire les choses normalement, comme j'aurais dû le faire avec n'importe qui d'autre qui ne soit pas... Un ange !

\- D'accord Dean, je t'écoute, pardonne-moi.

Dean hocha la tête. Il n'en voulait pas à Castiel. Il était juste nerveux et avait besoin qu'on lui laisse la possibilité de se confier. Il réalisa que le fait que Castiel sache déjà tout lui facilitait malgré tout la tâche. Il n'aurait pas à gérer l'étonnement ou un éventuel dégoût qu'aurait pu ressentir le noiraud s'il n'avait pas été au courant.  
Il ferma les yeux un court instant, cherchant ses mots et le courage de dévoiler des souvenirs enfouis qu'il n'avait jamais osé confier à personne. Il inspira une nouvelle fois, ouvrant les yeux qu'il garda fixé sur la table.

\- Mon paternel abusait de moi, lâcha-t-il lourdement, le visage soudainement crispé.

Le plus dur était dit.  
Ses mains tremblaient légèrement, mais il était déterminé à aller jusqu'au bout.  
Il continua donc :  
\- La première fois, j'avais 11 ans. C'était une année après la mort de maman... J'étais terrifié, je ne comprenais pas ce que j'avais fait pour mériter ça.

Du bout de l'ongle, Dean grattait la surface de la table, à côté de son assiette, nerveusement. Castiel l'écoutait attentivement, mais il ne pouvait empêcher son visage d'exprimer l'empathie qu'il ressentait envers Dean. Le mécano se livra pendant plusieurs minutes, expliquant avec honte et douleur ce qui s'était passé la fameuse nuit de leur fuite, avec Sam, ce qu'il avait vécu en prison, puis au centre psychiatrique. Il lui raconta comment il avait découvert son homosexualité, sa relation avec Cole, ses tentatives de suicide, son appréhension face au contact physique.  
Pour la première fois, il avait réussi à se livrer malgré sa peur et malgré sa colère. Quand il eut terminé, il lui fallut faire un dernier effort pour oser relever les yeux sur Castiel qui ne l'avait pas lâché du regard. Quand il découvrit l'air coupable et navré qui marquait ses traits, Dean lui sourit puis, doucement, lui prit la main. Castiel apprécia le geste.  
Dean ne voulait pas que le noiraud culpabilise car il n'était pas responsable de la folie de son père, et encore moins des lois qui régissaient le monde des anges. Il s'y était opposé et ça, Dean devait avouer que c'était la plus belle preuve d'amour qu'il n'avait jamais reçu.  
Évidemment, il avait été horrifié en apprenant la vérité, la façon donc l'ange avait tenté d'apporter son aide et ce qui en avait découlé, mais avec le recul, il prenait conscience que le noiraud n'était en rien responsable de ce qui était arrivé cette fameuse nuit.  
Il se mordit la lèvre en y pensant, réprimant une petite vague d'émotion, hésitant entre larmes et rire.

\- Il y a beaucoup de choses que j'ignorai... dit Castiel au bout de quelques secondes.

\- C'est vrai ?

Castiel acquiesça puis dit doucement :  
\- Merci pour ta confiance Dean.

Ce dernier lui sourit, serrant sa prise sur la main de Castiel avant de la relâcher brusquement, sentant quelques fourmillements danser sur ses reins jusque dans ses fesses. Il reconnaissait parfaitement cette sensation, mais il n'arrivait pas vraiment à l'assumer, pas encore. Pas après ce qu'il venait de confier.  
Il se releva d'un bond et annonça :  
\- Bon, une bonne chose de faite ! Tu veux une bière ? Je vais en chercher...

Surpris par ce brusque changement de ton, Castiel resta un instant muet, décontenancé, avant de répondre d'un hochement de tête hésitant. Quand Dean revint avec les deux bouteilles en main, Castiel entreprit de débarrasser leurs assiettes, faisant tomber un couteau par terre, et c'est en même temps que les deux hommes se penchèrent pour le ramasser, posant leur main l'une sur l'autre, par-dessus le couvert.  
Sans oser se regarder, ils restèrent immobiles un bref instant, accroupis l'un face à l'autre, ne sachant pas ce qu'il était bon de faire. Puis Dean se lança. Prenant appui sur un genou, il se pencha jusqu'aux lèvres de l'ange, l'embrassant tendrement, pour commencer. Castiel accueillit le baiser en fermant les yeux, penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté. Ce n'était plus le premier qu'ils échangeaient, il commençait à maîtriser. Puis il sentit les mains de Dean lui attraper la nuque, pressant davantage encore sa bouche contre la sienne. Ce n'est que quand il se rendit compte que les lèvres de Dean s'écartaient lentement que Castiel se mit à paniquer. Il ne voulait rien laisser paraître et tenta de suivre l'action, s'agrippant au bras de Dean, fébrile. Il se rendait bien compte que les mouvements de sa propre langue étaient saccadés et maladroits, alors Dean referma la bouche tout en restant collé à son ange. Puis il appuya une dernière fois ses lèvres sur celles, à nouveau closes, de Castiel et recula son visage de quelques millimètres, juste assez pour demander, amusé :  
\- Premier _vrai_ baiser ?

\- C'est bien possible... articula Castiel la voix tremblante, faisant rire Dean.

 **.**

 **-.'.-**

 **.**

Il était 4h du matin et Castiel était mort de soif. Il se leva et sortit de la chambre en silence afin de ne pas réveiller Dean, puis traversa le salon et sursauta en arrivant dans la cuisine, se retrouvant nez à nez avec Sam qui terminait de vider un verre d'eau.

\- Cas' ? s'étonna ce dernier, tout aussi surpris, s'étouffant à moitié.

\- Sam ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? s'exclama son ami, réalisant soudainement qu'il n'était vêtu que d'un t-shirt et un caleçon.

\- Comment ça, qu'est-ce que je fais là ? J'habite ici !

\- Heu... C'est juste.. admit Castiel, détournant le regard.

\- Mais, et toi ?

\- Heu, et bien je... bredouilla Castiel, visiblement mal à l'aise.

\- Attends, tu viens de la chambre de Dean ? constata Sam. Vous étiez... ? Vous... Vous avez... ?

\- On a quoi ? demanda Castiel, sourcils froncés, avant de comprendre. Oh ! Non ! Non, pas du tout, non, on n'a fait que discuter... Et... Hum, dormir...

\- Et... ? insista Sam, amusé, voyant que son ami ne lui disait pas tout.

\- Et il m'a embrassé...

\- Ce n'est pas la première fois, dit Sam, étonné que cela mette l'ange dans un tel état.

\- Comme ça, oui... avoua-t-il nerveusement tout en se grattant la tête.

Sam s'étrangla légèrement, toussant sous l'effet de la surprise. Il n'avait évidemment aucun problème avec l'idée que Castiel et son frère puissent s'embrasser, même ardemment, mais il ne put s'empêcher de le visualiser et, ne l'ayant encore jamais vu de ses propres yeux, il devait avouer que cela lui faisait bizarre de l'imaginer.

\- Oh, ok, bah... C'est cool, baragouina Sam tout en essayant de sourire de façon naturelle, ne sachant quoi dire de plus construit.

Castiel lui rendit un sourire tout aussi tendu avant de s'avancer timidement pour se servir à boire à son tour. Sam lui souhaita une bonne fin de nuit et fila dans sa chambre.

 **.**

 **-.'.-**

 **.**

Des voix derrière la porte sortirent Dean de son sommeil. Il s'étira longuement avant de réaliser que Castiel avait quitté le lit. Il laissa retomber son bras sur son visage, repensant à la veille, à tout ce qu'il avait dévoilé, le baiser qu'il avait partagé avec l'ange. Ils avaient encore bu une bière puis Dean avait proposé à Castiel de rester dormir. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il avait espéré de cette proposition, tout ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'il ne voulait pas voir Castiel s'en aller, il avait envie, besoin, d'être avec lui.  
Ils avaient, l'un comme l'autre, cherché des excuses pour ne pas avoir à se dévêtir tout de suite, avant de se mettre au lit. Castiel avait observé un instant le rideau qui pendait devant la fenêtre. Il avait reconnu le tissu particulier avec lequel il était fait, mais n'avait rien dit jusqu'à ce que Dean en parle. Puis ils s'étaient à nouveau embrassés, juste un contact doux de leurs lèvres, une caresse réconfortante.  
Dean sentait son désir pour l'ange s'amplifier un peu plus à chaque fois qu'il était en sa présence. Sans pour autant oser en parler, il se demandait si l'envie était réciproque, mais il craignait la réponse. Négative, il se serait senti encore plus méprisable. Positive, il n'aurait plus su comment l'ignorer, sans pour autant se sentir capable de sauter le pas.

Il soupira puis se frotta les yeux, émergeant doucement.

Ils s'étaient déshabillés chacun de leur côté, intimidé par la proximité de l'autre. Une fois étendus l'un à côté de l'autre, Dean avait tendu son bras encore couvert de coupures qui cicatrisaient lentement vers Castiel et ce dernier s'était permis une caresse, sans rien dire. Honteux, Dean s'était retourné, cachant ses bras, n'osant plus affronter le regard de l'ange qui s'était risqué à se serrer contre lui. Dean l'avait laissé faire, réconforté par cette étreinte, il s'y sentait comme dans une bulle protectrice, sachant qu'elle ne sous-entendait rien de plus, que Castiel n'attendait rien de lui.  
Ainsi enlacés, la fatigue avait fini par les rattraper.  
Dean se rappelait vaguement avoir entendu Castiel sortir de la chambre dans la nuit, mais n'avait pas eu la force d'ouvrir un œil. Frissonnant, il s'était inconsciemment collé contre lui quand celui-ci s'était glissé sous la couverture, créant un léger courant d'air.

Dean repensait à tout ça et il était bien. Il était heureux.  
Enfin !

Un éclat de rire finit de sortir Dean de sa léthargie. Il se redressa tout en se passant une main dans les cheveux, puis sauta hors du lit pour s'habiller avant de rejoindre son frère et Castiel dans la cuisine.

\- Dean ! Tu as bien dormi ? lança Sam, encore tout sourire, quand il le vit débarquer.

Il était d'autant plus surpris que Dean apparaissait en t-shirt, bras totalement découverts.

\- Pas trop mal, répondit Dean, suspicieux face au comportement particulièrement réjouis de Sam, avant de relancer, taquin. Et toi ? Tu as... dormi ?

Tout en s'avançant jusqu'à la machine à café, il passa à côté de Castiel et le salua d'un sourire chaleureux que Castiel lui rendit, le regard tendre. Le noiraud lui avait visiblement emprunté un jogging pour être plus à l'aise.

\- J'ai dormi oui, répondit Sam tout en roulant des yeux.

\- Tu m'en vois désolé, déclara Dean en riant tout en se servant une tasse fumante.

Sam ne put s'empêcher de pouffer face à la répartie de son frère qui s'installa autour de la table.

\- Sam me racontait sa soirée d'hier... dit Castiel, voyant Dean l'observer.

Cheveux hirsutes, regard attentif et sourire aux lèvres, Dean avait encore du mal à se dire que cet _homme_ qui lui faisait face était en réalité un ange.  
Il but une gorgée de café et encouragea son frère à reprendre sa narration.

\- Il ne restait plus que nous deux au bureau, expliqua Sam. Et, après quelques échanges... Elle m'a embrassé, annonça Sam, rêveur.

\- La pauvre, résolue à devoir faire le premier pas, plaisanta Dean.

\- Pourquoi est-elle pauvre ? questionna Castiel, sans comprendre l'ironie de la phrase.

\- Les femmes ne sont pas sensées faire le premier pas, répondit Sam, légèrement gêné.

\- Pourquoi ? répéta Castiel.

\- Par simple convention romantique, déclara Dean. Madame se fait désirer et c'est à l'homme d'aller la chercher. Les femmes ne sont déjà pas toujours prises en considération dans notre société, laissons-leur au moins ça : la galanterie. Bien que Sam semble ne pas y attacher beaucoup d'importance.

\- Je ne pensais pas qu'elle prendrait l'initiative ! se défendit le cadet.

\- Tu n'avais pas l'air décidé à le faire, il fallait bien qu'elle se jette à l'eau, continua de le narguer Dean.

\- Bref ! lâcha Sam coupant court à toutes ces remarques.

Il avait malgré tout du mal à retenir un sourire amusé. Il fallait dire que Dean n'avait pas vraiment tort, bien qu'il savait qu'il ne lui lançait ces piques que dans le but de l'embarrasser. Et puis il était bien trop heureux pour se laisser atteindre. Il s'éclaircit légèrement la voix, tentant de retrouver son sérieux, et continua :  
\- Donc, après ça, elle m'a invité chez elle. On a bu un verre ou deux, on s'est rapproché et... Je vous passe les détails, mais... Je pense qu'on peut considérer que, cette fois, c'est officiel entre elle et moi.

Dean sourit tout en lui faisant un clin d'œil complice, fier et heureux d'apprendre la nouvelle.

\- Vous avez couché ensemble ? interrogea Castiel, désinvolte.

Sam devint écarlate en moins d'une seconde alors que Dean éclatait de rire.  
Ils faisaient penser à une bande d'adolescents dans une cour d'école qui parlait de filles.

\- Pardon, dit alors Castiel, confus, réalisant la situation. Ce ne sont pas des questions qui se posent, c'est ça ?

\- Non, en effet ! grommela Sam. Mais on dira que ça va parce que c'est toi... Alors oui, si ça peut répondre à ta question, on a effectivement... Couché ensemble.

\- Je suis content pour toi, lança Castiel, sincère.

Dean reprenait doucement son souffle après son fou-rire et termina son café. Il posa sa tasse vide sur la table et déclara :  
\- Bon, je vais me préparer... Je vais être en retard.

Il se redressa et, après une hésitation si courte qu'il dut être le seul à en avoir conscience, se pencha vers Castiel et lui déposa un petit baiser au coin des lèvres, laissant ce dernier pantois.  
Dean ne voulait plus avoir à se retenir face à Sam, même s'il appréhendait le fait de mettre son petit frère mal à l'aise. Mais ce dernier ne sembla pas s'en formaliser, continuant de boire son café comme si de rien n'était. Dean ne put s'empêcher d'être satisfait d'avoir osé, frimant intérieurement à l'idée qu'il puisse troubler un ange, puis il alla s'enfermer à la salle de bain.

Sam regardait son ami, resté immobile, du coin de l'œil.  
Amusé, il but une gorgée de café et demanda avec un peu trop de légèreté pour être crédible :  
\- Tout va bien, Cas' ?

Ce dernier sursauta légèrement en entendant Sam lui adresser la parole.  
Tendu, il lança un regard furtif du côté de Sam avant de baisser les yeux lentement. Il releva la tête aussitôt.

\- Seigneur... lâcha-t-il malgré lui d'une petite voix tout en plaquant ses mains sur son entrejambe.

Il était cramoisi.  
Sam devina rapidement ce qui mettait son ami si mal à l'aise et manqua de s'étrangler en s'esclaffant.

\- Oh bordel ! Tu... ? T'es pas sérieux ? articula Sam, hilare.

Castiel fronça les sourcils, contrarié et terriblement embarrassé, se doutant que Sam avait compris dans quel état il était.

\- Sam... ! pesta Castiel, les dents serrées.

\- Excuse-moi... dit Sam en levant les mains devant lui, tentant de se calmer. Je suis désolé, c'est juste que... Enfin... Ça t'est déjà arrivé ? Je veux dire, tu sais ce que ça signifie ?

Castiel jeta un regard noir à son ami et dit en appuyant chaque mot afin de bien marquer son agacement :  
\- Oui, Sam, je sais parfaitement ce que ça _signifie_... !

 **.**

 **-.'.-**

 **.**

Une fois de retour chez lui, Castiel se laissa lourdement tomber sur son canapé, se remémorant ce moment terriblement gênant auquel il avait dû faire face un peu plus tôt. Quand Dean eut fini de se préparer et les avait rejoint, Sam avait encore les yeux plein de larmes d'avoir tant ri. Évidemment, Dean avait demandé ce qu'il y avait de si drôle mais comme Castiel était resté silencieux, Sam s'était empressé d'inventer une fausse anecdote de boulot qui avait semblé satisfaire son aîné. Puis, après avoir salué tout le monde d'un _« bye ! »_ enthousiaste, il s'était rendu au garage avec la Mustang.  
Castiel s'était rhabillé à son tour et avait quitté la maison en même temps que Sam qui avait sauté sur son vélo tout en souhaitant la bonne journée à son ami.

Castiel était rentré à pied, traînant sur le chemin, pensif. Heureusement, il travaillait chez lui aujourd'hui, il n'aurait donc pas à affronter des gens alors qu'il avait l'esprit complètement bouillonnant de sensations diverses.  
Était-il vraiment impossible de contrôler le désir qu'on éprouvait pour quelqu'un ?  
Il n'arrêtait pas de repenser à ce baiser passionné échangé la veille avec Dean. Sur le moment, il avait senti un fourmillement dans sa nuque et les battements de son cœur avaient redoublé de vitesse, pulsant jusque dans ses tempes et dans son bas-ventre. Il avait préféré l'ignorer, ne sachant pas trop ce que cela pouvait vouloir dire si ce n'était qu'il était troublé. Mais le petit baiser chaste que Dean s'était autorisé à lui offrir ce matin en présence de Sam l'avait légèrement affolé. Ce n'était pourtant pas grand chose mais, sans trop comprendre pourquoi, cela avait complètement chamboulé Castiel. Et enfin, il avait compris ce que représentait ces frissons qui ne cessaient de lui parcourir l'échine quand il était avec Dean.

Il fallait qu'il se change les idées. À force d'y repenser, il se sentait à nouveau mal à l'aise, revivant la scène en boucle. Il se leva donc de son canapé, se servit un café et s'installa devant son ordinateur. Il avait pas mal de boulot qui l'attendait ; une sélection de photos pour une campagne publicitaire de shampooing ainsi que la réalisation de quelques maquettes à proposer au client. Castiel faisait défiler les images montrant trois femmes au sourire exagérément figé. Une blonde avec de grands yeux en amandes et de longs cheveux raides et plats, une rousse couverte de tâches de rousseur dont les cheveux ondulés lui cachaient le bas du visage sur presque toutes les photos, et une métisse aux lèvres pulpeuses et aux cheveux frisés et que Castiel devina être un enfer à détourer.  
Un manque d'originalité frappant et sans grand intérêt...  
Ils cherchaient à mettre en valeur une diversité, tout en promouvant le fait que ce shampooing miracle s'adaptait à tous types de cheveux, mais jamais un homme ne se glissait dans les visuels publicitaires. C'était à croire qu'ils ne se lavaient jamais les cheveux.  
Castiel n'était pas très enthousiaste et, inconsciemment, cliqua sur le dossier contenant les clichés de Dean dans la casse de Bobby.  
L'une d'elle, qu'il n'avait pas fait développer pour l'exposition, montrait Dean s'épongeant le front avec le bas de son t-shirt retroussé, dévoilant un corps légèrement musclé. Certes pas autant que ce qu'il avait l'habitude de voir sur les mannequins masculins qu'il croisait lors des shooting, mais tellement plus authentique. Castiel resta rêveur quelques minutes les yeux rivés sur cette photo avant de réaliser que ça ne l'aidait pas vraiment à se changer les idées, loin de là.  
Il referma d'un clic de souris l'image du mécano pour se remettre au travail, grimaçant au moment où les trois femmes réapparaissaient à l'écran.

Il avait beau tout faire pour rester concentré, Castiel réfléchissait, pensant à Dean et à la raison qui lui avait valu son bannissement du Paradis. Il s'était juré de chercher le jeune homme afin de l'aider à retrouver confiance en lui, à exorciser ses angoisses et ses cauchemars, à vivre avec son passé sans qu'il ne vienne hanter son présent. Qu'il puisse avoir une vie normale.  
Castiel l'avait retrouvé. Mais au lieu d'exécuter cette mission, il s'était mis à douter, éprouvant des sentiments pour celui à qui il devait apporter la paix, ne faisant que renforcer ses craintes.  
Castiel se frotta le visage, conscient qu'il devait se reprendre en main. Mais voilà qu'il se mettait à désirer cet homme, bafouillant quand il devait prendre la parole, tremblant quand il devait agir. Comment pouvait-il redonner confiance en soi à quelqu'un si lui-même manquait d'assurance ?  
Et plus le temps passait, plus il devenait humain. Sans parler que ce qu'il ressentait pour Dean ne faisait qu'accélérer les choses.  
Il fallait qu'il trouve le bon moment pour offrir à Dean la possibilité de laisser son passé derrière lui.

Il passa la journée à réaliser lentement son boulot publicitaire, l'esprit éternellement ailleurs, ne faisant pas plus que ce qu'on attendait de lui. À 18h, il envoya sa sélection de photo et ses maquettes par mail aux personnes concernées et, sans même attendre une confirmation de réception, chose qu'il faisait habituellement, il éteignit son ordinateur.  
Il s'étira lourdement sur sa chaise de bureau avant de jeter un œil à son téléphone portable. Il avait visiblement reçu un message de Sam. Fronçant un sourcil, Castiel l'ouvrit, craignant un instant une mauvaise nouvelle.

 _[05.05.2006 - 16h23]_  
 _Exp. Sam Winchester_  
 _« Hey Cas', tu nous retrouves à la maison ce soir ? Jess sera là elle aussi. »_

Le photographe était ravi à l'idée de retrouver Dean, mais il craignait un peu la réaction de ce dernier s'il s'incrustait sans prévenir.

 _[05.05.2006 - 18h08]_  
 _Dest. Sam Winchester_  
 _« Dean est au courant ? »_

Quelques minutes passèrent sans que Castiel ne quitte son téléphone des yeux...

 _[05.05.2006 - 18h12]_  
 _Exp. Sam Winchester_  
 _«_ _C'est lui qui a lancé l'idée. »_

 _[05.05.2006 - 18h12]_  
 _Dest. Sam Winchester_  
 _« Je viendrai. »_

* * *

 _... À suivre..._

 _-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

 _J'espère que ça vous aura plu !_

 _Comme je le disais plus haut,_ _ _le chapitre 21 est terminé,_ il attend juste sa relecture.  
Il devrait être publié mercredi prochain.  
Également sur un ton plus humoristique, j'espère que le chapitre 21 vous plaira !_

 _-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

 _ **VOS REVIEWS :  
**_

 _Je crois que j'ai rarement (jamais ?) reçu de reviews qui m'ont autant touchée ! J'ai été vraiment surprise, ravie, émue par vos commentaires ! Y a pas vraiment de mot pour l'exprimer d'ailleurs, donc juste : Merci infiniment !_

 _ **MicroFish :** Héhé, comme promis, la suite ! Avec un chapitre d'avance, plus facile d'assurer la publication :p C'est agréable, faudrait que je fasse ça plus souvent ! xD HUM ! M'enfin, oui, Sam nage en plein bonheur, évidemment qu'il en a autant droit que Dean, même si son histoire reste au second plan, parce que hé, c'est un Destiel, pas un... Samsica (° - °) ? Hum, bref... :p Merci à toi ma folle préférée ! **  
**_

 _ **Patricia03 :** Je comprends parfaitement ta remarque et tu as entièrement raison, j'ai moi aussi ce souci avec des fics dont le temps de parution est si long que je décroche, quand un nouveau chapitre paraît, il faut relire un, voir deux chapitres avant, c'est pénible, donc je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi et en suis navrée... J'ai malheureusement commencé à publier cette histoire sans avoir de chapitre d'avance et il m'était difficile de tenir le rythme. Malgré toutes mes bonnes excuses, je sais que ça reste pénible pour les lecteurs. Donc je suis sincèrement désolée, même si tu ne souhaitais rien reprocher ;) Pas de souci, je ne le prends pas mal, c'est totalement justifié ! Le reste de ta review m'a tellement touchée que je ne pourrais même pas t'en vouloir si tu m'avais lancé un gros reproche, en fait. Merci infiniment, vraiment ! Et oui, j'avais prévenu, Happy End, donc le bonheur, ils vont y avoir droit tout les deux ;) Et peut-être même 2-3 autres personnes :p Merci encre ! **  
**_

 _ **Callisto111 :** Effectivement, Castiel n'y connait rien en amour, en sexe, mais c'est comme nous tous, on se laisse aller quand la situation se présente et généralement, ça passe pour une première :p On l'excusera de ne pas être parfait ;) Ceci dit, ils n'en sont pas là, comme le disait Castiel. Il leur faut du temps à tout les deux. Et oui, Sam aussi garde beaucoup de choses pour lui, après tout, il a aussi "subit" tout le passé de Dean, etc. M'enfin... Et oui, la suite est arrivée et le chapitre suivant attend sa relecture :p Donc c'est pour bientôt aussi ! héhé ! **  
**_

 _ **Angelyoru :** Alors voilà le baiser ! MOUAHA ! Et un vrai, avec la langue, troublant, etc. héhé, pauvre Castiel, m'enfin, il a aimé quand même :p Contente que ça t'ait plu en tout cas, j'espère que cette suite aussi et ce qui arrive également :p **  
**_

 _ **barjy02 :** Effectivement, pas facile de gérer un désir qu'on s'interdit de ressentir, ou qu'on a du mal à gérer, savoir se retenir quand on sait que c'est réciproque et que les raisons qui font qu'on se retient son totalement irrationnelles. Mais il faut combiner tout ça et faire avec... Ils y arriveront ;) Promis :p Et ouais, Sam pète la forme depuis qu'il est avec Jess :D Ce sera encore plus flagrant dans le prochain chapitre (que tu ne dois pas encore avoir lu au moment où j'écris ces mots, je viens de te l'envoyer :p J'espère que ça te plaira !) **  
**_

 _ **Aprila31 :** (O.O) Je... Heu, j-... Heu... Arf... xD Merci... ! *gênée* Wouah ! Je sais pas quoi dire. Je crois que je vais imprimer ta review et l'encadrer pour la mettre devant mon nez, au-dessus de mon ordi, pour me motiver quand j'écris. Franchement, je sais pas quoi dire, merci infiniment... ! Oui, la suite arrive bientôt ;) Ce chapitre, déjà, et le chapitre 21 attend d'être corrigée pour être publiée, le 22 est en cours d'écriture ;) Et Happy End obligé ! Sinon, c'est trop horrible ! xD Merci encore ! **  
**_

 _ **Kathexia-Castiel156 :** Jessica était bien obligée de foncer, comme le dit Dean dans ce chapitre, sinon, elle attendrait encore la pauvre :p M'enfin, le principal est qu'ils soient tous ensemble, heureux... Mais l'histoire n'est pas terminée :p héhé... ! **  
**_

 _ **Courtney Ackles :** Dénouement... N'allons pas trop vite, il y a encore deux chapitres et un épilogue ;p Encore deux petits rebondissements (enfin... "petit", pas vraiment, mais bref) et ce sera enfin le bonheur, happy end, etc. ! Dean est encore trop hésitant pour que ce soit la fin ! ^^ **  
**_

 _ **Kathpotato :** Ah super ! Je suis contente que ça te plaise toujours ! ^^ Je me demande ce que tu diras pour le dernier chapitre :p **  
**_

 _ **Wolfie Miami :** Bonne rentrée à toi du coup ! ^^ Mais oui, repose-toi, surtout si tu dois assurer à des cours ! Pour une fois, je publie en journée, donc pas d'excuse pour ne pas dormir :p **  
**_


	22. Chapitre 21

**.:: IL AVAIT PROMIS ::.**

 _Voilà le chapitre 21 !  
Le chapitre 22 est en relecture, et je sais que j'avais annoncé que ce serait le dernier, mais il se trouve que... Je n'ai pas vraiment traité les choses comme je pensais... Rien que ce chapitre est un peu un plus car le repas avec Jess a été prévu au dernier moment, donc évidemment, ça ajoute de la longueur :p  
Mais je ne suis pas mécontente de l'avoir fait ^^  
Donc je suis en train d'écrire le réel dernier chapitre, le 23e ! Avec plein de révélations, de trucs et de machins !  
Ensuite, je passerai à l'épilogue qui sera peut-être plus court que les autres chapitres, on verra...  
_

 _C'est un comble d'avoir trouvé un rythme régulier de publication pour les 4-5 derniers chapitres et vous avoir tant attendre au début.  
Encore pardon mille fois ! Et merci un million de fois de ne pas avoir laissé tomber malgré l'attente !_

 _Et comme toujours mais toujours aussi sincèrement, merci encore et encore et [...] à **barjy02** qui a même pris sur ses vacances pour me relire !_

 _Ah ! Et mon homme m'a offert le logiciel "Antidote 9" (qui fonctionne même sur Internet :p), j'espère que ça aidera aussi un peu niveau correction ! ^^ Je n'ai pas encore vraiment utilisé, mais ça sera pour le chapitre 23 et l'épilogue ! :D_

* * *

 _ **/!\ WARNING /!\**_

 _ **Attention, cette histoire traite de viols, inceste, meurtre, torture mentale.**_ _  
N'hésitez pas à aller lire les warning complets sur les premiers chapitres_

* * *

 _ **Pairing :**_ _Destiel_  
 _ **Type :**_ _UA / Hurt-Comfort (happy end) / OOC (relatif)_  
 _ **Rating :**_ _M_  
 _ **Disclaimer :**_ _Rien ne m'appartient, si ce n'est l'histoire proposée ci-après._  
 _ **Spoil :**_ _Aucun._  
 _ **Note :**_ _Pardon d'avance pour les fautes d'orthographe et de frappe qui peuvent se cacher dans le texte._

* * *

 **:: CHAPITRE 21 ::**

 **-.'.-**

 **[ Printemps 2006 ]**

 **-'.'-**

Castiel savait qu'il était de bon ton d'apporter quelque chose quand on était officiellement convié chez quelqu'un, même si cette personne était un ami. Habituellement, il venait à l'improviste, il apportait éventuellement quelques bières histoire de renflouer le stock réduit la fois précédente, ou des pizzas, mais cette fois-ci, c'était une soirée plus formelle. Sam avait invité Jessica. Et lui serait avec Dean. Comme il ne pensait pas adéquat d'offrir des fleurs à Sam, ni à Jessica qui était également invitée, et encore moins à Dean, il avait opté pour du vin dont le nom ainsi que la qualité lui étaient inconnus.

Il tira sur sa chemise histoire de la remettre en place avant de se passer une main dans les cheveux, nerveux. Il se sentait aussi stressé que la première fois qu'il s'était retrouvé face à Dean au _Howler Crow_. Décidément, cet homme l'intimidait toujours autant, mais pour bien plus de raisons à présent.  
Il souffla un coup, histoire de se donner du courage, et contourna la maison par l'extérieur afin de rejoindre la terrasse qui se trouvait à l'arrière.

\- Cas' ! Enfin ! s'exclama Sam en le voyant arriver, tout en brandissant une pince à viande.

Ce dernier le salua timidement d'un geste de la main, repérant rapidement Jessica allongée sur l'une des chaises longues en compagnie de Dean, assis en face d'elle, sur le côté de son transat. Ils semblaient partager une discussion animée. Ce n'est qu'en s'approchant, Sam lui proposant de déposer la bouteille qu'il avait amenée sur la table, qu'il entendit qu'ils parlaient de voiture.

\- J'avoue, la Shelby en avait dans le coffre, mais elle avait été faite pour ça, dit Jessica se redressant légèrement afin d'attraper son verre de vin posé au pied de la chaise.

\- C'est vrai qu'on ne peut pas vraiment dire que ce soit une caisse passe-partout, d'autant que si tu veux pouvoir mettre la main sur une Shelby de 67, faut avoir du fric. Ça doit faire un moment que les collectionneurs se l'arrachent pour plus d'un million et demi.

\- La vache, les gens sont dingues !

Castiel s'était approché silencieusement, jusqu'à se retrouver debout derrière Jessica, souriant timidement à Dean. Il ne savait pas vraiment comment le saluer. Pouvait-il l'embrasser ou devait-il se contenter d'un simple salut ? Dean choisit à sa place, se levant et s'avançant jusqu'à lui afin de lui déposer un petit baiser rapide sur les lèvres. Surpris, Castiel n'eut pas vraiment le temps d'y répondre, voyant que Dean était également un peu mal à l'aise à l'idée d'être naturel devant Jessica.  
Le châtain se gratta la tempe tout en baissant la tête avant d'enfin retrouver un peu d'assurance et demander :  
\- Tu as passé une bonne journée ?

Castiel jeta un coup d'œil du côté de Jessica qui leur souriait puis elle se leva pour rejoindre Sam vers le grill, leur laissant un peu d'intimité.

\- Terriblement ennuyeuse, répondit Castiel avant de changer de sujet, C'est toi qui a proposé qu'on se retrouve tous les quatre, ce soir ?

\- C'est Sam qui t'a dit ça ?

Castiel acquiesça sans le quitter de yeux et Dean sourit.

\- Non, en fait, je lui ai proposé d'inviter Jess un de ces quatre, mais c'est tout ce que j'ai dit. Il m'a annoncé qu'il l'invitait ce soir et que ce serait sympa que tu sois là aussi. Je dois avouer que j'étais un peu nerveux à cette idée, mais je me suis dit que ce serait... Un bon exercice.

\- Un bon exercice ?

\- Assumer, toi et moi, tu sais... expliqua vaguement Dean en se désignant l'un et l'autre, quelque peu embarrassé et espérant que cela suffirait pour que le noiraud comprenne.

\- Oh, souffla Castiel une fois qu'il eut saisit. Et... ?

\- Et bien... Je pense que ça va le faire. Elle est cool... Elle en connaît un paquet sur les bagnoles ! finit-il, enthousiaste.

Castiel balança lentement la tête, les yeux ronds, sans trop vraiment voir le rapport entre leur relation et le fait qu'elle s'intéresse aux voitures, mais ne dit rien. Visiblement, cela facilitait la tâche à Dean, c'était tout ce qui comptait.

\- On va pouvoir manger ! déclara soudainement Sam tout en posant un plat couvert de viande grillée sur la table.

Tous s'y installèrent, un couple de chaque côté. Sam servait la nourriture, Dean le vin, Castiel s'excusant d'avance pour l'éventuelle piètre qualité de sa bouteille, mais il se trouva qu'il avait mis la main sur une cuvée de choix qui se mariait parfaitement avec leur repas.  
Jessica et Castiel se firent quelques échanges de politesse pour savoir qui aurait droit à la dernière brochette de poulet que Dean se permit d'attraper sans rien demander. Faussement indignée, Jessica, lui en vola un morceau quand le mécano entreprit de les sortir de la pique ce qui amusa Sam qui se mit à rire.  
L'ambiance était bon enfant, Jessica se faisait doucement sa place parmi ce trio masculin qu'elle apprenait à connaître. Le courant passait bien avec Dean et Castiel, elle ne se gênait pas de leur rentrer dedans avec humour et Dean avait de la répartie pour deux. Mais il avait encore du mal à se laisser totalement aller envers Castiel. Il avait bien remarqué que Jessica ne les jugeait pas, mais c'était plus fort que lui. Lui se jugeait encore beaucoup trop et il ne savait pas vraiment quoi penser de ce que pouvait ressentir Castiel. Était-il conscient qu'une relation amoureuse impliquait plus de démonstration de tendresse ? En avait-il envie ?  
De son côté, l'ange se comportait comme il l'avait toujours fait jusque là. Il avait parfois envie de toucher Dean, juste attraper ses doigts, poser sa main dans son dos, l'entourer de son bras, et voir Sam et Jessica s'autoriser ce type de contacts laissait croire à Castiel que c'était approprié, mais si Dean n'en faisait rien, c'était sans doute parce qu'il ne souhaitait pas ce genre d'échanges. Le noiraud se retenait donc, malgré ce qu'il éprouvait, sentiments décuplés par les désirs identiques de Dean et qu'il pouvait ressentir sans trop réussir à faire la différence avec ses propres émotions.  
Il se contentait de ces échanges de regards tendres que lui offrait Dean, quand les deux autres tournaient la tête ou étaient occupés à s'embrasser.

Après le repas, alors que le soleil entamait doucement sa descente, les deux bouteilles de vin et les quelques bières déposées sur la table avaient été bues, Castiel se proposa d'aller en rechercher dans la réserve.

\- Prends-en directement trois packs, on mettra le reste à la cuisine ! lâcha Sam avant de poser une main sur l'épaule de Jess qui s'était rapprochée de lui.

\- Je vais l'aider à porter... suggéra Dean tout en se levant à son tour, rejoignant Castiel.

Sam regarda Dean s'éloigner avant de souffler à Jessica :  
\- Laissons-leur un peu d'intimité, je crois que mon frère a encore un peu de peine à s'afficher avec Cas'.

\- Il faut le comprendre aussi, tellement de gens se permettent de juger.

\- Ce n'est pas ton cas.

\- Tu sais, parfois il arrive qu'on fasse semblant depuis tellement longtemps que le mensonge devient naturel. C'est un travail difficile que d'oser revenir en arrière et être soi-même.

\- C'est vrai... avoua Sam en relevant les yeux dans la direction où son frère avait disparu.

 **.**

\- Cas' ?

Ce dernier fit volte-face, surpris d'avoir été suivi, manquant de lâcher les boissons qu'il tenait déjà.

\- Pardon, je ne voulais pas te faire peur, je suis venu t'aider à porter tout ça.

\- C'est gentil, c'est vrai que seul, ça n'aurait pas été pratique.

Dean lui sourit tout en lui prenant le pack qu'il avait entre les mains et se pencha contre lui pour en attraper un deuxième. Castiel frissonna en le sentant si proche de lui, mais préféra ne rien dire et surtout ne pas bouger. Au bout de quelques secondes, il réalisa que Dean n'avait pas bougé, le torse toujours appuyé sur son dos. L'ange tourna légèrement la tête afin de mieux voir Dean et ce qui le poussait à rester immobile. Ce dernier avait fermé les yeux et respirait lentement, comme s'il cherchait à retrouver un calme perdu. Mais quand Castiel le vit se mordre la lèvre inférieure, il ne put s'empêcher de l'embrasser, tendrement, bouche contre bouche, sans aller plus loin. Dean accepta la proposition sans même ouvrir les yeux, attrapant le visage de Castiel pour s'assurer qu'il ne reculerait pas.  
Cela ne dura que quelque seconde avant que Dean ne sente Castiel se crisper et tenter de s'écarter. Étonné, Dean eut juste le temps de lâcher le noiraud avant que celui-ci ne soit projeté contre lui par l'apparition soudaine de ses ailes qui percutèrent au passage bouteilles et conserves qui se trouvaient sur les étagères, faisant dégringoler le tout dans un vacarme tonitruant.  
Il n'y avait eu aucune lumière, aucun éclat qui avait précédé cette soudaine transformation, juste des plumes et un ange déconfit.

\- Je... P-pardon, j-j'ai... Je suis désolé, bafouilla Castiel tout en essayant de replier ses ailes hors des étagères dans lesquelles elles étaient allées se planter.

Dean était tout aussi décontenancé par la situation que Castiel, ne comprenant pas vraiment ce qui venait de se passer et toujours aussi impressionné par les excroissances de son ami qui prouvaient qu'il était bel et bien l'être céleste qu'il prétendait, malgré son air ahuri du moment.  
Ce dernier détail était d'ailleurs tellement improbable que Dean ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

\- Tout va bien ? s'exclama alors la voix de Jessica qui provenait de l'entrée de la réserve.

\- Oh Seigneur... souffla Castiel prenant conscience de la situation.

\- Grouille-toi de les faire disparaître, chuchota Dean avec une fausse autorité mêlée de nervosité.

\- Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, le stress a plutôt tendance à les faire apparaître, gronda Castiel entre ses dents, plus tendu que jamais.

\- Parfait ! râla Dean, puis il s'élança vers Jessica qui était accompagnée de Sam, leur bloquant le passage avant qu'ils n'atteignent l'endroit où se trouvait le réfrigérateur à bière. Hey ! Salut... On... On arrive... On était... On...

\- On a entendu un boucan terrible, on avait peur que vous soyez ensevelis sous les conserves, ajouta Sam en fronçant les sourcils tout en essayant de comprendre la raison de la nervosité de son frère, sachant qu'il n'était pas du genre à s'envoyer en l'air vite fait dans un local à provision.

\- Non, tout va bien, c'est juste... C'est Cas'... Tu sais... fit-il en mimant des ailes, l'air de rien.

Il ne fallut pas plus d'une seconde pour que l'information fasse mouche dans le cerveau du cadet, observant Dean avec des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes.

\- Oh oui... Cas', tellement maladroit ! reprit le plus jeune, reculant tout en attirant Jessica avec lui vers l'extérieur. Et bien, faites gaffe. On vous attend, grouillez-vous.

\- On fait ce qu'on peut ! lâcha Dean avant de retourner vers Castiel.

Il arriva au moment où les pointes des ailes semblaient disparaître dans le dos de l'ange. Dean resta figé à l'angle du local, fixant Castiel d'un regard pétillant d'émerveillement.

\- Je suis désolé Dean, souffla Castiel sans oser relever les yeux. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé, ça ne m'était jamais arrivé de perdre le contrôle aussi... Facilement.

\- Pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'y a pas eu de lumière ? demanda Dean encore subjugué par ce qu'il venait de voir.

Castiel se mit à rougir avant d'oser avouer :  
\- Et bien justement... Parce que ça n'aurait pas dû arriver...

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

\- Rendre les ailes invisibles, c'est la base, c'est presque aussi instinctif que de respirer, pas besoin d'utiliser notre grâce pour ça, expliqua Castiel encore agacé contre lui-même. Il arrive que le corps humain qu'on revêt une fois sur Terre soit trop étroit pour contenir les émotions d'un ange, alors on lâche prise et les ailes apparaissent en même temps que la grâce, cette fameuse lumière, puisque, momentanément, l'enveloppe charnelle disparaît, entièrement ou partiellement. Elles seront toujours les premières à apparaître et les dernières à disparaître... Mais elles ne sont pas censées apparaître seules !

\- Alors que s'est-il passé ?

\- Je crois que... C'était un peu comme... Comme si mon cerveau s'était éteint d'un seul coup, avoua Castiel sans oser regarder Dean qui souriait.

Ce dernier avait décidément du mal à croire qu'il faisait un tel effet à un ange.

 _« Un ange ! »_

\- Allez, viens, prends un pack de bière, je porte le reste. Sam nous aidera à ranger tout ça plus tard.

Castiel s'exécuta, toujours un peu mal à l'aise de ne pas avoir su dominer ses émotions. Il sortit de la réserve à la suite de Dean, rejoignant Sam et Jessica qui s'étaient installés sur les chaises longues, placées côte à côté, une couverture posée par-dessus leurs jambes.

\- Ah ! Vous êtes là, tout va bien ? s'enquit Sam tout en jetant un œil vers son ami qui osa à peine hocher la tête pour dire que tout était réglé.

\- Y a un peu de casse au niveau des confitures, mais le reste est sauf, répondit Dean en déposant les bières par terre à côté des chaises.

\- Tant que vous n'avez rien, c'est le principal.

\- Vous vous poussez un peu ? lança Dean.

\- Attends, je vais chercher le dessert, je te laisse ma place, déclara alors Sam tout en se relevant.

\- Dans les bras de Jess ? plaisanta Dean avant de s'installer au bout de l'assise, une bière à la main.

Sam lui lança un regard dépité mais amusé avant de faire signe à Castiel de l'accompagner. Ce dernier le suivit sans broncher, comprenant aisément que Sam n'avait pas uniquement besoin d'aide pour porter les couverts.  
Une fois à l'écart dans la cuisine, Castiel commença :  
\- Je suis désolé Sam, je sais pas ce qui-...

\- Cas', coupa Sam en lui souriant tout en sortant un bac de glace au chocolat du congélateur, du calme, ce n'est absolument pas grave. En fait, je voulais te dire... Je sais que je me suis un peu foutu de toi ce matin et je m'en excuse, ce n'était pas très délicat de ma part. C'était juste... Enfin... Tu vois...

\- Ridicule ? proposa Castiel avant de pouffer. Ouais, je sais. J'ai déjà du mal à comprendre ce que j'éprouve, mais en plus je ressens toutes les émotions de ton frère. J'ai un peu de difficulté à tout maîtriser, je ne sais même pas différencier ses sentiments des miens, c'est assez... Troublant.

Castiel avait préparé quatre petites coupes en porcelaine sur la table de la cuisine afin que Sam puisse y déposer les boules de glace.

\- J'imagine, lâcha Sam tout en observant son ami, ou plutôt non, j'ai un peu de mal à imaginer. En fait, ça me dépasse complètement tout ça, et je pense que c'est pareil pour Dean. Et pour toi. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, ça finira par passer.

D'un geste peu habile, Sam creusa la crème chocolatée avec une cuillère à soupe ne réussissant qu'à obtenir des copeaux qui fondaient rapidement.

\- En tout cas, j'aimerais que tu saches que... Si tu as des questions, je... bafouilla soudainement Sam.

\- Des questions à propos de quoi ? demanda Castiel sans vraiment comprendre de quoi parlait Sam.

\- Et bien sûr... Tu sais... L'amour, le... Le sexe, tout ça, articula Sam difficilement tout en terminant de servir la dernière part.

\- Oh ça. Et bien, nous n'en sommes pas là. Je dois dire que je suis terrifié rien que d'y penser, et j'ai l'impression que ton frère l'est également. Je préfère ne pas évoquer la chose en premier et attendre qu'il lance le sujet lui-même. Mais...

\- Mais ?

Castiel chercha ses mots un instant avant d'oser demander :  
\- Comment retient-on son désir pour l'autre ?

\- Le retenir ? J'ai bien peur que ce soit très difficile, voire impossible, à moins d'éviter la personne en question.

\- Dans ce cas, comment faire pour que ça ne se remarque pas ?

\- Ah ça, c'est tout un art mon cher Cas' ! lui lança Sam en plaçant les coupes sur un plateau tout en faisant signe à son ami de prendre de quoi faire des cafés. Tu peux replier une jambe, te pencher en avant, te cacher avec un bras, un sac, une couverture, tu as l'embarras du choix.

\- Et quand on est collé l'un à l'autre ?

\- Eh bien, dans ce cas, y a pas grand-chose à faire. Mais tu sais, je pense que Dean est conscient que ce sont des choses qui peuvent se produire donc il ne t'en voudra pas s'il sent que ça t'arrive. Fais comme si de rien n'était et attends de voir s'il t'invite à aller plus loin.

Castiel songea un instant aux derniers propos de Sam, puis sourit en relevant la tête, comme soulagé.

\- Bon, on les apporte ces desserts ? lança Sam avec enthousiasme.

 **.**

\- C'est quoi cette soupe ? s'exclama Dean en voyant le liquide brunâtre et grumeleux qui se trouvait dans la coupe que lui tendait Sam.

\- Glace au chocolat ! Je savais que ça te ferait plaisir, lui répondit ce dernier.

\- Tu les as passées au four ? ricana son aîné.

\- Moi c'est comme ça que je l'aime ! annonça Jessica en terminant de faire fondre les morceaux de glace à l'aide de sa cuillère.

Sam la remercia pour son soutien d'un petit bisou sur la tempe avant de s'asseoir à côté d'elle, laissant ainsi assez de place pour que Castiel s'installe également auprès de Dean. Malgré ses critiques, celui-ci engloutit le dessert en quelques secondes, buvant à même la coupe pour ne pas en perdre une goutte, puis la reposa sur le plateau avant de se rapprocher de Castiel, hésitant. Il lui jeta un petit coup d'œil avant d'attraper sa main et croiser leurs doigts. Castiel lui sourit, resserrant la prise.

\- Le ciel est magnifique, dit Jessica d'une voix douce. Ça me rappelle les étés qu'on passait chez mon grand-père, à la campagne. Il nous apprenait à reconnaître les étoiles.

\- C'est vrai ? s'étonna Sam avant de lever les yeux à son tour et pointer le ciel du doigt, Tu saurais nous nommer cette constellation ?

\- Tu rigoles ? Je n'ai jamais réussi à retenir la moitié de ce qu'il nous montrait ! annonça Jessica faisant rire ses trois amis. À part quand il parlait voiture, il était tellement passionné, j'aurais pu l'écouter pendant des heures.

\- C'est lui qui t'a appris tout ce que tu sais ? questionna Dean à son tour.

\- Oui, il se disait collectionneur mais il n'avait que trois vieux modèles sans valeur, financière du moins, parce que sentimentalement, il les adorait et passait ses journées à les bricoler, quand il n'allait pas aux champignons ou à la pêche.

\- Tu as l'air d'avoir eu une enfance magnifique, laissa échapper Dean, un brin d'amertume dans la voix.

\- C'est vrai, avoua Jessica, gênée en réalisant que ce n'était pas le cas des deux frères, j'ai eu beaucoup de chance.

Se doutant de l'embarras qu'elle devait ressentir, Sam l'encercla de son bras et dit :  
\- Ce n'est pas quelque chose qu'on choisit, donc autant en profiter quand on le peut.

\- Bobby était un peu comme notre grand-père à l'époque, relança Dean, à la surprise générale. Comme du côté paternel on n'a jamais connu le reste de la famille, et que les parents de notre mère sont morts relativement tôt, Bobby a pris le relais, et il s'en est pas trop mal sorti le vieux bougre.

Sam se mit à rire en repensant à toutes les anecdotes que le vieil homme aimait leur raconter, ces histoires qu'ils avaient, pour la plupart, oubliées. Mais certaines étaient encore claires dans l'esprit des deux jeunes hommes et Sam lança :  
\- Tu te souviens de la fois où Bobby t'avait autorisé à aller jouer dans sa casse et que tu lui avais démonté son scooter ?

Dean éclata de rire en se rappelant la scène pendant que Sam poursuivait :  
\- Ou quand on avait voulu lui préparer le petit déjeuner mais qu'on avait confondu le sel et le sucre. On devait avoir trois et sept ans, à peine.

Jessica et Castiel pouffaient ici et là en imaginant les deux enfants en faire voir de toutes les couleurs à ce pauvre Bobby. Sam continua un moment à ressortir de vieux souvenirs, anecdotes fugaces pour Dean mais qui lui faisaient du bien quand on les lui remémorait. Il en eut les larmes aux yeux à rire sans avoir le temps de reprendre son souffle, embarquant tout le monde avec lui.

\- Stop, stop, j'ai mal au ventre, finit par déclarer Dean au bout d'un moment, se redressant tout en se tenant les côtes. La vache, pauvre Bobby... Je ne me serais jamais souvenu de la moitié. Comme quoi, y a quand même eu de bons moments.

Un éclair de crispation traversa son visage, mais s'en alla tout aussi rapidement. Un mauvais souvenir avait tenté de gâcher ce moment, mais Dean l'avait chassé, refusant de se laisser sombrer aussi facilement alors que tout allait pour le mieux. Sans plus penser à rien, il attrapa la main de Castiel et se pencha vers lui pour l'embrasser dans le cou, juste sous l'oreille à l'angle de la mâchoire. Ce dernier ne put retenir un frisson, réalisant en prime que l'air s'était quelque peu rafraîchi, et demanda à Sam s'il pouvait lui passer une couverture.

\- ... Parce qu'il fait froid, rien de plus ! se sentit-il obligé de préciser, faisant rire Sam sans que Jessica ni Dean ne saisissent l'allusion.

Ils profitèrent de la nuit à discuter de choses et d'autres tant que les couvertures et les cafés suffisaient à leur tenir chaud, après quoi, Sam les invita à rentrer, signalant qu'il était tard et qu'il serait sage de songer à aller se coucher. Il proposa à Jessica de rester dormir avec lui, ce qu'elle accepta avec plaisir. Dean fit de même avec Castiel, d'un simple regard, sans un mot. Castiel comprit et confirma d'un léger hochement de tête.  
Chacun se souhaita la bonne nuit avant de disparaître dans leur chambre respective.

\- Ton frère avait l'air heureux ce soir, dit Castiel encore debout à l'entrée de la chambre de Dean.

\- C'est vrai, il était... Rayonnant. En même temps, ce n'est pas étonnant, ça fait combien de temps qu'il rêve d'être avec Jessica ?

\- Tout ce que je sais c'est qu'il l'a rencontré il y a trois ans et qu'elle lui avait bien plu.

\- Trois ans ? Il était tant que ça se fasse, rigola Dean.

Comme la veille, ils discutaient sans oser se déshabiller, craignant d'attiser le feu du désir auquel ils n'étaient pas prêts à faire face. Mais l'envie était trop forte. Il suffit d'un regard croisé et, d'un même mouvement, les deux hommes de rejoignirent au centre de la pièce, se jetant sur les lèvres l'un de l'autre. Castiel serra Dean contre lui, l'encerclant de ses bras, alors que Dean s'agrippait aux cheveux noirs de son ange, tous deux prit d'une soudaine frénésie qu'ils n'arrivaient pas à refréner.  
Dean entreprit d'ouvrir la chemise de Castiel, sans même avoir à décoller leurs bouches gourmandes. L'ange se retrouva ainsi torse nu contre Dean, le désirant plus que jamais. Il se doutait que Dean avait dû s'en rendre compte, lui-même ayant clairement senti l'excitation de Dean à travers son pantalon, alors il décida de faire exactement ce que Sam lui avait conseillé : ne pas y prêter attention et attendre de voir ce que Dean ferait. C'est donc sans vraiment y penser qu'il ramena ses mains jusqu'à la taille du châtain, glissant sur ses fesses. Aussitôt, Dean se crispa, recula tout en lui attrapant les poignets, arrêtant brusquement l'action. Aussi navré que terrorisé, il avait planté son regard tremblant dans celui de Castiel.

\- Pardon, je... commença Castiel qui s'interrompit en voyant Dean baisser la tête, honteux.

\- Non, c'est moi... souffla ce dernier.

\- Dean...

Il ne voulait pas pleurer, il n'avait pas le droit, pas avec Castiel qui était la meilleure chose qui lui soit arrivée, mais les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux malgré tout. Il renifla, se racla la gorge, essayant de se reprendre, et sourit à l'ange du mieux qu'il put.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, dit Castiel, réconfortant, tout en serrant Dean contre lui, De toute façon, je n'en avais pas vraiment envie...

Dean pouffa malgré son malaise face au ridicule de la remarque, sentant parfaitement que Castiel mentait.

* * *

 _... À suivre..._

 _-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

 _Et voilà ! Petit chapitre détente, encore une fois...  
Le prochain est en relecture et arrivera la semaine prochaine au plus tard ! ;)_

 _-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

 _ **VOS REVIEWS :  
**_

 _ **Patricia03 :** Merci beaucoup, oui Dean accepte doucement, mais le désir physique reste difficile à assumer. C'est un cap difficile à franchir, mais quand viendra le moment, je pense que Castiel saura parfaitement quoi faire, même si on peut imaginer que ce sera maladroit, à partir du moment où c'est fait avec amour... Et quant à savoir si Dean sera actif, passif, en fonction de son souvenir de victime ou son impression d'être le monstre... Surprise ;) Mais j'ai déjà la solution à ce souci sans qu'aucune situation ne soit un problème... ;) **  
**_

 _ **Callisto111 :** Et voilà ! Un autre chapitre détente, si on peut dire :p Parce qu'il en faut et que ça fait du bien ! Héhé et merci beaucoup ! J'espère que du coup, tu es contente que la publication soit un peu plus régulière (rapide disons, la régularité n'est décidément pas mon fort...). **  
**_

 _ **Angelyoru :** Voilà encore du Castiel mal à l'aise et qui perd pied, j'espère que ça t'aura plu ! :D C'est cadeau ! xD Parce que bon, un ange, faut bien qu'il montre un peu ses ailes quoi ! Donc voilà, une petite perte de contrôle et le tour est joué ! :p Et puis, on les aime tellement les ailes de Castiel... **  
**_

 _ **K**_ _ **athexia-Castiel156 :** Un désir de plus en plus difficile à maîtriser... Heureusement, Castiel sait redonner le sourire à Dean. On n'en attend pas moins de sa part :) **  
**_

 _ **MicroFish :** Ah mais c'est clair DESTIEL POWAAAA ! Non mais ! :p Et le fluff, et les happy end ! Sinon, le bonheur est moindre... Ou carrément nul :p Donc ici, encore un peu de légerté bien méritée... Et encore une fois, la suite arrive bientôt ! Elle est en relecture ! :D Merci beaucoup madame ! :3 **  
**_

 _ **Kath-mange-des-patates :** J'adore ton pseudo complet :p Et oui, il y aura d'autres fanfic SPN, mais Destiel toujours aussi, parce que j'adore et c'est ce qui m'inspire ;) J'ai d'ailleurs déjà mon idée pour la prochaine, ce sera de nouveau un UA, mais complètement différent (y aura des dinos :p) Et si jamais, j'ai un peu trop étalé sur le chapitre suivant, donc y aura un chapitre de plus ! :p Arf, mais du coup, ça rallonge un peu l'histoire ! ^^' HUM ! **  
**_

 _ **SupernaturalFrenchGirl :** x')) Tu cumules les vagues émotionnelles, attentions :p En tout cas, je suis contente que ça t'ait plus, et oui, j'ai pensé à toi en remettant un petit coup de Ash, c'était obligé ! :D **  
**_

 _ **Wolfie Miami :** Wouah bah merci beaucoup ! :o Ceci dit, m'étonne pas que tu dormes peu si tu relis toute l'histoire ^^' M'enfin, si tu as apprécié tout relire alors tant mieux ^^ Pour ce qui est de la fin, ce qu'il faut se dire c'est que tout le monde sera heureux, puisque : HAPPY END ! :D **  
**_

 _ **barjy02 :** J'espère que tu as passé de bonnes vacances ! Tes photos étaient splendides ! On aurait envie d'y être (SOLEIIIIIL ! xD) Et merci encore d'avoir pris du temps sur tes vacances pour me relire, décidément... Y a plus vraiment de mot pour renouvelé la forme :p Pour ce qui est de Sam, il restera toujours un pilier pour Dean, mais il s'efface doucement, laissant la place à Castiel de prendre le relais dans le rôle de soutient principal. Mais il reste là, pas loin, comme toujours ;) **  
**_

 _ **Komakai :** Merci infiniment, ne soit pas désolée, chacun est libre de faire comme il veut et on ne se sent pas toujours inspiré pour une review ;) Effectivement, sujet délicat que tout le monde ne s'essaie pas à traiter, c'est peut-être pas plus mal en fait... ? Je sais pas. Je suis passée voir ton profil mais je ne connais pas les univers de Saint Seiya ni Naruto... Quand à Bleach, j'aime l'univers original, mais je n'ai même pas lu le manga en entier (y en a tellement ! xD) donc je connais mal... Mais qui sait, je m'y tenterai peut-être. Même si pour l'instant, j'ai de la peine à trouver du temps pour lire. J'ai pas mal de fic en attente *frustration* xD **  
**_

 _ **Allys-33 :** Merci beaucoup pour ce message qui, effectivement, motive ! ça fait toujours plaisir de voir que les gens apprécient nos histoires alors quand un petit mot le confirme, c'est clair qu'on a d'autant plus envie d'écrire la suite ! Bonne lecture à toi ! Et merci encore ! **  
**_

 _ **Kitsune Aquatik :** Ce n'est pas moi qui vais te blâmer pour ton retard de lecture... Tu sais que j'ai toujours pas pu commencer Winchester never Die ! Bo*del ! Nah mais sérieusement... J'aimerais tellement la lire, et puis je vois les chapitres qui s'ajoutent, s'ajoutent ! xD Arf, mais je suis sûre, un jour, c'est une promesse ! J'en ai plusieurs comme ça en attente, mais je fais la promesse de les lire, elles me font tellement envie ! Merci en tout cas de prendre le temps ^^ **  
**_


	23. Chapitre 22

**.:: IL AVAIT PROMIS ::.**

 _Un chapitre un peu plus délicat pour notre ami Dean qui va devoir affronter quelques démons et Castiel qui va une fois de plus enfreindre les règles des anges... Je vous laisse découvrir tout ça !  
Le chapitre 23 est en cours de relecture, et moi je me lance dans l'épilogue ;)  
_

 _Encore une fois, merci à **barjy02** , plus que deux chapitres et je ne t'embête plus !_

* * *

 _ **/!\ WARNING /!\**_

 _ **Attention, cette histoire traite de viols, inceste, meurtre, torture mentale.**_ _  
N'hésitez pas à aller lire les warning complets sur les premiers chapitres_

* * *

 _ **Pairing :**_ _Destiel_  
 _ **Type :**_ _UA / Hurt-Comfort (happy end) / OOC (relatif)_  
 _ **Rating :**_ _M_  
 _ **Disclaimer :**_ _Rien ne m'appartient, si ce n'est l'histoire proposée ci-après._  
 _ **Spoil :**_ _Aucun._  
 _ **Note :**_ _Pardon d'avance pour les fautes d'orthographe et de frappe qui peuvent se cacher dans le texte._

* * *

 **:: CHAPITRE 22 ::**

 **-.'.-**

 **[ Printemps 2006 ]**

 **-'.'-**

\- Le rouge ? Ou le vert... ? Le vert était quand même sympa non ?

Castiel, assis sur le lit, haussa les épaules sans savoir quoi répondre devant l'hésitation de Dean.

\- Ouais, le vert, c'est mieux... Ou peut-être que je devrais mettre un pull... Ou sinon, j'en ai un noir, plus sobre...

Comme chaque samedi soir, tout le monde était attendu au _Howler Crow_. La dernière fois que Dean y était allé, Castiel était sur le point de s'en aller. Ils avaient fini par comprendre qu'il se passait quelque chose entre eux, mais malgré ça, Dean n'était pas certain d'oser s'afficher. Au-delà du regard des autres qu'il craignait être pesant, c'était surtout son propre regard sur lui-même, s'exhibant avec un homme, qui le mettait mal à l'aise. Il avait beau se raisonner, se dire qu'il était en droit d'aimer et que son orientation n'avait en rien été influencée par son passé, il avait toujours cette petite voix qui lui soufflait le contraire. Le contact avec Castiel était doux et tendre, il aimait ça, parfois trop, alors il avait honte de l'effet que cela lui faisait. Pourtant, il savait qu'il était normal de désirer la personne aimée. Mais là encore, ses pensées irrationnelles et sa raison menaient un combat acharné afin de savoir qui prendrait le dessus. Au dernier moment, la raison finissait toujours par baisser les bras, laissant la peur et l'angoisse l'envahir.  
Mais ce soir, il voulait essayer. Après tout, la veille avec Jessica s'était merveilleusement bien déroulée, au point qu'il s'était senti suffisamment à l'aise pour évoquer son passé. Son passé positif, certes, mais même ça, il n'en parlait que rarement d'habitude, et uniquement avec les personnes concernées. Il pensait donc être prêt à se lancer, ayant même souhaité tenter le tout pour le tout en s'y rendant les bras découverts.

Il posa sur son lit le t-shirt vert sapin qu'il tenait et retira le rouge carmin avant de plonger une dixième fois dans son armoire.

\- C'est toi qui décides Dean, mais si tu ne te sens pas prêt à montrer tes bras, mets un pull. Tu n'es pas obligé d'aller aussi vite.

\- Cas', j'ai... J'ai envie de vivre normalement et, aussi bête que ça puisse paraître, ça passe par... Porter un t-shirt ce soir.

Castiel accepta la réponse sans un mot tout en observant Dean fouiller parmi ses quelques habits, sortant un t-shirt noir qu'il revêtit aussitôt. Il se retourna afin de faire face à l'ange, attendant son avis.

\- Tu es superbe.

\- Tu es sûr ? J'en sais rien... Je devrais peut-être-...

\- Dean, Dean, du calme, le coupa Castiel tout en s'approchant, rien ne t'oblige à le faire ce soir. Tu auras d'autres occasions pour porter des t-shirts, ne t'inquiète pas. En plus, il ne fait pas si chaud que ça aujourd'hui.

Après les chaleurs de la veille, le ciel s'était couvert et un léger vent s'était levé dans la soirée. Dean jeta un œil par la fenêtre, considérant un instant les nuages gris avant de saisir un pull et l'enfiler par-dessus son t-shirt.  
Les deux hommes échangèrent un sourire entendu et rejoignirent Sam qui les attendait au salon.

\- C'est bon, vous êtes prêts ? demanda-t-il.

\- On est prêt, confirma Castiel.

\- Parfait, on peut y aller.

Dean était tellement nerveux qu'il préféra ne pas prendre le volant, tapant du pied sans discontinuer pendant les dix minutes de trajet qu'il fallut pour se rendre de chez Sam au _Howler Crow_ en faisant le crochet par chez Jessica. Sans même s'en rendre compte, il avait attrapé la main de Castiel, croisant leurs doigts, ce qui avait fait sourire Castiel.  
Dean ne savait plus trop où il en était, il essayait de faire le point en réfléchissant à la situation, à tous les progrès qu'il avait fait depuis qu'il était venu vivre avec son frère. L'aveu sur son homosexualité, sa relation avec Castiel et l'acceptation de la singularité de ce dernier, ses cauchemars qui avaient cessé... Il était fier de lui. Il savait qu'il lui faudrait un peu de temps pour s'ouvrir totalement aux autres. Il avait encore du mal à se laisser toucher par des hommes ne faisant pas partie de son entourage proche, il n'osait pas vraiment montrer les cicatrices de ses bras, mais pour la première fois, il allait s'afficher avec un compagnon et c'était encourageant pour la suite.  
Malgré ça, il restait ce cap qui lui semblait infranchissable, cette impression que s'il se laissait aller à caresser ce corps comme il en rêvait, c'est qu'il serait devenu un monstre identique à celui que leur père était. Il avait beau se raisonner, le simple fait d'imaginer poser les mains sur Castiel lui faisait revenir à l'esprit les pires souvenirs qu'il avait de son passé, au point qu'il en venait à redouter le désir qu'il éprouvait pour le noiraud.

Quand ils arrivèrent au bar, Dean s'éloigna inconsciemment de Castiel. Il ne put s'empêcher d'avoir peur de ce que les gens allaient penser s'ils les voyaient débarquer main dans la main. Il avait encore du mal à se faire à l'idée qu'il n'était plus utile de se cacher. De son côté, Castiel ne chercha pas faire quoique ce soit qui aurait pu mettre Dean mal à l'aise alors il le laissa gérer et attendrait qu'il fasse le premier pas. Il savait combien il était difficile pour lui d'assumer ce qu'il était, ayant trop longtemps pensé que c'était une tare qui lui venait de son père.

\- Ils sont là ! s'exclama Charlie dès leur entrée dans l'établissement tout en leur faisant de grands signes.

Sam sourit, certaines choses ne changeaient définitivement jamais. Un bras entourant les épaules de Jessica, il s'approcha de la table à laquelle était regroupés leurs amis, suivis de près par Dean et Castiel.  
Après de rapides salutations, Sam dit :  
\- Vous vous souvenez de Jess, ma collègue de boulot ? Elle est venue une ou deux fois à nos petites réunions...

\- Visiblement, ce n'est plus qu'une simple collègue de boulot, plaisanta Gabriel, faisant rire la tablée.

\- Heu, depuis peu, effectivement... répondit Sam, un peu mal à l'aise, tout comme Jessica qui pouffa en baissant la tête.

\- Installez-vous, on a une grande nouvelle ! coupa Charlie, surexcitée.

\- Ouais, grouillez-vous, ça fait vingt minutes qu'on vous attend pour qu'elle puisse enfin déballer son annonce, dit Benny qui les avait rejoints justement pour entendre l'information.

Sam s'assit donc à côté de Jessica, imité par Dean et Castiel, attendant également ce que Charlie avait à leur dire.

\- Meg et moi, on envisage d'adopter un enfant ! déclara la rouquine tout sourire.

Tout le monde lâcha une exclamation aussi surprise que réjouie en entendant le projet que le couple souhaitait réaliser.

\- Bon, par contre, ce n'est pas pour tout de suite car il y a pas mal de démarches à faire, ajouta la jeune femme, perdant un rien d'enthousiasme, mais on va commencer sitôt que possible et comme ça, on peut espérer avoir un enfant d'ici deux ou trois ans.

\- Voilà pourquoi je trouvais qu'il était encore un peu tôt pour vous en parler, précisa Meg de son ton faussement contrarié, Mais bon, Charlie était tellement heureuse qu'elle a tenu à vous le faire savoir.

\- C'est génial, relança Joanna, et vous savez si vous voulez plutôt un garçon ou une fille ?

\- C'est complètement égal ! s'exclama Charlie à nouveau exaltée par le sujet, comme si en parler le rendait plus concret. On va laisser le hasard décider pour nous, après tout, on ne choisit pas quand on tombe enceinte.

\- Et pourquoi ne pas avoir opté pour une insémination ? demanda Jessica d'une petite voix, craignant légèrement de s'être engagée sur un sujet privé.

\- Parce que c'est carrément dégueu ! lança Meg faisant rire la tablée.

\- Non, la vérité c'est qu'on n'a jamais pu se mettre d'accord sur qui le porterait, expliqua Charlie plus sérieusement. On en a envie toutes les deux, mais on est aussi terrifiées en y réfléchissant. Et puis on voulait avoir le même lien avec l'enfant.

\- En tout cas, c'est un magnifique projet ! déclara Benny en levant son verre, proposant silencieusement de porter un toast.

Tout le monde suivit le mouvement, les quatre derniers arrivés se contentant de lever la main, n'ayant encore rien pu commander à boire.  
Dean était soulagé et presque étonné que personne ne lui prête particulièrement attention, il se dit que cela avait peut-être été prétentieux de penser qu'il puisse être le centre d'intérêt de la soirée, mais visiblement, lui et Castiel étaient et restaient simplement deux personnes faisant partie de l'équipe, ensemble ou non, ça ne changeait rien du tout. Détendu, il se permit de poser sa main sur le genou de Castiel, à l'abri des regards. Castiel leva sur lui un oeil surpris, mais heureux avant de croiser ses doigts avec ceux de Dean.

Après avoir passé commande, Benny apporta les bières des deux frères, un mojito pour Jessica et un cosmopolitan pour Castiel.

\- Toujours pas de bière, Cas' ? lança Gabriel en observant son cocktail du coin de l'œil.

\- Toujours pas, non, répondit-il, sûr de lui tout en buvant une gorgée, afin d'appuyer ses propos.

Encore une fois, Dean était ravi de voir que rien ne changeait et que Gabriel ne se retenait pas de faire ses blagues sexistes malgré la situation qui en aurait gêné plus d'un.  
La soirée se déroulait à merveille. Ils parlèrent plus en détail du projet d'adoption de leurs amies, puis se tournèrent vers Joanna pour la titiller en peu sur ses amours, histoire d'agacer un peu son grand frère qui ne ratait pas une occasion pour se transformer en garde du corps. Dean se laissait de plus en plus aller, sans trop en faire non plus. Puis à un moment, il réalisa que sa main et celle de Castiel, toujours enlacées, étaient venues se poser sur la table. Il n'avait aucune idée de quand il avait fait ça, mais s'il l'avait fait sans s'en rendre compte c'est qu'il s'était senti suffisamment en confiance pour oser.  
Il s'appuya sur le dossier de sa chaise, soudainement empli de fierté, il avait l'impression d'enfin vivre cette vie qui lui avait échappée si longtemps. Il se laissa aller à rire à chaque pique qu'on lançait pour contrarier Benny, participant même sans plus aucune retenue.  
Au bout de la troisième bière, un besoin pressant l'obligea à rejoindre les toilettes et, dans un élan de tendresse soudain, il embrassa Castiel sur le front tout en se levant. Ce dernier, pris au dépourvu, jeta un regard ravi à Sam qui n'avait pas manqué l'échange et semblait tout aussi heureux.  
Mais alors que Dean se dirigeait vers les W.C., son bonheur fut troublé par une crispation douloureuse et sentit clairement qu'elle provenait de Dean.

 **.**

Dean avait couru jusqu'aux toilettes espérant ne pas se faire remarquer. Une fois là, il resta un instant appuyé contre la porte reprenant son souffle.  
C'était impossible, il devait avoir mal vu, ça ne pouvait pas être lui, pas ici, pas maintenant... Et pourtant...  
Il sentit son ventre se serrer, sa gorge se nouer, ses mains trembler. Ses jambes avaient de la peine à le soutenir. Mais il devait se ressaisir, il ne risquait rien. Après tout, l'autre ne l'avait certainement pas reconnu, si tant est qu'il l'ait également remarqué. Il s'avança donc, s'éloignant de la porte qui s'ouvrit aussitôt, faisant apparaître un homme de l'âge de Dean, légèrement plus grand que lui, blond, affichant un sourire qui n'avait rien de sympathique.

\- Salut Princesse, il me semblait bien que c'était toi... dit-il tout en parcourant d'un regard lubrique le corps de Dean. Tu sais que tu m'as manqué ?

Le châtain recula jusqu'au fond de la pièce, pétrifié à l'idée de se retrouver nez à nez avec cet homme qu'il avait tenté d'oublier pendant près de dix ans.

\- J'ai vu que tu t'étais trouvé une copine... continua le blond tout en fermant la porte à clef, Ça me rendrait presque jaloux...

Dean était tétanisé. Il se retrouvait comme à ses dix-sept ans, face à ce tyran qui avait profité de sa carrure pour abuser de lui lorsqu'il purgeait sa peine à la prison pour mineurs. Aujourd'hui, il avait beau avoir largement la force de se défendre, il n'arrivait plus à bouger.  
L'homme s'avança jusqu'à Dean, se collant à lui tout en lui soufflant son haleine chargée à la figure.

\- Est-ce qu'il faut que je marque mon territoire encore une fois pour que tu comprennes que tu es à moi, ma mignonne ? lui susurra-t-il sur un ton libidineux répugnant.

\- Je t'en supplie, Luc, laisse-moi, articula Dean d'une voix tremblante.

\- Oh, oui, supplie-moi, j'adore ça ! reprit le dénommé Luc tout en attrapant les poignets de Dean pour les lui maintenir au-dessus de la tête.

Dean n'avait pas de force, il sentait les larmes lui monter aux yeux alors que le blond entamait de lui défaire la ceinture. Alors il fit ce qu'il avait toujours fait dans ces moments, laissant son esprit s'échapper aussi loin que possible, ne souhaitant pas être témoin de ce qui l'attendait, bien que les larmes lui coulaient sur les joues. Il avait froid et frissonnait, de peur, de honte. Il voulait se réveiller, espérant que ce n'était qu'un énième cauchemar, se retourner et se blottir contre le seul homme qui avait réussi à lui faire retrouver une bribe de confiance en lui. Pourtant, il ne se réveillerait pas, c'était bel et bien réel, ça se passait, une fois de plus, et il ne pouvait rien faire pour l'empêcher. Il n'avait même pas la force d'appeler à l'aide.  
Il devinait que Luc lui chuchotait des choses à l'oreille tout en frottant son bassin contre lui, mais Dean n'était déjà plus là, ne percevait plus rien. Si bien qu'il n'entendit pas la porte voler en éclat, ni les cris de rage poussés par Benny qui entra le premier. Il eut juste le temps de sentir Luc s'éloigner brusquement de lui, et quand il rouvrit les yeux, son tortionnaire était couché sur le carrelage, pantalon à mi-cuisse, retenu par le barman qui lui avait visiblement fendu l'arcade. Sortant doucement de sa torpeur, Dean se laissa glisser jusqu'au sol, alors que Sam et Castiel se précipitaient vers lui.

\- Dean ! Dean est-ce que ça va ?

Il ne savait même pas lequel des deux avait parlé, il se jeta dans les bras de Sam, accroupi à ses côtés, et se mit à pleurer comme un enfant, contre son torse. Castiel s'approcha également, horriblement troublé par la condition de Dean. Ce dernier entendit vaguement que Benny appelait la police tout en maintenant Luc par terre qui riait, apparemment heureux de l'état de choc dans lequel il avait mis sa victime.

\- Chiale pas gamine, je t'ai à peine touché ! s'exclama-t-il avant de se reprendre un nouveau coup bien placé de la part de Benny.

\- Tu vas la fermer, espèce de salopard ! ordonna le barman, son téléphone collé à l'oreille.

Il avait visiblement été mis en attente.

Castiel se redressa, le visage inexpressif, ce qui le rendait d'autant plus effrayant. Les yeux dans le vide, quelque chose semblait prêt à exploser en lui.

\- Laissez-moi seul avec lui, somma-t-il.

Benny releva la tête en direction du noiraud, ainsi que Sam et Dean, se questionnant sur ses intentions.

\- Cas' tu-... commença Sam avant d'être coupé par son ami.

\- Laissez-moi seul avec lui ! répéta-t-il avec plus de force, le regard noir.

Benny lâcha Luc, qui se tortillait au sol après le dernier coup qu'il avait reçu, et quitta les W.C., sans plus poser de question, téléphone toujours en main, suivi de près par Sam et Dean qui essayait de se reprendre, mais avait un peu de mal à retrouver son calme.

\- Cas', ne fais rien qui-... tenta Sam.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je sais ce que je fais... dit alors Castiel, voyant l'air préoccupé sur le visage des deux frères.

Sam acquiesça et fit le pas qui permit à Castiel de pousser la porte derrière lui. Benny avait continué d'avancer jusqu'au bar, ne cherchant pas à savoir ce que Castiel mijotait. Il comprenait parfaitement son envie de vengeance et préférait donc faire celui qui n'avait rien vu.  
De là où Sam et Dean se trouvaient, ils n'étaient pas visibles depuis la salle. Dean en profita pour refermer sa ceinture, reniflant, puis il se passa une main dans les cheveux, essayant de se redonner une allure moins débraillée. Il réalisa qu'elle tremblait encore énormément et, tout en serrant les doigts, il tenta de faire cesser le tremblement en collant son poing contre ses lèvres, retenant une nouvelle vague de larmes.

\- Dean... souffla Sam d'une voix douce. Est-ce que ça va ? Tu sais qui c'était ?

Il prit conscience un peu tard d'avoir posé une question délicate alors que Dean était encore en état de choc, mais l'aîné trouva la force de répondre malgré tout.

\- C'était Luc... L'espère d'enfoiré qui... En prison...

\- Ok, j'ai compris... signala Sam pour que Dean n'ait pas à en dire plus, puis il demanda, Il ne t'a rien fait ?

Sans un mot, Dean hocha la tête négativement, la honte l'envahissant à nouveau.

\- Hey, Dean, ce n'est pas ta faute, affirme Sam tout en attrapant son aîné par les épaules.

À cet instant, ils eurent les yeux attirés par une lueur éblouissante projetée au sol, provenant de sous la porte des toilettes. Sam et Dean relevèrent la tête, se regardant l'un l'autre fixement, comprenant que Castiel s'était certainement servi de sa grâce. D'un commun accord tacite, les deux frères se jetèrent sur la porte des toilettes, l'ouvrant en grand une nouvelle fois, et tombèrent sur Castiel qui se redressait, à côté de Luc apparemment terrorisé.  
Castiel retrouvait doucement son corps humain, enveloppant la clarté qui le composait, cette grâce dont il était censé se servir pour faire le bien et qu'il venait d'utiliser pour punir quelqu'un, une personne coupable de crimes abjects, à n'en pas douter, mais Castiel avait malgré tout abusé des facultés que sa nature lui conférait et ça, il savait qu'il le paierait cher à son tour, mais c'était le dernier de ses soucis pour l'instant.

\- Cas', qu'est-ce que t'as foutu ? s'exclama Sam en voyant l'air qu'affichait le blond encore au sol, le pantalon toujours baissé.

Castiel tourna à peine les yeux vers son ami avant de reculer d'un pas, sans un mot.

\- Cas', réponds !

Dean avait le regard focalisé sur Luc. Il lui semblait soudainement si misérable qu'il en aurait presque eu pitié, mais quelque chose au fond de lui l'en empêchait.

\- Il ne te fera plus jamais de mal... se contenta de dire Castiel à Dean tout en passant à côté des deux frères pour sortir des toilettes.

 **.**

La police avait débarqué au _Howler Crow_ peu de temps après l'appel de Benny. La musique avait été coupée, l'ambiance était tendue, tout le monde regardait ce qu'il se passait, y allant de son hypothèse. Certains avaient vaguement remarqué que Dean, Sam et Castiel étaient mêlés à cette histoire, mais sans en savoir plus. Évidemment, Gabriel, Charlie, Meg, Joanna et Jessica avaient demandé ce qu'il s'était passé, choqués, et Benny s'était contenté de dire que Dean avait été agressé, taisant les circonstances particulières dans lesquelles ils l'avaient retrouvé. Dean l'avait remercié d'un regard gêné, Benny lui avait souri. Un échange muet pour un secret qui serait tu à jamais.  
Castiel, quant à lui, était resté silencieux, le visage fermé, pensif. Les bras croisés contre son torse, Sam ne l'avait jamais vu si contrarié, à un point où même soutenir Dean lui était impossible. Ce dernier s'approcha de Castiel, soucieux de ce qu'il avait pu faire à Luc pendant qu'il était seul avec lui.

\- Cas', tout va bien ?

L'ange laissa échapper un rire amer tout en baissant la tête.

\- Ce devrait être à moi de te le demander.

\- Je vais bien...

Dean plongea les mains dans les poches de son jean, hésitant avant d'oser poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ?

Avant même que Castiel ait pu répondre, les policiers sortirent le blond des toilettes. Son pantalon avait enfin retrouvé sa place d'origine et il avait les mains menottées dans le dos, les yeux fixant le sol, comme rongé par toute la culpabilité de ses actes.  
Quand il passa à côté de Dean, il releva à peine la tête, laissant juste le temps à Dean de voir la honte dans le regard tremblant de son agresseur.

\- Rien de pire que ce que l'on subit en Enfer... laissa échapper Castiel, suivant Luc des yeux, sourcils froncés.

Dean resta bouche bée suite à cet aveu, réalisant brusquement l'étendue des pouvoirs de l'ange qui lui faisait face.

 **.**

 **-.'.-**

 **.**

La soirée avait pris fin prématurément. Après l'événement, plus personne n'était trop d'humeur à s'amuser et Dean avait laissé entendre qu'il voulait rentrer. Castiel était resté silencieux tout le trajet du retour, mais Dean avait malgré tout demandé à ce qu'il reste avec lui cette nuit encore, trop chamboulé pour oser être seul. Castiel avait accepté sans hésitation. C'est à ce moment que Dean comprit que l'ange était contrarié contre lui-même.  
Une fois dans l'intimité de la chambre de Dean, Castiel confia enfin la raison de son état. Il s'en voulait terriblement de ne pas avoir été là pour l'aider, qu'une fois encore il n'ait pas pu empêcher les choses d'arriver.  
Dean demanda comment ils avaient su qu'il se faisait agresser et Castiel lui expliqua qu'il avait ressenti son angoisse et que lui et Sam étaient venus voir ce qui se passait, mais quand ils eurent constaté que les toilettes étaient fermées à clef, Benny était intervenu.

\- C'est donc bien grâce à toi si ce n'est pas allé plus loin, dit Dean, attrapant le visage de l'ange entre ses mains, lui faisant relever la tête.

\- Ça n'aurait pas dû arriver du tout, tonna Castiel tout en attirant Dean contre lui, conscient de l'état de fragilité dans lequel il se trouvait. Comment tu te sens ?

\- Je... J'en sais rien... Je crois que ça va...

Castiel planta un instant son regard dans celui de Dean, essayant d'y lire ce qu'il ressentait. Il était trop nerveux pour être sûr que ce qu'il éprouvait venait de lui ou de Dean. Dans les yeux de Dean, il put voir de la honte, et ça, Castiel ne le supportait pas.

\- Tu es la personne la plus merveilleuse que je connaisse, souffla Castiel à l'oreille de Dean tout en le prenant à nouveau dans ses bras.

Dean craqua une nouvelle fois, pleurant silencieusement, persuadé de ne pas être digne de ces paroles. Mais il n'avait pas à avoir honte de la perversité des gens qui croisaient sa route, car il n'était en rien responsable de ce qui lui arrivait. Ce n'était qu'une énorme injustice dont les anges avaient l'interdiction de se mêler.  
En y repensant, Castiel sut qu'il avait fait le bon choix, en venant sur Terre, en cherchant Dean, en voulant l'aider et en punissant Luc pour ses agissements...  
Mais rien ne restait jamais éternellement caché aux yeux du ciel, et il se doutait qu'il allait devoir répondre de ses actes. Il ferma les paupières, respirant l'odeur de Dean blotti contre lui. Il avait fait une erreur en utilisant sa grâce contre Luc, il le savait, et l'idée de perdre Dean lui fit soudainement terriblement peur, car c'était bien ce qui risquait de se passer une fois que les anges seraient au courant.

\- Quoiqu'il arrive, je resterai avec toi, souffla-t-il, souhaitant de tout cœur que cette phrase soit entendue jusqu'aux cieux.

Dean avait arrêté de pleurer, mais restait collé à lui, se sentant ainsi protégé, dans les bras de Castiel, songeur. L'ange avait chuté pour aider Dean, il ne lui restait plus beaucoup de grâce et désormais encore moins de temps pour terminer ce qu'il était venu faire, espérant qu'en réalisant ça, Dean arriverait enfin à aller de l'avant.  
Avec ou sans lui.

\- Dean... dit Castiel d'une voix tendre.

\- Cas'... ? répondit le châtain, reniflant doucement, tout en restant contre lui, la tête posée sur son épaule.

Castiel prit une petite inspiration avant d'oser se lancer :  
\- Tu sais que... Si j'ai été banni du Paradis, c'était pour te venir en aide... ?

Dean s'écarta légèrement, plongeant son regard suspicieux dans celui de Castiel.

\- Je pense que c'est le bon moment pour tirer un trait sur toutes tes peurs...

Le châtain fronça un sourcil, sans comprendre. Était-il réellement possible de lui ôter ses angoisses d'un claquement de doigts ? Il attendit que Castiel lui en dise un peu plus. Mais celui-ci se contenta de lui sourire, avant de souffler :  
\- Tu as confiance en moi ?

\- Oui, répondit Dean.

Castiel attrapa les mains de Dean et laissa son corps s'évaporer en mille étoiles étincelantes, faisant jaillir sa grâce dans toute la pièce. Ses ailes se déployèrent brusquement, claquant dans l'air, tout en dégageant ce qui semblait être de la vapeur de lumière.  
Il ne fallut que quelques secondes pour que Dean se retrouve à tenir les mains d'une silhouette flamboyante. Il était ébloui et pourtant il n'arrivait pas à en détacher les yeux, hypnotisé.

\- Je crois qu'il est temps que tu aies une petite conversation avec ton père... déclara Castiel d'une voix que Dean eut du mal à reconnaître, si bien qu'il ne réalisa pas tout de suite le sens des paroles qu'il venait d'entendre.

* * *

 _... À suivre..._

 _-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

 _Ah, j'espère que vous aurez compris que Luc, c'est Lucifer, mais je ne me voyais pas lui donner ce nom là..._

 _ _-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.__

 _ **VOS REVIEWS :  
**_

 _ **Patricia03 :** Oui, enfin un peu de douceur et de naturel pour Dean, il en a besoin, après, évidemment, tout n'est pas si facile pour lui et coucher avec celui qu'il aime reste quelque chose de difficile. Par contre, j'ai hésité à faire que Castiel pose plus de questions à Sam, mais je ne voulais pas trop le tourner en ridicule :p Je me suis dit que c'était pas plus mal de rester un peu plus dans le ton xD **  
**_

 _ **Angelyoru :** Ouais, certaines choses restent difficiles pour Dean, mais heureusement que Castiel sait le faire rire, au moins, il peut se sentir à l'aise dans ses angoisses... ;) **  
**_

 _ **Callisto111 :** Merci infiniment, encore une fois, ça me touche énormément ! Je suis contente que ça te plaise autant ! Oui, les deux frères sont bien accompagnés, le bonheur arrive doucement ;) mais sûrement ! :p Désolée pour John, mais comme tu l'auras lu dans ce chapitre, un petit tête à tête entre Dean et son père va arriver... ;D **  
**_

 _ **Komakai :** C'est vrai que ce sont des sujets difficiles, perso, je ne pense pas me relancer dans un tel thème avant un moment, j'ai besoin d'humour et de légèreté maintenant :p D'action, de détente, tout ça :p Mais du cool ! C'est quels types de fanfic que tu écris sur Skyrock et Wordpress ? :) **  
**_

 _ **Courtney Ackles :** Aucun souci pour ton retard, lis à ton rythme, la fic ne va pas disparaître :p **  
**_

 _ **Kitsune Aquatik :** Au moins, la soirée était cool, Dean passe les étapes doucement, mais il avance, c'est le principal. Le plus dur reste à faire, mais il y arrivera ;) Ouais, les ailes de Castiel, faut bien qu'elles se montrent de temps en temps alors si on ne peut pas en rigoler en peu... :p **  
**_

 _ **Kath-mange-des-patates :** Merci beaucoup ! :p Du courage ? ça va, je dois dire que je n'ai pas à me plaindre ! ^^ **  
**_

 _ **Kathexia-Castiel156 :** Héhé, ouais, faut bien que Castiel soit doux avec notre petit Dean qui manque encore cruellement de confiance en lui, mais ça va venir, la preuve à ce souper et dans ce chapitre où il se laisse doucement aller... Alors oui, il a revu Luc, mais Cas lui donne une bonne leçon. ;) **  
**_

 _ **MicroFish :** Mais exactement ! C'était pour ça aussi l'apparition des ailes, ça permet aussi de montrer que Castiel est un ange, mais ça reste un être maladroit, et de montrer que Dean reste impressionné mais l'accepte, après tout, ça ne change rien à la personne qu'est Cass :p Merci à toi pour ton soutien, tes reviews encourageantes, et ton enthousiasme sur mes fic *love* Ce qui me fait penser que j'ai du retard sur "Le seul vrai amour* mais je vais rattraper ça rapidement ! Ce week-end, je suis hyper occupée, mais dès que possible ! ;) **  
**_

 _ **barjy02 :** Castiel met doucement en place la confiance dont Dean a besoin pour oser se laisser aller... Et Dean s'en rend bien compte, il lui est reconnaissant pour ça, il ne se sent pas stressé et ça l'aide, évidemment. Un petit chapitre "retour en arrière" mais qui permet à Castiel d'avoir son électrochoc aussi pour lui rappeler pourquoi il souhaitait retrouver Dean et ce qu'il voulait lui offrir : La possibilité de s'expliquer avec son père, de les confronter, adultes, et que Dean puisse enfin lâcher ses démons sur le vrai coupable ! ;) Toi qui découvres la suite, j'espère qu'elle tient à la route ! xD Mais je verrai tout ça après ta relecture :p Moi, je me lance dans l'épilogue en attendant :D **  
**_


	24. Chapitre 23

**.:: IL AVAIT PROMIS ::.**

 _À l'instant où j'écris ces mots, l'épilogue est à 3800 mots, mais je ne suis pas vraiment satisfaite. Sa construction me semble trop... "expéditive" tout en trainant en longueur... Je vais donc tenter de garder le fond et moduler tout ça différemment. ça de devrait pas être trop long car mon homme et moi sommes en "vacances" jusqu'à mardi prochain.  
Je tenais à publier ce chapitre ce soir, car demain on va à Europapark et je sais que j'aurais été frustrée de ne pas pouvoir publier mon chapitre de la journée... Il est tard, demain c'est debout à 5h pour éviter les gens sur la route et la foule à l'entrée du parc, dans l'espoir aussi de faire les attractions en début de journée sans attendre mille heures dans les files d'attente... Bref, mon homme ronfle à côté de moi, j'espère ne pas être trop morte de fatigue demain :p  
Je me plongerai dans mon épilogue entre dimanche et mardi ! ^^_

 _Et... Simplement : Merci **barjy02**... :)_

* * *

 _ **/!\ WARNING /!\**_

 _ **Attention, cette histoire traite de viols, inceste, meurtre, torture mentale.**_ _  
N'hésitez pas à aller lire les warning complets sur les premiers chapitres_

* * *

 _ **Pairing :**_ _Destiel_  
 _ **Type :**_ _UA / Hurt-Comfort (happy end) / OOC (relatif)_  
 _ **Rating :**_ _M_  
 _ **Disclaimer :**_ _Rien ne m'appartient, si ce n'est l'histoire proposée ci-après._  
 _ **Spoil :**_ _Aucun._  
 _ **Note :**_ _Pardon d'avance pour les fautes d'orthographe et de frappe qui peuvent se cacher dans le texte._

* * *

 **:: CHAPITRE 23 ::**

 **-.'.-**

 **[ Printemps 2006 ]**

 **-'.'-**

 _« Comment te sens-tu ? »_

 _« Je ne sais pas trop, c'est étrange... »_

 _«_ _Ça va passer... »_

 **.**

 _« Comment se fait-il qu'il soit au Paradis ? »_

 _« Pour lui, ce n'est pas le Paradis... Rongé par les remords, il se contente d'y errer sans jamais n'y voir d'autres personnes que celles qu'il a fait souffrir. C'est son Enfer. »_

 **.**

 _« Je croyais que tu avais été banni... »_

 _« Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, fais ce que tu as à faire, je me charge du reste. »_

 _« Tu seras avec moi ? »_

 _ **.**_

 _« Je viendrai te retrouver quand tu auras terminé... »_

 **.**

Étendu sur l'herbe haute, Dean ne savait pas du tout comment il avait atterri dans cette prairie. Elle lui rappelait vaguement celle où il était allé pique-niquer avec sa maman et Sam, bien des années auparavant, pourtant, elle semblait différente, bien plus sauvage. Il observait le ciel, pas un seul nuage n'était visible, le soleil lui réchauffait la peau, se laissant bercer par le bruit des insectes voltigeant autour de lui.  
Il était serein, l'esprit totalement vide. Aucune idée noire, aucun souvenir, aucune angoisse, juste l'instant présent, parfait. Il se surprit à penser que le Paradis était vraiment un endroit des plus apaisants, souriant à cette idée vu son évidence.  
Un léger courant d'air vint lui chatouiller le visage. Il se frotta la joue avec le dos de sa main avant de se redresser sur ses coudes, observant le paysage autour de lui. Il n'entendait aucun vrombissement de voiture, aucune accélération de moto, aucun avion ne laissait de traînée blanche au-dessus de lui, tout semblait calme. Si bien qu'il en oublia les tourments qui l'avaient hanté toutes ces années.

Une biche passa près de lui, s'avançant jusqu'à un ruisseau qu'il n'avait pas remarqué avant ça. Elle se pencha pour y boire quelques lampées avant de le regarder. Pendant un instant, Dean eut l'impression qu'elle lui souriait. Puis elle s'en alla, aussi tranquillement qu'elle était venue.  
Dean fronça un sourcil. C'était étrange. Et pourtant, il n'était pas plus perturbé que ça par la confiance que semblait avoir l'animal envers lui. Ce n'est qu'à cet instant qu'il prit conscience de la vie qui abondait de partout, une nuée d'oiseaux prenant son envol du sol jusqu'au sommet d'un arbre, un écureuil sautillant à quelques mètres de là, d'autres cerfs observant au loin... Et même un loup qui regardait Dean, droit dans les yeux.  
Dean pencha la tête sur le côté, intrigué par cette présence étonnante qui pourtant ne l'inquiétait pas le moins du monde.  
Ils restèrent quelques minutes à se fixer, curieux. Dean sourit à l'idée de partager ce moment privilégié avec un tel animal, mais tout s'arrêta d'un coup. Le loup sembla prendre subitement peur, fuyant à travers les arbres. Le ciel se voila brusquement. Les oiseaux, le troupeau de cerfs, les écureuils, tous avaient disparu alors qu'au loin, une silhouette se dessinait, se rapprochant doucement.

Dean s'était complètement relevé afin de mieux accueillir le nouvel arrivant, mais il se figea sur place quand l'homme fut suffisamment prés pour qu'il le reconnaisse. Il savait pourtant qu'il devait s'y confronter, mais le revoir, face à lui, après tant d'années, restait un événement difficile à affronter.

\- Toi... ? laissa-t-il échapper d'une voix si faible qu'il n'était même pas sûr de l'avoir réellement prononcée.

Pareil à ses souvenirs, John se tenait debout devant lui. Mais il avait ce regard tendre sur Dean, un regard que le jeune homme avait espéré toute sa jeunesse voir un jour sur le visage de ce géniteur qui avait perdu son statut de père en se comportant comme un salopard.

\- Bonjour Dean... dit l'homme en souriant tristement, les mains plongées dans les poches d'une sorte de tunique noire qui le couvrait des épaules jusqu'à ses pieds nus.

Dean resta silencieux, trop choqué pour réussir à prononcer le moindre mot. Il eut toutes les peines du monde à déglutir, sentant ses jambes se ramollir, peinant à porter son propre poids.

\- Tu es superbe... continua le plus âgé, cachant mal une sorte de malaise qui semblait l'envahir.

Dean sentit brusquement une rage folle monter en lui, contrastant avec l'état de sérénité dans laquelle il était plongé jusqu'à l'arrivée de ce fantôme du passé. Il ressentait une colère si puissante qu'il ne put la retenir une seconde de plus, se jetant sur celui qui lui faisait face, tout en hurlant sa fureur qui résonna dans toute la prairie, et plus loin encore.  
Dean à cheval au-dessus de John, étendu sur le sol, l'assenait de coup au visage, tout en continuant de crier, s'acharnant tout en y mettant toujours plus de force. Il s'attendait à en avoir mal aux mains, mais il ne percevait aucune douleur, continuant de plus belle. Puis il réalisa que John ne semblait pas non plus sentir l'assaut de ses poings.  
À bout de force, il s'arrêta, transformant ses hurlements en pleurs.

\- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu m'as fait ça ? vociférait Dean tout en secouant son père qui restait silencieux.

Puis il glissa sur le côté, laissant sortir toute la tristesse qu'il cachait au fond de lui. John attendit patiemment que son fils se calme avant d'enfin prendre la parole.

\- Dean, rien ne peut excuser ce que je t'ai fait endurer, je ne suis pas là pour que tu me pardonnes, mais je tenais à t'expliquer les raisons qui m'ont poussé à commettre l'irréparable...

Dean, encore fébrile, releva la tête, osant un regard vers son père, attendant la suite.  
Les deux hommes assis dans l'herbe, le tableau aurait presque pu être bucolique s'il n'avait pas caché tant de rancœur.

\- Je... J'avais à peine vingt ans quand mon père m'a surpris dans les bras d'un ami. Il se trouve que j'étais fou amoureux de ce garçon.

Une nouvelle vague de colère envahit Dean en entendant ce que son père lui confiait, ressentant une injustice d'autant plus grande suite à cet aveu. Il se contenta de souffler, bouche bée, attendant la suite, les poings serrés.

\- Mon père n'a pas supporté de savoir son fils homo. Il m'a frappé si fort que je me suis retrouvé aux urgences, j'ai failli y rester cette nuit-là. Une fois sur pied, personne n'est venu me chercher. Une jambe dans le plâtre, un bras immobilisé, le visage complètement tuméfié, je suis rentré seul en bus. Et une fois chez moi, mes parents ne m'ont plus adressé la parole. Ils avaient tellement honte de moi que je pouvais la sentir peser sur mes épaules. Après ça, mon père entreprit de me remettre dans le droit chemin à coups de poing. Chaque soir, j'y avais droit. Et ma mère fermait les yeux, complice silencieuse.

John marqua une petite pause, se frottant le menton, avant de continuer, le regard dans le vide.

\- Un jour, on a retrouvé mon père pendu derrière la maison. Ma mère m'a dit que c'était ma faute, que je déshonorais la famille et que j'avais poussé mon père au suicide. Je l'ai crue. J'ai donc tout fait pour ne plus laisser ce que je pensais être une perversion gâcher ma vie. J'ai décidé de vivre comme un homme normal, avoir une femme, faire des enfants...

\- Maman... ? demanda Dean d'une voix brisée.

John comprit le sens de la question non formulée et sourit tristement à Dean.

\- J'aimais ta mère, du plus profond de mon cœur, mais je n'ai jamais réussi à être vraiment amoureux. Elle devait le ressentir. J'étais très mal dans ma peau à me forcer à être quelqu'un que je n'étais pas. Plus le temps passait, plus il m'était difficile de supporter la situation, et j'ai commencé à boire... Un jour, alors que tu avais à peine cinq ans, tu nous as annoncé vouloir te marier avec ton ami Michael. À ce moment, j'ai réalisé que toi aussi, tu étais attiré par les garçons... Ta maman trouvait ça adorable. J'aurais dû le comprendre, vu ce que j'avais enduré, j'aurais dû l'accepter, t'épauler, mais au lieu de ça, j'ai éprouvé une jalousie injuste envers toi, en voyant comment Mary accueillait facilement ton annonce naïve d'enfant.

\- Est-ce que tu as tué maman ? lâcha Dean, mâchoires serrées, craignant soudainement la réponse.

\- C'était un accident, répondit John sans hésitation, mais n'osant toujours pas regarder son fils dans les yeux. Elle avait pris ta défense une fois de plus, une fois de trop, alors j'ai vu rouge. J'avais bu et je l'ai repoussée violemment, elle est tombée, sa tête a heurté le muret du jardin. J'étais horrifié par ce qui venait de se passer, je réalisais le monstre que j'étais devenu, sans pour autant pouvoir à faire marche arrière. J'ai réussi de justesse à ne pas me faire inculper, à faire passer ça pour un accident, mais au fond de moi, je me torturais.

Le plus jeune sentait un haut-le-cœur lui remonter la gorge. Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, pourtant, il ne disait rien, écoutant attentivement ce que John avait à lui révéler.

\- Ensuite... Je m'en suis pris à toi... Je pensais qu'avec toi je pourrais assouvir mes pulsions... J'étais persuadé que c'était la meilleure solution si je ne voulais pas que les gens soient au courant de mon attirance pour les hommes.

\- Tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis ? s'exclama soudainement Dean avec un air profond de dégoût mêlé à sa colère.

\- Je sais, j'étais devenu quelqu'un d'abject...

Ils restèrent un instant silencieux, le regard perdu dans l'horizon.  
Puis John reprit :  
\- Le soir où tu m'as tué, ce fut une libération pour moi... Je ne supportais plus celui que j'étais devenu, mais j'étais trop lâche pour mettre fin à tout ça moi-même. Je t'ai donc laissé le soin, à toi, un gosse d'à peine dix-sept ans, de t'en charger.

\- T'as vraiment été un beau salaud jusqu'au bout, dit Dean, étrangement calme.

John n'ajouta rien, confirmant d'un simple mouvement de tête les paroles de son fils.  
Le silence reprit sa place entre les deux hommes. Il n'y avait toujours que le vent qui osait venir leur tourner autour, rendant l'endroit plus bizarre encore.  
Au bout d'un moment, Dean fronça un sourcil avant de déclarer :  
\- Tu as ce que tu mérites... souffla Dean en relevant les yeux vers la forêt.

Le loup était de retour et semblait sur ses gardes, nerveux. Mais Dean n'y prêta pas attention, il reprit, les dents serrées :  
\- Tu n'imagines pas ce que j'ai enduré à cause de toi.

Il était en colère contre cet homme qui se tenait à côté de lui, mais aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître, il avait avant tout besoin de lui dire ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, besoin d'extérioriser tout ce qui l'empêchait d'avancer, formuler ses craintes et ses doutes.

\- J'ai longtemps cru que j'étais devenu un monstre à cause de toi, après tout ce que tu m'avais fait endurer, que c'était de ta faute si j'étais attiré par les hommes et que les désirer n'était qu'une façon de revivre, encore et encore ces abus.

Parler de tout ça lui semblait soudainement si évident. Les mots sortaient avec facilité et, au fur et à mesure qu'il s'exprimait, Dean se sentait plus léger.

\- Je m'en suis voulu d'aimer, je me suis puni pour avoir convoité d'autres hommes, j'ai souhaité mourir pour ne plus ressentir ce dégoût envers moi-même.

\- Je ne peux même pas te demander de me pardonner pour ça, j'ai détruit ta vie, j'en ai conscience. Mais il y a une chose sur laquelle tu as tort. Si tu aimes les hommes, je ne suis pas responsable, et tu es en droit de les aimer, de les désirer. Cela ne fait pas de toi un monstre, bien au contraire. Un acte d'amour réciproque, et ce qu'il nous permet alors de partager, n'a rien à voir avec les viols que j'ai commis, t'arrachant ton innocence, guidé par la folie. Dean... Ne compare pas l'incomparable, désirer la personne qu'on aime n'a rien de honteux.

\- C'est pourtant ce que j'avais fini par croire, par ta faute !

John ne répondit rien, il se sentait méprisable, et à raison.  
Il savait qu'il méritait la haine de son fils et ne s'attendait pas à ce que leur discussion change quoi que ce soit à sa rancœur. Il espérait juste que cela aiderait Dean à aller de l'avant, à comprendre qu'il n'était en rien comme lui.  
John observa l'horizon quelques minutes avant de se remettre debout.

\- Je vais devoir te laisser. Je souhaite sincèrement que tu trouves celui qui saura te faire comprendre que l'amour n'est pas un crime. Avoir confiance en quelqu'un au point de s'abandonner à lui est un droit que que tout être humain a. Je t'ai volé beaucoup de choses, à commencer par ta mère, ton enfance et ta liberté, mais ce droit, Dean, personne ne pourra jamais te le prendre.

Dean se redressa à son tour et, face à son père, il planta son regard encore empli de haine sur lui avant de dire :  
\- Je ne pense pas réussir à te pardonner, tu sais ?

\- Ce n'est pas ce que j'attendais...

\- Mais j'avais besoin d'entendre tout ça...

John sourit avait de baisser la tête. Il avait beaucoup de mal à faire face à celui qui avait le plus souffert de sa démence.  
Dean ne remercia pas son père pour les confidences qu'il lui avait faites, mais son regard s'adoucit très légèrement, pendant une fraction de seconde. John le remarqua, mais ne dit rien, et s'en alla comme il était venu, main dans les poches de sa tunique noire, emportant avec lui les nuages qui étaient soudainement apparus dans le ciel.  
Tout redevint paisible, l'eau recommença à clapoter dans son lit et des nuées d'oiseaux revinrent s'approprier les plus hautes branches des arbres.

Dean resta un instant sans bouger, regardant disparaître la silhouette de son père, cet homme qui était venu demander pardon, à sa façon, alors qu'il savait parfaitement que son Enfer continuerait malgré tout.  
Dean n'était pas prêt à pardonner. Il doutait y parvenir un jour. Mais au moins, il connaissait la vérité.  
Il savait qu'il n'était pas comme son père.  
Qu'il n'était pas un monstre.

Debout au milieu du pré, Dean observa autour de lui, cherchant Castiel des yeux, ce dernier lui ayant assuré qu'il serait là à la fin de son entrevue avec John pour le ramener chez lui, mais il ne le voyait nulle part.

\- Castiel ! appela-t-il, se demandant si l'ange pouvait l'entendre.

Au lieu de ça, un tremblement de terre puissant lui fit perdre l'équilibre et il se retrouva nez à nez avec ce qu'il se douta être un ange. Il n'en distinguait pas parfaitement les contours, une fois de plus ébloui par la grâce de l'être céleste. Elle brillait encore plus fort que sur Terre, enveloppant avec elle le paysage qui les entourait.

\- Cas' ? s'étonna-t-il.

\- Je suis Ezechiel, déclara l'ange, protecteur et gardien de ces lieux. Castiel ne viendra pas. Il a fauté à plusieurs reprises, et nous ne pouvons laisser ces actes impunis. Il doit en assumer les conséquences.

Dean resta un instant figé, toujours assis au sol, tentant d'assimiler ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

\- Co-comment ça, il ne viendra pas ? Où est-il ?

\- Ceci ne vous regarde plus. Vous n'auriez jamais dû voir cet endroit. J'ai été envoyé pour vous ramener chez vous et effacer les souvenirs que vous avez du Paradis.

\- Non ! Non, vous n'avez pas le droit de faire ça, j'ai-... Non ! déclara Dean tout en se relevant d'un bond, terrifié par l'injustice à laquelle il faisait face. Laissez-moi le voir ! Laissez-moi voir Castiel !

\- Nous ne pouvons l'autoriser. Castiel a été banni et il est revenu malgré ça, emmenant avec lui un vivant, il a utilisé ses dons pour faire justice et empêcher l'ordre naturel des choses d'arriver, il est allé à l'encontre de la volonté de notre Père. Il subira le châtiment qui en résulte.

\- M,-mais vous... Qu'est-ce que vous allez lui faire ? demanda Dean d'une voix tremblante, terrorisé.

Il aurait aimé voir l'ange qui lui faisait face, mais ses yeux se perdaient dans la clarté qui semblait s'éparpiller sur des centaines de mètres. Dean était aussi impressionné que terrifié, mais il ne pouvait pas se laisser faire sans réagir. Il refusait de croire qu'ils avaient fait tout ça pour rien, il ne voulait pas imaginer qu'à son retour sur Terre, il aurait tout perdu.

\- Ce n'est plus votre problème à présent, répondit l'ange tout en attrapant Dean par une épaule.

\- Non, lâchez-moi ! Je refuse de repartir sans lui, vous n'avez pas le droit de me le prendre ! hurla Dean tout en essayant de se défaire de l'emprise d'Ezechiel, mais sans succès.

L'être céleste n'eut pas à fournit d'effort pour garder sa poigne serrée sur le jeune homme malgré le fait qu'il se débattait autant que possible. Sans un mot, il l'enveloppa de sa grâce et tous deux disparurent en mille éclats scintillants, comme cela s'était passé avec Castiel pour leur venue au Paradis.

Quand Dean retrouva ses esprits, il était assis au milieu du jardin, frigorifié, mais ce n'était pas tant à cause du froid qu'il frissonnait.  
Il était seul, et ça, il ne pouvait l'accepter.  
Il réalisa que, comme l'avait prévenu Ezechiel, il n'avait plus aucun souvenir du Paradis ni de sa discussion avec John. Il se rappelait y être allé et avoir parlé avec son père, mais leur conversation était intégralement effacée, comme s'il ne l'avait pas vécu, alors qu'il savait que c'était arrivé.  
Il se redressa, observant le ciel, espérant voir une lueur, quelque chose, n'importe quoi qui puisse lui laisser croire que Castiel le rejoignait. Mais il ne voyait rien, le ciel était sombre, pas une seule étoile ne brillait. Dean fit plusieurs tours sur lui-même, regardant de tous côtés, mais il ne vit nulle part la moindre étincelle qui aurait pu lui redonner espoir. Au fur et à mesure, sa respiration s'accélérait, il ne voulait pas le croire, il refusait d'admettre que Castiel ait disparu pour toujours, qu'il ait dû payer pour les erreurs qu'il avait commises pour lui, pour l'aider.  
Il se sentait plus coupable que jamais.  
Se laissant tomber à genoux dans l'herbe, Dean se mit à pleurer, criant le prénom de l'ange qui avait réussi à se faire une place dans son cœur.

 **.**

Sam se réveilla en sursaut en entendant le hurlement provenant de l'extérieur, se redressant dans son lit.

\- Dean ! s'exclama Sam bondissant hors de ses draps pour rejoindre la terrasse.

Quand il atteignit le jardin, il découvrit son frère replié sur lui-même, dans l'herbe humide.

\- Dean, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? s'alarma Sam en courant jusqu'à lui.

\- Ils me l'ont pris Sam... Ils m'ont pris Castiel... souffla l'aîné d'une petite voix, entre deux sanglots.

\- Qui ça ils ? Où est-il ?

\- Les anges ! s'écria ce dernier en relevant les yeux sur Sam. Ils l'ont gardé là-haut et m'ont renvoyé ici sans même avoir droit de le voir !

\- Du calme Dean, je ne comprends rien à ce que tu racontes. Quand tu dis "ils", tu parles des anges ? Ils t'ont renvoyé d'où ?

\- Du Paradis... !

\- Du P-... ? Du Paradis ? Qu'est-ce que... ? Comment... ? bafouilla Sam troublé par la déclaration de son frère.

\- Castiel m'a emmené voir le paternel, pour que je puisse mettre les choses à plat, mais il n'avait pas le droit d'y retourner et encore moins de m'y emmener. C'est un autre ange qui m'a ramené. Il m'a dit que Castiel serait condamné pour ses fautes et qu'il allait effacer une partie de ma mémoire afin que je ne me souvienne pas de ce que j'ai vu là-haut, expliqua alors Dean en quelques mots, toujours tremblant de colère, de nervosité et de tristesse.

\- Ok, attends, entre te mettre au chaud, dit Sam qui avait du mal à assimiler ce que le plus âgé venait de lui déballer. Calme-toi, on va trouver une solution.

Il avait besoin de comprendre car il avait un peu de peine à croire tout ce que Dean lui racontait. Il aida Dean à se relever puis ils regagnèrent l'intérieur, Sam entreprit de préparer du café tout en écoutant avec attention ce que l'aîné tentait de lui décrire, ce dont il se souvenait du moins. Sam apporta les deux tasses sur la table et s'assit en face de son frère, il était terriblement attristé par la détresse de Dean, mais également surpris, choqué et inquiet.

\- Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils vont lui faire Sam, mais je... Imagine qu'ils le... Qu'ils le...

Dean ne put terminer sa phrase et fondit en larme une nouvelle fois, craignant le pire. Sam semblait tout aussi soucieux du sort de son ami, se doutant bien qu'il n'y avait rien à dire pour rassurer son frère. Que pouvaient-ils faire pour contrer le châtiment des anges ? Rien.  
Il se retrouvait impuissant face au désespoir de son grand frère. Jamais il n'aurait pensé possible de le voir souffrir davantage. Il était anéanti.

 _« Des anges ! Tu parles ! »_ pensa Sam, alors que la colère s'immisçait doucement en lui.

\- Dean je... commença Sam avant d'être coupé par un bruit sourd suivi d'un éclair.

Les deux frères relevèrent brusquement la tête, regardant vers le jardin par la fenêtre de la cuisine. Un nouveau flash de lumière les sortit de leur torpeur et tous deux se levèrent de leur chaise afin de rejoindre l'extérieur aussi vite que possible.  
Dean observait le ciel, cherchant à nouveau un signe, quelque chose, prouvant le retour de Castiel. Il espérait soudainement tellement que Sam en eut presque peur. Et s'il se trompait ? Et si ce n'était pas Castiel ?

\- Dean...

Mais ce dernier ne baissa pas les yeux, scrutant l'obscurité, refusant de croire que tout était fini.

\- Dean, s'il te plaît... insista encore Sam au bout de quelques secondes. Il... Il ne reviendra pas...

Prononcer ces mots lui avait été aussi difficile que douloureux, mais cela avait été nécessaire pour que Dean cesse de s'acharner. Il n'osait pas imaginer le chagrin que son aîné devrait alors endurer, mais il fallait qu'il se fasse à l'idée que Castiel avait commis une faute aux yeux des anges et qu'il devait en payer le prix.

\- Dean, je t'en supplie, écout-...

\- Non Sam ! coupa Dean en hurlant. Je refuse d'accepter cette situation !

Les paupières rougies et le regard noir, il n'avait jamais été aussi hors de lui. Les poings serrés, il semblait prêt à frapper celui qui oserait se mettre entre lui et l'ange qu'il désirait plus que tout retrouver.

\- Il s'est entièrement sacrifié pour moi, alors je ne veux pas le laisser tomber !

Sam observa Dean un instant, il savait que ses espoirs étaient vains, mais il ne dit rien. Il baissa la tête alors que son frère observait le ciel encore un moment, mais le temps commençait à être long et ils ne virent plus aucun éclair.  
Au bout de vingt minutes, Dean s'effondra, laissant les larmes du désespoir lui glisser sur le visage. Sam s'approcha, ne sachant trop quoi faire pour le réconforter, tout aussi peiné que son frère.

\- Dean... lâcha-t-il, ne sachant quoi dire de plus.

Ce n'est qu'à cet instant que Dean se mit à hurler sa douleur au ciel, criant avec rage le prénom de Castiel. Sam se précipita vers lui et l'étreignit de toute sa force. Il ne pouvait se résoudre à le laisser pleurer sans réagir. Il entoura ses épaules et sa tête de ses bras, et Dean se laissa aller contre son torse. Sam ne réussit pas à retenir quelques larmes de lui troubler la vue, également touché par la disparition de son meilleur ami, sachant tout ce qu'il avait fait pour aider Dean, voilà qu'une fois de plus, les anges l'empêchaient de lui apporter son soutien et son aide.  
Ils restèrent ainsi de longues minutes avant que Sam ne lève les yeux et remarque quelque chose bouger dans l'obscurité. Il se redressa légèrement, sans lâcher Dean qui s'écarta malgré tout, intrigué par le mouvement de son cadet.  
Voyant que celui-ci regardait à l'autre bout du jardin, Dean se retourna et entendit à son tour un bruissement d'herbe.

\- Quand est-ce que tu vas te décider à tondre ta pelouse ! lança une voix dans la nuit que les deux frères reconnurent sans mal.

Castiel apparut dans la faible lumière projetée sur la terrasse et qui provenait de l'intérieur de la maison, il portait une tunique blanche qui contrastait avec la barbe foncée qu'il arborait, alors qu'à son départ, quelques heures plus tôt, il était parfaitement rasé. Ses ailes étaient visibles et repliées dans son dos.

\- Cas' ? s'étonna Dean, n'osant croire ce qu'il voyait.

\- C'est moi Dean... répondit-il d'une voix douce tout en lui souriant.

Dean courut jusqu'à lui et lui sauta dans les bras, l'embrassant sans retenue, tellement heureux de le retrouver après avoir imaginé le pire. Il l'embrassa ainsi jusqu'à ne plus avoir de souffle puis, reprenant un minimum de distance, lui demanda :  
\- Mais je croyais qu'ils ne voulaient pas te libérer ?

\- C'était le cas, en effet, mais... Je leur ai donné des arguments imparables pour me laisser repartir.

Sam les avait rejoints également. Dean s'écarta complètement afin de laisser Sam prendre son ami dans ses bras, une accolade fraternelle qui témoignait de leur forte amitié et que Sam termina d'une tape virile dans le dos.

\- On était mort d'inquiétude, crétin ! balança-t-il, entre soulagement et contrariété.

\- J'en suis désolé. Si j'avais pu l'empêcher... souffla Castiel sans terminer avant de reprendre, plus enthousiaste, Dean, ils m'ont rendu tes souvenirs. J'ai réussi à leur faire comprendre à quel point ils étaient importants.

Il sortit une fiole d'une de ses poches et la tendit à Dean qui l'observa, émerveillé. Elle contenait quelque chose qui ressemblait à une simple goutte d'eau qui flottait en son centre. Le châtain attrapa la petite bouteille sans trop savoir quoi en faire.

\- Ouvre-la, suggéra Castiel, et Dean s'exécuta.

La goutte de souvenir s'envola jusqu'à hauteur des yeux de Dean et se transforma en vapeur qu'il respira malgré lui. Aussitôt, l'entrevue avec John lui revint en détail à l'esprit, ainsi que la prairie, la biche, la rivière, le loup, Ezechiel... Chaque détail était à nouveau ancré dans sa mémoire et, sans trop savoir pourquoi, il se sentait plus léger, comme si retrouver les paroles confiées par son père le soulageait, pour la seconde fois.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé là-haut ? demanda Sam au bout de quelques secondes, de quoi t'accusaient-ils ?

\- J'ai mérité ces accusations si c'est ce que tu veux savoir, j'ai effectivement dévoilé mon identité d'ange à des humains, utilisé ma grâce pour te sauver la vie, Sam, et te soigner, Dean, alors que l'ordre naturel aurait été de laisser les choses se dérouler sans intervenir. Je me suis donné le droit de punir Luc en lui offrant un aperçu de l'Enfer, et... J'ai désiré un homme plus que tout, finit-il en plongeant son regard dans celui de Dean, faisant baisser les yeux à ce dernier.

Sam, ému, mais mal à l'aise suite à cette ultime révélation, tenta de changer de sujet, malgré le fait qu'il se doutait que ces paroles étaient précieuses pour Dean.

\- Mais du coup, comment tu t'en es sorti ?

\- Je te l'ai dit, j'avais un argument imparable.

\- Lequel ? bafouilla Dean.

\- Et bien, heu..., commença l'ange, hésitant, avant de planter son regard dans celui de Dean qui le fixait en retour, Je leur ai dit que j'étais tombé amoureux d'un Homme.

* * *

 _... À suivre..._

 _-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

 _Si je ne fais pas trop de bêtises, normalement, toutes les questions qu'on se pose encore à ce stade de l'histoire trouveront leur réponse dans l'épilogue, donc pas d'inquiétude !  
Qui était ce loup ? Pourquoi Castiel revient avec de la barbe ? Il est humain ou ange ? Que devient l'adoption de Charlie et Meg ? Est-ce que Dean retrouvera son Impala ou se mettra-t-il à la moto ? Qui va adopter un chien ? Est-ce que Jo trouvera l'amour ?...  
Etc. :p_

 _-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

 _ **VOS REVIEWS :  
**_

 _ **Kitsune Aquatik :** Et bien comme tu peux le constater, il en est de même pour Dean... Malheureusement, on ne peut tuer quelqu'un qui est déjà mort et on ne peut faire souffrir davantage par des coups quelqu'un qui vit déjà l'Enfer... Et ouais, les ailes de Cass, ça manque d'image en général les fics, non ? :p **  
**_

 _ **Angelyoru :** Alors je ne sais pas si tu seras satisfaite de la tournure des événements... John est bien en Enfer, mais pas celui généralement décrit dans les films, séries, etc. C'est l'Enfer tel que je l'ai toujours imaginé, torturé mentalement par tout le mal qu'on aura pu faire subir, affronter le regard concilient des gens à qui on a fait du tord, culpabiliser, etc. Je sais que pour beaucoup, ce n'est pas aussi terrifiant que la torture physique, pourtant, je me permets de croire que ça l'est, tout en vivant pour l'éternité avec ces souffrances et cette honte, seul, ignoré des autres, isolé, etc. **  
**_

 _ **SupernaturalFrenchGirl :** Bon bah je réponds sur ce chapitre à ton commentaire du chapitre avant avant :p Ou plutôt, je ne dis rien, je ne sais pas trop où en est ta lecture :p Mais j'espère que la suite te plait :D **  
**_

 _ **MicroFish :** Merci à toi pour ton enthousiasme sans faille :p Ouais, ça touche à sa fin après plus d'une année, c'est peut-être pas trop tôt en fait... Et puis, je me réjouis aussi de changer de registre et faire du plus léger avec des gros dinoooos ! xD Héhé ! Et ouais, je sais, c'est galère les gens qui publient régulièrement et rapidement ! x')) Je peine aussi à suivre quand le rythme est régulier une fois par semaine :p **  
**_

 _ **Kathexia-Castiel156 :** Dean ne recule pas mais on voit qu'il est encore fragile... Il se reconstruit, mais solidement, tout n'est pas terminé, mais ça tient enfin bon, il est bien entouré et n'a plus à affronter les choses seul ;) Et avec le Paradis, oui Castiel a eu quelques soucis, mais le détail arrivera dans l'épilogue :p **  
**_

 _ **Callisto111 :** C'est clair que Castiel est un guerrier badass ! nah mais oh ! :p Et il le fait payer cher à ce Luc, faut pas toucher à son Dean. Ce n'est pas de bol de retomber sur lui, mais ça permet de mettre un point final à ce point du passé. Luc est out ! Merci Cass ! Et là, c'est le tour du paternel... Une petite mise au point, aidé par les bonnes ondes du Paradis (même si Dean à bien craqué au premier abord, trop de haine, ça craque forcément...) il a réussi à entendre ce que son père avait à dire... **  
**_

_**Courtney Ackles :** C'est pour ça que Castiel a décidé de tout abandonner, pour aider Dean. Il sort doucement Dean l'ombre... :) **  
**_

 _ **Komakai :** Oh bon sang, des bads ends ? xD J'arrive pas, je peux pas, c'est trop pour moi, surtout si les perso sont relativement torturés tout au long de l'histoire, j'ai besoin d'un happy end :p Mais l'idée du jeu télé, ça peut être pas mal ;) Ouais, atta, Dean c'est le chouchou de Cass, on l'emm**** pas si facilement :p **  
**_

 _ **barjy02 :** Ah ! xD Ok, promis, je ne le dirai plus :p Et oui, tu as bien compris l'idée du chapitre précédent... Recroiser Luc n'est pas de bol, mais ça permet de tirer un trait sur cette partie de son passé, Castiel règle ce "problème" définitivement, en se mettant en danger, mais pour le bien de Dean, et cela lui montre également que le temps lui est compter, qu'il perd sa grâce à rester sur Terre et qu'il doit en finir avec les démons de Dean. L'entrevue avec son père lui aura coûter ses dernières ressources. Heureusement, le chapitre se termine bien :p Mais ce n'est pas pour rien que le petit Castiel revient avec une barbe d'une semaine (le détail qui tue ! xD) Tout sera expliqué dans l'épilogue :p **  
**_


	25. Épilogue

**.:: IL AVAIT PROMIS ::.**

 _Et voilà, l'épilogue est là.  
Je sais qu'il aura fallut beaucoup de temps pour qu'il voit le jour, j'en suis navrée...  
_

 _Je dois avouer avoir été surprise en lisant, dans les rewievs, que certaines personnes trouvaient que je faisais un amalgame entre la pédophilie et l'homosexualité. **J'ai été surprise parce que loin de moi cette idée, cette intention ni rien.** **En aucun cas ça ne m'aurait même effleurer l'esprit.**  
_ _John explique qu'il est devenu fou, son père le frappait, il a tuer sa femme, il jalousait Dean d'avoir été si bien accepté par sa mère en annonçant qu'il voulait se marier avec son ami.  
John n'était pas pédophile, pas concrètement. Il était fou, il voulait se venger sur son fils, lui faire subir le même martyre que ce qu'il avait subit par son propre père tout en étant ce qu'il est, homo, et en utilisant son fils pour se soulager... M'enfin bref, je suis sincèrement désolée si certaines personnes ont pensé que je faisais un amalgame, mais je pense que si ç'avait été le cas, ou mon intention, j'aurais fait que Dean tourne aussi mal que son père et devienne à son tour pédophile... Enfin, j'imagine, je ne sais pas... Mais je sais parfaitement que ce sont deux choses complètement décorrélées. Que la pédophilie est une attirance malsaine pour des enfants, sans lien avec le genre.  
_

 _Donc voilà, je voulais remettre les choses au clair avant de publier l'épilogue. Je pense que ce sont ces rewievs qui m'ont quelque peu fait douter de la fin que j'avais imaginée. J'ai tenté de "rattraper le coup" en hésitant même à écrire un chapitre supplémentaire, mais j'ai fini par décider de simplement faire cette petite intro explicative, **en espérant n'avoir choqué personne.**_

 _À part ça, c'est la fin de cette histoire, cette fic qui a trainé sur plus d'un an et je voulais m'excuser de vous avoir fait attendre parfois plusieurs mois entre deux chapitres. C'est promis, cela n'arrivera plus. Mes prochaines fanfic, je les écrirai en entier avant de commencer à les publier ;)  
Je compte d'ailleurs terminer tout ce qui est commencé (mes défis pour la fête des pères, mon Wincest et deux autres défis qui sont en attente -des OS donc rien n'est encore visible-) avant de me lancer dans une autre fic.  
Ceci dit, je peux vous dévoiler la thématique de la prochaine histoire que je compte écrire : **un UA SPN Destiel Dino/Survival** :D  
J'espère que ça vous tentera ! :p_

 _Et pour terminer, un immense merci à **Barjy** !  Une auteure de talent, un aide précieuse ! Elle m'a fait croire en mes rêves, m'a poussé au bout de mes idées, m'a aiguillé quand j'étais dans le doute, m'a conseillé à chaque étape de l'écriture de cette histoire.  
Merci infiniment à elle !  
N'hésitez pas à aller lire ses fics et histoires originales, c'est juste magnifique !  
(mais j'ai comme l'impression que tout le monde te connais déjà :p)_

 _Maintenant, je vous laisse découvrir la fin de cette histoire, en espérant que cet épilogue Very Happy End_ _ _-un peu plus long que les autres chapitres-_ vous plaira ! ;)_

* * *

 _WARNING : Lisez-les sur le prologue... Dans ce chapitre, tout est happy ! :D  
_

* * *

 _ **Pairing :**_ _Destiel_  
 _ **Type :**_ _UA / Hurt-Comfort (happy end) / OOC (relatif)_  
 _ **Rating :**_ _M_  
 _ **Disclaimer :**_ _Rien ne m'appartient, si ce n'est l'histoire proposée ci-après._  
 _ **Spoil :**_ _Aucun._  
 _ **Note :**_ _Pardon d'avance pour les fautes d'orthographe et de frappe qui peuvent se cacher dans le texte._

* * *

 **:: ÉPILOGUE ::**

 **-.'.-**

 **[ Été 2010 ]**

 **-'.'-**

Nu sous les draps, Dean frissonna, ramenant la couverture sur ses épaules, malgré la chaleur de ce mois de juin. Il soupira avant d'ouvrir un œil, réalisant que le soleil était déjà haut, et tomba nez à nez avec Castiel, encore endormi, la figure plantée dans son oreiller.  
Dean l'observa un instant, souriant, avant de le découvrir complètement, exposant le corps tout aussi nu du noiraud à la fraîcheur matinale. Ce dernier grogna tout en se recroquevillant, plongeant davantage encore son visage dans le coussin, mais se relâcha aussitôt quand il sentit le corps chaud de Dean se blottir contre lui.

\- Bonjour, murmura le châtain à l'oreille de Castiel.

\- 'Jour... souffla ce dernier, encore à moitié endormi.

Dean le laissa somnoler encore un peu, tout en lui caressant le dos, longeant les deux cicatrices qui avaient remplacé à jamais ses ailes, puis remonta vers la nuque avant de se laisser glisser jusqu'à la naissance de ses fesses, l'entendant gémir de plaisir sous ses doigts. Castiel frissonna et dévoila son visage afin de faire face à Dean, le contemplant en souriant.

\- Bonjour, répéta-t-il plus distinctement.

\- Tu as bien dormi ?

\- J'ai rêvé de nous, se contenta de répondre Castiel.

\- Et qu'est-ce qu'on faisait ?

\- Ça, dit Castiel tout en se penchant sur lui pour l'embrasser langoureusement tout en l'entourant de ses bras avec tendresse.

Il roula sur le côté jusqu'à être couché sur Dean, entrelaçant leurs jambes, leurs deux corps collés l'un à l'autre. Dean se laissa complètement aller sous les assauts de Castiel dont les mains baladeuses lui parcouraient le torse. Puis il plongea ses doigts dans les cheveux du mécano tout en ondulant doucement le bassin, se frottant à lui de façon très explicite. Les yeux fermés, Dean sourit en sentant leurs excitations réciproques s'opposer.  
Ayant déjà eu sa part de plaisir la veille, il attrapa Castiel par les épaules et le retourna d'un coup, inversant les rôles. Il se retrouva penché au-dessus de son amant qu'il observait amoureusement avant de déposer un petit baiser chaste sur sa bouche. Puis sur le menton, la gorge, le torse... Il continua ainsi jusqu'au bas-ventre, laissant à Castiel le plaisir de deviner quelles étaient ses intentions. Celui-ci se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, rougissant légèrement, réaction habituelle qui faisait toujours craquer Dean dans ces moments. Leurs regards s'accrochèrent et Dean continua sa descente, le défiant avec tendresse. Puis il posa ses lèvres sur le sexe brûlant de Castiel qui se laissait totalement faire, lui tirant une légère plainte de plaisir.  
Mais les yeux de Dean dévièrent malgré lui sur le réveil qui trônait sur sa table de nuit et il s'arrêta brusquement avant de s'écrier :  
\- Bordel, Cas' ! On est à la bourre !

Celui-ci sursauta suite au soudain changement d'ambiance.

\- D-de quoi ?

\- Il est 12h30, mon rendez-vous est à 13h!

\- Quoi ! s'exclama encore une fois Castiel d'une voix déchirée par la frustration.

\- Promis, je m'occuperai de toi ce soir, lui lança Dean avec un clin d'œil tout en sautant dans ses vêtements.

Castiel se contenta de grogner, le visage enfoncé dans son oreiller, avant de se soumettre à ses obligations. Il se leva à contrecœur, affichant très clairement son envie de continuer la séance de câlins. Dean l'observa s'habiller et pouffa en voyant la bosse légèrement marquée au niveau de son entrejambe.

\- Et ça te fait rire... ?

\- Ce sera pour les fois où tu viens me susurrer tes envies soudaines à l'oreille alors qu'on est en public.

\- Quand est-ce que j'ai fait ça ? se défendit Castiel, feignant à merveille l'innocence.

\- Hier soir, par exemple !

Castiel se mit à rire en y repensant. Il savait que Dean pouvait très rapidement être excité avec quelques paroles stimulantes soufflées au creux de l'oreille, et il adorait en jouer quand c'était possible.  
Il faut dire que, depuis le soir où Dean avait osé s'offrir à Castiel, tous deux avaient développé une relation des plus fusionnelles.  
Cette première fois avait été une catastrophe, une suite de maladresses, de questionnements et de "attends...", suivi de deux orgasmes légèrement trop rapides qui, une fois le malaise passé, avaient fini par les faire rire. Une confiance mutuelle face à leurs craintes respectives leur avait permis de se sentir plus à l'aise. Et ils avaient réessayé, s'améliorant d'une fois à l'autre, trouvant leur rythme, leurs points faibles, leurs zones sensibles, leurs préférences... Trois ans après leur première fois, ils assuraient pour ce qui était de rendre l'autre dingue de plaisir.

\- Le noir ou le gris ? demanda Dean à Castiel.

\- Le gris, répondit Castiel sans même lever un œil tout en essayant de mettre ses chaussettes sans se casser la figure, Il fait trop chaud pour porter du noir.

Dean acquiesça et enfila le t-shirt le plus clair tout en reposant l'autre à sa place.

 **.**

 **-.'.-**

 **.**

Musique à fond, une main sur le volant, l'autre posée sur la cuisse de Castiel, Dean profitait du plaisir de conduire son Impala, toutes fenêtres ouvertes. Bobby avait gardé le projet secret mais avait tenu à remettre la voiture en état, sachant à quel point Dean y tenait. Il avait demandé de l'aide à plusieurs spécialistes et collectionneurs pour trouver les pièces manquantes et les matériaux adéquats. N'ayant pas beaucoup de moyens, il avait dû faire traîner les réparations sur plusieurs années, mais grâce à la complicité de Sam et Castiel, il avait fini par y arriver. Dean avait eu l'immense surprise de retrouver la Chevrolet garée devant chez lui le jour de ses trente et un an. Il n'avait pas osé l'utiliser puisque cela tombait en hiver et que les routes n'étaient pas très bien dégagées, et il craignait de lui refaire la moindre égratignure. Mais dès que le printemps avait pointé le bout de son nez, Dean s'en était donné à cœur joie.

Il avait quitté la maison de son frère un an après la réapparition de Castiel, décidant qu'il était temps, autant pour Sam et Jessica que pour lui et Castiel, que chacun mène sa vie de couple de son côté. Jessica était donc venu habiter avec Sam. Le deux pièces de Castiel étant un peu petit pour les deux hommes, Dean et lui avaient déménagé à l'autre bout de la ville dans un plus grand appartement. Il leur fallait donc près de quinze minutes pour se rendre chez Sam.

Castiel ne put s'empêcher de tourner les yeux sur les bras dénudés de Dean. Les cicatrices se devinaient encore, mais seule une personne au courant de leur existence pouvait les distinguer. Toutes sauf une ; la première, la plus significative, était bien visible et ne laissait aucun doute de sa provenance. Voilà pourquoi Dean avait décidé de la camoufler sous un tatouage. En faisant ça, il ne cherchait pas à cacher ses anciennes souffrances, sachant que bien souvent un tatouage attirait l'œil des curieux. Au contraire, il voulait apprendre à mieux l'assumer, s'y confronter, et accepter cette cicatrice comme faisant partie de lui, et faisant également parti du passé. Il y était plutôt bien arrivé jusqu'ici, mais il avait besoin de cette dernière étape. Et en ce samedi ensoleillé, lui et Castiel se rendaient à son rendez-vous au _Ink'Art Corps_ , salon qui lui avait été recommandé par Benny.

\- Tu es fixé sur ce que tu vas lui demander ? interrogea Castiel tout en baissant le son du radio-cassette.

\- J'ai ma petite idée...

\- Et tu ne vas rien me dire ?

\- Non, je préfère que tu le découvres sur moi, répondit Dean, taquin, avant de régler à nouveau le volume de sa musique pour le mettre pratiquement au maximum.

Castiel sourit à son tour tout en relevant les yeux sur la route. Tant de choses avaient changé en quatre ans.  
Lui, pour commencer.  
Il n'était plus l'ange qu'il avait été, il était devenu un Homme, perdant ses ailes peu de temps après son retour sur Terre.

Il avait tout d'abord passé plusieurs semaines à errer au Paradis parmi les coupables, se torturant pour chacun de ses actes commis sur Terre et interdit par les lois célestes, prenant conscience de tout ce qui avait pu causer du tort pour une raison ou une autre. Il avait tout particulièrement souffert du châtiment qu'il avait fait subir à Luc, le cerveau noirci par le souvenir de ses agressions. Hanté par ses victimes qu'il se représentait sous forme de démons lui hurlant leur peine et qui le hantaient jour et nuit, Luc avait fini par perdre la raison, se frappant la tête contre les murs afin de faire taire leurs voix.  
Puis enfin, Dieu, Père de Castiel et Père de tous les anges, avait fini par lui donner la parole, lui offrant l'occasion de s'expliquer. Castiel avait alors avoué qu'il était tombé amoureux. L'amour n'était pas un pêché aux yeux de Dieu, mais les anges ne pouvaient se permettre d'éprouver un tel sentiment, n'ayant pas le droit d'aimer un être humain plus que les autres. Castiel avait donc dû faire un choix : être libéré de ce sentiment d'amour, oubliant Dean à jamais, ou perdre ses ailes et devenir un Homme. Évidemment, Dean l'oublierait également s'il optait pour la première solution, toutes les personnes qui l'auraient rencontré n'auraient plus aucun souvenir de lui, et Dean retomberait dans la noirceur de ses tourments, angoissé, traumatisé.  
Castiel ne pouvait accepter une telle chose, voilà pourquoi, sans hésiter, il avait choisi de perdre son statut d'ange.  
Il avait donc eu droit à un dernier voyage du Paradis au monde humain, revenant la nuit où il était parti, effaçant le temps passé au Ciel.

Il avait subi un calvaire à la perte de ses ailes. Celles-ci s'étaient embrasées quelques heures après de son retour, illuminant la nuit de deux immenses flammes qui lui brûlaient la peau, faisant partir en fumée chaque plume qui les formaient. Castiel avait hurlé de douleur, Dean et Sam avaient été horrifiés par la scène qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux. Puis une fois que les ailes eurent fini de se consumer, ne laissant apparaître plus que leurs articulations encore rougeoyantes et fumantes, celles-ci commencèrent leur lente pénétration dans le dos, si lente qu'elle semblait imperceptible, et pourtant, Castiel la ressentait, comme si deux lames chauffées à blanc s'enfonçaient dans ses chairs. Cela dura une semaine, après quoi, il eut l'impression que tous ses organes étaient eux aussi en feu. Son corps changeait pour devenir mortel, c'était le châtiment à subir pour vivre avec l'homme qu'il aimait.

Dean avait longuement culpabilisé, se sentant responsable de la souffrance endurée par Castiel, mais celui-ci avait réussi à lui faire comprendre que c'était sa décision et qu'il n'était pas responsable des choix et des actes des autres. Un double sens clair qui résonna en Dean. Il faut dire que le fait d'avoir pu connaître les raisons de la folie de son père avait été d'une grande aide pour avancer. Bien qu'il ne se sentait toujours pas prêt à pardonner, cela lui avait permis de se rendre compte de beaucoup de choses. Qu'il n'était responsable de rien, pour commencer, et qu'il n'avait pas mérité ce qui lui était arrivé. Il lui avait fallu un peu de temps, mais il avait fini par comprendre que son attirance pour les hommes et le désir qu'il éprouvait pour Castiel n'avait rien de malsain ni de condamnable, bien au contraire.

Et aujourd'hui, quatre ans plus tard, tout allait pour le mieux.

 **.**

 **-.'.-**

 **.**

Dean gara sa voiture à quelques mètres du salon de tatouage. Son appréhension était palpable mais Castiel n'y fit pas allusion, ne voulant pas risquer de le faire changer d'avis.  
Tout en sortant de la Chevrolet, il se permit néanmoins de proposer à Dean :  
\- Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas que je t'accompagne ?

\- Certain ! Je préfère que tu ne sois pas là si je me mets à pleurer comme un bébé.

Castiel se mit à rire avant de jeter un regard en coin vers Dean afin de s'assurer qu'il souhaitait réellement y aller seul. Dean resta sur sa position, lui attrapa la nuque et l'embrassa sur le front dans un geste tendre et franc.

\- Appelle-moi quand tu as terminé, déclara Castiel en s'éloignant.

Dean lui fit un petit signe de main avant de rejoindre le _Ink'Art Corps_. Le nom du salon était écrit en grosses lettres gothiques sur la vitrine et de nombreuses photos de tatouages masquaient passablement la vue qu'on pouvait avoir de l'intérieur.  
Dean souffla un coup pour se donner du courage avant de pousser la porte.

\- Hello ! lança le jeune homme à l'accueil du salon de tatouage quand il entra. Tu dois être Dean.

\- Heu, exact, répondit Dean, pris de court.

\- Enchanté, moi c'est Balthazar, mais tu peux m'appeler Balth, je vais m'occuper de toi, expliqua le tatoueur.

Il n'était pas du tout comme Dean l'avait imaginé. Il avait pensé qu'il se retrouverait face à un homme de la carrure de Benny, tatoué un peu partout, peut-être même percé ici et là, mais il n'en était rien. Balthazar était plutôt fin et au style très banal, aucun dessin visible sur ses bras, sa nuque ni aucune autre partie visible de son corps.

\- Tu apportes un projet ?

\- Oh, heu, oui, je... commença Dean maladroitement tout en fouillant dans la poche de son jean pour un sortir un papier plié. En fait, j'aimerais recouvrir une cicatrice avec ce dessin.

\- Elle est récente ta cicatrice ? demanda le tatoueur.

\- Non, plutôt ancienne, déclara Dean tout en tendant son avant bras devant lui afin de montrer à Balthazar de quoi il parlait.

Il réalisa une fois de plus les progrès qu'il avait fait, présentant de lui-même ses cicatrices à un inconnu, un homme qui plus est, dans le but qu'il le lui recouvre d'un dessin des plus symboliques aux yeux de Dean. Pour ce faire, il devrait se laisser toucher, manipuler le bras, mais Dean s'en fichait, il n'avait plus aucun souci avec ce genre de contacts et de proximité.

\- Mh, ok, pas de problème, dit le tatoueur qui ne semblait pas du tout se formaliser en voyant la marque sur le bras de Dean puis il observa un instant le dessin sur le papier et continua, Ok, c'est faisable. Je peux recouvrir juste la cicatrice, mais je pense que ça aura plus de gueule si je te fais ça sur la longueur de l'avant-bras.

\- Je ne me rends pas bien compte, avoua Dean légèrement confus.

\- Je vais te faire le dessin au feutre pour que tu aies une meilleure vue du résultat et tu me diras ce que tu préfères. C'est une pièce qui ne devrait pas me prendre plus d'une heure, même en grand, donc on a un peu de temps pour ajuster les détails. Viens avec moi...

Balthazar disparut dans la petite pièce qui se trouvait juste derrière le bureau d'accueil et Dean le suivit. Il se retrouva dans une petite salle bien éclairée dont les murs étaient couverts de dessins divers. Une table de massage et un fauteuil rembourré réglable trônaient au centre de la pièce. Sur l'un des murs était exposé la gamme d'encre utilisée pour les réalisations et, sur une table à roulette, se trouvait tout le matériel de tatouage, boîte de gants en latex, quelques godets à encre et diverses autres choses que Dean observait avec fascination, se demandant à quoi tout ceci pouvait bien servir.  
Balthazar lui fit signe de s'installer sur le fauteuil et lui proposa d'étendre son bras à tatouer sur l'accoudoir. Il attrapa un feutre vert qui se trouvait dans un petit pot et, tout en jetant un œil au papier que lui avait donné Dean, commença à marquer quelques traits par-dessus la cicatrice. Dean l'observait dessiner, stupéfait par le talent du jeune homme qui, en quelques minutes à peine, eut terminé de couvrir son avant bras d'un véritable chef d'œuvre.

\- Alors voilà ce que ça donnerait. Je peux le réaliser en plus petit, juste pour couvrir ta cicatrice, mais disons qu'à cette taille, c'est un peu plus... dynamique, et ça suit mieux la forme de ton bras.

Dean était convaincu, il adorait le dessin qui lui couvrait l'avant bras et ne voulait pas en changer. Il trouvait effectivement que ça avait plus d'allure ainsi et que plus petit, cela n'aurait pas la même force symbolique. Il valida donc ce premier croquis et le tatoueur attrapa un feutre noir pour le peaufiner les traits, du creux du coude au poignet. Une fois ça fait, Balthazar demanda de quelle couleur Dean voulait encrer le tout et ce dernier opta pour du noir simple pour marquer les contours. Le tatoueur enfila une paire de gants en latex, remplit un godet d'encre et attrapa son dermographe. Il le couvrit de plastique, ne laissant sortir que l'embout d'où sortaient les aiguilles, évitant ainsi que des projections de sang ne souillent l'appareil. Quand il le mit en marche, un léger vrombissement couvrit la musique diffusée par les enceintes installées aux quatre coins de la pièce, faisant perdre à Dean un brin d'assurance.

\- Heu, est-ce que... C'est une zone douloureuse ? demanda-t-il alors, crispé.

\- Elles le sont toutes, à plus ou moins grande échelle, mais c'est supportable. C'est ton premier ?

Dean acquiesça, conscient d'afficher clairement sa crainte, mais le tatoueur sut le mettre à l'aise et lui dit :  
\- Je vais commencer par faire un petit point, tu me diras si ça va. Si tu as envie ou besoin de faire une pause, ou que tu ne te sens pas bien, signale-le, y a pas de souci.

Dean le remercia d'un sourire et essaya de se détendre, serrant le poing tout en attendant que les aiguilles fassent leur première marque. Le regard plongé dans le vague, droit devant lui, il sentit à peine un petit grattement désagréable sur sa peau. Surpris, il baissa les yeux sur son bras et ricana, se disant qu'il avait vraiment eu peur pour rien.  
Le tatoueur, attendant son feu rouge pour continuer, se pencha à nouveau sur son client quand celui-ci lui dit que tout allait bien, et Balthazar reprit son tracé.  
Ce n'était effectivement pas très agréable, mais c'était supportable. Dean garda le poing serré et observa l'artiste travailler.

\- Tu connais Benny depuis longtemps ? lança alors Balthazar, histoire de changer les idées à Dean.

\- Un peu plus de quatre ans maintenant, c'est un ami de mon frère, il l'a aidé à rénover sa maison.

\- Brave type ce mec, en tout cas, je ne suis pas mécontent d'avoir fait sa connaissance... Ni celle de sa charmante soeur ! lança Balthazar sur un ton enjoué.

\- Tu connais Jo ? Attention, terrain dangereux. Tu sais que Benny est très protecteur avec elle.

\- Ouais, j'ai cru voir ça... Faudra juste qu'on arrive à lui annoncer qu'on se fréquente depuis quelques mois déjà...

\- C'est sérieux ? déclara Dean, aussi surpris qu'amusé, se retenant difficilement de rire afin de ne pas faire bouger son bras.

L'encrage avançait relativement vite, et Dean était surpris de voir le tatoueur repasser de nombreuses fois sur ses traits, les rendant nets et propres. Son bras dégoulinait d'encre et il se demandait comment le tatoueur faisait pour y voir clair, bien que régulièrement, il le vaporisait de désinfectant et l'essuyait avec un petit chiffon en coton. C'était certainement l'une des marques les plus douces, mais malgré ça, c'était à chaque fois la seconde la plus douloureuse du processus. Dean avait l'impression qu'on lui frottait le bras avec du papier abrasif.

\- Oui et non, reprit le tatoueur. Disons qu'elle me plaît bien, et je crois que c'est réciproque, mais connaissant le grand frère, je n'ai pas envie de le voir débarquer pour me casser la figure...

Cette fois, Dean rit franchement. Il comprenait parfaitement la crainte de Balthazar car Benny en était certainement capable.  
Ils continuèrent à discuter de tout et de rien pendant la durée du tatouage. Dean demanda une pause à quelque minutes de la fin, il avait besoin de prendre un peu l'air et profita de ce moment de répit pour en questionner Balthazar sur sa relation avec Joanna.

\- On est allé boire quelques verres ensemble, on se marre bien, dit-il tout en s'allumant une cigarette. Elle m'a parlé d'un projet tatouage qu'elle aimerait réaliser mais...

\- Mais quoi ?

\- J'ai l'impression que c'était surtout une façon de m'aguicher un peu, continua le tatoueur en souriant légèrement tout en recrachant sa fumée.

Dean pouffa doucement en entendant ça mais préféra ne pas demander de précision quant à l'emplacement du fameux tatouage, estimant que ça ne le regardait pas.

\- Et toi ? lança soudainement Batlhazar, T'as une nana ?

Pris au dépourvu, Dean s'arrêta de sourire. Il ne parlait jamais vraiment de sa relation avec Castiel. Chaque coming out était délicat, il ne savait jamais vraiment comment ses interlocuteurs pouvaient réagir et il craignait toujours une réaction négative, voir violente, comme ça lui était arrivé une année auparavant quand, en sortant d'une séance de cinéma, il s'était autorisé à embrasser Castiel. Il n'y avait pas eu de coup mais des insultes et des menaces.  
Cependant Balthazar semblait être un mec sympa, alors Dean tenta, espérant que cela ne lui coûterait pas la fin de son tatouage.

\- Un mec...

\- Il est tatoué aussi ? continua le tatoueur tout en écrasant sa cigarette dans le cendrier accroché à côté de l'entrée du salon.

Il n'avait pas eu la moindre réaction suite à la réponse de Dean, ce qui soulagea ce dernier.

\- Non, du tout.

\- Rassure-moi, il sait que tu te fais tatouer ? Il est d'accord ? Je m'en voudrais de causer une crise.

\- T'inquiète, il est au courant. Il est avec des amies en attendant de mes nouvelles pour venir me chercher. Il ne sait juste pas ce que j'ai choisi comme dessin.

\- Tu penses qu'il aimera ?

\- Il va adorer... répondit Dean pensif, tout en baissant les yeux sur son bras noirci.

 **.**

 **-.'.-**

 **.**

La petite fille, assise au milieu du salon, jouait avec quelques figurines en plastique. Il lui était apparemment tout à fait normal de faire se côtoyer dinosaures, vaches et _Superman_ dans la même histoire. L'aventure semblait très animée et le décor fait de plots en bois et de pièces de _Lego_ ne resta pas longtemps en place.

\- C'est fou comme elle grandit vite ! déclara Charlie les yeux rivés sur Laura.

\- C'est vrai qu'elle a beaucoup changé en deux ans et demi... confirma Castiel, regardant également la fillette. Et elle a vite compris la situation.

\- Elle posera sans doute de nouvelles questions quand elle commencera l'école, mais pour l'instant, sa période "pourquoi moi j'ai deux mamans ?" semble s'être calmée, ajouta Meg.

Il avait fallu plus d'un an pour que Charlie et Meg aient la possibilité d'adopter un enfant. Quand les démarches administratives furent terminées, les contrôles effectués, les obligeant à déménager dans une maison soit disant plus adaptée à l'accueil d'un enfant, les deux femmes purent finalement avoir droit à une sélection de profils correspondant à leur attentes. Elles avaient eu du mal à se faire à l'idée de sélectionner leur futur enfant, mais quand elles décidèrent de se pencher sur les quelques dossiers, elles craquèrent sur le premier, refusant dès lors de jeter le moindre coup d'œil aux suivants.

Chung-Ae, petite coréenne de huit mois, abandonnée à l'hôpital par une jeune femme mineure.

Au moment de remplir les papiers d'adoption, il leur fut demandé si elles souhaitaient lui trouver un nouveau prénom, que celui qui lui avait été attribué au moment de son inscription à l'orphelinat. D'un simple regard, les deux femmes se mirent d'accord pour lui donner le prénom de la mère de Charlie qui avait été un réel pilier pour la jeune femme lorsqu'elle avait compris qu'elle n'aimerait jamais les hommes. Il fut donc ajouté "Laura" au dossier de Chung-Ae.

Laura avait grandi et avait fêté ses trois ans quelques mois plus tôt, elle était devenue une superbe petite fille trop gâtée mais qui pourtant ne réclamait jamais rien et était étrangère aux caprices. Hormis ses yeux noirs en amande, on lui trouvait souvent un air de ressemblance avec ses deux mamans, la joie de vivre de Charlie mêlée aux sarcasmes de Meg qu'on retrouvait dans son caractère n'y étaient pas pour rien.  
Mais elle avait fini par prendre conscience, en se rendant au parc de jeux pour enfants, que les autres étaient parfois accompagnés par leur papa, et qu'elle, elle n'en avait pas. Meg et Charlie n'avaient pas cherché à lui cacher la vérité. Laura savait qu'elle avait été adoptée et qu'elle avait deux mamans, que c'était original mais pas anormal. Et puis ce n'est pas comme si elle manquait de figures masculines, entourée des amis de ses mamans, et Castiel qui avait régulièrement eu le plaisir de lui servir de baby-sitter.

Un petit tintement provenant de la poche du jean de Castiel se fit entendre. Il attrapa son téléphone portable et ouvrit le message reçu.

 _[07.08.2010 - 14h34]_  
 _Exp. Dean Winchester_  
 _«_ _On a terminé. »_

Castiel répondit un simple "j'arrive" et lança tout en se relevant du canapé :  
\- Bien mesdames, je vais vous laisser, Dean a fini.

\- Oh ! Je me réjouis de voir ça ! s'exclama Charlie euphorique.

\- On se retrouve ce soir au _Howler Crow_ , ajouta Castiel avec un petit sourire, sous-entendant qu'elle découvrirait le chef-d'œuvre à ce moment.

Castiel attrapa les clefs de l'Impala et, après avoir salué ses amies et embrassé Laura sur le front, s'en alla retrouver son compagnon.  
Il ne laissait rien paraître, mais il devait avouer qu'il était tout aussi désireux que son amie de découvrir le dessin que Dean refusait de lui montrer depuis le début de la semaine.  
Il parcourut les quelques kilomètres qui le séparaient du salon de tatouage plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé se doutant qu'il avait dû faire un petit excès de vitesse. L'expression de son empressement sans doute. Depuis que Dean avait récupéré sa voiture, il refusait de dépasser la moindre limitation par peur d'un nouvel accident. Castiel préféra donc garder ce détail pour lui, refusant de gâcher cette journée pour une telle broutille.

Dean l'attendait devant la vitrine du _Ink'Art Corps_ , le bras apparemment emballé dans du plastique cellophane, mais il n'arrivais pas à distinguer le dessin qu'il cachait. Il se gara à côté du salon et, sans sortir de la voiture, attendit que Dean le rejoigne. Celui-ci s'installa sur le siège passager - le bras un peu endolori, il préférait ne pas prendre le volant - et faisait en sorte que Castiel ne puisse pas voir son tatouage à travers le plastique. _  
_

\- Tout s'est bien passé ? demanda Castiel, se retenant de laisser exploser sa curiosité.

\- Très bien, ce n'était pas aussi douloureux que je l'imaginais même si, sur la fin, le temps commençait à devenir long.

Castiel acquiesça sans rien ajouter. Voyant que Dean ne lui montrait toujours pas son bras, il finit par demander :  
\- Et quand est-ce que j'aurai le droit de le voir ?

\- À la maison. Je dois changer le pansement. J'aimerais autant que tu le vois correctement, et propre.

Dean sourit en voyant l'impatience de son petit ami s'exprimer dans un soupir résigné.

\- Tu es content du résultat ? reprit Castiel en prenant la route.

\- Complètement, il est parfait !

\- Bon, c'est déjà ça, rétorqua Castiel, retenant son amusement face au comportement cachottier de Dean.

 **.**

 **-.'.-**

 **.**

Dans la cuisine, Dean retira délicatement le cellophane de son avant-bras, le jeta à la poubelle et, après avoir nettoyer le tout avec un savon anti-bactérien qu'il avait acheté à Balthazar, il ne lui restait plus qu'à remettre de la crème et une compresse propre sur son tatouage mais avant ça, il appela Castiel afin qu'il vienne y jeter un œil.  
Ce dernier traîna un peu le pas, faisant semblant de ne pas être si curieux que ça, feignant de jeter un coup d'œil au courrier. Dean comprit que l'avoir fait attendre l'avait contrarié et, amusé, il annonça :  
\- Si tu ne veux pas le voir, ça ne me gêne pas. Je vais me contenter de mettre le pansement et...

Dean ne put terminer sa phrase, éclatant de rire en voyant Castiel se précipiter vers lui, craignant soudainement de rater sa chance d'enfin voir ce qui avait été encré sur l'homme qui l'aimait.  
Quand il vit le dessin, il resta sans voix, ému.  
Une grande plume recouvrait l'avant-bras de Dean, camouflant à merveille sa cicatrice sans pour autant la rendre totalement invisible. Elle se fondait parfaitement dans la courbe du rachis, enveloppée par les barbes qui s'en déployaient, légèrement ébouriffés à sa base, comme un duvet. Le tatouage était magnifiquement réalisé, les traits étaient fins et réguliers, semi-réaliste, la plume se détachait bien sur la peau grâce à un contour dynamique, épais par endroit, quasiment invisible à d'autres rendant inutile l'ajout d'une ombre.  
Cela ne faisait aucun doute que c'était un clin d'œil à l'ange que Castiel avait été, cet ange qui l'avait sorti de l'obscurité, qui l'avait aidé à surmonter ses peurs et ses angoisses, et qui lui avait fait affronter son bourreau pour être libéré du poids de tant d'années de souffrance. Cet ange qui était devenu un Homme par amour pour lui. Cette plume, couvrant une marque douloureuse du passé, tout comme cet ange qui avait réussi à effacer ces anciennes souffrances.

Abasourdi, Castiel eut du mal à relever les yeux mais finit par plonger son regard dans celui de Dean qui put y lire son trouble.

\- Cas', tout va bien ? Ça ne te plaît pas ?

Secoué, Castiel réussit néanmoins à bafouiller :  
\- Non ce... C'est... Magnifique... Dean, je...

\- Hé, du calme, souffla Dean d'une voix douce.

De son bras intact, il attira Castiel contre lui et lui souffla à l'oreille :  
\- Ce n'est qu'un tatouage tu sais...

Castiel pouffa. Il savait parfaitement ce que n'était pas qu'un tatouage, que de par sa représentation, et l'endroit où il avait été réalisé, il avait une forte signification. Mais il était également vrai que, même si Dean n'avait plus peur d'être lui, d'exprimer ce qu'il ressentait quand il le fallait, il n'aimait pas pour autant dévoiler ses émotions lorsqu'il s'agissait de faire preuve de sensibilité.

\- C'est vrai, déclara alors Castiel tout en s'écartant de Dean. C'est juste une plume de piaf après tout... Un truc de romantique sentimental.

\- Hey ! râla Dean alors que Castiel s'esclaffait, ravi d'avoir réussi à retourner la situation.

 **.**

 **-.'.-**

 **.**

\- Alors ? Montre ! s'écria Charlie alors que Dean s'approchait de leur table habituelle.

Elle, Meg et Joanna étaient les premières arrivées. Laura était également présente, fidèle à elle-même, calme et souriante, à réaliser quelques coloriages au bout de la table, entre ses deux mamans.  
Un peu mal à l'aise face à l'enthousiasme de son amie, Dean tendit néanmoins le bras et, pour la troisième fois de la journée, défit un pan de son pansement pour dévoiler son tatouage. Il l'avait montré à son frère et Jessica un peu plus tôt, puis à Gabriel quand ils étaient passés le prendre à son travail, avant de se rendre au bar.

\- Oh c'est joli, souffla Laura de sa petite voix timide.

\- Une plume ? s'étonna la rouquine. C'est un symbole puissant ça, spirituel, elle représente la liberté, non ?

Pris au dépourvu, Dean l'observa un instant et répondit sans réfléchir :  
\- Heu, oui, exactement... C'est tout à fait ça.

Il s'installa tout en remettant en place sa compresse, imité par Castiel qui lui souriait et Sam qui pouffait discrètement, connaissant la réelle signification de son tatouage. Jessica prit place à son tour ainsi que Gabriel qui demanda :  
\- Bon, il est où notre barman préféré ? Il n'avait pas un truc à nous annoncer ?

\- Il m'a écrit un message il y a cinq minutes, déclara Joanna, il ne devrait plus tarder. Ce doit être important, il a même pris congé pour pouvoir nous faire sa révélation !

\- Et bien, j'espère que ça vaut le coup, j'ai annulé un rendez-vous avec Kali pour venir, ajouta Gabriel.

\- Kali, c'est ton amoureuse ? questionna Laura.

\- Oh non, Princesse, tu sais bien qu'il n'y a que toi, répondit le pâtissier en lui caressant doucement la tête.

Laura, apparemment satisfaite et soulagée, se concentra à nouveau sur son livre de coloriage.

\- Pourquoi tu ne lui as pas proposé de nous rejoindre ? demanda Sam.

\- Tu rigoles, on est ensemble que depuis trois semaines, je ne veux pas la faire fuir en lui présentant mes amis trop vite !

\- Parce que tu penses qu'en faisant passer tes amis cinglés avant elle, elle le prendra bien, lui lança Meg, se vengeant de la remarque que venait de faire le pâtissier qui resta sans voix.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, reprit alors Jessica amusée de voir son ami paniquer légèrement, je suis sûre qu'elle ne l'a pas mal pris.

\- Écris-lui peut-être que tu penses à elle, ça lui fera plaisir, proposa Joanna.

\- Tu crois ? s'enquit Gabriel, septique, craignant soudainement pour sa relation.

Il faut dire que cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne s'était plus senti aussi bien avec une femme. Ils avaient énormément de points communs, pouvaient parler de tout et surtout, il la faisait rire, ce qui lui donnait beaucoup d'assurance. Il craignait d'aller trop vite, de faire quelque chose qui pourrait la mettre mal à l'aise ou quoique ce soit qui puisse la faire douter. C'était la première fois que ses amis le voyaient réellement amoureux, accro même, et ils s'amusaient souvent à le taquiner à ce sujet.

Gabriel attrapa son téléphone et s'éloigna pour appeler sa petite amie, souhaitant s'assurer qu'elle n'était pas vexée d'être passée au second plan le temps de cette soirée.

\- Il n'est pas croyable, déclara Sam tout en passant son bras autour des épaules de Jessica.

\- Tu peux parler, monsieur "Je m'y connais en bagnoles, j'ai baigné dans le cambouis toute mon enfance", ironisa-t-elle en le bousculant d'un coup d'épaule.

Sam se mit à rire, gêné. Elle avait deviné dès le début qu'il lui avait menti sur ses connaissances mécaniques en entendant le charabia qu'il avait osé sortir à son frère, mais elle avait également compris qu'il avait cherché à l'impressionner. C'était donc amusée qu'elle s'était permise de l'inviter à boire un verre ce fameux jour.

\- Et donc... Tu as rencontré Balthazar ? demanda Joanna à Dean, lançant un autre sujet.

\- Effectivement, un chouette type, répondit-il. Et il m'a beaucoup parlé de toi... Je crois qu'il t'aime bien.

Il avait ponctué sa phrase d'un clin d'œil complice qu'elle accueillit avec un large sourire ravi.

\- Je l'aime bien aussi je dois dire, mais je ne sais pas comment l'annoncer à Benny... Je sais qu'il ne veut que mon bien en me protégeant, mais c'est oppressant. Ça fait trois mois qu'on se voit, Balth et moi, mais on n'ose pas passer à l'étape suivante, qui est de simplement s'embrasser... Alors que Balth est vraiment un mec bien.

\- Tu veux que j'essaie de tâter le terrain pour toi ?

\- Tu ferais ça ? s'exclama Joanna.

\- Je peux essayer, suggéra Dean alors que Benny entrait justement dans le bar.

Joanna lui articula un "merci" silencieux avant de se tourner vers son grand frère.

\- Bonsoir Benny, j'espère que tu n'as rien de grave à nous annoncer, lui dit Sam.

Mais en voyant l'air réjoui qui marquait le visage de son ami, tous comprirent rapidement qu'au contraire, tout allait pour le mieux. Ils attendaient donc avec impatience la nouvelle. Benny fit quelque peu durer le suspense en allant chercher à boire pour tout le monde, puis, tout en tirant une chaise de la table d'à côté pour s'installer, déclara enfin, enthousiaste :  
\- Je ne voulais pas vous mettre au courant car je n'étais sûr de rien, je ne souhaitais pas particulièrement avoir du public qui contemplerait mon nouvel échec si par hasard je me trompais mais...

\- Bon sang mais de quoi est-ce que tu parles ? s'inquiéta Charlie.

\- J'ai retrouvé Ava ! lança-t-il brusquement en guise de réponse au moment où Gabriel rejoignait la table après son coup de fil à Kali.

\- Ava ? Ava Wilson ? Ton amour perdu ? s'étonna Joanna.

\- Exactement ! répondit Benny qui n'arrivait plus à contenir sa joie. Elle avait déménagé dans le sud du pays quand on s'est perdu de vue, mais elle comptait revenir habiter dans le coin. Je suis tombé sur son CV sur un site de recherche d'emploi alors je l'ai contactée, mais je n'ai pas tout de suite osé dire qui j'étais.

\- Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit quand tu lui as avoué ? Elle veut te revoir ? Raconte ! pressa Charlie.

\- Et bien, elle a été surprise de découvrir que c'était moi, mais elle semblait heureuse, ce qui m'a soulagé. On a beaucoup discuté par mail. Elle va venir ici la semaine prochaine, je pourrai vous la présenter.

\- Tu penses que votre histoire pourra recommencer, demanda Joanna d'une petite voix.

\- Je sais bien que la dernière fois qu'on s'est vu c'était il y a pas mal d'années et qu'on ne pourra pas simplement reprendre là où on s'était arrêté, je sais aussi que j'ai changé, et certainement qu'elle aussi. Mais je suis heureux d'au moins la revoir. Et si ça ne va pas plus loin que de l'amitié, ce sera déjà ça.

\- C'est effectivement délicat de se relancer dans une relation après tant de temps, mais tout est possible, dit Jessica.

\- En tout cas, on se réjouit de la rencontrer et on fera en sorte de lui faire bonne impression ! s'exclama joyeusement Charlie avant de lancer un petit regard à Gabriel et d'ajouter, sarcastique : Et toi, si tu veux nous présenter Kali, profites-en, ce sera peut-être la seule fois qu'on fera cet effort !

Les discussions allaient bon train sur Ava, Kali, chacun souhaitant en savoir plus sur l'une comme sur l'autre. Puis la conversation dévia une nouvelle fois sur le tatouage de Dean.

\- Il est vraiment pro ce Balthy, déclara Benny en essuyant la mousse de bière qui s'était déposée sur sa moustache. Et c'est un vrai artiste. Il comprend rapidement la volonté de ses clients.

\- C'est bien vrai, je lui ai montré un petit dessin que j'avais trouvé sur le net et il a su en faire une véritable œuvre d'art !

\- Je ne te l'ai pas recommandé pour rien, il est vraiment incroyable comme mec.

\- Justement, à ce propos... Tu le trouves incroyable à quel point ? interrogea Dean alors que Joanna lui faisait les gros yeux, marquant son manque de finesse.

\- Heu, j'en sais rien... Il est sympa, c'est un mec sérieux et consciencieux, pourquoi ?

Dean hésita un instant, ne sachant trop comment faire preuve de subtilité et opta pour la version franche en avouant :  
\- Parce qu'il se trouve que Balth apprécie beaucoup Joanna, mais il n'ose pas tenter quoique ce soit sachant que tu sers de garde du corps à ta petite soeur.

Benny toussa quelque peu en entendant la nouvelle alors que la mâchoire de Joanna semblait s'être décrochée.

\- Dean ! cracha-t-elle, dépitée par le culot du jeune homme.

Suite à son exclamation, tout le monde s'était tu, attentif à l'échange.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ? voulut s'assurer Benny dont le sérieux soudain aurait presque fait regretter à Dean d'en avoir trop dit.

\- Benny, commença Dean d'une voix douce espérant apaiser son ami, tu l'as dit toi-même, c'est un mec sérieux, sympa, amusant, il a un job, bref, ce n'est pas le genre de gars qui créerait des problèmes à Jo.

\- Et puis tu ne peux pas lui interdire de se trouver un petit ami, ajouta Sam qui s'immisça dans la discussion. C'est une adulte responsable.

\- C'est vrai, après tout, ajouta Charlie, elle est capable de gérer sa vie et, même si elle connaît des déceptions, ça fait partie du jeu. L'important c'est que tu sois là si elle en a besoin.

Joanna avait légèrement rougi en devenant le centre d'intérêt et en entendant le soutien de ses amis. Elle finit par tourner les yeux vers son frère, attendant sa réaction. Il semblait réfléchir à ce que ses amis lui avaient déjà souvent signalé, bien que cela eut été fait avec humour jusqu'à aujourd'hui, et il était clair que son instinct protecteur bataillait avec sa raison.

\- Et toi, Jo... ? Toi aussi tu... Tu l'aimes bien ?

Joanna acquiesça comme une petite fille qui avouait une bêtise à son papa. Cette situation sembla créer un déclic dans l'esprit de Benny qui l'a pris brusquement dans ses bras et dit :  
\- Dans ce cas, fonce Jo !

Et il lui embrassa le sommet de la tête alors qu'elle souriait à pleine dents, le remerciant d'une bise sur la joue.

\- Mais s'il te fait souffrir, j'vais lui en faire voir, c'est moi qui te le dit ! menaça-t-il aussitôt sur le ton de l'humour.

\- Je vais garder ça pour moi, répondit Joanna, Je ne voudrais pas qu'il ait l'impression d'avoir une épée de Damoclès au-dessus de la tête et craigne le moindre faux pas. Mais je sais que je peux compter sur toi si ça ne va pas.

 **.**

 **-.'.-**

 **.**

Ils n'avaient quitté le bar qu'à sa fermeture, peu avant minuit. Ils étaient tous exténués mais avaient passé une superbe soirée. Tout semblait rouler pour chacun d'entre eux, que demander de plus ?

Une fois dans leur appartement, Dean avait changé une nouvelle fois son pansement, et s'apprêtait à rejoindre Castiel au lit. Il le retrouva plongé dans un dossier contenant les photos qu'il avait prise la semaine précédente. Il travaillait sur un gros contrat, une marque de jean qui avait repéré son travail dans un magazine. Il avait tout d'abord été ravi mais cela lui prenait énormément de temps et il se retrouvait souvent à travailler les week-ends. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à sélectionner les photos qu'il allait proposer au graphiste de la boîte qui l'embauchait et ce dernier se chargerait du reste : retouches, mise en page, etc. Castiel était nerveux à l'idée de ne pas choisir les bons clichés mais Dean savait exactement comment le détendre.  
Il se glissa sous les draps, le prit dans ses bras et lui embrassa tendrement le cou.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda Castiel en souriant, ayant très bien compris le manège de Dean.

\- Je crois savoir que je t'ai promis que je m'occuperais de toi ce soir...

Castiel sourit tout en essayant de résister à la vigueur de son amant mais Dean était plus que convainquant quand il promenait ses mains ainsi sur son corps frissonnant déjà d'envie.  
Il ne put se retenir longtemps avant d'abdiquer, profitant de la tendresse sauvage qui animait Dean.

Il se laissa totalement aller, subissant avec plaisir les caresses sensuelles qui lui faisaient frissonner le corps tout entier jusqu'à en avoir la chair de poule. Les cheveux de sa nuque se dressèrent aussi vivement que son sexe, au garde à vous, prêt à recevoir les baisers lubriques de son amant.

On peut dire que Dean savait tenir ses promesses...

 **.**

 **:: FIN :: _  
_**

* * *

 _ _Ah, et petite précision, **tout ce qui concerne le tatouage est tiré de mon expérience personnelle**. Alors si, comme Barjy, vous trouvez étrange que le tatoueur prenne le temps d'improviser un dessin sur la peau, au feutre, **sachez que c'est exactement ce qui s'est passé pour moi, et pour le tatouage d'une plume d'ailleurs** :p Mais sur la cuisse.  
Comme c'est un dessin relativement courant, les tatoueurs savent généralement les dessiner, et mon tatoueur m'a donc proposer d'en improviser une directement au feutre sur la peau car la petite qu'il avait dessiné sur le papier n'allait pas du tout (je ne voulais pas une plus de duvet, je voulais une longue plume qui fasse la taille de ma cuisse :p).  
__ _ _Donc voilà, je me suis inspirée de mon expérience pour décrire celle-ci, c__ _ _e n'est donc pas ma méconnaissance du monde du tatouage qui m'a fait dire n'importe quoi mais c'est ainsi que fonctionne parfois mon tatoueur ;)__ ** _ _ **  
**__**

 ** _Rendez-vous d'ici quelque temps avec quelques Défis OS et bientôt pour un nouvel UA !_**

 _-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

 _ **VOS REVIEWS :  
**_

 _ **MicroFish :** Et voilà l'épilogue, j'espère qu'il aura répondu à toutes tes questions, mais je crois avoir réussi à faire le tour... S'il manque des choses, redis-moi :p **  
**_

 _ **Patricia03 :** Je ne t'en veux pas pour tes propos, évidemment non, je regrette juste que tu aies interprété la scène ainsi. Comme je l'explique plus haut, John est devenu fou. Il ne s'en prenait pas à Dean par pédophilie à proprement parler, mais par folie. Et ce n'est pas son homosexualité qui l'a fait se tourner sur Dean mais bien sa jalousie, l'injustice qu'il pensait vivre en ayant été rejeté par son père, il voulait se soulager sans que personne ne le sache... Ce n'est pas l'enfant qui l'attirait... Mais je suis consciente que cela était peut-être maladroit et que la formulation était peut-être peu précise. Encore navrée que l'explication soit mal passée mais effectivement, je ne souhaitais pas qu'on pense à un tel amalgame car pour moi, c'est effectivement complétement dissocié... Merci pour le reste en tout cas, je suis contente que tu aies pu apprécier le reste du chapitre malgré tout ! ^^ Et j'espère que cet épilogue ne t'aura pas laissé sur ta faim et aura répondu à toutes tes questions ;) **  
**_

 _ **Angelyoru :** Aaah contente que mon Enfer t'ait plu :p Et oui, Castiel ne pouvait pas rester au Paradis, Dean à trop besoin de lui et a assez souffert. Dieu à un coeur malgré tout :p Mais il y a des règles à respecter. Un ange ne peut être impartial s'il éprouve des sentiments pour un être en particulier. Donc voilà... :p **  
**_

 _ **Callisto111 :** Avec le temps que j'ai mis à publier l'épilogue, tu as dû largement te remettre de la tristesse de Dean dans le chapitre précédent :p Je suis désoléééééé T^T Mais j'espère que cette fin t'aura plu et que tu n'es pas trop triste d'être arrivée à la fin. Merci beaucoup en tout cas, pour cette review touchante. Elle m'a fait vraiment très plaisir ! ^^ **  
**_

 _ **Kathexia-Castiel156 :** Oh oui, il en avait besoin, que son père lui-même lui dise qu'il n'était pas pareil, quoi de mieux pour enfin se libérer de ce fardeau ? Et oui, j'avais bien promis un Happy End non ? :p **  
**_

 _ **Komakai :** Haha, oui, le début du chapitre, le dialogue pendant la transplanation... Le transplanage... Le bref ! Le vol jusqu'au Paradis :p Ouais, désolée si ça t'a un peu perdu, j'espère que tu as vite reprit le fil après coup :p Et niveau bad end, ouais, je sais, parfois c'est ce qui est le plus censé et cohérent, mais je n'y arrive pas, surtout pas après une vie pareille, je ne me voyais pas tuer Dean dans un suicide sanglant pour lui faire retrouver son ange au Paradis, bien que, comme on dit, les suicidés ne vont pas au Paradis, alors pour être vraiment horrible, non, ils ne se retrouveraient même pas. Et Sam, effondré sur Terre, avec sa Jess qui ne sait pas comment le réconforter, etc. Bref, ouais, on aurait pu aller loin dans le bad end, mais je ne me sentais pas la force :p **  
**_

 _ **Wolfie Miami :** Pas de souci, une review fait toujours plaisir mais ce n'est pas une obligation, il faut être inspiré, avoir l'envie. Donc aucun problème ;) Merci d'avoir laissé un petit mot en tout cas :D **  
**_

 _ **Kitsune Aquatik :** Encore une fois, je suis désolée que les propos de John ait inspiré cet amalgame, ce n'était effectivement pas mon intention. Comme dit en début de chapitre, c'est sa folie qui l'a fait se tourner vers Dean, sa jalousie, son sentiment d'injustice. En fin de compte, ce n'est pas une attirance pour l'enfant qui le poussait à agir, mais des impulsions malsaines de rages, de colère et de folie. Il buvait, il avait tuer sa femme, il n'avait plus toute sa tête... M'enfin, j'espère que ça n'a pas trop gâcher l'histoire tout ça :p Oui, j'aimerais bien aussi que Dean soit un peu plus déchiré dans la série quand il perd Cas, bien que... Il le cache mais il l'a été... Quand il meurt dans le lac, il ne va pas trop bien, quand Cas meurt tuer par... Je sais plus son nom, l'autre ange avec laquelle il couche, quand il est humain, Dean n'en mène ps large pendant quelques secondes. Et quand Cas est au purgatoire, Dean y va, risquant sa vie, pour le ramener... Y a quand même eux certains signe, mais c'est vrai que ce n'est jamais un déchirement pareil qui le fait hurler - et enfin avouer son amour... 0:p **  
**_

 _ **Courtney Ackles :** Et voilà, tu sais tout. Castiel reste avec Dean mais pour ça, il a dû accepter de devenir un homme, perdre ses pouvoirs, etc. Mais il s'en fiche, il est heureux avec l'homme de sa vie ! ^^ **  
**_

 _ **Allys-33 :** Oh merci infiniment ! ça me touche beaucoup, même si je suis désolée que les réactions de Dean t'aient mise mal à l'aise :p J'espère que ce dernier chapitre te plaira, que ce point final sera à la hauteur du reste :p Merci encore ! ^^ **  
**_

 _ **SupernaturalFrenchGirl :** Nah mais c'est moi qui devrais avoir honte, que 25 jours après la publication du chapitre 23, l'épilogue ne soit toujours pas en ligne ! Donc pardon, honte à MOI (c'est ma honte, pas touche !) et encore désolée pour l'attente xD Et contente que l'argumetn imparable de Cas t'ait plu, c'est cul-cul d'ailleurs, mais tellement... Arfglglglglgl... Donc tu aurais pu t'autoriser un commentaire cul-cul aussi :p J'aurais rien (pu) dire :D **  
**_

 _._

 _Merci infiniment à toutes les personnes qui m'ont suivie et lue, qui on fait preuve de patience, d'une patience sans limite, honorable, incroyable !  
Merci ! Vous m'avez motivée par vos retours, vos messages m'ont plus d'une fois énormément touchée, émue, troublée, redonner confiance.  
Il n'y a pas de mot pour vraiment exprimer ce que je pense.  
Alors juste : **merci !**_


End file.
